Yeh Ghar Bahot Haseen Hai
by DivaNims
Summary: What to say i've already released teasers.. hehehe...peep in girls
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Girls! I know Another fic from my side... Have this First look**

* * *

 **A Huge Mansion, and outside the house was a name plate titled " MEHTA NIVAAS"**

 **"** Arey Bahooo, Chai kahan reh gayi meri "- a aged lady screamed from the hall

 **and the lady who bas in kitchen she smiled and said**

"Chai aa rahi hai Baa, bas abhi laayi"...

 **here a young girl came near her and took the tray**

"Lao bhabhi main aapki madat kar deti hun "

 **"** Arey Kuki tu rehne de, tujhe late ho jayega"

Kuki: Nahi Bhabhi mujhey late nahi ho raha hai, aap aisa keejiye ye juice mujhe de dijiye main bhaiya ko de aati hun

"Accha jaa de aa hmm.. aur jaa hi rahi hai toh ye soup laad sahab ko de aana "

Kuki: Wo toh main unhe tab dungi na bhabhi jab wo apni joging se wapas aayenge

"Abhi tak nahi aaya?"

Kuki: Kahan?

and both of them laughed

"accha tu jaa main sabko chai deke aati hun"

 **and she took the tray of tea in her hand and took it to the old lady**

"arey bahoo aaj chai milegi ya main Sarwar se kehke bahar se mangwa lun"

 **and she brought the tea and kept it to Baa...**

"Lo Baa ye aapki kam shakkar aur zyada doodh wali chai, bahar se chai itni acchi nahi milegi"

 **"** Bhabhi bilkul thik keh rahi hai Baa"

 **and they turned and she saw a young boy in his mid 20s standing at the door**

"Lo aa gaye chhote nawab, jogging ho gayi aapki "

"Jee bhabhi ho gayi"

"Ritwik tumhara juice tumhare kamre mein le aaungi, tum jaake haath muh dho lo"

 **and Ritwik walked to his room when he saw Kuki with the juice and soup and he tried to take it**

Kuki: Aan an an... Ye juice bhaiya ke liye hai

Ritwik: Arey bhaiya ke liye tu dusra le jaa, ye mujhe de de

Kuki: Bilkul bhi nahi aapka Juice main aapke kamre mein de dungi abhi

Ritwik: Sun ye soup kiske liye le jaa rahi hai ?

Kuki: Ye soup bhaiya ke liye hai

Ritwik: Wo soup piyenge bhi?

Kuki: Hato tum! ugh!

 **and she went to a room where a man was doing his exercise**

Kuki: Bas karo akki bhaiya kitne pushups karoge

"Bas 50 aur "

Kuki: Akki bhaiya soup thanda ho jayega, bhabhi ne bheja hai jaldi se pike khatam karo

Akshay: Aaj phir soup...?

Kuki: Haan

Akshay: Ye bhabhi 2 din se soup kyun bhej rahi hain?

Kuki: Kyunki bhaiya aap ko abhi bukhaar tha na toh doctor ne kaha hai abse aapko soup dene ke liye chaliye jaldi se khatam kijiye, Accha ye lijiye aap aur main chalti hun

Akshay: Sun, sun sun, ye Juice kiske liye le jaa rahi hai?

Kuki: Ye juice bade bhaiya ke liye hai

Akshay: Ek kaam kar ye soup bhaiya ko de aa aur ye juice tu mujhe de de

Kuki: Bilkul nahi

Akshay: Jo keh raha hun waisa kar

Kuki : Bilkul bhi nahi.. Ye orders na apni biwi pe chalana mujhpe nahi

 **She stepped to another room and**

Kuki: Bhaiyya juice laayi hun,

"Table pe rakh de main pee lunga"

Kuki: Pee hi lena bhaiya

"Haan thik hai

 **Kuki went away and here downstairs**

"Arey Bhabhi nashta de dijiye mujhe office ke liye late ho raha hai "-said the man who was sitting on the breakfast table"

"Ab thoda toh intezaar karna padega na Kabir ab mere das das haath toh hain nahi, Maa aur chachiyan toh haridwar gayi hain ab aise mein meri madat karne waali bichari Kuki hai jo meri madat kar sake isliye hi toh kehti hun ki tum ya Sachin koi devrani le aao mere liye toh ghar ke kaam mein haath bat jayega mera"

Kabir : Ab ye dewraani ki request bhabhi aap please Sachin se keejiye kyunki main toh shaadi abhi toh nahi karne wala

"Wo hai kahan?

Kabir: Pata nahi Sarwar Tumhe pata hai?

Sarwar: Nahi mujhe toh nahi pata bhai, waise wo kehke gaya tha ki kuchh kaam hai usey office mein isliye jaldi nikal gaya, Wo hume directly meeting mein join karega

Kabir: Itni subah subah kya kaam aa gaya khair chhodo..Bhabhi bhaiya kahan hain

"Roohi mera wallet kahan hai de do zara"- a voice came from upstairs

"Lo aa gaya tumhare Bhaiya ka bulawa, ek din main na hun na toh pata nahi kya karenge"

* * *

 **HERE AT OTHER SIDE  
**

 **IN A PARK**

 **A man was following a girl and**

"Arey Nimisha suno toh meri baat"

Nimisha: Kya sunu kya sunu... Aaaj karoge kal karoge pata nahi kab karoge? arey hum dono ki shaadi ki baat tum kab karoge apne ghar waalon se ? Jab Papa mere liye dusra ladka dhundh lenge tab? Sachin mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Sachin: I am sorry lekin main kya karta Main baat karne hi wala tha lekin fir Mummy papa aur Taiji tauji Chacha - Chachi haridwar ke liye nikal gaye ab tum batao aise mein main karun bhi toh kya?

Nimisha: Bahane... Fir bahane! Bas bahane maarne aate hain tumhe..huh!

Sachin: Baby..

(And he held her hand but she jerked him)

Sachin: Meri shona meri baat toh suno

Nimisha: Nahi sunna tumhari koi baat huh!

 **But he clutched her hand and brought her near to him, her heartbeats were faster with this , she tried to get off his tight grip but couldn't get off he cubbed her face**

Sachin: I am sorry!(held his ears).. Lekin tum dekhna main pakka mom dad ke aate hi unse humare rishtey ki baat karunga hm..?

 **Nimisha smiled and Sachin kissed on her forhead and she hugged him. After a few minutes she saw someone and she immediately seperated from him**

Sachin: Kya hua?

Nimisha: Dekho tum jao yahan se agar in dono ne dekh liya na toh kal pakka mera kahin aur rishta yaye ho jayega, tum jao please

Sachin: Kisne?

Nimisha: Meri dono pagal behno ne, is se pehle wo tumhe yahan dekhein tum jao yahan se jao

Sachin: Thik hai main jaata hun

 **He left the place and two girls came over there**

"Nimiliya aap jogging karte karte yahan kya aa gayi, dekhiye kitna late ho gaya hai bhaiya wait kar rahe hain dono "

Nimisha: Aru wo main

"Wo main wo main kya kisi se milne aayi thi?"

Nimisha: Na.. na nahi toh main bhala kisse milungi bhala Palle?...wo toh achanak se bas Dr Rustam mil gaye they aur wo unse baat karte karte kahan time nikal gaya pata hi nahi chala, Chalo ghar chalte hain

 **and they moved to there home**

"Kahan chali gayi thi tum sab? Ye koi time hai jogging se lautne ka"

 **and Nimisha, Areej and Palak hugged him**

Areej: Aww mere pyaare pyaare Arjun bhaiya wo kya hai na, ki hum jogging karte hain apni sehat banane ke liye aap hi bataiye humari sehat achhi nahi hogi, hum bimaar padenge toh kya aapko accha lagega?

Palak: Haan bhai aapko achha nahi lagega na

"Bhai dono ki dono maska maar rahi hai"

said another man who came downstairs

Nimisha: Aur aapko nahi laga rahi maska isliye naraaz ho kya bhai?

Kavin: Ruk jaa tu bahot bolti hai

and he ran after her... and there was a tom and jerry chase as usual...

* * *

 **Here in Kashyap house**

"Roo, mera wallet"

and she laughed and

Ruhana: Daya, Thik aapki aankhon ke saamne pada tha, ye raha(giving the wallet)

Daya pulled her

Ruhana: Daya ye kya harkat hai

Daya: Wallet toh ek bahana tha aapko yahan bulane ka

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE HEHEHE..GIRLS MUJHE MAARNA MAT!**

 **Pasand aaye toh accha nahi toh main toh bhaag rahi hun naa... :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally done hass!...Thank you guys for liking the previous chap so much i hope you like this one also  
**

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 **"MEHTA NIVAAS"**

 **The family was back from Haridwar and everyone was sitting in the hall and chatting**

"Arara, haath aur pair toh aise dard kar rahe hai ne ki aisa lagta hai ki bas koi haath pair daba de toh chain mile"

Ruhana: Main haath pair daba dun chhoti chachi

"Haan daba de ne Ruhana"

"Haan sach mein Daksha aisa lagta hai ki achhi si chai mil jaaye toh saari thakaan utar jaayegi"

Ruhana: Main abhi laati hun chai Maa...

Baa: Ruhana Bahu tu chai banayegi, ya haath pair dabayegi

"Haas toh!... Ruhana tu rehne de,tu idhar baith jaa aur apni chhoti chachi ke haath pair daba ne, chai wagereh main kar lungi hein?"

"Hansa, shehed mein ghol ke us bichari ko taane mat maaro, Ruhana tum chhup karke yahan baith jao, ye in logon ne apne haathon se apni ye haalat k hai na, bhugatne do...kem Baa?"

Daksha: Arey Arey arey humne kya kiya ?

Baa: Sailesh dikra ekdam sahi bol raha hai, arey kisne bola tha tum logon ko chhote bachhon ki tarah paani mein dubki lagane ko?

"aur toh aur baa, in logon ka toh paani se bahar hi aane ka man nahi ho raha tha wo toh main aur mota bhai inhe zabardasti bahar leke aaye"

Ruhana: Aap sab logon ki shikayaton ki list khatam ho jaayen na toh mujhe bula lijiye, main sabke liye chai banake laati hun

Inder: Haan bhayi, Sailesh, Aniket, tum log mere kamre mein aao kuchh important discussion karna hai, Ruhana bahu, humari chai wahin bhijwa dena

Ruhana: Jee Papa

Daksha: Lo humare kaam pe aate hi lag gayi bichari

Hansa: Moti ben ye kab tak aise akele akele karti rahegi...main toh kehti hun aap shaadi kara dijiye Sachin ki

Daksha: Waise Didi main kya bol rahi hun ne ki Akshay Sachin aur Kabir teeno ki shadi hai ne ek hi ghar mein teen ladkiyan dhundhke kar dete hain kya bolti ho bolo?

Savita: Daksha, tumhe toh pata hi hai na, Kitne rishtey aaye Sachin ke liye lekin ve rishtey bhi koi rishtey they bhala?

Hansa: Aur Akshay...pata nahi hanumanji uske sapne mein aaye they ya usey jiwit kahin mil gaye, kisi ladki mein interest hi nahi hai bhaishaab...

and Ritwik comes over there and keeps his head in his mothers lap

Ritwik: Fikar not Moti kaki aapko jaldi bahu mil jayegi

Savita: Kaise?

Ritwik: Sutron se pata chala hai, ki Sachin bhaiya ko koi ladki pasand hai aur vo uska prastaav bahot jald aapke saamne rakhenge

"Kya baat kar rahe ho bhaiya"

Ritwik: Bilkul thik keh raha hun behna"

Kuki: Kab kahan kis se?

Ritwik: Wo toh nahi pata par jaldi pata chal jayega

Savita: Haas! Chalo ek mushkil toh aasan huyi, aane do usey, aate hi baat karungi us se main

 **And suddenly he entered the home**

Sachin: Kiski baat kar rahi ho maa

 **but before she could speak Inder(Sachin's father)called Sachin to his room, and after sometime he came downstairs**

Sachin: Maa mera bag laga do maa

Savita: Tu kahan jaa raha hai?

Sachin: Maa Baba ne kaha hai, ek bahot important deal hai jiske liye mujhe U.S jaana hai 1 mahine ke liye

Savita: 1 mahina lekin beta

Sachin: Maa bahot kam samay hai, Baba ne aaj shaam ki hi flight book kar di hai, please packing mein madat kar do na

Savita: Accha thik hai, main aati hun

 **And Sachin moved to his room, Savita smiled**

Savita(thinking): Waapas laut aayega tab baat karungi is se, waise bhi iski pasand hai, kahin bhaagi toh nahi jaa rahi

* * *

 **HERE IN SACHIN'S ROOM  
**

 **Sachin was packing his clothes and Kuki came over there she was about to keep the juice on the table when it spilled on his phone and...**

Kuki: Hey Bhagwan ye kya ho gaya

Sachin: Kya hua?

Kuki: Aapke phone pe ye galati se mera haath lag gaya aur juice gir gaya

Sachin: Ek minute, main dekhta hun

Kuki: Dekho bhaiya kuchh kharab toh nahi hua na kahin

Sachin checked the phone

Sachin: Arey kuchh nahi hua, bas sim shayad kharab ho gayi hai

Kuki: Oho! lekin ab... I am sorry bhai meri wajah

Sachin: Koi baat nahi pagli, waise bhi ye sim abhi kuchh kaam ki nahi hai, main u.s jaa raha hun toh...wahan ke liye waise bhi dusri sim lagegi, isliye zyada problem nahi hogi... aa kar ke nai laga lunga

Kuki : Haan..phir thik hai

Sachin: Accha haan sun, main wahan se is number se call karunga, toh sirf apne ghar ke logon ko hi ye number dena, koi bahar wala puchhe toh nahi dena

Kuki: Thik hai bhai

Sachin: Aur haan ye baat ki main u.s mein kahan hun please isey bhi kisi ko nahin batana okay

Kuki: Okay bhai aap tension free hoke jaiye

Sachin: Accha main nikalta hun thik hai

* * *

 **AFTER FEW DAYS  
**

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

Palak: Accha di main chalti hun, Maa main jaa rahi hun

"Arey ruk!"

Palak: Badi maa, mera aaj pehli business meeting hai mujhe nikalna hai

Shailaja(Nimisha and Arjun's Mother): Aise kaise... pehle dahi shakkar khaake jaa

Palak: Aww sho shweet, love you badi maa,

Shailaja: Muh khol

She makes her eat the "dahi-shakkar",at same time Nimisha comes over there

Nimisha: Haan haan khila lo khila lo dikha do saara pyaar apni laadli pe...mujhe toh kabhi itne pyaar se nahi khilaya

"Tere liye main hun na"

Nimisha: Chhoti maa..

and she hugged her

Palak: Accha accha thik hai thik hai, waise mujhe bahot late ho raha hai, main nikalti hun

Nimisha: Aaram se jaiyo aur haan all the best

Palak: Thank you di

 **And she left the place**

Raano(mother of palak, Areej and Kavin): Nimisha, tujhe bhi toh jana tha na bete gayi nahi tu ab tak

Nimisha: Chhoti maa, main bas nikalne waali hun

Raano: Jaldi jaa der ho jayegi

Nimisha: Accha chalti hun

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME  
**

 **Palak was on her way to the office and she accidentally met another car on the way and it put a dent mark on her car she got out of the car, and one other person also came out of the car**

"O hello madam ,ye kya kar diya aapne, gaadi chalana nahi aati toh chalati kyun hain?"

Palak: Excuse me, maine bola tha tumhe gaadi yahan park karne ke liye

"O hello madam aapki aankhein hain ya button, gaadi aapne parking area me thok di toh main kya kar sakta hun"

Palak: Dekho mister galati meri nahi tumhari hai jo tum...

but before she could complete her sentence a lady came out she was dressed in a white sari and

" Akki Akki tum kis se lad rahe ho hume der ho rahi hai"

Akshay: Keerti humari gaadi ko thok diya hai isne aur...

Keerti: Dekho gaadi sudhar jayegi, lekin filhaal hume der ho rahi hai, please chalein

Akshay: Haan chalo Keerti, waise bhi raaste chalte logon se ladne jhagdne ka koi fayda nahi...chalo

and they sat into the car and left from the place

Palak: Huh! Chala gaya Badtamiz, Ek baar dubara milega na toh...

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **IN A HOSPITAL  
**

 **She stood in the lab-coat , in the general ward and was instructing the nurse**

"Inhe ye injection har do ghante mein dena hai aur haan inhe kuchh bhi problem ho toh turant mujhe inform karna thik hai"

and someone came from her back and

"Kya chal raha hai Doctor Areej Shastri"

and she turned to see who the person was and her face brightened when she saw her

Areej: Doctor Navya Shah!... kaisi hain aap ?

Navya: Roz toh milti hun yaar

"Tum logon ko bhook nahi lagi kya"

and they turned to see who it was

Areej/Navya: Doctor Sarwar Mehta

Sarwar: Main kabse tum logon ka wahan canteen mein itntezaar kar raha hun yaar, please chalo kyunki mujhe bhook lagi hai

Navya: Haan Aru chal warna ye khaane ki jagah hum dono ko kha jayega

* * *

 **HERE OUTSIDE A COLLEGE  
**

"Oh my god ! Finally Exams khatam, warna mera toh dimag ka dahi ho gaya tha yaar"

"Sach yaar Aishu, ye exams ke chakkar mein na kuchh bhi karne ke liye time hi nahi milta tha, siwaye gym"

Aisha: Sach mein Ritwik in exams mein toh mujhe itni tension hui thi na jitni toh btech ke finals mein nahi hui

Ritwik: Exactly, ek kaam karte hain aaj party karte hain what say?

"Haan bhayi Party toh banti hai, after all we have completed 3 devil years in MBA"

Aisha: Kya Kavin kuchh bhi, abhi result aana baaki hai

Kavin: Toh usme kya hai? Dekh bhayi tujhe doubt ho sakta hai apne pass hone mein hume toh nahi hai kyun Ritwik

Ritwik and Kavin both laughed

Aisha: Tum dono ko na main dekh lungi

Ritwik: Jo bhi dekh rahi hai dekhte rehna...filhaal toh it is party time...

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **On a road a girl had lifted a injured child and she was moving from here to there for help, and she stopped a car**

"Dekhiye please meri madat keejiye, is bache ko bahot tez chhot lagi hai please meri madat keejiye, dekhiye iske sar se khoon beh raha hai, please chaliye"

 **but the person didn't listen and left , here at the signal from another car another man saw her doing so and he immediately ran to her**

"Excuse me kya hua hai"

"Dekhiye na is bachhe ka accident ho gaya hai aur usey itni chhot lagi hai, aur meri koi madat karne ke liye bhi taiyyar nahi, aur meri gaadi bhi..."

"Dekhiye aap rona band keejiye aap mere saath chaliye, hum, hum isey hospital le chalte hain"

"Thank you so much...please jaldi keejiye"

 **and they took the child in his car**

"Aap is bachhe ki?" he asked out of curosity

"Jee main koi nahi lagti wo main toh apne office jaa rahi thi aur meri gaadi kharab ho gayi lekin is bacche ka mere saamne accident ho gaya toh...dekhiye na log kaise kaise hain, koi madat karne ke liye hi taiyyar nahi"

 **and they reached the hospital, they brought the stretcher, and the girl moved to the reception**

"Aap kahan jaa rahi hain doctor toh..."

"Meri behen khud ek doctor hai "

"Mera bhi ..."

and a smile appeared on her face when she saw a girl in front of her eyes

"Nimiliya yahan? kya hua?"

Nimisha: Aru ye dekh na is bacche ka meri aankhon ke saamne accident ho gaya, mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha, ye theek toh ho jayega na

Areej: Ek minute Didu, main dekhti hun...

Areej: Isey emergency ward mein shift keejiye...(to Nimisha)... Relax didu..Main dekhti hun haan

 **and the child was taken to the emergency ward, after sometime she came out after checking**

Nimisha: Kya hua Aru?

Areej: Thank god didu aap usey bilkul sahi samay pe le aaye, warna ye bachha bichara...

Nimisha: Wo thik toh ho jayega na

Areej: Didu blood ki requirement hogi... aur stock bhi khatam ho gaya hai

"Kaunsa blood group chaiye hoga?" the person asked

Areej: A negetive

"Mera A -ve hai, I am ready to donate"

Areej: Arey wah (to nurse ), Nurse inka blood test kar leejiye...(to him) aap inke saath chale jaiye

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **The person came out, and**

Nimisha: Thank you so much, aapne bina puchhe meri madat ki aur is bacche ki jaan bacha li...main aapka shukriya kaise karun...

"It's okay ye toh mera farz tha"

Nimisha: Aap jaise bahot kam log hote hain... aa...

"Kabir...Kabir Mehta"

Nimisha: Main Nimisha,Nimisha Shastri pleased to meet you

and here someone came from his back

"Arey bhai aap yahan kya kar rahe ho"

Kabir: Sarwar, wo darasal ek bachhe ka accident ho gaya tha, main tujhe kitna phone laga raha tha

Sarwar: Bhai wo main abhi toh free hua hun, phone hi nahi utha paya, waise kaun doctor hai?

Areej: Main

Sarwar: Fir toh thik hai bhai, waise ye meri bahot khaas dost hai

Nimisha: Arey wah tum dono eksaath ho is hospital mein...

Areej: Haan didu, Sarwar..ye

Sarwar: Batane ki zarurat nahi, ye tumhari Nimiliya hai haina?

Areej: Haan

Sarwar: Pleased to meet you kasam se aapke baare mein itna description diya hai isne, itni taarif karti hai aapki, ki main aapse zaroor milna chaahta tha, Finally aapke darshan ho hi gaye... Waise Aru ye mere Kabir bhaiya hain...maine bataya tha na

Areej: I know I know your ideal person

Sarwar: Correct

Nimisha: Arey wah hum log itne popular hain...

and Kabir looked at her and smiled..

Nimisha: Aru mujhe bahot bhook lagi hai

Sarwar: Arey chaliye chaliye canteen chaliye hum log aapko apni canteen ka swaadisht va paushtik aahar khilaate hain

 **And everyone headed to the canteen, They were chatting, but a constant smile was there on Kabir's face when he looked at Nimisha**

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Palak was in the business meeting Room when she was shocked to see someone**

Palak: Tum?

"Tum...tum yahan phirse ek toh meri gaadi thok di ab kya thokne aayi ho?"

"Kis se baat kar rahe ho Akshay" said Keerti

Akshay: Ye inse ye manhoosiyat ki dukaan, jahan jaati hain manhoosiyat phailati hain

Palak: Haww! How dare you...tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhse is tarah se baat karne ki

Akshay: Himmat toh mujhme bahot hai ms..ms

"Palak Shastri" and they turned to see who it was

Akshay: Ritwik tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Ritwik: Don't worry main is meeting ke liye nahi aaya hun, wo toh file pe naam pada toh bas ...bas jaa hi raha hun par aapki car chaiye thi bhai

Akshay(gives the keys): Enjoy

Ritwik: Thanks!

 **and he took the keys and went away**

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **IN A CLUB**

 **Aisha, Kavin and Ritwik all of them were having fun in the club**

Ritwik: Arey yaar tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho...chalo let's dance

Aisha: Hmmm.. main toh ready hun, isko bolo aane ke liye

Kavin: Nahi yar dance nahi tum jao

Aisha: Sure ?

Kavin: Ya sure...

Aisha: Thik hai

and they were on the dance floor but here Kavin was lost in Aisha, she was on the floor but he dreams her to be part of his imaginations

 **DREAM...**

 **Kavin came to Aisha and extended his hand to her and she lend her hand to him and they started dancing**

 _aye kaash ke hum hosh mein ab aane naa paaye_  
 _aye kaash ke hum hosh mein ab aane naa paaye_  
 _bas nagmein tere pyaar ke, gaate hee jaaye_  
 _aye kaash ke hum hosh mein ab aane naa paaye_  
 _aye kaash ke hum hosh mein ab aane naa paaye_

 **Ritwik interuppted and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes  
**

Ritwik: Kahan kho gaya chal!

Kavin: Kuchh nahi...

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING  
**

 **Kuki was on breakfast table and Daksha came to her and brought a plate of "sandwitches"  
**

Kuki: Kya baat hai Mumma, aaj mera favorite!

Daksha: Haas toh!.. Aaj saara nashta hai ne wo maine apne haathon se banaya hai khaas tere liye...(calling Ruhana...) Ruhana, wo son papdi le aa toh

Ruhana: Aa gayi Chhoti kaki, ye le Kuki teri "black tea"

Kuki was very happy and she started taking her tea

Kuki: Waise mumma aaj mujhpe itna pyaar kyunn bhala

Daksha: Le, tu toh aise bol rahi hai ke jaise main terse pyaar hi nahi karti

Kuki: haan lekin aaj kuchh zyada nahi aa raha pyaar, roz se zyada

Ruhana: Uski wajah hai Kuki

Kuki(eating sandwich): Mujhe pata tha, kuchh na kuchh toh zaroor hai warna ye sab...

Ruhana: Ye sab isliye Kuki ben kyunki kal shaam Harish ji aaye they humare ghar, aur vo tere liye rishta leke aaye hain

Kuki(caughs): Kya? Rishta

Daksha: Aaram thi dikra, aaram thi

Kuki: Kya bol rahi ho bhabhi aap rishta

Ruhana: Haan ji rishta, bade hi acche ghar se rishta aaya hai tera

Kuki: Lekin bhabhi abhi toh main Masters kar rahi hun abhi se?...Abhi toh main chhoti hun bhabhi

Daksha: Le tu chhoti kaise teri umar mein hai ne, tera bhai meri god mein tha

Kuki: Haan lekin maa wo zamana kuchh aur tha aurr ab kuchh aur, aur waise bhi abhi toh mujhse pehle mere 6-6 bhai hain

Daksha: Isilye toh teri pehle kara rahe hai, log kya bolenge ki "Daksa ben bolo ghar me ladki bin byaahi baithi hai aur ladko ki saadi kara rahe hain bolo"

Kuki: Lekin Maa

Daksha: Lekin kya, tu us se mil rahi hai bas

Ruhana: Chachi bilkul thik keh rahi hain Kuki

* * *

 **HERE IN SHASTRI HOUSE  
**

Arjun: Lekin Papa abhi toh mera career just shuru hua hai abbhi- abhi toh maine business join kiya hai fir itni jaldi shadi

Kamal: Bete har insaan ko apne jeevan mein prerna ki zarurat hoti hai, inspiration, wo tumhari zindagi mein tumhari prerna banke aayegi jaise tumhari maa aayi thi, aur waise bhi yahi sahi umar hoti hai bete

Arjun: Lekin Papa

Kamal: Koi aur ladki agar tumhare zehen mein ho toh tum khulke bata sakte ho

Arjun: Aisi baat nahi hai Papa, agar koi hoti toh main pehle maa se keh chuka hota

Kamal: Toh main ye samjhun ki tum kal us se milne ke liye raazi ho?

Arjun: Jaisa aap thik samjhein

Kamal: Thik hai toh kal unhe bulwa lete hain Shailaja

Shailaja: Jee main unhe phone pe bata dungi

Kamal: Aur ab Kuki ki photo tum dekho pura din hai tumhare paas sochne ke liye, aaram se socho, aur agar apna decision change karne ka man ho toh bata dena

Arjun: Jee papa

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **MEHTA NIVAS**

Kuki: Main shadi wadi nahi karungi bas!

Kabir listened to all this and he came to Kuki

Kabir: Kuki...aise bina mile rishta thukra degi...

Kuki: Par bhai, aap dekho na, abhi toh mera career shuru bhi nahi hua aise mein shadi

Kabir: Humari tarah business hai beta un logon ka...tu chaahe toh shaadi ke baad apna MBA pura karke unka business join kar sakti hai, aur fir milne mein harj hi kya hai, nahi pasand aaye toh koi zabardasti tumhari shadi toh nahi karwa raha na

Kuki: Lekin bhai main aise insaan ke saath kaise rahungi jise main mil hi pehli baar rahi hun

Kabir: Ruhana bhabhi ko dekho, kya wo humare saath achhe se nahi rehti unki aur bhaiya ki bhi toh arrange marraige hi hui thi na...aur aaj dekho kitne khush hain wo ek dusre ke saath haina, aur fir soch, maa baba ne pasand kiya hai ladka toh kuchh soch samajh ke hi kiya hoga nahi?

Kuki: Hmmm... Thik hai bhai.. main milungi

Kabir: That's like my girl

and he hugged Kuki


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people I m back with my story I hope you like it**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **IN MEHTA NIVAS**

 **Ruhana was getting ready she was trying to pin up the sari**

Ruhana: Offo ! neechey itna kaam pada hai aur ye...uff

Daya: Main kuchh madat karun?

Ruhana: Haan please ye pin laga do

 **Daya came up to her and took the pin in his hand**

Daya: Ghoomo

 **She turned and he tried to attach the sari but slowly wrapped his hand around her waist**

Ruhana : Daya please

 **He kissed on her bare back and she melted in his aroma**

Ruhana: Daya please chhodiye

Daya(naughty smile): Main kya kar raha hun? Bas pin hi toh laga raha hun

Ruhana: Daya aap bhi na

 **she touched her sari and found it was attached and she moved away but Daya still held her hand and she turned**

Daya: Kahan chal di aap?

Ruhana : Daya pata hai aaj kya hoga

she kept stepping forward to him

Daya: Kya hoga?

Ruhana: Aaj na...

 **and she moved more closer and rested her arms on his shoulders**

Daya: Kya?

Ruhana: Aaj agar main nichey der se gayi toh sab kya sochenge pata hai?

Daya: Kya sochenge?

Ruhana: Wo sochenge ki behen ka rishta aaya hai aur bhai aur bhabhi gayab hain ...

 **and she softly pushed him on the bed and ran away**

 **Shastris had come to Mehta Nivas and Daksha and Aniket welcome them, while Ruhana and Daya came downstairs**

Daksha: Jai sri Krisna, aaiye aaiye..baiso ne

 **Ruhana got the water for them...**

Savita: Ye mera bada beta Daya, aur ye Ruhana bahu

 **Ruhana touched the feet of the elders while Savita introduced them to other members of family, while Arjun was silent.**

Shailaja: Bhaisahab ne bataya tha ki bhara pura parivar hai aapka waakai bahot bada parivar hai aapka

Daksha: Arey nahi nahi ben abhi toh aap ghar ke bade log hain unse hi mili hain, ghar ke baaki bachhon se toh aap mili hi nahi Wo kya hai ne ki humere mein jab aise riste ki baat karni ho ne toh ghar ke sirf bade hote hain isliye aaj saare jo bachhe hain ne A to Z sabko bahar bhej diya hai humne bas Kuki ka bhai hai ne Kabir wo hai yahan

Kamal: Haan hamare yahan bhi bachhon ko nahi laya jaata isliye sirf Arjun ki behen aayi hai saath mein baaki bachhe ghar pe hi hain

Nimisha: Namaste!

Daksha looked at her and smiled, they all were having a quality conversation

Gayatri(Kamal and Aalok's mother): Arey bhaiya zara Kuki bitiya ko toh bulaiye jiske liye hum yahan aaye hain

Daksha: Haan haan bulate hain ne, Ruhana bahu

Ruhana: Abhi laati hun

 **She moved to Kuki's room, While Kuki stood with the bangles in her hand and she was lost in her thoughts looking at the mirror**

Ruhana: Ye kya tu abhi tak taiyyar nahi huyi

Kuki(back to senses): Bhabhi aap ? Aap kab aayi

Ruhana: Jab tu apne khayalon mein khoyi hui thi

Kuki: Kya karun bhabhi bahot dar lag raha hai mujhe

Ruhana: Hota hai, jab tere bhaiya dekhne aaye they na mujhe mera bhi yahi haal tha, dar mat aur chal nichey

Kuki: Bhabhi mujhe nichey nahi jaana

Ruhana: Arey ye kya baat hui, pagli...

 **and she made her sit**

Ruhana: Jab koi sawal kare toh jo jawab ho wahi dena, aur agar tere man mein koi sawal ho toh bejhijhak unse puchh lena hmm..

Kuki: Par bhabhi main unse puchhungi kya?

Ruhana: Jo bhi sawal man mein ho jo bhi ichhayen hon woh sab puchh lena...aur aisa puchhne ki zarurat na pade apne aap saare sawalon ke jawab milne lagein toh samajh lena wahi tumhare liye sabse sahi hai

 **and Kuki hugged her**

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **IN A OFFICE**

 **Palak was quite happy and she was smiling while pacing to and fro in the office**

Palak(thinking): Aaj bhaiya ke liye ladki dekhne gaye hain gharwaale hope ki bhaiya ko ladki pasand aa jaaye aur ye rishta ho hi jaaye...

 **she was very much happy and excited but all of a sudden collided with Akshay and was about to fall when Akshay held her, they were lost in each other for a while, but a moment after Palak got up**

Akshay: Ms Palak Shastri... ye office hai, aapke ghar ka garden nahi jahan aap is tarah se ghoom rahi hain

Palak: Hey bhagwaan firse nahi... dekho Mr Akshay Mehta, main bhi yahan business ki wajah se aati hun, warna mujhe shauk nahi hai subah subah aapki shakal dekhke apna din kharab karne ka

Akshay: What do you mean? ki meri shakal itni buri hai ki aapka din kharab ho jaata hai

Palak: Buri nahi hai bas manhoos hai

Akshay: Shut up tumne kabhi apni shakal dekhi bhi hai aaine mein..

Palak: Roz dekhti hun tumhari tarah thodi hun jo muh uthaaye chali aaun

Akshay: Seriously? Aur aaina toota bhi nahi?

Palak: Dekho tum...

 **while Keerti entered the room**

Keerti: Guys guys please tum log phir se ladna band karo please... Palak, sir ne tumhe bulaya hai and Akshay chalo mere saath

 **and she took him to his room, Akshay was fuming in his anger**

Akshay: Ye ladki samajhti kya hai khudko...

Keerti : Akki akki shaant ho jaao na Akki ( she filled the glass with water)

Akshay: Main is ladki ke saath aur kaam nahi kar sakta

Keerti: Akki pehle please you sit down

and he made her sit on the chair

Keerti: Relax, wo yahan sirf ek business project ke liye hai, fir wo chali jaayegi, sirf 6 mahine ki hi toh baat hai uske baad nahi dikhegi wo yahan

Akshay: I can't handle her sar mein dard kar diya hai

Keerti: Oh common Akki let me give you a head massage...

 **and she was massaging Akshay's head**

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **IN CITY HOSPITAL**

 **Areej was humming a song and Sarwar came to her and  
**

Sarwar: Kya baat hai aap bahot khush nazar aa rahin hain

Areej: Khushi ki baat hai toh khush toh dikhungi hi na

Sarwar: Accha lekin aisa kya hua hai mujhe bhi toh pata chale, koi rishta wishta aa gaya kya madam

Areej: Haan tumhe kaise pata ?

Sarwar(scared and shocked): Kya matlab sach mein rishta aaya hai?

Areej: Haan, I mean mere liye nahi mere bhaiya ke liye

Sarwar: Wow that's great... I hope wo rishta ho jaaye tumhare bhaiya ko wo ladki pasand aa jaaye

Areej: Aur us ladki ko bhaiya...they both giggled But all of a sudden Areej remembered something and her face turned down

Sarwar: Kya hua? Ye chehra kyun latak gaya?

Areej: Sir ne mujhe kuchh tests karne ke liye kaha tha aur main bhool gayi

Sarwar: Mujhe pata tha tu bhool gayi hogi... ye le( and he gave her some reports)

Areej: Tune mere hisse ke saare tests kar liye, thank you thank you so much... you really are a sweetheart

 **and she hugged him and after sometime she moved back and both of them looked at each other and were lost for a while  
**

 ** _Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai Thoda Hai Baki_**  
 ** _Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai Thoda Hai Baki_**  
 ** _Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai Thoda Hai Baki_**  
 ** _Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai Thoda Hai Baki_**  
 ** _Hum To Dil De Hi Chuke_**  
 ** _Hum To Dil De Hi Chuke Bas Teri Haan Hai Baki_**  
 ** _Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai Thoda Hai Baki_**  
 ** _Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai Thoda Hai Baki_**

 **Areej moved away from there and Sarwar followed her  
**

* * *

 **HERE IN THE OFFICE**

 **Keerti was massaging Akshay's head while Palak moved to Akshay's cabin to talk to him but she saw Keerti massaging Akshay's head this made her more angry and she turned and moved out in anger but collided with Ritwik  
**

Ritwik: Aauch! Ms Palak Shastri kya baat hai bahot gusse mein nazar aa rahi hain aap...Kiska murder karne ka irada hai ?

Palak: Tumhare us khadoos bhai ka

Ritwik: Ab kya kiya bhai ne

Palak: Kuchh nahi ...urgh!

 **and she moved away in anger**

Ritwik: Baap re toofan hai ye ladki

 **and someone patted his back he turned**

Ritwik: Aisha tu yahan?

Aisha: Haan main yahan

Ritwik: Tu yahan kya kar rahi hai?

Aisha: Di yahan kya karti hain?

Ritwik (murmured): Sabke kaam bigaadti hai

Aisha: Kya?

Ritwik: Kuchh nahi matlab jaise sab kaam karte hain waise kaam karti hai

Aisha: Toh main bhi kaam karungi na ullu

Ritwik: Matlab tune bhi aaj se office join kiya hai?...Maine bhi bingo !

Aisha smiled

* * *

 **HERE IN THE HOSPITAL  
**

 **IN A SPECIAL WARD**

 **Navya a writing pad in her hand on which she was making some points**

Navya: Sister kuchh improvement?

Sister: Nahi Doctor aap waise ek baar check kar lijiye

 **Navya again checked the person and checked his pulse rate, she again took the pad and started writing**

Navya: Koi improvement toh nahi hai, par sister ye medicines dete rahiye, aur ye subah shaam ke injections maine likh diye hain ye dhyaan se de dijiyega aur haan blood ki zaruarat pad sakti hai shayad, dekh lijiyega

Nurse: Don't worry ma'am main pura dhyaan rakhungi

Navya: Alright... waise sister... inke baare mein kuchh pata chala kaun hain ye?

Nurse: Nahi ma'am pata nahi kaun hain ye jab laya gaya tha, tab inke saath koi identity proof nahi tha, aur jisne admit kiya wo bhi nahi jaanta tha ki ye hain kaun, police bhi us waqt aayi thi, sirf police ke orders ki wajah se inka yahan ab tak ilaaj ho raha hai, warna police toh ab tak pata laga nahi paayi ki ye kaun hain aur 3 mahine se ye coma mein hain, pata nahi aur kitne dino tak coma mein rahenge

Navya: Par kuchh toh mila hoga inke paas koi saaman kuchh toh

Nurse: Haan bas ek chain mili thi wo bhi police ke paas hai

Navya: Achha thik hai main dekhti hun kya ho sakta hai... tum ye saare steps follow karna

Nurse: O.K Madam

* * *

 **MEHTA NIWAS  
**

 **Kuki and Ruhana came down, Arjun looked at Kuki and he smiled**

Ruhana: Ye humari Kuki

Gayatri: Aao bitiya baitho yahan humare paas aao

 **Kuki touched the feet of all the elders**

Gayatri: Aao baitho

 **and she started talking with Kuki, while Ruhana was about to pick up the empty glasses and Nimisha saw this**

Nimisha: Laiye main madat kar deti hun

Ruhana: Arey nahi main kar lungi

Nimisha: Aap akeli itna saara kaise karengi

Ruhana: Arey lekin aap mehmaan hain aapse

 **But before she could say further Nimisha had picked up the glasses, and Kabir also had come outside**

Nimisha: Rasoi kahan hai?

Ruhana: Aap kyun takleef kar rahi hain

Shailaja: Isey mat tokiye, isey aadat hai logon ki madat karne ki

Daksha: Toh toh ye bilkul humere bete jaisi hai

Shailaja: Ye toh kisi bhi anjaan ki madat karne ko taiyyaar ho jaati hai

 **Daksha noticed all this and smiled**

Kabir: Bilkul thik kaha aapne

Daksha: Le. aa gaya ..ye humera beta hai Kabir..

Kabir: Namaste!

Nimisha: Aap?

Daksha: Tum kya ek doosre ko jaante ho ?

Nimisha: Jee

Daksha: Le... phir toh ye bahot achhi baat hai... kem mota ben

Savita understood what she wanted to say and smiled

 **Nimisha and Ruhana took the glasses inside the kitchen**

Ambarnath(Kamal and Aalok's father): Ab hato budhiya hume bhi toh bitiya se baat karne do

Gayatri: Aye haye ab hum aur tum hi baat karte rahenge bitiya ke saath, Arjun ke liye rishta hai toh in dono ko bhi milne do

Bapuji: Haan haan bhaisahab ab aapka aur humara jamana toh gaya ne... jab gharwaale jo taye karte they wahi shadi ho jaati thi, ab toh zamana badal gaya hai in dono ko aapas mein baat karne dijiye... jaan Kuki jaake kamra dikha de Arjun beta ko

Kuki: Jee Dadaji

Kamal: Jao beta Kuki ke saath

 **and Nimisha and Ruhana came outside**

Daksha: Kabir Nimisha yahan humere bich mein bor ho jaayegi, ab tum dono ek dusre ko jaante toh ho hi jaake usey apni wo painting dikha de jo tune banai hai

Nimisha: Wow aap paintings bhi banate hain?

Kabir: Haan kuchh khaas nahi bas yunhi

Nimisha: Mujhe dikhaiye na

Kabir: Sure chaliye...

* * *

 **Here on other side in Kuki's room**

Kuki: Ye mera kamra hai

Arjun(looking at Kuki): Bahot khoobsurat hai

Kuki looked at him and saw that he answered looking at her, she blushed..there was silence for sometime

Arjun: Ek glass pani milega

Kuki: Haan ek minute

She filled the glass of water and gave it to him he drank all of it at a sudden but was caughing after this

Kuki: Aaram se sambhal ke, ye kya kar rahe they aap..eksaath itna saara pine ki kya zarurat thi paani thodi na bhaage jaa raha hai

and she rubbed his back to which he noticed her

Kuki: Aap thik hain ab?

Arjun: Ab bilkul thik hun

Kuki: Aap apna dhyaan kyun nahi rakhte?

Arjun: Shayad mera koi is tarah se dhyaan rakhne wala nahi hai isliye

Kuki moved a bit behind with his words

Arjun: Aa.. kya kya pasand karti hain aap I mean apne free time mein

Kuki: Mujhe movies dekhna, gaane sunna bahot pasand hai

Arjun: Wo ek baat thi pata nahi mujhe kehni chaiye ya nahi

Kuki: Please man mein koi baat mat rakhiye kahiye

Arjun: Abhi toh aap pad rahi hain, agar shadi hoti hai toh fikar mat keejiye... main nahi chaahunga ki aap apni padhai bich mein roken, infact aap chaahe toh MBA pura hone ke baad aap family business join kar sakti hain, main jaanta hun, ek ladki ki shadi se badhke bhi ichhayein hoti hain, main chahta hun ki aap apni wo saari ichhayen puri karein

Kuki looked at him and smiled she remembered Ruhana's word

Arjun: Aur agar aap shadi nahi karna chahti toh saaf keh dijiye mujhe aitraaz nahi hoga

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **In Kabir's room**

Nimisha: Wow... aap toh bahot achhi painting bana lete hain... bahot sundar hain ye sab toh aapki sabse sundar paiting bhi toh hogi

Kabir(looks at her): Maine ab tak apni sabse khoobsurat painting nahi banai... ab banaunga

Nimisha: Very nice.. sach mein aapke haathon mein toh jaadu hai

 **and all of a sudden her eyes fell on a painting and she was surprised to look at it and a wide smile came on her face**

Nimisha: Ye painting kiski hai ?

Kabir: Ye mere bhai **SACHIN** ki painting hai wo ek din zid karne laga kehne laga ki bhai itni paintings banate ho ek meri bhi bana do aur pose maarke khada ho gaya kya karta banani padi...par maine toh keh diya usey ki teri ye painting main teri wife ko dunga jab teri shadi hogi

Nimisha(thinking): Iska matlab Sachin bhi Daksha auntie ka beta hai, ye toh bahot achhi baat hui...Ab bas bhai is rishte ke liye haan kar de toh humari bhi baat ho hi jayegi

Kabir: Kya sochne lagi aap

Nimisha: Main toh bas ye soch rahi thi ki aap kitna pyaar karte hain apne bhai behno se ... aa chalein I think bhaiya aa gaye honge nichey

Kabir: Ya sure chaliye

* * *

 **IN THE HALL  
**

 **Kuki and Arjun had came downstairs, Nimisha held Arjun's hand and took him aside**

Nimisha: Kaisi lagi Kuki pasand aayi, batao batao batao sharmao nahi

Kuki: Wo main...mujhe ( he blushed)

Nimisha: Wo main mujhe kya... arey saaf dikh rahan hai chehre pe bhaiya ki aapko bhabhi pasand aa gayi

and she ran into the hall again

Arjun: Arey sun!

Nimisha nodded her head to Shailaja and Raano

Raano: Bhayi waah ye toh bahot achhi baat hai, Arjun ko ye rishta manzoor hai bas ek baar Kuki ki marzi janna chahte hain

Kuki was in the kitchen hiding behind Ruhana, Ruhana came outside

Ruhana: Auntie ji muh mitha kijiye aap log Kuki ki bhi haan hai

Ambarnath: Bhai waah laao laao Shailja bahu mithai khilao

Gayatri: Khabardaar badi jo tumne budhau ko ek dana bhi khilaya hai toh

Baa: Arey ben aaj khaane dijiye bhaisab ko aaj main bhi inhe khaane de rahi hun

Ambarnath: Dekha ab toh samdhanji ne bhi haan bol diya, lao badi khilao mithai

Shailaja : Thik hai Bauji lekin sirf ek piece

Nimisha: Dadaji ek piece se zyada khaya toh main baat nahi karungi

Ambarnath: Achha meri maa ek piece se zyaada nahi khaaunga

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING  
**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Daksha was smiling, Hansa and Savita came to her**

Hansa: Badhai ho Daksha tere toh dono bachhon ki shadi hone wali hai

Daksha: Haan,... kya?

Savita: le tujhe kya laga teri dono moti ben tere man ki baat nahi samjhenge... hume bhi Nimisha bahot pasand aayi

Daksha: Lekin didi abhi toh Akshay ki shadi...

Hansa: Ab us jogi baba ke pichey saare ghar ke bete thodi na baithe rahenge

Savita: Haan aur kya hua, Kabir ki pehle shaadi ho ya Akshay ki baat toh ek hi hai na... tum baat karo Shailaja ji se

Daksha: Sach moti ben...main abhi baat karti hun inse ki wo Kamal ji aur Shailaja ji se baat kare

Hansa: Arey lekin sabse pehle Kabir se toh puch le ben ki usey ye rista manjoor bhi hai ki nahi

Daksha: Haan main abhi jaake baat karti hun

* * *

 **IN KABIR'S ROOM**

 **Daksha came to Kabir's room where he was working on the laptop**

Daksha: Ye le beta doodh

Kabir: Maa kya ho gaya hai tumhe, bhool gayi main is samay doodh nahi peeta

Daksha: Haan wo mere dimaag se nikal gay..

Kabir: Kuchh baat karni hai toh kaho na maa

Daksha: Haan kuchh zaroori baat hai

Kabir(kept the laptop aside): Kaho kya baat hai?

Daksha: Tu pehle se Nimisha ko jaanta hai bete

Kabir: Haan, wo darasal( and he told the whole story on how they met for the first time)...

Daksha: Ye toh bahot acchi baat hai, ek baat puchun ?

Kabir: Puchho na maa

Daksha: Tujhe wo kaisi lagi

Kabir: Kaun maa?

Daksha: Nimisha aur kaun?

Kabir: ye kaisa sawal hai maa... (and he blushed and turned around)

Daksha: Is tarah se sarma raha hai ne matlab pasand hai hai ne...

Kabir nodded his head

Daksha: Matlab main Shailaja ji se baat karu tere aur uske riste ki

Kabir: Jaisa aap thik samjho maa

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE  
**

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Kamal and Shailaja were having some discussions in there room, Nimisha was crossing by the room when she heard her name and stopped**

Kamal: Arey wah Daksha ji aur Aniket ji ka beta

Shailaja: Haan unka aaj phone aaya tha, keh rahi thi ki unke bete ko humari bitiya bahot pasand hai lagta hai dono ek dusre ko bahot pehle se jaante hain, aur isne sharam ke karan hume kuchh bataya nahi, mujhe toh rishta bahot pasand hai ji

Kamal: Haan bhayi ab Mehta nivaas ka beta hai toh rishta toh achha hona hi hai, dekha nahi Arjun kitna khush hai

Nimisha(thinking): Iska matlab Sachin ko mere ghar mein aane ki baat pata chali hogi isliye usne apne gharwaalon se baat kar li hogi, shayad wo ye Kuki bhabhi wali baat pehle se hi jaanta tha... nalayak isiliye itne dino se phone nahi message nahi, shayad mujhe surprise dena chahta hoga... I love you Sachin.. itne achhe surprise ke liye

Shailaja noticed Nimisha outside the room

Shailaja: Nimisha

Nimisha came inside the room

Nimisha: Jee maa

Shailaja: Tune saari baat to sun hi li hai, teri kya marzi hai beta

Nimisha: Aapki jaisi marzi Maa... (and she blushed and was about to move outside when)

Shailaja: Ruk...(and she dialed a number...Daksha picked the phone)

Daksha: Hello

Shailaja: Namaste behenji main Shailaja bol rahi hun

Daksha: Arey haan ben boliye

Shailaja: Aap ki baat pe maine aur Arjun ke dad ne bhi gaur kiya aur Nimisha se bhi humne baat ki

Daksha: Kya kaha usne

Shailaja : Daksha behen ji ek aur baar mooh mitha keejiye...hum ye rishta manzoor hai

Daksha: Arey waah! haas toh panditji se bolke hain ne dono shaadiyon ka ek muhurat taye kar lete hain

Shailaja: Bahot accha rahega aap sab date fix kar leejiye aur hume bata dijiye, main Kavin ke haathon kal dono ki kundli bhijwa dungi

Daksha: Saras... badhai ho tame pan Shailaja ben... ab main phone rakhti hun


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews hope you like this**

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Sarwar called Sachin**

Sachin: Kya baat kar raha hai Kuki aur Kabir bhai dono ka rishta eksaath ye toh bahot acchi khabar hai Lekin

 **But Ritwik snatches the phone**

Ritwik: Arey bhaiya Kuki ka toh rishta hona hi tha lekin Kabir bhaiya ki toh nikal padi

Kabir starts hitting him

 **Ritwik runs and he goes after him**

Ritwik : Arey maa bachao, bachao, ye lo kaaki Sachin bhaiya se baat karo

Savita: Kaisa hai Sachin

Sachin: bas thik hun maa ye kya sun raha hun maa Kabir bhai aur Kuki dono ka ek sath rishta

Savita: Haan beta aur pandit ji ne 2 din baad ka sagai hai tu jald se jald

 **And Ritwik again takes the phone**

Ritwik: Arey bhaiya tum toh agli flight pakad ke yahan aa jao

Sachin: Ritwik agli flight lena toh mushkil hai kyunki mera yahan Kaam abhi bachta hai haan main sagai waale din hi pahunch jaunga i promise

Ritwik: Ye thik hai bhaiya accha bhaiy...haan rakhiye o.k

Savita: Kya bola Sachin ne

Ritwik : Wo aa rahe hain sagai waale din

Savita: Chalo bahot achhi baat hai

* * *

 **Kavin was told to visit The Mehta Nivas with some shagun and saris for Kuki when he was about to enter he collides with another girl who had a basket of beautiful flowers and both of them fell down**

" You idiot tum dekhkar nahi chal sakte kya saare phool gira diye?"

Kavin : I am sorry wo main ye...laiye help kar deta hun

"Koi zarurat nahi hai "

And she picked up the flowers and got inside the home

Kavin: Ajeeb ladki hai

"Jiji...! " she screamed and the whole house came out

Daya: Lo aa gayi aapki ladli

Ruhana: Haan aur aate hi saara ghar sar pe chadha liya

She came downstairs and here this girl held her hands and started moving round and round

Ruhana: Jhilmil jhilmil bas kar jhilmil main gir jaungi

"Arey jiji main kaise girne dungi"

Ruhana: Jhilmil tu bhi na jab aati hai saara ghar tufan ki tarah sar pe utha leti hai

Daya: Kaisi ho Jewella

Jewella: Ekdam first class jiju aur bhot khush bhi aur jhush houn kyun na meri best friend ki shadi jo ho rahi hai waise hai kahan wo madam

Daya: Apne kamre mein hai jao mil aao

 **At the same time Kavin entered**

Daya: Arey Kavin ji aaiye na

Kavin: Namaste wo darasal badi maa ne mujhe ye kuchh tohfo ke saath bheja hai ye vo bhabhi aur Kabir ji ke liye

Daya: Arey iski kya zarurat thi... ek minute aapke kapde ye kharab kaise ho gaye

Kavin: ye...( looks at Jewella ), wo kisine mera swagat bade pyaar se kiya tha na isliye

Daya : Kisne

Kavin: Khair chhodiye na accha ab main chalta hun ghar mein bahot kaam hai karne wala sirf main ab dulha dulhan kaam kare accha nahi lagta na isliye rukiyega nahi

Daya: Thik hai hum samjhte hain hum nahi rokenge

Ruhana: Arey aise kaise aapki badi maa ne apni bahu aur damad ke liye tohfe bhijwaye hain toh kya hum apne damad aur hone wali bahu kuchh nahi bhejenge,aur unke bhai ko khaali haath bhej denge rukiye main aati hun

 **and she got inside and got some gifts and sweets...**

Ruhana: Ye humari taraf se humare damad ji aur is ghar ki chhoti bahu ko zarur de dijiyega

Kavin: Ji zarur ab main chalta hun namaste

Ruhana/Daya: Namaste

 **and Kavin left from there**

* * *

 **HERE IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Nurse came up to Navya and**

Nurse : Jaldi kijiye ma'am wo coma waale patient ko hosh aa gaya hai

Navya: Tum Chalo main aati hun

 **and she came up to the person was opening his eyes he couldn't look clearly The first person he saw was Navya**

" Main kahan hun"

Navya: Relax calm down aap hospital mein hain let me check you

 **and she checks the person**

Navya: Thodi weakness hogi, Nurse police ko inform kar dijiye ki inhe hosh aa gaya hai

Nurse: Ji ma'am

Navya: Excuse me aapko kuchh yaad hai aap kaun hain kahan rehte hain aapke gharwale kahan hain ? kuch bhi ?

"Main...(he just remembered a girl )...Piyaa... bas yahi naam yaad hai mujhe "

Navya: Piya kaun hai aapko yaaad hai kuchh ?

"Piya... mujhe kuchh yaad kyun nahi aa raha kaun hun main...Piya kaun hai...kuchh yaad kyun nahi aata"

Navya: Accha Accha aap apne dimag par zyada zor mat deejiye aap aaram kijiye kuchh der baad police puchhtach karne aayegi ... Nurse inka dhyaan rakho

* * *

 **HERE IN A OFFICE**

 **Aisha and Ritwik were having lunch Ritwik was continuously smiling and Aisha looked at him**

Aisha : Kya baat hai bahot khush nazar aa rahe ho

Ritwik held both her hands

Ritwik : Khushi ki toh baat hi hai Aisha meri behen aur bhaiya dono ka rishta ek hi ghar mein taye ho gaya hai

Aisha: Kya ? Akshay bhai...

Ritwik: Pagli mere ghar me kya sirf Akshay bhai hai, mera matlab Kabir bhai se hai

Aisha: Congratulations Ritwik lekin ek baat batao shafi toh bhai behen ki ho rahi hai tum kyun itne khush ho rahe ho

Ritwik: Kyunki ghar me itne dino baad shadi ki shuruat hui hai

Aisha: Oho toh tumhe apne ghar me ho rahi shadiyon se zyada apna rasta clear hone ki zyada khushi hai haina

Ritwik: aa... aisa kuchh nahi hai

Aisha: Accha ji agar koi hai toh bata hi do

Ritwik: Koi nahi hai yar... aur agar koi kabhi hui toh tuhe sabse pehle bataunga

Aisha: Promise

Ritwik: Haa promise

And he kept both his hands on hers assuring her and hugged her

Aisha was overwhelmed with this

* * *

 **2 Days after**

 **It was the day of engagement of Kuki and Arjun, and Kabir and Nimisha**

 **The Shastris had come to Mehta Nivas**

 **Sarwar saw Areej and he smiled and came to her**

Sarwar: Aru

Areej: Hi..

Sarwar: Yahan kya kar rahi hai chal main baaki logon se milwata hun

Areej: Ya cool

 **They moved from there**

Areej: Hmm by the way Di ne tumhare liye kuchh bheja hai

Sarwar: Bhabhi ne wow kya bheja hai

Areej gave him a perfume

Areej: Ye...humne toh bahot kaha ki kya zarurat hai

Sarwar: Aru

Areej: Accha baba... arey laga ke toh dekh

 **But they heard someone calling them**

Areej: Chalein ? Rishta hone wala hai

Sarwar : Chaliye

 **Here in the hall Kuki and Arjun were there in front of each other**

Daksha: Arey Kabir kidhar hai ?

Ritwik: Kaki ye rahe bhaiya

Daksha: Lo Kabir toh aa gaya lekin humere hone wali bahu kidhar hai

Palak: Auntie ji wo Di haina bahot dar rahi hai isliye car se bahar hi nahi aa rahi hai

Daksha: Arey isme itna kya sharmana leke aao uske bina sagai kaise hogi lo bolo

Palak: Aap Arjun bhai aur Kuki bhabhi ki rasme shuru kijiye main unhe leke aati hun

Shailaja: Jaa Palak daudke leke aa usey

Palak: Jee badi maa

 **Here the rituals of Kuki and Arjun started taking place**

Arjun(in low voice to Kuki): Kuki

Kuki: Jee

Arjun: Bahot Khubsurat lag rahi ho

 **Which made her blush and she lowered her head**

Daksha: Kuki anguthi ko dekhti rahegi kya daal ne

 **Kuki took the ring but her hand was trembling and Arjun held it assuring her she slid the ring in his hand**

 **Here where the rituals were taking place Savita was worried**

Ruhana: Kya hua maa pareshan lag rahi ho

Savita: Sachin ne kaha tha aaj aa jayega dekho na abhi tak nahi aaya

Ruhana(looking at the door): Lo maa aa gaye

 **Savita smiled when he looked at Sachin**

 **Here on the other side**

 **Palak came in the car where Nimisha was sitting with her eyes closed**

Palak: Di aankhein kholiye aur andar chaliye sab log aapka intezar kar rahe hain.

Nimisha: Mujhe bahot dar lag raha hai Palak

Palak: Di yahin itna darogi toh jiju ko anguthi kaise pehnaogi

 **Nimisha looked at her having a scared face and she hugged her**

Palak: Chalo di

 **And she took her inside .Nimisha smiled at first when she saw Sachin but Sachin was shocked to see her at first**

Ritwik: Arey aaiye bhabhi aaiye Kabir bhaiya kitni der se utaawle ho rahe hain aapke liye jaldi se anguthi pehna dijiye unhe

 **Nimisha's smile turned into shock when she heard this. Shailaja came with the ring to her**

Shailaja: Le beta pehna de anguthi Kabir ko

 **These words shocked Sachin as well Nimisha was teary her eyes had filled and her throat was heavy**

Kamal: Bete sab intezar kar rahe hain anguthi pehnao

 **Nimisha was confused she didn't knew what to do as she realized that she misunderstood about her fiance being Sachin, but when she looked at other family members she decided to keep silent**

 **With the ring she took one step forward and then looked at Sachin, Sachin looked at her with anger his eyes were in tears**

Palak: Di kitna dar rahi ho pehnao na ring Jiju ko

 **Her hands were trembling and the ring fell and it rolled to Sachin...**

Sarwar : Bhabhi itna kyun dar rahi hain ki ring hi gira di aapne

Savita: Sachin wo anguthi de de bhabhi ko

 **Sachin bent and took the ring,he gave it to her**

Areej: Di ab na zyada der mat karo chalo pehnao anguthi jiju ko

 **She took the ring and slide the ring in Kabir's finger , Daksha gave the ring to Kabir and he secured her hand firmly and smiled at her and slide the ring in her hand. Kabir felt the trembling of her hand and ...**

Kabir: Dariye mat, abse main humesha aapke saath rahunga

 **She looked at him and he smiled. Suddenly there was some music and**

Ritwik: Arey ab aap log yahan mat khade rahiye chaliye dance karte hain

 **and everyone was around them and they all started dancing, Sound and noise could be heard till outside everyone was happy but Sachin walked out of the hall, Nimisha noticed this and**

Nimisha: Main abhi aati hun Kabir

Kabir: Kahan jaa rahi hain aap

Nimisha: Abhi aayi

Kabir: Thik hai jaldi aaiye warna sab baatein banayenge

 **Nimisha left the hall. Here on other side Sarwar asked Areej for dance and she agreed**

 **A soft music was there Arjun asked Kuki to dance and here where Ritwik stood alone Aisha came up to him and**

Aisha: Kya aap mere saath dance karenge Mr Ritwik Mehta

Ritwik: Aishu tu !

Aisha: Haan kyun tu invite nahi karega toh koi aur bhi nahi karega kya?Mujhe yahan Auntie ne bulaya hai infact mujhe hi nahi puri family ko

Ritwik: Chaliye Aisha ji dance karein

 **Kavin was continuously looking at Aisha which made him smile and Here on other hand Akshay came up to Palak**

Akshay: Puri party mein sab dance kar rahe hain ek akele tumhe chhod ke mujhe accha nahi lag raha ek minute kahin tum is intezaar me toh nahi ki main aake tumse dance ke liye puchhunga agar aisa hai toh sochna bhi mat kyunki main aisa kuchh nahi karne wala

Palak: Dekho mujhe aisi faltu chizen sochne ka koi shauk nahi hai aur apne aap ko na itna high rate mat karo

Akshay: Dekho jo mujhe laga wo maine keh diya ab mujhe kya pata ki tum kya soch rahi ho...

 **But a hand came up to him it was Keerti and Palak walked away from there**

Keerti: Akki tum fir ladne lage chalo let's dance sab enjoy kar rahe hain aur tum lad rahe ho

Akshay: Sure chalein ?

Keerti smiled

 **Palak was in anger and she suddenly collided with Kavin**

Palak: Bhai...

But she noticed him lost somewhere else and she snapped her fingers in front of him

Palak: Bhai kahan khoye ho ? Let's dance

Kavin: Haan chalo

 _ **Aankhon Mein Teri**_  
 _ **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**_  
 _ **Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri**_  
 _ **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**_

 **and they all were dancing**

Kuki: Aise kya dekh rahe hain aap ?

Arjun: Aisa kyu nahi hota ki ye pal yahin theher jaata

 **Kuki blushed and she was about to move away when Arjun held her hand more firmly**

Arjun: Haath chhodne ke liye thodi thama tha

 ** _Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saanse_**  
 ** _Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai …_**

 **Daya had brought Ruhana very close to him while dancin** g

Ruhana: Aapko bas bahana chahiye na

Daya: Haan aur aaj toh mauka bhi hai dastoor bhi

Ruhana: Baad me jo meri saas nanad milke mujhe taane kasengi na toh wo toh mujhe hi sunna padengi

Daya: Accha ji main bhi toh dekhun kya taane kasti hain

Ruhana: Jaaiye mujhe na tang mat keejiye ...

 **and she jerked him**

 **Here on other side Sarwar was about to move away from Areej when she held him**

Areej: Sarwar please

Sarwar: Kya hua Aru

Areej: Dekho tum mujhe chhodke mat jao, pata nahi wo log kaun hain(pointing to some boys), yahan kaise aaye hain lekin jab main kuchh saman lene gayi thi wo log kuchh galat comments de rahe they tum mere saath raho na please, main apni wajah se dusre logon ka mood spoil nahi karna chahti

Sarwar: Accha thik hai hum dance karte hain fir thodi der baad main Kaka ji se kehke unhe hatwa dunga

Areej: Thank you

And they continued dancing

 _ **Aai Aise Raat Hai Jo**_  
 _ **Bhahut Khushnaseeb Hai**_  
 _ **Chahe Jise Door Se Duniya**_  
 _ **Woh Mere Kareeb Hai**_  
 _ **Kitna Kuch Kehna Hai**_  
 _ **Phir Bhi Hai Dil Mein**_  
 _ **Saawal Hai Kahin**_  
 _ **Sapno Mein Jo Roj Kaha Hai**_  
 _ **Woh Phir Se Kahun Ya Nahi**_

 **Here on other side Kavin was dancing with Palak while taking turns he collided with Aisha who was dancing with Ritwik**

 _ **Aankhon Mein Teri**_  
 _ **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**_  
 _ **Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri**_  
 _ **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**_

 _ **Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saanse**_  
 _ **Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai**_

 **And Ritwik lend his hand to Palak to dance**

 _ **Tere Saath Saath Esha**_  
 _ **Koi Noor Aaya Hai**_  
 _ **Chand Teri Roshni Ka**_  
 _ **Halka Sa Ek Saaya Hai**_  
 _ **Teri Nazaron Ne Dil Ka Kiya Jo Hasar**_  
 _ **Asar Yeh Hua**_

 _ **Abb Inmein Hi Doob Ke Ho Jau Paar**_  
 _ **Yehi Hai Dua**_

 **Here Kuki came to Kabir**

Kuki: Bhai akele kya khade ho bhabhi kahan hain?

Kabir: Wo kehke gayi thi ki thodi der mein aa rahi hai ab tak toh aayi nahi

Kuki: Arey toh jaake dhundho bhaiya aap bhi na

Kabir: Haan main wo

Kuki: Main wo main wo kya jao...

* * *

 **Here in the Park**

 **Sachin was in the park he had already drink 5 bottles of alcohol and this was his 6th when Nimisha stopped him**

Nimisha: Bas karo Sachin kya kar rahe ho chhodo isey

Sachin: Tumhe kya farak padta hai haan aur tum yahan kar kya rahi ho jao Kabir bhai tumhara intezaar kar rahe honge andar

Nimisha: Sachin meri baat toh suno

Sachin: Kya sunu main haan kya sunu? Chalo maana ki tumhe galatfahmi ho gayi thi lekin sach pata pad jaane par bhi tumne kyun sagai ki mere bhai se bolo sach kyun nahi kaha tumne

Nimisha: Agar main sagai nahi karti toh tumhare humare dono ke parivar walon ki kitni badnami hoti

Sachin: Badnami ...Wah tumhe parivar walon ki fikar hai sabki fikar hai bas mujhe chhodke tumhe sabki fikar hai...

Nimisha: Aisa nahi hai Sachin lekin mera yakin maano agar mujhe pehle pata chal jaata toh main pehle hi inkaar kar deti lekin

Sachin: Jhoot phir se jhoot sach toh ye hai ki tumhe pehle se pata tha ki tumhara rishta mujhse nahi mere bhai se ho raha hai lekin tumne socha ek bhai na sahi dusra sahi

Nimisha: Sachin!

Sachin: Kyun ?Sacchai toh humesha chubhti hai na tum jaisi ghatiya dhokebaaz ladki se expected hi kya hai tum jaisi ladki toh kisi ki sagi nahi kisi ko bhi dhoka de sakti ho

Nimisha: Sachin (and she slapped him) ab tak main khamosh hoke isliye sun rahi thi ki mujhe laga ki tumhara dil toota hai aur tum nashe mein ho isliye ye sab keh rahe ho, Maine ye kabhi nahi socha tha ki humara rishta itna kamzor hai ki tum mujhpe shaq karo lekin ab bas bahot hua ab main aur nahi sunungi tumhare hisaab se maine tumhe dhoka diya hai na toh yahi sahi ... lekin ek baat kaan kholke sun lo aaj se balki abhi se tumhara aur mera wahi rishta hoga jo ye duniya wale maante hain... ek bhabhi aur devar ka

 **And she turned to go and she was in tears as she never expected this from Sachin**

 **naino ki mat maaniyo re**

 **naino ki mat suniyo**

 **naino ki mat maaniyo re**

 **naino ki mat suniyo**

 **naino ki mat suniyo re naina thag lenge**

 **naina thag lenge thag lenge naina thag lenge**

 **naina thag lenge thag lenge naina thag lenge**

 **Sachin never drink this much before, he actually hadn't took alcohol untill now he remembered his and Nimisha's moments that they spent with each other**

 **jagte jaadu phukenge re jagte jagte jaadu**

 **jagte jaadu phukenge re ninde banjar kar denge**

 **naina thag lenge naina thag lenge thag lenge**

 **naina thag lenge naina thag lenge**

 **thag lenge naina thag lenge naino ki mat maaniyo re**

 **Here Nimisha who was completely shattered after hearing Sachin's words was walking in her own thoughts when she collided with Kabir, when she saw him she wiped her tears but she didn't knew Kabir had already heard their conversation**

Nimisha: I am sorry wo main

Kabir: Main toh bas ye kehne aaya tha ki baarish hone wali hai andar aa jao

Nimisha: haan...

Kabir wanted to console her but couldn't...

Nimisha(coming out of her trail of thoughts): Kabir ji kya kal aap mujhse mil sakte hain mujhe aapse bahot zaruri baat karni hai

Kabir: Haan main milunga

 _ **badalo me satrangiya bove bhor talak barsaave**_

 _ **badalo me satrangiya bove**_

 _ **naina banvra kar denge naina thag lenge**_

 _ **naina thag lenge thag lenge naina thag lenge**_

 _ **naina thag lenge thag lenge naina thag lenge**_

 _ **naina thag lenge thag lenge naina thag lenge**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Haas! Finally done enjoy the chap...Roo something for you :-D**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Nimisha was still shattered by Sachin's words she was at a temple sitting on the stairs, tears rolled by her eyes remembering every word that Sachin said, She couldn't forget her words, she saw Kabir coming and quickly wiped her tears**

 **Kabir came and sat beside her**

Kabir: Beh jaane do unhe jab roka nahi jaata tumse

Nimisha: Jee?

Kabir: Tumhare aansu, jo beh jaana chaahte hain... khair kahoo kya baat karni thi

Nimisha: Wo darasal baat ye hai Kabir ji ki main wo, sagai, main...

Kabir: Yahi na ki tum mujhse nahi balki mere bhai Sachin se pyaar karti ho

 **Nimisha was shocked to hear that**

Kabir: Maine kal raat tumhari aur Sachin ki baatein sun li thi, tum kaafi disturbed lag rahi thi isliye us waqt kuchh nahi kaha

Nimisha: Kabir ji mera sach janne ke baad bhi aapko mere saath is rishte se koi aitraaz..

Kabir smiled and

Kabir : Aaj ek sach kahun Nimisha, jab main tumse pehli baar mila tha mujhe tumse usi wat tumse pyaar ho gaya tha, wo kya kehte hain, love at first sight I guess my bad luck... tum toh kisi aur ko chaahti ho... tumhe pata hai, tumhare aur sachin ke bich jo bhi galatfehmi hui hai uske baad mujhe khush hona chaiye lekin main khush nahi hun tumse zyada dukh mujhe ho raha hai, tumhe dukhi nahi dekh sakta main, mere liye aaj bhi ye janna bahot zarurui hai ki tum kisme khush ho...tumhari khushi kiske saath hai.. tum kaho toh main Sachin se aur gharwaalo se...

Nimisha: Nahi Kabir aap aisa kuchh nahi karenge, jo insaan sirf ek galatfehmi ke chalte mujhse saare rishtey tod sakta hai, I am sorry to say lekin aisa insaan mere laayak nahi, usne mujhe ek bhi baar samjha nahi, mujhpe vishwaas nahi kiya.. jis insaan ne mujhpe bharosa hi nahi kiya, main kaise usey saaath apni saari raatein apne saare din saump dun? Kabir main aapki dil se izzat karti hun, bhale hi main aapse pyaar nahi karti lekin mere maa papa ne agar aapko mere liye chuna hai toh wo bahot soch samajh ke chuna hoga...isliye main nahi chaahti ki aap kuchh bhi baat karein Sachin ya mere gharwalon se... main ab bhi unke faisle ke saath hun

Kabir: Dekho Nimisha ye tumhaari zindagi ka faisla hai kahin tum taish mein aake..

Nimisha: Maine bahot soch samajh ke faisla kiya hai Kabir

Kabir: Agar aisa hai toh main tumhare faisle ke saath hun

There was silence for few seconds.. Kabir got up and was about to go

Nimisha: Kabir...

Kabir turned

Nimisha: Main aapse pyaar nahi karti lekin haan... main koshish zaroor karungi is rishtey ko nibhaane ki ... ek achhi patni banne ki

Kabir smiled

Kabir: Achhi patni achhi saathi toh tab banogi jab achhi dost ban paaogi... achhi dost bano... shayad achhi patni ban jao... bolo banogi achhi dost ( he extended his hand and she smiled and lend her hand to her)

* * *

 **HERE IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Areej and Sarwar had got a emergency case in the night and they were in the hospital working on the case. Areej and Sarwar were discussing the case in Sarwar's cabin. Areej was in her own trail of thoughts...**

Sarwar: Aru 60 % burns hain I think hume doctor Rashid ko bula lena chaiye

Areej didn't respond him back

Sarwar(shaking her): Aru are you listening?

Areej: Haan... kuchh kaha tumne?

Sarwar: Kahan khoyi ho?

Areej: Aisa kyun hota hai Sarwar... wo ladki... phir kisi dahez ki aag mein jhulsi hui hai hamare saamne... ek aurat ek aurat ke saath aisa kaise kar sakti hai Sarwar... Kaise

Sarwar: Laalach Aru... Paise ka Laalach insaan se bahot kuchh kara sakta hai

Areej: Aur uska pati aisa kaise ...

Sarwar: Aru uske pati ne kuchh nahi kiya , wo bichara toh banglore mein tha jab uski maa ne uski biwi ko is tarah jalane ki koshish ki,jab usey pata chala toh usne khud apne maa baap ke khilaf, apne bhai bhabhi ke khilaf complaint register ki hai, bahar baithey baithey yahi dua kar raha hai ki kuchh bhi ho jaaye usey uska khoya hua pyaar wapas mil jaaye, aur agar aisa nahi hua toh usey bhi maut aa jaaye...lekin main jaanta hun, uska pyaar jeetega, kyunki sachhe pyaar mein bahot takat hoti hai Aru, wo har hadd paar kar jaata hai, har musibat ka saamna kar leta hai

Areej: Sarwar 60 % burns hain... tumhe toh pata hai ki aise cases mein insaan ke bachne ke chances (and there were tears in her eyes)... bahar ek maa baithi hai, agar ye operation successfull nahi hua toh main us maa ko kya jawab dungi...

Sarwar: Maine kaha na Aru, hum jeetenge, Nitin ka pyaar jeetega...

Areej: Nahi Sarwar... tum Dr Rashid ko bula lo mujhse nahi hoga...mere haath kamp rahe hain main

Sarwar cupped her face and wiped her tears

Sarwar: Nahi Aru... tum is tarah se haar nahi maan sakti, hum ye ladai jeetenge, milke jeetenge, aur hume isey jeetna hi hoga Us maa ke liye jo bahar baithi hai, us pita ke liye jiske liye uski beti sabse pyaari hai, us pati ke liye jo apne pyaar ki zindagi ke ek ek pal ke liye dua kar raha hai, tumhe yaad hai Aru, jab humara internship ka pehla din tha toh Doctor Rashid ne humse kya kaha tha unhone kaha tha ki humari zindagi mein aise kai cases aayenge, jise hum dekh nahi paayenge, lekin hum doctors hain, humare haath kaampne nahi chaiye...haina..

Areej nods her head and he hugged her

Sarwar: You are okay?

Areej: Hmm

Sarwar: Chalo lets get ready, surgery mein sirf 10 minute hain..

and he was about to leave when

Areej: Sarwar...

Sarwar turned

Areej: Thanks

Sarwar smiled and left

* * *

 **It was the haldi program today at both the homes**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Kavin had come with the haldi to the mehta nivaas, but when he was searching for Ruhana or any other female member he again collided with Jewella who was on the stairs**

Kavin: Tumhara dimag kharab hai ya screw dheela hai jab dekho mujhse takrati rehti ho, dekho haldi se kapde kharab kar diye mere

Jewella: Aur tumhari aankhen kharab hain... jo dekhke nahi chal sakte

Kavin: Oh hello madam bich mein aap aayi thi..kisne kaha tha sidhiyon pe ulta khade rehne ke liye

Jewella: Ye meri jijhi ka ghar hai main chaahe jaise bhi khade rahun tumse matlab tum kya kar rahe ho yaha

Kavin: Agar ye aapki jijhi ka ghar hai toh ye meri bhi jijhi... I mean behen ka ghar hai.. aur waise bhi main yahan tumse behes karne nahi balki ye haldi dene aaya hun

Jewella: Haan toh apna kaam karo aur chalte bano

Ruhana Savita and Hansa saw all this and Ruhana came to them

Ruhana: Ye kya aap dono fir ladne lage... aur Jewella ghar aaye mehmaan se is tarah se koi ladta hai bhala, aur ye kya tumne Kavin ji ke saare kapde kharab kar diye

Jewella: Meri galati nahi

Kavin: Ye haldi...

Ruhana: Haan ye Arjun ki utri hui haldi hai na, hum mila denge... aapke saare kapde kharab ho gaye hain, aap aisa keejiye, mere saath aaiye kapde badal leejiye

Kavin: Jee thik hai

Kavin and Ruhana left while Savita stood in trail of thoughts

Hansa: Moti ben kya soch rahi ho?

Savita: Kuki ke haath lagane se pehle Kavin ke haath pe Arjun ki utri haldi lag jaana ye...

Hansa: Jijhi arey aisa kuchh nahi hai aap na bekar mein soch rahi ho

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Ruhana had sent Ritwik with the haldi pot...**

 **THE SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Shailaja saw Ritwik and she came to her**

Shailaja: Arey Ritwik beta aao na

Ritwik: Namaste auntie

Shailaja: Beta aao baitho

Ritwik: Nahi auntie ye haldi dene aaya tha, ghar mein bahot kaam hai baith nahi sakta waise toh humare yahan ye rasam dulhe ki behen karti hai lekin Kuki hum che bhaiyon mein iklauti behen hai aur sabse laadli bhi ab usey haldi chadhh rahi hai toh wo toh aane se rahi isliye ye rasam mujhe karni pad rahi hai

Shailaja: Toh kya hua beta koi baat nahi lao ye mujhe do aur tum ruko, pehli baar ghar aaye ho aise kaise lauta dun...

Ritwik: Auntie lekin wo...

Shailaja: Ruko

Palak heard Ritwik's conversation With Shailaja,He saw him a little came to him and

Palak: Kitna ajeeb hai na ye waqt

Ritwik:Matlab?

Palak: Ek taraf tum apni eklauti behen ko vida kar rahe ho aur dusri taraf main apni us behen ko jinki main humesha parchai banna chahti hun

Ritwik Smiled and Palak also smiled she kept her hand on his

* * *

 **AFTER A WEEK**

 **It was the day of marriage of Kuki and Arjun,and Nimisha and Kabir both the houses were ready it looked as if the entire town was a bride**

 **MEHTA HOUSE**

 **Kuki was getting ready and Daksha and Ruhana was helping her in getting was looking for Daksha when he saw Daksha in Kuki's room**

Daksha: Le tu yahan kya kar raha hai

Kabir: Maa dekho na kabse Ritwik aur Sarwar ne pareshan kar rakha hai ye try karo wo try karo

Kuki(partialy ready as bride ): Oho bhai ab shadi wala din hai toh chedenge hi na

 **Kabir saw her and a broad smile appeared on his remembered some childhood moments with Kuki and his eyes were in tears...Kuki noticed this and**

Kuki : Dekh lo bhaiya aaj aakhri baar bacha rahi hun tumhe un rakshason se, main phir nahi bacha paungi

Kabir hugged her,tears came to Ruhana as well as Daksha's eyes and they also hugged Kuki

 ** _Bena re_**  
 ** _Saasariye jata jo jo paapan na bhinjaay_**  
 ** _Dikari to paarki thaapan kehvaay_**

 ** _Benaa re_**  
 ** _Saasariye jata jo jo paapan na bhinjaay_**  
 ** _Dikari to paarki thaapan kehvaay_**

 **Aniket who was standing at the door saw this his eyes were wet, Kuki came and hugged Aniket**

 ** _Dikari ne gaay dore tya jaay_**  
 ** _Dikari to paarki thaapan kehvaay_**  
 ** _Benaa re_**

 **Kabir wipes his tears and then Daksha too broke the silence**

Daksha: Arara Kabir tu yahan khada hai, arey taiyyar ho ne, nahi toh pata chala barati chale gaye aur dulha yahin reh gaya

 **All of them laughed**

* * *

 **AT HOTEL PEARLS**

 **First Kuki and Arjun's marriage ceremony was to take place so The mehtas stood to welcome the Shastris. Daksha was there to welcome got down and**

Daksha: Arara, Arjun aao... (she applied the tilak )...wo kya he ne humere mein jamai ki naak khichke andar laaya jaata hai

 **Arjun smiled and Daksha pulled his nose. The Shastris came inside and the rituals also took place Kuki was called to the mandap.**

 **They exchanged the jaimalas and the pandits were enchanting the mantras Kuki looked at Arjun and he smiled at her, Aniket and Daksha came forward for Kanyadaan, Aniket took Kuki's hand and placed it on Arjun's hand...Arjun held her hand firm assuring that he would never leave it**

 ** _Akhiya Milake Channa Pawe Naa Judai We_**  
 ** _Akhiya Milake Channa Pawe Naa Judai We_**  
 ** _Deve Naa Tari Menu Saree Khudai We_**  
 ** _Akhiyan Milake_**

 ** _Tare Hai Barati Chandani Hai Yeh Barat_**  
 ** _Saato Phere Honge Abb Haato Me Leke Hath_**  
 ** _Saato Phere Honge Abb Haato Me Leke Hath_**  
 ** _Jivan Sathee Ham Diya Aur Bati Ham_**  
 ** _Re Jivan Sathee Ham Diya Aur Bati Ham_**

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **It was now time for Kabir and Nimisha's marriage and now the Mehtas were at the door... The Shastris welcomed the Mehtas and Shailaja was at door**

Shailaja: Samdhanji jaise aapke yahan naak khichne ki pratha hai hum logon mein kaan khichte hain aao Kabir

 **Kabir bent with a smile and Shailaja pulled her entered the hall infront of the mandap where immediately as he entered Nimisha dropped some rice grains on him**

Palak: Very good di first attempt me hi kar diya

Areej: Jiju ye hamare ghar ki ek aur ritual hai

Palak : Haan Jiju ab aap khade kya hain jaiye jaiye hum di ko leke aate hain...

Palak and Areej took Nimisha to the on other hand Savita was worried for Sachin as he had not seen Sachin

 _ **Babuva Ho Babuva Pahuna Ho Pahuna -**_  
 _ **Babuva Ho Babuva Pahuna Ho Pahuna**_

 _ **Areej(singing) :Jab Tak Pure Na Ho Phere Saat**_  
 _ **Jab Tak Pure Na Ho Phere Saat**_  
 _ **Tab Tak Dulhin Nahi Dulha Ki**_  
 _ **Tab Tak Pahuni Nahi Pahuna Ki**_  
 _ **Na Jab Tak Pure Na Ho Phere Saat**_

 **Sachin was there around the mandap,Nimisha's eyes fell on him and she was again into tears,Savita came to Sachin, Sachin looked to be drunk, his eyes were red... he still had anger and he couldn't see his love getting married to someone else, jealousy, anger and impatience could be seen on his face easily  
**

Savita: Kahan tha tu Sachin?

 **But Sachin kept silent as he knew if he spoke it would let his mother know about his was threatened to see him, she knew that he was in anger and could do anything as he was not in his senses**

 **Kabir saw him and during the 'phere' he held her hand to assure that he is with her**

 _ **Palak(singing):Babuva Ho Babuva Pahuna Ho Pahuna**_  
 _ **Saat Phere Karo Babuva Bharo Saat Vachan Bhi**_  
 _ **Aise Kanya Kaise Arpan Kar De Tann Bhi Mann Bhi**_  
 _ **Saat Phere Karo Babuva Bharo Saat Vachan Bhi**_  
 _ **Aise Kanya Kaise Arpan Kar De Tann Bhi Mann Bhi**_

 **Sachin couldn't further see all this and he was about to stop them but someone held his hand and took him away  
**

 _ **Both girls: Utho Utho Pahuni Dekho Dekho Dhruvtaara**_  
 _ **Dhruvtaare sa Ho Amar Suhaag Tihaara**_  
 _ **O Dekho Dekho Dhruvtaara**_  
 _ **Amar Suhaag Tihaara**_  
 _ **Saaton Phere Saat Janmo Ka Saath**_  
 _ **Jab Tak Pure Na Ho Phere Saat**_  
 _ **Tab Tak Dulhin Nahi Dulha Ki**_  
 _ **Tab Tak Bahuni Nahi Bahua Ki, Na.**_

 **The rituals were completed... and now it was the time for the families to send off their could be the first time when both the families could be seen in tears and even the grooms were in tears...  
**

 **Kamal came to Aniket and**

Kamal : Aniket ji samajh nahi aata is samay aapse kya kahun...Ek beti ko vida kar raha hun, aur ek beti aapse le jaa raha hun...lekin itna zaroor kahunga ki meri dono betiyan khush rahengi...

 **They both hugged each other**

 **Aniket came to Kuki who was with Daksha and...Here Kamal and Shailaja stood by Nimisha**

Aniket: Beta tujhse kuchh nahi kahunga... aaj tak tum sirf apne bhaaiyon me pali ho, bhabhi ko dekha hai apni lekin aaj wo dekho tumhe apni behenein bhi mil rahi hain socho tum kitni khushnaseeb ho

 **Kuki hugged Aniket and the tears shedded through her eyes...Arjun saw this and he looked at Nimisha, he couldn't stop himself from going to Nimisha and he stepped forward to her but Kamal stopped him... Kamal smiled at Nimisha and placed his hand on her head. Both the brides were in tears**

 ** _chalo re dolii uthaao kahaar_**  
 ** _piiyaa milan kii rut aaii_**  
 ** _pii kii nagarii le jaao kahaar_**  
 ** _piiyaa milan kii rut aaii_**  
 ** _jin nainon kii tuu hai jyotii_**  
 ** _un nainon se barase motii_**  
 ** _daavaa nahiin hai koii zor nahiin hai_**  
 ** _betii sadaa hii paraaii hotii_**  
 ** _jaldii naihar se le jaao, kahaar_**  
 ** _piiyaa milan kii rut aaii_**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE  
**

 **All the rituals were completed and Kuki and Arjun were in there room. Arjun stood near Kuki and held her hand, her heartbeats were faster, Arjun smiled and opened the stiff fist of hers which she had gathered due to nervousness, he held her hand and placed a present on them..**

Arjun: Tohfa diya jaata hai nayi dulhan ko... daro mat.. main jaanta hun ki haq hai mera tum par lekin ab tak hum ekdusre ko achhi tarah se jaante nahi samajhte nahi haina?

Kuki nods her head

Arjun : Toh fir daro mat( he cupped her face), main chahta hun ki humara rishta aage badhe us se pehle hum ek dusre ko achhe se pehchaan lein... so jao bahot thaki hui lag rahi ho

 **Kuki smiled and he left to the washroom, while Kuki placed the gift on the table and slept peacefully on one side of the bed**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Nimisha was sitting on the bed.. and she heard the voice of Kabir's footsteps she looked in front and saw Kabir standing in front of her his hands were moving to her, she feared at this and closed her eyes, but Kabir took the cushions and moved aside**

Kabir : Don't worry ye... cushions lene aaya tha...

 **He placed the cushions on the couch and**

Kabir: Tum aaram se wahan so sakti ho..

 **and he turned the lights off  
**

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **ON A BAR COUNTER**

 **Sachin stood with that glass of was red in eyes were remembered Nimisha's words...He remembered her getting married to Kabir...He got the glimpses in front of his eyes**

Sachin: Tumne mujhe dhoka diya hai Nimisha... Main badla lekar rahunga...

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **MEHTA NIVAS**

 **Ruhana got up earlier as she used to every morning, She was involved in the daily courses as she used to be, She took the tea to Kabisha's room. She knocked the door and Nimisha opened it**

Ruhana: Disturb toh nahi kiya maine new couple ko

Nimisha: Nahi didi

Ruhana: Chai

Nimisha: Arey didi... Aap ne taklif kyun ki hum nichey aa hi jaate na

Ruhana came inside she not

Ruhana: Maine socha ki pehla din...(her eyes fell on the cushion that was on the couch)...Chai pee lena...Kabir kahan hai ?

Nimisha: Wo naha rahe hain

Ruhana: Accha, tum bhi taiyyar hoke nichey aa jana

Nimisha: Jee

 **Ruhana left the room**

* * *

 **ON THE BREAKFAST TABLE**

Akshay: Papa ek good news hai

Sailesh: Accha kya?

Akshay: Papa wo jo Japan wali deal thi wo sign ho gayi hai aur unhe humara project itna pasand aaya ki wo humari company ko iska doguna amount dene ke liye taiyyar hain yane ki hume doguna fayda milega

Sailesh: That's a really good news

Hansa: Arey wah Daksa main na kehti thi nai bahu ke kadam toh bahot hi subh hai toh sach me laksmi ka roop banke aayi hai

 **Kabisha came downstairs and Ritwik also came downstairs**

Ritwik: Papa aapko pata hai maine apne MBA ke dauran ek London ki ek University me apna paper present kiya tha ...Papa abhi abhi call ayaa hai unhe wo paper bahot pasand aaya aur usey wo apni journal me publish karne wale hain

Sailesh: Ye toh bahot acchi baat hai beta congratulations

Baapuji: Nimisha bitiya ke kadam sach me shubh hain aate hi itni sari acchi baatein ho rahi hain

Ritwik came to Nimisha

Ritwik : Sach bhabhi aap mere liye bahot lucky hain

Nimisha: Maine kya kiya hai ye sab toh tumhari mehnat se hua hai Ritwik

Ritwik: Nahi bhabhi ye sab aapke aane se hua hai

 **He held her hand and started dancing**

 _ **Dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**_  
 _ **Dhik, dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**_  
 _ **Bhabhi Tum Khushiyon Ka Khazana**_  
 _ **Dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**_

 **Ruhana was serving breakfast to all when Ritwik held both her hands**

 _ **Pehli Kiran Jab Se Uge**_  
 _ **Bhabhi Meri Tab Se Jage**_  
 _ **Sabka Pura Dhyan Dhare Woh**_  
 _ **Shaam Dhale Tak Kaam Kare**_  
 _ **Kal Tak Raha, Is Chaon Se**_  
 _ **Mera Bachpan Anjana**_

 **It turned to be evening and the marriage album was there.** **Everyone were looking at the marriage album... when Ritwik's eyes fell on Palak's photograph and he started smiling... Sarwar noticed this smile and he started teasing him Ritwik followed him and he collided with Nimisha... Sarwar was about to speak up when...**

 **Ritwik: Dhiktana** _ **Tiktana Dhiktana**_

 _ **Hogi Meri Shaadi Kabhi**_  
 _ **Kahte Hain Yeh Mujhse Sabhi**_  
 _ **Khud Apni Devrani Chunna**_  
 _ **Baat Kisi Ki Mat Sunna**_

 **His eyes again fell on Palak's photos**

 _ **Tum Dhoondh Ke, Rang Roop Mein**_  
 _ **Apni Parchhai Laana**_  
 _ **Dhiktana**_

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Ruhana was working in the kitchen and Nimisha came to her**

Nimisha: Didi kuchh madat kar dun

Ruhana: Daat khilwaogi kya badon se pehle din kaam karke

Nimisha: Kuchh toh madat karne dijiye

Ruhana: Tum baitho jaake main kar lungi

 **But she felt her head spinning Nimisha noticed this**

Nimisha: Arey Didi ye kya aapki tabyat thik nahi lag rahi aaiye baithiye

Ruhana: Nahi Nimisha main bilkul thik hun kuchh nahi hua mujhe

Nimisha: Aise kaise subah bhi maine dekha tha didi aap bahot thak rahin thi

Ruhana: Arey koi baat nahi

 **Nimisha saw Sarwar passing by**

Nimisha: Sarwar bhaiya

Sarwar : Jee bhabhi

Nimisha: Bhaiya dekhiye na ye bhabhi ko abhi abhi chakkar aa rahe they aur subah bhi kaafi thak rahi thi

Sarwar: Accha bhabhi...chaliye dekhte hain ...(and he got his box)

* * *

 **IN RUHANA-DAYA'S ROOM**

 **Sarwar checked Ruhana and got up**

Ruhana: Tum na faltu mein pareshan ho rahe ho kuchh nahi hua mujhe

Nimisha: Didi aap chup rahiye bhaiyya bataiye didi ko kya hua hai

Sarwar: Bhabhi wo...wo

Nimisha: Kya hua? Didi...

Sarwar: Bhabhi wo kya hai ki Badi bhabhi...mera matlab hai ki bhabhi aap

Nimisha: Koi serious baat hai ?

Sarwar: Nahi bhabhi wo...

Ritwik was passing by the room and he saw Sarwar there

Ritwik: Kya hua bhai ye bhabhi ka checkup

Sarwar: Ritwik good news hum chacha banne wale hain

 **Ritwik heard this and he was so happy that in excitement he started shouting and everyone gathered around...meanwhile Daya also came there**

Ritwik: Arey badhai ho bhaiya aap Papa banne wale hain ...

Daya: Kya sach?

 **And he looked at Ruhana and she smiled...Daya came and hugged Ruhana**

 **Ritwik: Kab** _ **Tak Rahun Sabse Chota**_  
 _ **Aaye Koi Mujhse Chota**_  
 _ **Hansta Bolta Koi Khilona**_  
 _ **Ab In Bahon Ko Do Na**_  
 _ **Tumse Maange, Ghar Ka Aangan**_  
 _ **Pyara Pyara Nazrana**_  
 _ **Dhiktana**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews here is next chap girls ..**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Kuki had just came out of the washroom and was wearing her saari when Arjun came to the room and she turned... Water drops were dripping through her hairs and she could hardly drap the sari...Arjun moved closer to her...she smiled**

Arjun: Aapne aaj humari jaan lene ki thaan li hai kya ?

Kuki: Ye kya bol rahe hain aap

 **Arjun came more closer to her and locked her to the wall...she blushed and moved her face aside while Arjun cubbed her face...**

Arjun: Aap kahein toh aaj aapka shringar hum kar dein

Kuki closed her eyes and he helped her in drapping her Sari...

 _ **Moh Moh Ke Dhaage**_

 ** _Moh Moh Ke Dhaage_**

 **(He clubbed the sari to her waist )**

 ** _Ye moh moh ke dhaage_**

 ** _Teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_**

 ** _(_ He tied the knot of the blouse and kissed on her back )**

 ** _Ye moh moh ke dhaage_**

 ** _Teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_**

 ** _(_ His hands moved to her hand and he picked the bangles from the side table and made her wear those one by one...and kissed her hand )**

 ** _Koi toh toh na laage kis tarah gerha ye suljhe_**

 ** _(_ He took the Vermilion and applied it in her hairs and kissed her forehead)**

 ** _Hai rom rom iktara_**

 ** _(_ His lips were near hers and she closed her eyes...he placed his lips on hers and a sensation was there and she shivered)**

 ** _Hai rom rom iktara_**

 **(He moved back and she blushed...He hugged her from the back )**

 ** _Jo baadlo mein se guzre_**

Arjun: Ab zyada khila khila lag raha hai aapka rang...chalo main chalta hun

 ** _Ye moh moh ke dhaage teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_**

 ** _Koi toh toh na laage kis tarah girah ye suljhe_**

* * *

 **In Areej's room**

 **Raano came up with the coffee to Areej's room...she slightly opened the door**

Raano: Aru beta...Aru uth jaa beta ...8.30 baj gaye hain Sarwar aata hi hoga tujhe lene uth beta

 **But the girl who used to get up at very first call of her mother didn't got up**

Raano: Arey ye abhi tak nahi uthi...

 **She touched her hand in order to wake her up**

Raano: Arey baap re ye toh bahot tez bukhaar hai isey...

 **But with her words..Areej got up**

Areej: Ye kya 8.30 baj gaye aur main so rahi hun maa aapne uthaya bhi nahi mujhe

Raano: Tu soti reh chupchaap... itna tez bukhaar hai

Areej: Arey maa kuchh nahi ek dawa lungi thik ho jaungi...

Raano: Ek dawa se koi thik hota hai bhala

Areej: Kya Maa doctor main hun ki tum...tum fikar mat kwro maine kaha na main thik ho jaungi...achha lao coffee meri mujhe jaldi se taiyyar hoke hospital jana hai

Raano: Main jaane dungi tab na

 **and a doorbell was heard a few seconds later Sarwar entered Areej's room**

Raano: Accha hua beta tum aa gaye dekho na isey itna tez bukhaar hai aur ye hospital jaane ki zid kar rahi hai

 **Sarwar knew his friend very well so he smiled**

Sarwar: Auntie wo thik keh rahi hai...ek dawa legi toh thik ho jayegi...aur phir main hun na Auntie

Areej: See main bhi toh kabse yahi keh rahi hun

Sarwar(whispered to Raano): Auntie don't worry main isey kuchh karne nahi dunga... aiese ye nahi maanegi

Raano: Haan ye thik hai tum saath rahoge toh mujhe tension nahi hogi

Areej: Kya khusur pusur ho rahi hai

Raano: Kuchh nahi tu taiyyar ho jaa

* * *

 **HERE IN MEHTA NIVAS**

 **In Daya-Ruhana's room**

Ruhana: Bas Daya mujhe aur nahi peena

Daya: Arey itna sa toh baki hai pilo chupchaap... aur waise bhi ye haldi kesar ka doodh meri beti ko uske papa ki tarah strong aur uski maa ki tarah sundar banane ke liye hai

Ruhana: Accha aapne abhi se soch liya ki bitiya hi hogi

Daya: Haan aur kya

Ruhana: Par mujhe toh chhotu sa Daya chaiye

Daya: Wo bhi chalega...infact dono chalenge...

Ruhana: Daya aap bhi na

Daya: Arey aap bhi na kya...mujhe office ke liye late ho raha hai..aap ye fruits bhi kha lijiye

Ruhana: Main kha lungi Daya aapko der ho rahi hogi aap jaiye

Daya: Pakka khatam kar dogi?

Ruhana: Pakka baba

Daya: Waise main maa ko bolke jaa raha hun...

Ruhana: Fir toh mujhe khana hi padega

'Bilkul khana padega...'

Daya: Maa

Savita: Tu jaa main dekhti hun ye sab ye kaise khatam nahi karti

Daya: Accha maa main chalta hun...

Ruhana: Suniye vo aapne tiffin

Savita: Maine rakh diya hai beta...ab jaane de usey

Ruhana smiled...and Savita caressed her hairs

Savita was cutting the fruits but Ruhana stopped her

Ruhana: Kya hua maa aap kuchh pareshan lag rahi hain

Savita: Kya karun beta ek maa apni saari santaan ki ek jaisi parwah karti hai ...

Ruhana: Lekin hua kya hai Maa

Savita: Do din se dekh rahi hun Sachin kuchh ukhda ukhda lagta hai...na dhang se kuchh khata hai na pita hai aur toh aur raat me kaam ke bahane se gayab ho jata hai aur subah na jaane kab lautta hai...mujhe uski bahot fikra ho rahi hai Ruhana

Ruhana: Arey Maa Sachin kaam bhi toh kitna karta hai...uske upar kitni zimmedari hai aur Daya keh rahe they ab toh aur bhi leni padegi

Savita: Tum abhi nahi samjhogi jab maa ban jaogi na tab samjhogi..

Ruhana smiled...

Savita: chal ye sab chhod ye jaldi Se khatam kar

* * *

 **HERE IN THE OFFICE**

 **Akshay was sweating and his leg was shivering a bit Palak saw this**

Palak: Arey ye tumhe achanak kya ho gaya ?

Akshay: Kuchh nahi wo bas...

Palak supported him... and helped him to his cabin

Palak: Akshay, aaram se...

She saw him sweating and she cleaned it through her handkerchief

Akshay: Arey main kar lunga tum kyun fi...

Palak: Kya kar loge...aur ye pair me ...tum ..

Akshay: Shant ho jao kuchh nahi hua mujge aur tumhe kabse meri itni fikar hone lagi

Palak: Tum chup raho... aur haan aaram se baitho

 **She got the glass filled with water and took it to Akshay...**

Akshay: Thanks...

Palak: Tum baitho main kisiko bolti hun tumhare liye kuchh khaane ko laane ke liye

Here on other side

Aisha was on her desk and she was smiling thinking about someone...

Aisha: Ritwik waqt aa gaya hai ki main ab tumhe apne dil ki baat keh dun...

She placed a letter in a file and called a peon to give it to Ritwik

Peon: Sahab ye Aisha madam ne aapke liye file bheji hai

Ritwik: Accha rakh do main dekh lunga

He got a call and he got up...after sometime he came back and opened the file he found a letter in the file he read it

"Dear Ritwik..

Main nahi jaanti ki tum mera ye letter padhke mere baare mein kya sochoge lekin haan itna zaroor jaanti hun ki agar abhi nahi kaha toh shayad bahot der ho jayegi.. jab se main tumhe mili hun main ek alag tarike se tumhare baare me sochne lagi hun...tumhare saath bitaya ek ek pal mere liye bahot keemti hai...phir dhire dhire ehsaas hua ki main tumhe chaahne lagi hun...Haan Ritwik I love you...shayad meri khaamoshi se tum ye samajh jaogi ki ye letter tumhe kisne likha hai .."

He looked around and noticed that Palak was standing on a different desk talking to someone...she turned to him and smiled

Ritwik(thinking): OMG iska matlab ye letter Palak ne mujhe likha hai

He smiled back to her ...while on other hand Aisha noticed him smiling ...

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAS**

 **Kabisha's room**

 **Nimisha was getting ready and she was drapping her sari when suddenly Kabir entered the room...and she turned**

 _ **Man ye sahib ji jaane hai sab ji**_

 _ **Phir bhi banaye bahane**_

 _ **Naina nawabi ji dekhe hai sab ji**_

 _ **Phir bhi na samjhe ishaare**_

 **her palla started flying in the high wind ... Kabir moved to her and held the palla in his hand placed it over her shoulder**

 _ **Man ye sahib ji haan karta bahane**_

 _ **Naina nawabi ji na samjhe ishaare**_

 **she was about to leave but her sari stuck his buttons...her heart beats were faster but when she turned she found Kabir taking it off from his buttons**

 ** _Dheere Dheere naino ko dheere dheere_**

 ** _jiya ko dheere dheere bhaayo re saibo_**

 **she smiled and hit her own head slightly... she was the first to break the silence between them**

Nimisha: Aapko kal se pareshan dekh rahi hun koi baat hai kya

Kabir: Wo Kuki phone nahi utha rahi hai isliye...

Nimisha: Pareshan mat hoiye uske aas paas Aru ya Palak hongi ab tak aur wo usey chhed rahi hongi...isliye shayad wo phone nahi utha paa rahi hogi...wo khush hogi...

Kabir: Tum mil aao apne ghar waalo se agar ...

Nimisha: Nahi main yahin khush hun...

* * *

 **HERE IN A ORPHANAGE**

 **Jewella was in the orphanage playing with the kids and it was the time for blindfold when she suddenly collided with someone and she Removed the blindfold**

Jewella: Not again ab toh mujhe shak nahi pura yakeen hai ki tum mera picha kar rahe ho Kavin

Kavin : Mujhe pagal kutte ne kaata hai jo main duniya ki saari ladkiyo ko chhodke tumhare pichey bhaagunga

 **Before they could say anything else a small boy came to them**

"Didi Bhaiyaa... aap log basketball khelo na humare saath"

Jewella: Basketball wo bhi iske sath kabhi nahi

Kavin: Kyun dar lagta hai ki haar jaogi

Jewella: Haar aur main wo bhi tumse hello mister main apne college mein basketball ki champion thi champion

Kavin: Accha zara hum bhi toh dekhe tumhari championship ...ek match ho jaaye

"Please didi haan bol do na..."

"Haan Didi haan bol do na"

Kavin: Tumhari didi darpok hai wo haan nahi bolegi

Jewella: Shutup main kisi se nahi darti ...thik hai i take the challenge...

Kavin: Okay dekhte hain ki tumhari didi mein kitna dumm hai

The teams were divided and they started playing...it was a tough competition both sides but all of a sudden while playing Jewella's feet slipped and she was about to fall when Kavin held her ..and they were into a small eyelock...

* * *

 **HERE IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Navya was on her regular round while the nurse came to her**

Navya: Kya hua

Nurse: Mam aap dekhiye na wo jo patient hai na jo coma se abhi bahar aaya hai...usne sabko bahot pareshan kar rakha hai ab dekhiye subah se kuchh nahi khaya hai...aap chaliye shayad kuchh kha lein

Navya: Chalo

She was in the patient's room

"Dekhiye mujhe nahi khana hai aap please ye sab le jaiye yahan se..."

Navya: Aur wo kyun bhala?

"Jee"

Navya: Dekhiye aap yahan aur rehna chahte hain is hospital mein

"Nahi "

Navya: Toh fir bacchon jaisi zid kyun kar rahe hain..."

"Lekin mujhe ye khana nahi pasand"

Navya: Sir ye hospital hai ...yahan toh yahi khana milega... chaliye ab jaldi se khana shuru kijiye...Sister laaiye mujhe soup deejiye

And she took the soup

Navya: Chaliye muh kholiye pijiye soup

and she made him drink a spoonful

Navya: Waise aapko kuchh yaad aaya apne baare mein

"Haan bas itna ki mera naam Rajat hai"

* * *

 **On other side**

 **A emergency case was there in the hospital when Sarwar and Areej arived ..It was for Areej to assist a senior doctor but Sarwar requested him to allow him to assist him**

Areej came to know about this she moved to him...

Areej: Sarwar tumne (but she noticed his hand )...ye kya Sarwar tumhare haath mein ye chhot ye kab lagi... aur ek tumne meri surgery le li upar se aise kate haath se tum surgery kaise karoge Sarwar...

Sarwar: Aru tension mat lo main kar lunga ...

 **and he left for the surgery... Areej saw him through the noticed him struggling to operation with the wounded hand ...Areej had tears in her eyes when she saw this...she remembered his words**

"Pyaar mein itni taakat hoti hai Aru ki wo kuchh bhi seh sakta hai"

 **After the came out and moved to his cabin ...Areej also came there he noticed him in pain and trying to heal the wound but when Areej entered he quickly fixed the band aid...thought the blood still was oozing and his hand needed stitching...Areej immediately hugged him**

Areej: Itna pyaar karte ho mujhse toh kaha kyun nahi

 **Sarwar didn't knew what to say when did Areej learnt that he loved him... ..**

Areej: Shayad meri hi galati hai pyaar kaha nahi jaata na kiya jaata hai haina...

Sarwar: Haan Aru main tujhse bahot pyaar karta hun

Areej: I love you too Sarwar

 _ **Saathiya tune kya kiya**_

 _ **Beliya tune kya kaha**_

 _ **Maine kiya tera intezaar**_

 _ **Itna karo na mujhe pyaar**_

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **MEHTA NIVAS**

 **Kabisha room**

 **Nimisha was changing her clothes when she felt as if someone was watching her she turned...but found no one again she was busy removing her jewelry when someone pulled her blouse not and she was scared with this she turned but found no one again and she looked for the person when someone held her hand from behind when she looked behind she found Sachin and Sachin closed her mouth...**

Sachin: Itna ghabra kyun rahi ho jaan aisa toh nahi ki ye main pehli baar kar raha hun(with this he tightened his grip and twisted it,her bangles were pricking her )

Nimisha: Sachin please chhodo mera haath

Sachin: Kyun ...pehle toh yahi sab tumhe bahot accha lagta tha na ab kyun nahi

Nimisha: Sachin chhodo mujhe

Sachin (smelling her aroma): Aah! Abhi bhi wahi khushbu... haina

Nimisha: Sachin meri shadi ho chuki hai ab main tumhari bhabhi hun chhodo mujhe

Sachin: Shadi hui hai na aao aaj tumhari suhagraat bhi mana lete hain

Nimisha: Sachin...

Sachin: Tumhari shadi bhale hi mere bhai se hui ho lekin tum ho sirf meri ...(pulling her hairs ...) tumpe kisi aur ka haq nahi ho sakta Nimisha

Nimisha: Sachin!...dekho mujhe chhod do warna main shor macha dungi

Sachin: Machao shor machao...phir sabko khud humare rishte ka sach bhi bata dena

Nimisha: Sachin chhod do mujhe

Sachin threw Nimisha on bed and was on her

Nimisha: Nahi Sachin dekho mujhse door raho...please chale jao

Sachin: Nahi meri jaan tum sirf meri ho Kabir bhai tum par kabhi haq jata nahi paayenge kyunki jab tak wo aisa karenge tum meri ho chuki hogi...fir kaisi shadi

 **But before he could do anything someone pulled him from the back and slapped him**

"Tumhari himmat kaise hui meri biwi ko haath lagane ki "

 **When Nimisha saw him she immediately hugged him...she was shivering and crying**

Kabir: Maine kaha himmat kaise huyi tumhari ki tumne isey haath bhi lagaya

Sachin: Aah bhai... inhone aapko humare rishte ka sach nahi bataya na

Kabir: Sab kuchh bata chuki hai wo mujhe...Kisi bhi baat se anjaan nahi hun main aur ye vehem ki main kuchh nahi jaanta isey apne dimaag se nikaal do...Shukar manao ki main tumhe baksh raha hun warna mere pyaar ke upar koi buri nazar daale toh main uski aankhein noch lunga...phir chaahe wo mera apna bhai kyun na ho... Lekin main us maa ka ehsaan lautana chah raha hun jisne mujhe janam toh nahi diya lekin mujhe ek maa se badhkar pyaar diya... agar main tumhe baksh raha hun toh ye soch kar ki us pita ka ehsaan hai mujhpe jisne mujhe apne pairon par khada hona sikhaya...laut jao Sachin is se pehle ki main wo saare ehsaan bhool jaun aur tumhari jaan le lun chale jao

Sachin turned to go ...

Kabir: Agar dubara tumne koi zaleel harqat ki toh main ye saare ehsaan bhool jaunga...

Sachin left the room and Nimisha started crying and she was shivering...Kabir came to her and hugged her

Kabir: Rona band karo Nimisha... wo dubara kabhi nahi aayega

But she didn't stopped her tears fell continuously

Kabir: Nimisha please rona band karo ...dekho main hun tumhare saath aur mere hotey huye tumhe kabhi kuchh nahi hoga (he noticed the bruised hand and the pricking made by the bangles )

Kabir: Tum ruko main aata hun (but she held his hand tight telling him not to go and he hugged her)

Kabir: Tumhe kuchh nahi hoga kuchh nahi...

 **But she was still in fear and she hugged him more tight...he cupped her face and**

Kabir: I think mujhe tumhe is maahol se bahar le jaana chahiye... is sab se door rahogi toh hi ye sab bhool paogi

 **But she didn't spoke a word and hugged him tight ...he brought her to the bed and made her lay on the bed ...and covered her with the blanket but she still was shivering so he hugged her and she slept peacefully**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya ...next chap here...I Hope you like it  
**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **As the sun rays fell on his face he opened his eyes...he found his beautiful wife in his arms...she had still clutched his shirt tightly... he slowly removed the grip of his shirt... and caressed her hairs...he was about to kiss her forehead but stopped himself...**

* * *

 **Baa and Savita had called Ruhana to her room...**

Ruhana: Baa, Maa aapne mujhe bulaya

Baa: Haan dikra... aa bais ne...Arey jab se ye khabar mili hai ki tu khuskhabri sunane waali hai tabse toh mere kadam nahi tik rahe zameen par

Ruhana blushed

Baa: Ruk main tujhe kuchh dene wali hun... ek minute...ruk jaa

and she got up and opened her wardrobe she opened the lock of the safe and took out some jewellery boxes.. and got them to RUhana

Baa: Ruhana bahu... ye le tere liye ye tere hisse ke gehne nikaale hai maine

Ruhana: Arey Baa ye toh aapke gehne hain main kaise?

Baa: Arey dikra main ye sab ab kahan pehnungi... ye sab maine apni bahuon ke hisse ke banwaye hain... ye tere hisse ke gehne hain le rakh le

Ruhana: Lekin Baa

Savita: Ruhana.. dikra itne pyaar se de rahi hain Baa rakh le... aur fikar mat kar ye mat soch tune rakh liya toh baki bahuyein jo aayengi unke liye bhi Baa ne hissa rakha hai

Ruhana: Thik hai Baa

Savita sat near her

Savita: Haath la

Ruhana opened her hand and Savita placed a set of keys in her hand...

Ruhana: Maa ye..

Savita: Tu chup reh... ye meri taraf se hai tijori ki aur ghar ki chaabiyaan...mana mat karna beta.. ye Baa ne mujhe di thi aur main tujhe de rahi hun

Ruhana: Maa itni badi zimmedari

Savita: Beta ab maine ghar ki baagdor tere haath mein de di hai... ab se tu is ghar ke faisle karegi

Ruhana: Nahi maa main is layak nahi... Main ye chaabiyan rakh leti hun... sirf is liye ki main aapka maan rakhti hun... lekin faisle sirf aap lengi

Savita smiled and hugged her

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME  
**

 **KABISHA ROOM**

 _ **Tujhe dekh dekh sona**_  
 _ **Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna**_

 **Kabir came out of the washroom when he saw Nimisha near the dressing table he came near her she was somehow trying to hide her scars and marks by her bangles but the pain could be seen in her eyes... that came out in the form of tears. He immediately came near her and held her wrist  
**

 _ **Maine yeh zindagani  
Sang tere bitaani  
Tujhmein basi hain meri jaan haai**_

 **He took out each bangle she had put in together.. he took the medicine and applied on her hand**

 _ **jiya dhadak dhadak**_  
 _ **Jaayen** _

**He looked at her and wiped her tears asking her not to cry.. She looked at him and hugged him  
**

* * *

 **After sometime on the breakfast table everyone was having the breakfast .  
**

Savita: Sarwar.. dikra nashta kari le fir dekh lena us phone mein

Sarwar : Haan maa bas ek minute

Sarwar was busy texting to Areej... a constant smile appeared on his face which was noticeable to Ritwik..he giggled

Ritwik: Kya baat hai bhai aaj kuchh zyada hi khushh nazar aa rahe ho koi girlfriend mil gayi kya ?

Sarwar heared this and he started caughing

Sarwar: Na.. na.. nahi nahi toh..

Ruhana: Kya Ritwik tum bhi na humesha uski taang khichte rehte ho..

Ritwik: Arey maine kya galat kaha bhabhi thik hi toh keh raha hun..aur waise bhi bhabhi agar bhai ko koi ladki pasand aa gayi toh kaaki ka hi kaam aasan ho jayega haina kaaki

Sarwar: Aisa kuchh nahi hai wo... bas main ek dost se baat kar raha tha

 **While Kabir came downstairs.. he sat on the breakfast table while here Sarwar was again busy texting Areej  
**

Areej(texting): Tum kab aa rahe ho lene mujhe main kabse wait kar rahi hun

Sarwar: Meri jaan kya karun maa ne nashte pe bitha diya

Areej: 2 minute mein khatam karo aur mere paas aao... hume kahin jaana hai

Sarwar: Kahan?...

Areej: Aao toh batati hun

 **His attention was drawn when... Kabir spoke up**

Kabir: Maa vo Nimisha aaj nichey nahi aayegi uski tabiyat thik nahi

Savita: Kya hua uski tabiyat ko ? Achhi khaasi kitchen mein hai... aaj uski pehli rasoi hai na... toh andar hai beta rasoi mein

Kabir saw her standing in the kitchen

Kabir: Maa wo uski ichha thi bahar ghoomne ki..wo...

By the time Nimisha came out with the food pots

Ritwik: Arey bhaiya sidhe sidhe boliye na ki aapko honeymoon pe jana hai kyun bhabhi...

Nimisha looked at Kabir

Ritwik: Arey bhabhi kya bana hai serve kijiye na bhaiya ko

Savita: Kabir waise teri shadi ka taufa humne nahi diya na tujhe... Nimisha beta jaa wo jo saamne shelf hain ne us me ek lifafa hai vo yahan le aa aur isey de

Nimisha got the envelope..Kabir opened it

Kabir: Paris ki tickets aur hotel stay...

Savita: Haan ye tere mota kaki aur kaka ka hai

Ritwik: Waise kab ki tickets hain bhai?

Kabir(looks at Nimisha): Aaj shaam ki tickets hai

Ritwik: Oho bhai kya baat hai aaj toh lottery lag gayi aapki.. ek toh bhabhi ke haath ka khaana aur upar se ye trip..

Nimisha served food to Ruhana and Ruhana noticed the marks on her hand

Ruhana: Nimisha ye nishaan...

Nimisha hided her hand with her saari..

Nimisha: Kuchh nahi didi bas yun hi chhudi haat mein chubh gayi thi...

Ruhana found her words shivering but she kept silent... Here Sarwar immediately got up

Sarwar: Maa main chalta hun

Savita: Arey khana toh khaake jaa

Sarwar: Nahi wo ek dost se milna bhi tha uske saath hi kar lunga baaki khana... chalo bye...

and he picked his laptop bag and left

Savita : Ye ladka bhi na... thik se nashta bhi nahi kiya.. aur ek wo Sachin... bina nashta kiye nikal gaya

* * *

 **MODI HOUSE  
**

"Arey Navya Dikra naasta kari le"

Navya: Kya maa tum na mujhe roz pichey se tokti ho...

"Toh tu nashta bhi toh dhang se nahi karti.. phir tere papa hai ne wo mera sar khate hain lo bolo..."

Navya: Maa.. ho gya nashta ab main jaaun

"Arey ruk toh... mujhe tujhse hai ne bahot jaroori baat karni hai"

Navya: Haan bolo na

"Kal Savita ben ka phone aaya tha wo bol rahi thi ki Jaisree ben mujhe apne bete Akshay ke liye aapki beti Keerti bahot pasand hai, jaldi se un dono se baat karte hain aur phir aap haath peele kar dijiye Keerti ke"

Navya: Arey wah ye toh bahot achhi baat hai

Jaishree: Arey aage toh sun.. baaton baaton mein hi wo boli ki mere Sachin dikre ke liye bhi koi bhali ladki mil jaaye ne toh main bahot khus ho jaungi... phir kya tha.. maine tera naam le diya

Navya: Toh Maa tum chaahti ho ki maa Savita auntie ke manjhle bete Sachin se shaadi kar lun...

Jaishree: Haas toh.. arey mere toh baithe bithaaye bhaag khul jayenge

Navya: Nahi...

Jaishree: Lo Areej aur Sarwar bhi aa gaye.. tum dono samjhao ab is buddhu ko

Navya: Dekh na Aru... ye maa kya ulti seedhi baatein kar rahi hain

Sarwar : Tame tamari maa ri baat sambhlava jore( you should listen to your mother)

Navya: Kya Sarwar kuchh bhi haan... wo tumhare bade bhai hain main aise kaise shadi kar lun unse

Sarwar: Honge lekin phir bhi tum dono ki jodi ekdam perfect hai...hai naa Aru?

Areej: Haan aur phir..( whispers to Navya), Arey baba teri shaadi hogi tabhi toh Sarwar aur meri shadi ho paayegi

Navya(to Areej): Kya matlab?.. tum dono ke romance ke liye main apni zindagi daav pe laga dun

Sarwar: Arey baba aisa nahi hai.. Navya... auntie tumhare liye koi decision le rahi hain... toh wo sahi hi hoga... dekho... tum pe koi dabaav nahi hai, ek baar unse mil lo baat kar lo... hmm

Areej: Haan aur milne mein harz hi kya hai

Navya: Thik hai thik hai main sochungi lekin filhaal hum hospital chal rahe hain.. aur please waha koi bhi faaltu baat nahi hogi bas...

Aru/Sarwar: Ok Mata!

* * *

 **HERE IN THE OFFICE  
**

 **Ritwik reached office and he saw both Palak and Aisha talking to each other... he saw Aisha smiling at him**

Ritwik(thinking): Lagta hai Palak ne Aisha ko saari baat bata di hai... chalo achha hai ab apne dil ki uljhan ko main Aisha se sulajhwa lunga

 **Aisha went to her cabin and Ritwik came to her... Aisha was arranging her files when Ritwik came over there...and as she saw him all the files slipped off her hands..Ritwik came to help her**

Ritwik: Offo tu bhi na.. careless hoti jaa rahi hai din pe din... itne important chizen koi aise rakhta hai kya

Aisha: Wo bas main

Ritwik: Arey it's okay.. waise na ye thik nahi kiya...

Aisha: Kya?

Ritwik: Arey wahi... khat.. letter.. koi aise achanak se apne dil ki baat kehta hai kya

Aisha: Mera manna ye hai ki dil ki baat jitni jaldi kahi jaaye utna achha hai

Ritwik: Haan lekin.. wo letter... common yaar...aur main jawab kya dun... main abhi khud clear nahi hun ki main kya feel karta hun... mujhe waqt chahiye

Aisha: Toh waqt le lo na... wo toh bas dil ki baat hai... zor zabardasti thodi na hai

Ritwik: I think.. time zyada spent karenge na ek dusre ke saath tab jaake shayad..kya kehti hai tu...

Aisha smiled

RItwik: Ye hui na baat... thanks haan thanks...

and he patted her back and left the cabin

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER OFFICE  
**

"Ye raha Mrs Kuki Arjun Shastri , aapka cabin"

said Arjun cupping her face

Kuki: Lekin abhi abhi toh mere final exams khatam huye hain abhi results bhi nahi aaye aur

Arjun: Shh... mujhe pura wishvaas hai ki aapke saare exams achhe huye hain aur results bhi bahot achhe aayenge... isiliye toh itne vishwas ke saath mein aapko company office leke aaya hun... ab aap mere saath is company mein kaam karengi... aap kaam karengi aur hum aapko nihaarenge"

Kuki(hitting him lightly): Arjun ... kya tum bhi kahin bhi shuru ho jaate ho haan...

Arjun: Sach kahun Kuki... toh tum mere liye mere zindagi ki prerna ho.. mere liye jeevan mein aage badhne ka vishwas jagati ho tum... tum muskurati ho toh lagta hai ki sab kuchh thik hoga aur jab tum rooth jaati ho toh lagta hai meri duniya hi rooth gayi mujhse..pata nahi kabhi agar tum nahi huyi toh main zinda...

 **But before he could complete his words Kuki placed her hand on his lips**

Kuki: Dubara mat kehna

 **Arjun smiled and kissed her forhead... and she hugged her**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **IN CCD Kavin and Aisha were having their coffee when Kavin noticed her smiling continuously**

Kavin: Kya baat hai aaj bahot khush nazar aa rahi hai

Aisha: Nahi bas aise hi

Kavin:Tere chehre pe ye jo badiiiiii si smile hai na iske pichey koi na koi raaz toh zaroor hai... kya hai wo jaldi bata...

Aisha: Arey aisa kuchh bhi nahi hai wo na bas

Kavin: Accha nahi batana toh mat bata itne bhaav mat kha

Aisha: Accha thik hai sun

 **She told everything about the letter and the positive response(according to her) that she got from Ritwik... hearing to this Kavin's face saddened up**

Kavin(hardly): Thats... Thats nice Aisha... congratulations... aachha ab main chalta hun... kuchh kaam aa gaya

 **and he left the place**

* * *

 **HERE IN PARIS  
**

 **Kabir and Nimisha were in the hotel room and she was sitting on the bed... her words were still silent...Kabir again noticed the sadness in her eyes...she was lost all in her fear... she looked gloomy,wanting to be loved...lacking the love that she deserved... Kabir wanted to again confess his feelings for her  
**

 _ **Kabse hai dil mein mere armaan kai ankahe** _

**He came near her and placed his hand on her shoulder... to which she looked at him...**

Kabir: Nimisha

Nimisha: Haan

Kabir: Arey aise kya baithi ho tum... chalo kahin bahar ghoomne chalte hain

Nimisha: Mera man nahi hai..

Kabir: Arey aise kaise man nahi hai... Paris ko romance ka badshah kaha jata hai aur tumhein itne khoobsurat sheher mein jaane ka man nahi...Nimisha thoda bahar niklo ghoomo, haso... muskrao dekho ye duniya kitni khoobsurat hai..

 _ **Inko tu sunle aaja chaahat ke rang chadha jaa** _

Nimisha: Fir bhi mera sach mein man nahi

Kabir: Thik hai jab gharwale photos ke liye puchhenge na toh main toh keh dunga ki hum toh pura time kamre mein they humne Paris ghuma hi nahi... aur fir Ritwik aur Sarwar ke aadhe tedhe sawalo ke jawab tum dena... bata dena ki kaise tumne mujhe apne saath lock kar diya tha is kamre mein

 **this brought a smile to Nimisha's face**

 _ **Kehna kabhi to mera maan haai**_

Nimisha: Achha baba chaliye...

Kabir: Pakka tum chalna chahti ho

Nimisha: Haan

Kabir: Toh yahi baat muskurake kaho

Nimisha(smiled): Chaliye

 _ **jiya dhadak dhadak**_  
 _ **Jaayen** _

Kabir: Aise hi muskurati raha karo... tum muskurate huye bahot achhi lagti ho..

* * *

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS  
**

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

Daya: Ruhana, mera wallet nahi mil raha hai

Ruhana: Offo ye saamne rakhi cheez nahi milti aapko... aap bhi na sach mein

Daya: Tum nahi hogi ek din toh pata nahi kya hoga mera... achha suno apna khayal rakhna... main tumhari is haalat mein bhi tumhare saath nahi reh paunga.. I am sorry

Ruhana: Daya, main samajhti hun

Daya: Soch leejiye madam ab seedha aapki delivery ke waqt aaunga

Ruhana: Pata nahi Daya aisa lag raha hai ki abki jo aap laut kar aaye toh aap badle huye aayenge

Daya: Achha? Lekin mujhe toh aisa kuchh nahi lagta...anyways.. mujhe jaana hai.. I am getting late apna aur meri beti ka pura khayal rakhiyega..ok

Ruhana smiled and he kissed her forehead

* * *

 **HERE IN THE OFFICE  
**

 **Palak and Akshay were in the lift when it all of a sudden stopped and the lights turned off... Palak was scared due to this and she immediately hugged Akshay, Akshay could easily notice the fear on her face ...**

Akshay: Palak...

 **But Palak couldn't speak up... her hairs fell on her face... for the first time Akshay looked at her and couldn't take off his eyes from her and he clutched his shirt more tightly...**

 _ **Tere Naina.. Has Diye, Bas Gaye Mere Dil Mein, Tere Naina**_

Akshay: Palak, kuchh nahi hoga kuchh nahi aankhein kholo kuchh nahi hoga

Palak: Mujhe aise band jagah se bahot dar lagta hai please kuchh karo...

Akshay: Palak maine kaha na kuchh nahi hoga...main hun na tumhare saath

 **But she didn't speak up and he could see her shivering**

 _ **Tere Naina.. Has Diye, Bas Gaye Mere Dil Mein, Tere Naina**_

 **He took her hairs to the back of her ears.. he was still looking at her...after sometime the lift turned on and she got off from him  
**

* * *

 **HERE IN PARIS**

 **In these few days.. Nimisha had forgotten her past and somehow learned to smile with Kabir.. Kabir was taking out something from the suitcase when Nimisha came to him...**

Kabir: Kya hua kuchh chahiye tha

 **but she didn't speak up and hugged him...**

 _ **Lagta hai ye kyun mujhe sadiyon se chaahun tujhe**_

 **and he also wrapped his arms around her**

 _ **Mere sapno mein aake apna mujhko banake**_

 _ **Mujhpe tu kar ehsaan haaye**_

 _ **Jiya dhadak dhadak**_

 _ **jaaye**_

Nimisha: Itne dino mein jo main aapke saath apne ateet ko bhool paayi hun... kabhi nahi kar paati agar aap saath nahi hote

Kabir(smiled at her): Chalo kam se kam main tumhari madat toh kar paaya...

Nimisha: Main taiyyar hoke aati hun fir hum baahar chalenge...

Kabir: Okay..

 **Nimisha got inside while Kabir got a call and he moved outside the room to take it... he walked to the garden area... when suddenly a man in came over there and attacked his neck... he was trying to strangle his neck..he had closed his mouth with his other hand.. Kabir tried to get off his clutches... he couldn't see his face... He struggled a lot to get off his hold from his neck.. but was not able to do so.. suddenly he heard a voice..**

"Sachin chhodo unhe"

 **and Sachin looked at the person and she came running to him and tried to get Kabir off from his clutch**

Nimisha: Tum pagal ho gaye ho Sachin chhodo unhe

Sachin: Nahi Nimisha... ye tumhare aur mere bich aaye hain na...main nahi chhodunga inhey

 **Nimisha also used her strength to pull him back and this time was successful**

Nimisha: Chhodo inhe Sachin tum pagal ho gaye ho kya?

Sachin: Haan main pagal ho chuka hun, inhone tumhe mujhse chheenne ki koshish ki hai aur iski saza toh inhe milke rahegi...

 **he again pushed her and took out the long sharp knife which he had got with him...he again tried to harm Kabir ..a cut was made on his back due to this..Kabir was struggling once again...and in this the knife fell from his hand but Sachin took out his another weapon, his gun...Nimisha came over there and tried to snatch the gun from him but in this the bullet shot out however it only touched her waist..**.

Sachin, Kabir got scared after seeing this and Sachin left his gun and came to Nimisha

Sachin: Nimisha wo main..

Nimisha: Haath bhi mat lagana mujhe...

Sachin: Nimisha ye sab inki wajah se hua hai main inhe chhodunga nahi

he took back the knife back and again attacked Kabir with it..

Nimisha: Bas karo Sachin... Ek aur baar tumne unhe kuchh karne ki koshish ki toh main tumhari jaan le lungi

Sachin: Tum pagal ho gayi ho kya Nimisha... tum inki wajah se mujhe maarne ki dhamki de rahi ho

Nimisha: Pagal toh tum ho chuke ho Sachin...tumhe dimaagi ilaaj ki zarurat hai... apne ego mein tum itne andhe ho gaye ho ki tumhe apna bhai dikhai nahi deta...aur kyun?... sirf isliye ki tum mujhe haasil nahi kar sake...

Sachin: Nahi Nimisha main tumse pyaar karta hu... ab bhi bahot pyaar karta hun... aur jaanta hun ki tum bhi mujhse...

Nimisha: Shut up... Na tum mujhse pyaar karte ho Na hi kisika pyaar deserve karte ho... arey main toh kya duniya ki koi bhi ladki tumse pyaar nahi karegi... pata hai kyun... kyunki tumhara ego kisi ko bhi tum tak pahunchne se rokega... tum kabhi mujhse pyaar nahi karte they... kabhi nahi...kyunki tum pyaar ka matlab hi nahi samajhte...agar samajhte toh vishwaas karna jaante... agar karte toh mujhe is tarah nuksaan nahi pahunchaate... tum na kisi se kabhi pyaar kar sakte ho... aur naa hi kisi aur ke pyaar ke kaabil ho

Sachin: Ye tum kya..

Nimisha: Wahi jo sach hai... Jao Sachin jao... aur dubara lautke mat aana... jaao...

Sachin looked at her and left from the place


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HAAS! FINALLY DONE... ENJOY READING EVERYONE**

* * *

 **Nimisha supported and brought him to the room...Tears rolled down by her eyes when she saw his condition...she got outside to get first aid and came back after a while  
**

Nimisha: Shirt utaariye apni

Kabir:Kya?

Nimisha: Sawaal mat keejiye jitna keh rahi hun utna keejiye

 **Kabir looked at her worried face and took of his shirt...Nimisha came and sat near him..her hands were shivering while cleaning his cut...**

 ** _O ho..._**

 _ **Bheegi bheegi sadkon pe main**_  
 _ **Tera intezaar karun**_

 **Her hands trembled and she could feel the pain...it was never felt before to her**

 _ **Dheere dheere dil ki zameen ko**_  
 _ **Tere hi naam karun**_

 **He could easily see the tears in her eyes through the mirror...she was done healing him and hugged him...**

 _ **Khudko main yoon kho doon**_  
 _ **Ke phir na kabhi paaun**_

 **However he got up but she held his hand, he turned and wiped off her tears...**

 _ **Haule haule zindagi ko  
Ab tere hawaale karun**_

 **He squeezed her in his embrace...**

 ** _Sanam re, sanam re_**  
 ** _Tu mera sanam hua re_**  
 ** _Sanam re, sanam re_**  
 ** _Tu mera sanam hua re_**

 **He cupped her face, kissed her forehead and cheeks,while she closed her eyes**

 _ **Karam re, karam re**_  
 _ **Tera mujhpe karam hua re**_

 **He caressed her shivering lips with his own**

 _ **Sanam re, sanam re**_  
 _ **Tu mera sanam hua re**_

 **and placed them on her neck and she was melting with this touch...**

O ho...

 **He made her lay down on the silk soft bed...**

 _ **Tere kareeb jo hone laga hoon**_  
 _ **To toote saare bharam re**_

 **She gave her complete self to him and locked him in her arms**

 _ **Sanam re, sanam re**_  
 _ **Tu mera sanam hua re**_  
 _ **Sanam re, sanam re**_  
 _ **Tu mera sanam hua re**_

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Kavin was jogging in the park...he could not forget Aisha's words... His legs moved even more faster when her words were echoing in his ears...But suddenly he stopped as he was about to collide with someone in front of him...she looked at him and smiled**

"Aahaha...aise toh tum mujhse ladne ka koi mauka nahi chhodte aaj kya hua Mr Badtameez"

Kavin: Dekho Jewella main aaj ladne ke bilkul mood mein nahi hun please...

 **and he moved away from there...**

Jewella(thinking): Arey ye isey kya hua?...

 **and she came up to him again...where he was sitting on the bench...she sat near him**

Jewella: Kaise kaise log hain, log yahan yoga karne aate hain exercise karne aate hain jogging karne aate hain ghoomne bhi aate hain...par kuchh log sirf baithne aate hain

 **Kavin looked at her in an annoying way and got up from there and she followed him...He could feel someone following him...he turned and again saw Jewella  
**

Kavin: Tum mera peechha kyun kar rahi ho?

Jewella: Mera dimaag kharab hai jo main tumhara pichha karungi huh!

 **Kavin again sat on another bench**

Jewella: Ek baat batao tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai kya?

 **Kavin again didn't answer and started walking...Jewella was confused by this behavior of him..**

Jewella: Rootha hai toh mana lenge, Bigda hai toh bana lenge fir bhi na maane toh...(Kavin looked at her this time)...Fir bhi na maane toh...Deke khilauna behla lenge

Kavin: Tumhari problem kya hai kyun mere pichhe padi ho... shanti se mujhe akela kyun nahi chhod deti...Pareshan karke rakh diya hai

Jewella: Haan saari galati meri hi hai... main bhi kiski problem jaanne ki koshish kar rahi hun... us insaan ki jis se meri 2 minute nahi banti...Kya karun kisiko pareshaan dekhkar chup rehna nahi hai meri fitrat mein... lekin main hi bhool gayi thi ki wo tum ho koi aur nahi...

 **She left the place after saying this.. and he was left without words**

* * *

 **HERE IN MODI HOUSE**

 **Some of the family members of Mehta family were there**

Jayshri: Arey Hansa ben, Akshay ne shaadi ke liye haan bol diya hai ne ye baat sunke toh meri khushi ka andaaza nahi hai kem ke in dono ki jodi toh upar se banke aayi hai...dekhiye kitne achhe lagte hain eksaath (looking at Akshay and Keerti)

Hansa: Haan wo kal raat maine is se baat ki mujhe toh laga nahi tha ki ye haan karega bhaishaab...par isey risha manjoor hai ye sunke mujhe bahot khushi hui

Jayshri: Waise mujhe toh pura yakeen tha ki in dono ka rishta toh zaroor hoga... aa...waise aapne Sachin se baat ki Savita ben ...wo ...

 **Navya gave her a annoyed look**

Savita(to herself): Ghar mein ho toh kuchh baat karun

Jayshri: Aapne kuchh kaha?

Savita: Nahi wo darasal mauka hi nahi laga wo U.S mein kisi kaam se gaya hai...waise aap chhodiye na... jis kaam ke liye hum aaye hain wo toh kar lein

Jayshri: Haan haan shubh kaam mein deri kaisi, Navya... wo andar se thaali le aa ne pooja ki,

 **Navya got the thaali and Hansa performed the Puja and the rituals of "Shagun" were done... Akshay got a phone call and he got up to answer it Akshay was completing his call when Keerti stood beside him  
**

Keerti: Kya hua any problem?

Akshay: Nahi wo bas kuchh nahi...

Keerti: Tum is shaadi se is rishte se khush toh ho na

Akshay: Haan ofcorse Keerti tum mere bachpan ki dost ho, hamari family member ki tarah rahi ho main... bilkul khush hun... I am happy

Keerti Smiled

Akshay: Now if you can excuse me mujhe kuchh important call karna hai wo hamare Geneva ke project ke silsile mein

Keerti: Sure...

 **and he left the place...**

Keerti(thinking): Tum shaadi se khush ho na ho Akshay tumhe shaadi ke liye khush toh main karke rahungi... aakhir Mehta khandaan ki Manjhli bahu ko itna toh aana hi chaiye... Aur waise bhi main achhe se jaanti hun ki tumhara dil kaise jeetna hai... ek baar agar main us ghar mein aa gayi toh mera maksad pura ho jayega...

* * *

 **HERE IN THE HOSPITAL  
**

 **Areej was there in the hospital since the past last night...She hadn't taken rest working...she was in the general ward when Sarwar came to her...**

Sarwar: Aru yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Areej: Arey baba patients check kar rahi hun aur kya karungi...

Sarwar: Aao mere saath

 **and he held her hand and got her along with him**

Areej: Sarwar tum..tum pagal ho kya? Kahan leke jaa rahe ho mujhe?

Sarwar: Pagal main nahi Aru Pagal na tum ho rahi ho saari raat se kaam kar rahi ho chalo

Areej: Toh saari raat se toh tum bhi ho yahan

Sarwar: Main ghar gaya tha tumse puchha tumne mujhse jhoot kaha na ki 1 ghante mein chali jaogi lekin gayi nahi naa...So now Ms Areej Shastri Dr Sarwar Mehta prescribes you a healthy coffee and sleep for atleast 6 hours

Areej: Nahi mujhe kahin nahi jaana

Sarwar: Tum nahi maanogi na aasani se?

Areej: Mujhe nahi jaana toh nahi jaana...

Sarwar: Pata tha tum yahi kahogi...isliye

 **and he lifted her up**

Areej: Sarwar ye kya hai ye sab chhodo mujhe

Sarwar: Chupp bilkul...

 **and he started walking to the car,while Areej smiled and looked at him**

Sarwar: Aru... tu wazan kam kar le thoda sa...meri saari heropanti ek baar mein nikal gayi

Areej: Kya matlab hai tumhara? Main moti ho rahi hun?... Kisne kaha tha mujhe uthaane ke liye abhi ke abhi mujhe nichey utaaro

Sarwar: Arey baba main mazak kar raha tha

Areej: Nahi tum mujhe nichey utaaro

Sarwar: Aru main mazak kar raha tha...Sach...

 **and they were at the place where the car was parked...he let her come down and opened the door of the car they sat in and he drove the car... He looked at her continuously while she smiled the way...**

 ** _Tenu itna main pyaar karaan_**  
 ** _Ek pal vich sau baar karaan_**  
 ** _Tu jaave je mainu chhad ke_**  
 ** _Maut da intezaar karaan..._**

 **He was looking at her but she made him look at other side...and when he was driving she kissed him on his cheek...which was unexpected to him**

 ** _Ke tere liye duniya chhod di hai_**  
 ** _Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke_**  
 ** _Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon_**  
 ** _Ye tu kabhi soch na sake_**

 **They were at the coffee shop and had ordered for the coffee...It was a special one with the Heart and she smiled when she saw it...**

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahaan**_  
 _ **Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi**_

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahaan**_  
 _ **Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi**_  
 _ **Ab mujhko jaana hai kahaan**_  
 _ **Ke tu hi safar hai aakhiri**_

* * *

 **HERE IN MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Ruhana had the photograph of Daya in her hand and she remembered the moments she spent with him, the first day of their marriage... the day when he saw her first...the first date and cup of coffee...**

 _ **Ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahin**_  
 _ **Na dena kabhi mujhko tu faasley**_  
 _ **Main tujhko kitna chahti hoon**_  
 _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 **Here in Banglore Daya also was thinking about Ruhana  
**

 ** _Tere liye duniya chhod di hai_**  
 ** _Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke_**  
 ** _Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon_**  
 ** _Ye tu kabhi soch na sake_**

* * *

 **HERE IN PARIS  
**

 **Nimisha just came downstairs and she remembered the incident and she was again upset with the same she looked at him who was near the reception desk talking to someone...**

 _ **Aankhon ki hai yeh khwahishein**_  
 _ **Ki chehre se teri na hatein**_  
 _ **Neendon mein meri bas tere**_  
 _ **Khwabon ne li hai karwatein**_

 **and she ran to him and hugged him...**

Kabir: Kya hua..? Ye ro kyun rahi ho tum

Nimisha: Kal agar kuchh ho jaata toh main tumhe kho deti...aur jab hum aaj yahan se jaa rahe hain tab mujhe

Kabir: Ye ehsaas hua ki tum mujhe kitna chaahti ho?

Nimisha again hugged him

Kabir: Nimisha..sab dek rahein hain

Nimisha: Dekhne do biwi hun tumhari...padosi ki girlfriend nahi...

and Kabir smiled at this

 _ **Ki teri ore mujhko leke chalein**_  
 _ **Ye duniya bhar ke sab raaste**_  
 _ **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**_  
 _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 _ **Tere liye duniya chhod di hai**_  
 _ **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**_  
 _ **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**_  
 _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **IN THE OFFICE**

 **Palak was having a discussion with Akshay on the project they were working on... When Keerti entered the cabin**

Keerti: Akki darling tum yahan kya kar rahe ho Palak ke cabin mein,main kabse tumhara wait kar rahi hun...tum bhool gaye hum saath mein lunch karne saath jaana tha

Akshay: Haan Palak tum zara...

Palak: Dekhiye main jaanti hun ki aap logon ka plan hoga lekin dekhiye waise bhi lunch time mein aadha ghanta hai tab tak ye discussion bhi khatam ho jayega

Akshay: Keerti I think Palak sahi keh rahi hai ye discussion abhi khatam ho jayega tum...wait

Keerti: Akki pichle ek ghante se main tumhara wait kar rahi hun...aur fir ye kaam toh baad mein bhi ho sakta hai na

Palak: Keerti main bas ye keh rahi thi ki ye

Keerti: Please Palak, humara bahar jaane ka plan hai aur waise bhi I think tum nahi balki main ye faisla karungi ki Akshay ko kab mere saath rehna chahiye...Kyunki main..arey ek minute tumhe nahi pata na... actually we are getting engaged main card bhej dungi tumhe tum zaroor aana filhaal can you excuse us..

 **Palak was very much angry when she heard this she moved out of the room**

Palak: Jiske jo man mein aa raha hai kiye jaa raha hai... kisiko kisi aur ki feelings ki value hi nahi hai... mujhe kya lunch kare dinner kare chaahe jo kare jis marzi ladki se shaadi kare I don't care ...

 **She was saying this and collided with Ritwik...**

Palak: Aauch!... dekhke nahi chal sakte they kya stupid mereko lag gayi

Ritwik: Itne gusse mein kyun ho...

Palak: Mujhse mat puchho jaake apne bhai se puchho...

Ritwik: Bhai se...par bhai se kya puchhun?

Palak: Hato!...

 **and she moved away from there**

Ritwik: Ye bhai bhi na khudko toh mil gayi meri wali ko kyun gussa kar rahein hain..mera saara ka saara romance spoil kar dete hain...Kuchh na kuchh toh karna padega beta Ritwik...Ek kaam karta hun...bhabhi aa hi gayi hain.. aur ab toh kaafi din ho gaye hain us letter waali baat ko

* * *

 **HERE IN SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Arjun was quietly sitting in the room when Kuki came over there ...**

Kuki: Ahem...Ahemmm...

 **But Arjun was still lost in his own thoughts... Kuki came near him and snapped her fingers**

Arjun: Tum kab aayi?

Kuki: Main yahan itne der se khadi hun aur aapko pata hi nahi chala

 **She placed her arms around his neck**

Kuki: Shaadi ke pehle mahine mein ye haal...ye baat thik nahi Mr Arjun Kamal Shastri

Arjun: Nahi wo main bas kuchh soch raha tha

 **But He looked to be upset and she placed her hand on his forehead**

Kuki: Kya soch rahe they...Baba?

Arjun: Bahot din ho gaye Nimisha ko dekha nahi aur fir us se baat bhi nahi huyi

Kuki: Arey wo honeymoon pe gaye hain Baba let them enjoy... ab aap mujhe nahi leke gaye kahin bhi shadi ke baad unhe toh enjoy karne deejiye

Arjun:Tumhe bhi le jaunga...pakka...lekin ...

Kuki: Aapko itni hi yaad aa rahi hai toh leejiye phone kar leejiye..

Arjun: Nahi wo meri parson hi baat hui thi wo waapas aa gaye hain...lekin..mujhe pata nahi kyun Nimisha ki aawaz mein kapan si lagi

Kuki: Thand hogi wahan... aap bhi na bekaar mein tension le rahe hain... aapko pata hai... aap unhe itna yaad kar rahe hain na wo isliye aapse baat nahi kar paa rahi hogi kyunki wo itni khush hogi wahan ki wo aapko bhool hi gayin hongi...ab mujhe hi dekh leejiye...itna pyaara parivaar mila hai ...mujhe aap mile hain aur kya chaiye hota hai ek ladki ko...aise hi wo bhi khush hongi...aap fikar mat keejiye

Arjun smiled at her...

Arjun: Ye sab sochte sochte maine toh ye dekha hi nahi ki tumne mere liye wahi saari pehni hai jo maine tumhe kal di thi...

Kuki: Haan aur ye bhi bhool gaye ki aaj mujhe bhai lene aayenge pakpheron ke liye

Arjun: O..oo..(brought her near to him)... ab pura ek din aapke bina kaise rahunga

Kuki: ek hi din ki toh baat hai...shaam mein lene aayenege na mujhe...

Arjun: Jee sarkaar jaisa aapka hukum

Kuki: Very good... wahin aap Bhabhi se bhi mil leejiyega...

Arjun smiled and kissed on her forehead

* * *

 **HERE IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Navya was not in a mood...she was checking the patients when she came to the special ward of Rajat...**

Nurse: Dekhiye na madam aaj phir pareshan kar diya hai inhone

Navya: Ab kya hua

Nurse: Injection lagne mein aise dar rahe hain jaise koi chhota bachha

Navya: Laake do mujhe...

 **She got the injection for her and Navya filled it...She came to Rajat and he got up from the bed...**

Rajat: Doctor Navya...dekhiye isey please mujhse door rakhiye...

Navya: Rajat ji mera waise hi mood off hai is tarah se bhaagke aur mat keejiye

Rajat: Lekin ye sui mujhe ye sui se bahot dar lagta hai

Navya: Sui hai Rajat ji koi saanp ya nevla nahi jo das lega

Rajat: Par mujhe toh waise hi lagta hai na.. please aap mujhe davaiyan de dijiye lekin is injection ko mujhse door rakhiye please

Navya: Dekhiye Rajat ji aap seedhi tarah se isey lagwate hain ya nahi

Rajat: Main ye bilkul nahi lagwaunga

Navya: Thik hai... Shukla ji (a ward-boy) Inhe ulta litaye aur is injection ko ab wahan lagaiye...ab yahi inka punishment hai

"Ji madam"

Rajat: Ka..ka...kaahan?

Navya: Vo Shukla ji aapko batayenge... Shukla ji

Shukla ji(whispering to Rajat): Arey sahab lagwa leejiye haath mein kyun apni raam pyaari ko laal pyaari banana chaahte hain?

Rajat: Ram pyaari?

Shukla ji: Arey jisey aap apni bhaasha mein tashreef kehte hain

Rajat: Kya?...Nahi!...suniye madam(to Navya)

Navya turned

Rajat: Aapko injection lagana hai na... laga leejiye...

Navya(in disbelief): Thik hai

 **and she took the injection to him...he had closed his eyes and he held her other hand tightly while she was applying the injection..Navya smiled to see him like a child**

Navya: Ho gaya aankhein khol leejiye Rajat

Rajat: Ho gaya ... lekin mujhe pata hi nahi chala

Navya: Dekha..aur aapne khaamokhan saara ka saara hospital sar pe chadha rakha tha

Rajat: Ab ye toh lagane wale ke haath ka art hota hai..ab aapne lagaya toh dard nahi hua

Navya: Rajat ji aap sach me kisi bachhe se kam nahi hain

 **and she smiled at him...**

* * *

 **HERE IN MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Nimisha was arranging the bedroom when Ruhana suddenly came inside she noticed some marks on Nimisha's waist  
**

Ruhana: Nimisha.. ye nishaan chhot ke nishaan kahan se aaye?

 **Nimisha hides them with her sari and again got engaged in the work  
**

Nimisha: Arey Didi aap yahan? Kuchh chahiye toh aap mujhe bol dete...

Ruhana: Nahi main toh bas yun hi tumse baat karne aayi thi..lekin ye nishaan kaise hain Nimisha

Nimisha: Aa..kuchh nahi didi bas aise hi chhoti si chhot hai

Ruhana: Common Nimisha mujhse jhoot mat kaho..koi chhoti chot ka nishaan nahi hai ye kuchh aur hai ...

Nimisha: Nahi didi..aisa kuchh nahi hai.. main Sari tight bandhti hun naa.. isliye bas...(she saw Kabir on the door)...suniye... ye didi ko dekhiye na...yunhi bewajah fikar kar rahi hain..

Kabir: Kya hua bhabhi aap..kuchh chaiye ?

Ruhana: Kabir ye Nimisha ki kamar pe chhot ke nishaan...

Kabir: Bhabhi kuchh nahi hai.. wo..arey haan... Nimisha nichey Kuki aayi hai tumhe bula rahi hai Bhabhi aapko bhi chaliye..

Ruhana: Par ye..

 **But she heard Kuki calling her name and they moved downstairs**

Nimisha: Badi jaldi aa gayi bhabhi pura ek mahine baad is ghar mein aayi hain aap

Kuki: Bhabhi aap toh please mujhe mera naam hi leejiye...

Nimisha: Accha hua tum jaldi aa gayi Kabir tumhe ...Infact yahan sab tumhe bahot yaad kar rahe they

Kuki : Haan haan achhi tarah se jaanti hun ki sab mujhe kitna yaad kar rahe they... bhaiya toh mujhe itna yaad kar rahe they ki khud chale gaye ghoomne

Kabir: Kuki aise koi apne bade bhai ko taana maarta hai kya?

Kuki: Taana? Tauba tauba ye toh bilkul taana nahi tha...

Kabir: Tujhe khud toh hamari yaad ab jaake aayi hai(pulling her ears) ...aur baatein karwa lo dher saari

 **Ruhana, hits Kabir's hand slightly**

Ruhana: Uske kaan toh khichna band karo Kabir bachhi nahi hai badi ho gayi hai shaadi ho gayi hai uski

Kabir: Kitni bhi badi ho jaaye mere liye toh 7 saal ki hi rahegi na Bhabhi..

Kuki: Aur aap bhabhi itni badi news dene jaa rahi ho aur mujhe pata kis se chal raha hai? aapse nahi balki apni maa ji se...aa..bhabhi baki sab toh yahan hain...lekin bhaiyaa kahan hain?

Ruhana: Banglore gaye hain kaam se

Kuki: Lo main yahan aayi aur wo banglore mein baithey hain... aur chhote sahab?

Ruhana: Chhote sahab office mein hain

Kuki: Chhote sahab offie mein?... kya baat hai bahot kaam karne lage hain aajkal...

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Areej was in her car driving back to home and ...she was passing by some shops when her eyes fell on someone...She saw some bouncers throwing a man out of the club...whom she could recognize...She immediately came out of the car and**

 **"** Paise nahi hote toh na jaane kahan kahan se chale aate hain Daaru pine "

 **She immediately came to the person**

Areej: Ye kya badtamizi hai?

"Arey madam badtamizi nahi muft ke daaru khoron ka yahi haal karte hain hum"

Areej: Ek minute ek minute kya bol rahe ho tum?

" Arey madam is aadmi ne ye bill dekh rahin hain aap? ... itni sharab order karke pee hai aur bill payment nahi kiya isliye aisa kiya humne...huh!...ghar mein nahi daane amma chali bhunane"

Areej: Ye..ye kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum? tum jaante bhi ye kaun hain? Sachin Mehta, sheher ke sabse bade industrialists me se ek...aur bill payment ki baat rahi toh ye raha mera card...swap out the money...

 **and she held Sachin who couldn't even walk properly**

Areej: Dekhiye aap please aaram se khade rahiye..

Sachin: Khade..huehe..khade rehne layak nahi raha main...main toh khud ki nazron mein gir chuka hun...

Areej: Ye kya bol rahe hain aap..aap please mere saath gaadi mein chaliye

 **and she took him to the car and made him sit on other side**

Sachin: Thik kehti hai wo... main kisi ke pyaar ke kaabil nahi...main

Areej: Pata nahi ye itna peeke is club mein kya kar rahe they...mujhe Sarwar ko bula lena chaiye...

Sachin: Main kisi ke pyaar ke layak nahi..no..no one deserves me...no one..Nimisha bhi mujhe isiliye chhod gayi kyunki main uske kaabil nahi..sahi kaha usne...no one will ever fall for me...bilkul sahi kaha tumne

Areej: Nimisha?..ye nashe mein Di ka naam kyun le rahe hain...jo bhi ho pehle mujhe Sarwar ko bulana hoga

* * *

 **HERE IN MEHTA NIVAAS  
**

 **Kabir was changing his shirt when Nimisha saw him and the mark of the cut**

Nimisha: ahh... ye abhi tak thik nahi hua na?

 **and he turned and pulled her towards him**

Kabir: Zakham toh bhar gaye ab unke nishaan toh jaate jaate jayenge na?

 **While at the same time Daksha entered...and seeing her they both separated while Daksha too noticed the cut mark...**

Daksha: Arara ye kaise lag gay tujhe Kabir...

Kabir: Arey kuchh nahi maa ye chhoti si chhot hai

Daksha: Chhoti si chhot nahi hai beta ye ghaav toh gehra dikh raha hai

Kabir: Arey nahi meri maa...aap auraton ki na aadat hoti hai bina baat ke pareshan hone ki ab inhe hi dekh lo...aankho mein aansu aa gaye...

Daksha: Sab auratein aise hi hoti hain...vaida...chalo ab tum dono nichey chalo Damad ji aate honge ne...

 **Ruhana who was standing ouside the room also heard this**

Ruhana: Ye dono zaroor kuchh na kuchh chhupa rahe hain...kuchh na kuchh toh zaroor hua hai Paris mein..jo ye dono batate nahi hain...par main bhi pata lagake rahungi...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP...ENJOY READING...AND DO REVIEW**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAS**

 **Arjun had come to take Kuki along with him...Kuki saw him and a wide smile appeared on her face she came up to him and was about to hug him but moved back when she realized where she was...**

Daksha: Arey Jamai ji kaise hain aap?

 **Arjun bent down to Daksha and other elder people present there...**

Baa: Kem chho Arjun dikra?

Arjun: Hu majama che Baa..

Baapuji: Dikra baaki sab thik hai ki nahi, ghar me sab badhiya

Arjun: Haan bapuji sab thik hai

 **And he saw Nimisha coming downstairs..a smile appeared on his face...Nimisha's face brightened up to see him and she immediately ran to Arjun and hugged her**

Arjun: Pagli!... rote hain kya is tarah?

Nimisha: Kaise ho bhaiyaa

Arjun: Main bilkul thik tu bata tu...(and his eyes fell on a bandage which was on her waist)...

 **and he took her aside, he also noticed some marks on her hands... and ..**

Arjun: Ye kya hai Nimisha...ye chhot ke nishaan kaise?

Nimisha: Kuchh nahi bhai bas ye..

Arjun: Dekh beta mujhe us din teri aawaz bhi kaampti hui lagi thi aur fir ab ye chhot..sach bata...sab thik hai na kahin Kabir(eyeing at him) tujhe kuchh

Nimisha: Ye kya bol rahe hain bhai aap...Aap ne aise soch bhi kaise liya bhai ki Kabir mujhe kuchh karenge...vo mera bahot dhyaan rakhte hain..infact aapse zyada..ye toh main hi gir gayi thi isliye chhot lag gayi aur aap na

Arjun: Achha baba I am sorry...maine ye chhot dekhi toh mujhse raha nahi gaya isliye...

Nimisha: Isliye aap kuchh bhi bolenge? aap jaante bhi hain ki main kitna pyaar karti hun unse..dubara aapne kuchh kaha toh main jhagda kar lungi..

Arjun : Accha meri maa mujhe maaf kar..

 **Meanwhile Kabir came over there**

Kabir: Kya baatein ho rahi hain?

Arjun: Kuchh nahi Kabir ji main toh bas abhi jaane ke liye

Nimisha: Aap itni jaldi jayenge? Khabardaar jo aapne aaj jaane ki baat ki toh..

Kabir: Haan...main yahi kehne wala thi ki aap yahin ruk jaiye kuchh din...Kuki ko bhi achha lagega aur hum sabko bhi

Arjun: Arey lekin..ye mere sasural se pehle meri behen ka sasural hai main aise kaise

Nimisha: nahi aap yahan ruk rahe hain bas main kuchh nahi jaanti aur ye ek behen aur salhej dono ka order hai

Arjun: Tujhse koi nahi jeet sakta..

Nimisha: Toh koshish bhi kyun karte ho?

Kabir: Nimisha, tum ek kaam karo khana lagao na tab tak ye fresh ho jayenge

Arjun: Haan main abhi wahi kehne wala tha

Nimisha: Main abhi laayi

 **and she smiled and went to the kitchen**

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **ON THE ROAD**

 **Sarwar took Sachin out of the car**

Sarwar: Sachin bhai tujhe kis haalat mein miley...

Areej: Arey puchho mat tum...ye mujhe sadak ke kinare...aisi haalat mein miley ki bas

Sarwar: hey bhagwan bahot pee li hai inhone toh

 **while Sachin was continuously murmuring something**

Areej: Haan dekho na thik se khud ke pair pe khade nahi ho paa rahe...

Sarwar: Arey baap re aisi haalat mein toh main inhe ghar nahi le jaa sakta

Areej: Lekin kyun?

Sarwar: Kyun kya? Arjun jiju ghar pe aaye hain aur aise mein main inhe wahan le gaya toh bahot hungama hoga...

Areej: Haan ye bhi baat hai... toh ab hum kya karein?

Sarwar: Ek kaam ho sakta hai... inhe hum hospital ke general ward mein jo khaali bed hai wo alot kar dete hain...phir jab subah hogi toh le jaunga main inhe

Areej: Haan ye thik rahega...

Sarwar: Lekin Aru agar kal subah main nahi aa paya jaldi toh mere aane tak inhe sambhal lena please

Areej: haan thik hai

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING  
**

 **Areej was waiting for Sachin to get up...Sachin slowly opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him... he looked around...and..held his head**

Areej: Aur piyenge aap?...

Sachin: Jee...?

Areej: Haan matlab whisky wine rum kuchh aur mangaun aapke liye

Sachin: Dekhiye...mujhe...aah

Areej: Oh! aapka sar dard kar raha hoga na? lekin aap leejiye jo aapko lena

Sachin: Dekho main kuchh keh nahi raha iska matlab ye nahi tumhare jo man aayega wo kahogi...please get me some lime juice please

Areej: Excuse me I am not your servant jo aap mujhse is tarah se baat karenge

Sachin: Same here you are not my wife to give me lectures...

Areej: Ok fine I am leaving..aapka bhai aayega ab aap unhi se maang lena lime juice huh!

* * *

 **HERE IN MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Nimisha was on her way downstairs when Ritwik came up to her and held her  
**

Nimisha: Ritwik ye sab kya hai?

Ritwik: Bhabhi please bhabhi ek minute mujhe aapse ek zaroori baat karni hai

Nmisha: Mujhse? kya zaroori baat

Ritwik: Bhabhi aap chaliye toh mere saath

Nimisha: Offo Ritwik!..

 **and Ritwik took Nimisha to his room, he took out a envelope from his shelf**

Nimisha: Ye kya hai?

Ritwik: Khol ke toh padihye bhabhi

Nimisha reads the letter

Nimisha: Oho!...ye baat hai toh ab bata bhi do ki ye letter kisne likha hai devarji

Ritwik: Bhabhi mujhe sharam aati hai

Nimisha: Kya? don't be a girl...

Ritwik: Wo bhabhi wo..

Nimisha: Wo kya?

Ritwik: Wo aapki behen hai Palak

Nimisha: Kya? Palak ne tumhe ye letter diya hai? chhupi rustam kahin ki...ye toh bahot achhi baat hai...tum bilkul fikar mat karo ek achha sa mauka dekhke main ye baat ghar waalo se karti hun

Ritwik: Thank you so much Bhabhi I love you...

Nimisha: Kitna achha hoga agar aisa hota hai...Dono bhaaiyon ki ek saath shhadi hogi

Ritwik: Do nahi bhabhi teen

Nimisha: Teen?

Ritwik: Haan bhabhi wo kaki soch rahi hai ki Sachin bhai ki bhi usi ghar mein shadi ho..koshish toh kar rahi hain ki wo Navya se shaadi karne ke liye maan jaayein...

 **And they hear the voice of Hansa and**

Ritwik: Ye maa bhi na pata nahi kyun bula rahi hain...achha bhabhi main aata hun...

 **and he left the place**

* * *

 **HERE IN KUKI'S ROOM  
**

 **Arjun was looking outside the window when Kuki came from the back and hugged him**

Arjun: Kya baat hai aaj toh aap kuchh zyada hi khush hain?

Kuki: Tum jo itne cute ho isliye

Arjun: Oho pyaar bhi bada aa raha hai...kya baat hai

Kuki: Tum yahan mere ghar mere saath rahoge na isliye ... I love you Arjun

Arjun: Itna khush...arey agar ye baat hai toh main is khushi ke liye zindagi bhar ghar jamai ban jaun?

Kuki : Koi zarurat nahi hai...Tum bas meri chhoti chhoti khushiyan de diya karo mujhe...mujhe aur kuchh nahi chahiye

 **And she hugged him..while Arjun smiled and hugged her back..but he was still lost into his trail of thoughts...**

Kuki: Lo..tum bhi na ajeeb ho kahan kho gaye fir se

Arjun: Kuki pata nahi kyun...mujhe kuchh ajeeb sa lag raha hai...aisa lag raha hai ki Nimisha mujhse zaroor kuchh chhupa rahi hai

Kuki: Kya chhupa rahi hain wo

Arjun: pata nahi wo maine uske back pe gehri chhot ke nishaan dekhe..puchha toh kehne lagi ke gir gayi thi...lekin mujhe nahi lagta ki wo girne ke nishan they

Kuki: Tum kya bolna chahte ho mere bhai ne maara hai unhe? hum mehtas tumhe atyachari lagte hain?Jo ghar ki bahu pe zulm karte hon

Arjun: Mera matlab wo nahi hai Kuki

Kuki: Toh kya matlab hai tumhara ?...aaye der nahi hui aur mere gharwalo ke khilaaf bolna chaalu aur wo bhi mere bhaiyya...tum unke baare mein aise soch bhi kaise sakte ho huh!

Arjun: Kuki...Kuki mera wo matlab nahi hai baba

Kuki: Toh kya matlab hai haan kya matlab hai

Arjun: Mera matlab hai shayad wo dono zaroor humse kuchh na kuchh zaroor chhupa rahe hain

Kuki: Hey bhagwan..tumhare na dimaag me na pata nahi kya kya chalte rehta hai jab vo keh rahi hain ki vo gir gayi hongi toh gir gayi hongi..aur lag gayi hogi chhot...ab mere bhaiyya ke saath unhe dekhkar tumhe yahi lagta hai i vo pareshan hai

Arjun: Nahi Kuki sach kahun toh jitna maine usey khush Kabir ke saath dekha hai utna pehle kabhi nahi dekha...aur tum thik keh rahi ho...shayad main hi kuchh zyada soch raha hun I am sorry

Kuki: It's okay baba...sorry ki kya zarurat...

 **and she wrapped her arms around his neck and got closer to him**

Arjun: Ye kya kar rahi ho Kuki..koi aa gaya toh

 **But she still got closer**

Arjun: Kuki..yahi sab karna hai toh atleast darwaza toh band karne do..agar koi aa gaya toh...Kuki dekho tumhara na sahi ye mera sasural hai koi aa gaya toh main sharam se pani pani ho jaunga..

 **But she got closer to his ears and whispered slowly...**

Kuki: Khana lag gaya hoga nichey chalein?

 **Hearing this Arjun looked at her and she laughed aloud and moved back...**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Areej was coming back from the hospital..when she noticed Sachin again in front of the bar and he was going inside..she stopped and parked aside**

Areej: Oh toh aaj mujhe phir bed khaali karwana padega

Sachin: Excuse me

Areej: Haan matlab tum puri tarah se tunn hoge main aapko leke hospital leke jaungi toh obviously na

Sachin: Just shut up and mind your own business

Areej: Arey main toh bas itna janna chahti thi ki tum itna peetey kyun ho...let me guess... marne waale ho?

Sachin: What...?

Areej: Nahi wo jinhey koi bahot badi bimari hoti hai..thik hone ki ummeed hi nahi hoti..wo karte hain aksar aisa...tumhe toh koi bimari nahi lagti..aur bhagwan ki daya se tumhara business achha khasa hai fir bachta kya hai..aa haan...pyaar?...tumne kisi ladki se pyaar kiya and she ditched you right?

Sachin: Tumhe is se matlab?

Areej: Matlab main sahi thi...tumhe definitely kisi ladki ne ditch kiya hai...arey lekin ek baat bata...ladkion ki koi kami hai kya duniya mein..ek ne tumhara dil toda dusri jod degi

Sachin: O HELLO please stay away..tumhe kya pata pyaar ko khone ka dard kya hota hai

Areej: Haan right..mujhe nahi pata ki pyaar ko khone ka dard kya hota hai..lekin pyaar maine bhi kiya hai...lekin tumhe jis kisine bhi ditch kiya hai wo aise khush nahi reh paayegi.. I mean seriously tum us se pyaar karte ho aur usne tumhe thukra diya this is rediculous I mean aisa kaise kar sakti hai koi bhi ladki..s he won't be staying happy ever..

Sachin: Shut up! Don't even utter a word for her...us ne mujhe ditch nahi kiya..infact uski toh koi galati nahi thi...shayad mera hi naseeb kharab hai jo mere naseeb mein nahi wo..wo mujhse bahot pyaar karti thi.. lekin mere..sirf meri soch aur harkaton ki wajah se aaj wo mere saath nahi..us bichari ko toh maine anjaane mein kitni badi saza de di..us bichari ka toh koi kusoor bhi nahi tha..

Areej: Toh tum maante ho na ki uska koi kusoor nahi tha...lekin tumne usey bina baat ke saza di..

Sachin looked at her

Areej: Toh ab apni galati sudhaar lo..maafi maang lo us se...ho sakta hai ki wo tumhe maaf kar de...dekho duniya mein har teesre second mein kisi na kis aashiq ka dil tootta hai lekin wo tumhari tarah aise maikhaano mein nahi jaate...main ek doctor hun..roz zindagiyan jeetey bhi dekhti hun..aur logo ko maut ko gale lagate bhi...aur maine yahi sikha hai.. ki zindagi sirf ek baar milti hai...aur usey jitni khushi se jiyoge..utna achha...kyunki ye lautakr tumhare haath mein waaapas nahi aayegi..isliye khush hoke jiyo..apnno ke liye jiyo..unke liye jinhone tumhara bachpan se leke aaj ak sath diya..apni zindagi ki nayi shuruaat karo Sachin..

Sachin looked at her and she nodded her head and she moved away from there

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Sachin was in his room when Savita came to him with the tea...  
**

Savita: Chal Sachin..ye le chai

 **Sachin took the tea from her hand**

Savita: Beta terese bahot dino se kuchh baat karni thi

Sachin: Kaho na maa

Savita: Beta kabse chaah rahi hun ki teri shaadi ho jaaye...tera ghar bas jaaye...par tu humesha meri baat taal deta hai...teri nazar mein koi aur ladki hai toh bata de main usi se teri shadi kara dungi..

Sachin: Bahot der ho chuki hai maa

Savita: Kya matlab?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi...tumne mere liye jo bhi ladki pasand ki hai main us se shaadi kar lunga...

Savita: Kya sach?

Sachin: Haan maa

Savita: Toh kal tu us se mil le ek baar toh main

Sachin: Maa maine kaha na..wo jo bhi hogi jaisi bhi hogi main us se shadi kar lunga...khud ke tarike se jee ke dekh liya ab tumhare tarike se jeena chahta hun...

Savita caressed his head and smiled

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER  
**

 **AT A CAFEHOUSE**

"Kyun, nahi matlab kyun"

Areej: Navya humari baat toh samajhne ki koshish kar

Navya: Tum log kehna kya chahte ho..nahi matlab...Sarwar tum kaise dost ho tumhara bhai sharabi hai toh main kyun us se shaadi karun? nahi matlab kyun?

Sarwar: Taaki tum unki zindagi mein rang bhar sako Navya...Navya maine us raat unhe jis tarah tootte huye dekha tha..us tarah se pehle kabhi nahi dekha aur na hi kabhi unhe sharab ko haath lagate dekha hai...main jaanta hun Navya ki main tumse bahot badi chiz maang raha hun aur khudgarz bhi ho raha hun...lekin sirf tum wo ladki jo unhe thik kar sakti hai...unke toote dil ko jod sakti hai...please Navya...main tumse apne bhai ki zindagi ki bheek maan raha hun..please

Navya: Sarwar please!...Thik hai...main karungi tumhare bhai se shadi..khush?

Sarwar and Areej smiled and hugged her

 **A Few Days later Navya and Sachin were engaged**

* * *

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

 **Palak had a file in her hand and she took it to Akshay's cabin when she saw Akshay with Keerti..she was boiling in anger and she turned started walking to the lift...meanwhile Akshay also came out and he also stood near the lift...Palak looked at her but turned on other side ...the lift was there and both of them moved inside...it went down but she didn't even face Akshay..Akshay could notice her expressions and he moved after her**

Akshay: Palak..

 **But she didn't look behind and kept on walking..she was in anger and couldn't notice the stone on the road...her feat struck the stone and she lost her balance and fell down**

Akshay: Palak..ye kaise gir gayi tum...main madat

Palak: Mujhe tumhari madat ki zarurat nahi..

Akshay: Zid mat karo haath do

 **But Palak got up by her own...and again started walking again when Akshay held her hand and made her turn towards him**

Akshay: Kabse dekh raha hun badtamizi pe badtamizi kiye jaa rahi ho baat karne ko taiyyar nahi ho arey naraz ho toh ye toh bata do ki kis baat se naraz ho ab maine kya galati ki

Palak: Koi galati nahi hai...aapki toh koi galati nahi hai...sab galati meri hai jo main ye jaante huye bhi ki tum kisi aur se shadi karne wale ho...tumse pyaar kar baithi hun...aur tumhe kisi aur ke saath bardasht nahi kar

 **She stopped when she realized what she had just said**

Akshay: Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?

Palak was silent

Akshay: Bolo ? tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?

Palak: Haan...haan main aapse bahot pyaar karti hun

Akshay: Toh phir ye baat kehne mein itni der kyun laga di...I LOVE YOU TOO PALAK...

 **and he hugged her but she still couldn't believe his words**

Palak: Ek baar phir kaho

Akshay(cupped her face): I LOVE YOU PALAK

 **And it suddenly started started raining...Akshay cupped her face and kissed on her forehead...  
**

 **She smiled and was enjoying the rain, she walked to the garden which was nearby and Akshay followed her..she had a continuous curve on her face and the natural blush that appeared on her face ...Akshay held the "chunni" which she had around her neck..she stopped and turned when...Akshay came near her and held her arms**

 _ **Pehla pehla pyar hai, pehli pehli bar hai**_  
 _ **Jan ke bhi anjana, kaisa mera yar hai.**_..

 **and he moved her hairs back to her ears and kissed on her forehead**... **while she blushed and closed her eyes**

 _ **Uski nazar, palko ki chilman se mujhe dekhti, uski nazar**_  
 _ **Usaki haya, apni hi chahat kaa raaz kholati, uski haya**_  
 _ **Chhup ke kare jo wafa, aisa meraa yar hai**_  
 _ **Pehla pehla pyar hai...**_

 **he lifted her up and brought her to the bench and placed her there**

 _ **Woh hai nisha, woh hi meri zindagi ki bhor hai, woh hai nisha**_  
 _ **Use hai pata, uske hi hatho me meri dor hai, use hai pata**_  
 _ **Sare jahan se juda, aisa meraa pyar hai**_  
 _ **Pehla pehla pyar hai...**_

 **and she got up hearing his cellphone's ring  
**

Akshay: Maa bhi na...

Palak: Uthao..

 **and he picked up the mobile**

Akshay: Haan maa!...Kya?...

* * *

 **IN THE HOSPITAL  
**

 **All the family members were outside the labor room when all of a sudden a cry was heard  
**

Sarwar( to Sailesh): Arey Kaka main Kaka ban gaya mubarakho..

and everyone started celebrating while Sarwar came to Areej and

Sarwar: Congratulations !( and he kisses her cheek)..

 **A day after the baby was brought back to home along with Ruhana while the house was decorated for celebrations.. Savita took him in her arms  
**

Savita: Aaha..Ruhana ye toh bilkul mere Daya jaisa dikhta hai

 **and she kept the baby in the craddle**

Savita: Ruhana bete main iski nazar utaarti hun tu iske jhoole ke paas baith...hmm

Ruhana was simply smiling when Kuki came to her

Kuki: Dekho bhabhi ye mujhe kitna pareshan kar rahein hain aap samjhaiye na

Arjun: Bhabhi ab ye bachhon jaise zid kar rahi hai ki munne ko pehle ye god mein uthayegi ye kya baat hui

Kuki: Arey after all hum bua hain

Ruhana: Baat toh sahi hai iski Arjun ji...lo Kuki khila lo apne bhatije ko

"Ye toh galat baat hai didi"

Ruhana: Nimisha

Nimisha: Haan didi... humare Dhruv ko khilaane ka haq sabse pehla chachi ka

Ruhana: Dhruv

Nimisha: Haan naam accha laga na aapko

Kuki: Nahi nahi naam toh bua hi rakhti hain aur bua hi rakhengi...humare bhatije ka naam Ayush hoga haina Ayush

Kabir: Arey baba laiye Chachi isey mujhe deejiye

Ruhana looked at Kabir who was standing there

Nimisha: Dekho na didi

Ruhana: Tum log na sach mein...

Kabir: Accha thik hai no ladai milke pyaar karte hain..

Savita: Arey baba tum log hato chalo... Mere Krishna ko pyaar karne ka sabse pehla haq toh uske papa ka hai..wo dekho..

 **AND all of them looked at Daya who was standing at the door...Savita lifted the baby and took it to Daya...he was very happy when he took his baby in his arms and eyed at Ruhana**

Daya: Thankyou

Hansa: Chal chal ave tu usko paalne mein rakh...kya hai ne ghar mein bahot saare log aayenge usko aasirwad dene

 **Daya kept the baby in craddle..while Baa and other ladies started siinging and performing rituals**

Baa(singing): _**Gokul mein baajein badhaiyan nand ghar laala huye**_

Savita: _**Gokul mein baajein badhaiyan nand ghar laala huye**_

Baa: _**Paaon pejaniyan runjhun baaje**_

Nimisha: _**Paon penjainiya runjhun baaje**_

All: _**Kammar mein kardoniyan nand ghar laala huye**_

Baa: _**Badi badi akhiyan kajra soh**_ e

Kuki: _**Badi badi akhiyan kajra sohe**_

All: _**Bhoori hain unki latooriyan nand ghar laala huye  
Gokul mein baajein badhaiyan nand ghar laala huye  
**_

Savita: Chalo beta Kuki jaldi se mere laddu gopal ke kaan mein uska naya naam suna do

Kuki: Aaha...mela shona sha kanhaiya..iska naam hoga Nevaan...Haina nevu

Ruhana: Bahot achha naam hai Kuki...

Daya: Arey baba aap logon ka ye naam karan waam karan ho gaya ho toh main chalun?

Savita: Arey abhi toh tu aaya hai, Nevan ko pal bhar ke liye dekha hi hai aur jaane ki baat kar raha hai

Daya: Man toh mera bhi nahi hai maa lekin kya karun badi mushkil se banglore mein un logon ko samjhaake aaya hun ke mujhe ek din ke liye jaana hai aur ab 2 ghante mein flight hai meri...jaana hoga..lekin tum fikar mat karo koshish karunga ki jald se jald wapas aa sakun aur haan aaunga toh fir yahin rahunga thik hai...chalo hun chalsun...(and touches her feet) Jai shri Krishna

Savita: Jai shri Krishna

Daya: Jai shri Krishna Baa..dhayaan rakhna apna

Baa: Jai shri Krishna aur apna dhyaan rakhna gannu

Daya: Baa ab toh mera beta bhi aa gaya hai ab toh mujhe gannu bulana band karo

Baa: Kuchh bhi ho jaaye tu mera Gannu hi rahega haan

Daya: Accha chalta hun, tu dhyaan rakh apna...

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING  
**

 **IN KABISHA'S ROOM**

 **Nimisha was ironing the clothes when Kabir hugged her from the back and she was startled at this**

Nimisha: Kabir... dara diya na mujhe..

Kabir: Kyun? Is ghar mein aur kaun tumhe aise chhoo sakta hai

Nimisha turned and kept the iron aside

Nimisha : Achha ji..chhedna sirf aapko aata hai main chhedun...

 **and she wrapped her arms around his neck**

Nimisha: Boliye ab aap kya bol rahe they?

 **and she was moving closer by taking baby steps**

Kabir: Dekho aise..

Nimisha: Kaise?

Kabir: Aise karib mat aao kuchh kuchh hota hai

Nimisha: Wahi toh main chahti hun ki kuchh ho

( **and she moved more closer)**

Kabir: Nimisha..ye kaunsa waqt hai...dekho ironing karni hai na kapdon ki

Nmisha: Bhaad mein gaye kapde..abhi toh mujhe aise hi rehna hai

Kabir was lost in her eyes but suddenly they were disturbed by the phone which rang Nimisha got a bit back

Kabir(picking up the phone): Ananya(and a wide smile appeared on his face)

Nimisha: Ananya..Kaun Ananya..

and Kabir left the room without answering her

Nimisha: Ye Ananya kaun hai?

"Bhaiyya ki ex girlfriend"

Nimisha looked at Ritwik who was standing in front

Nimisha: Kya?...

Ritwik: Haan Bhabhi bhaiyya ki ex-girlfriend..dekha nahi kitna haste haste bahar gaye hain

Nimisha: Par unhone mujhe kabhi kuchh kyun nahi bataya

Ritwik: Arey bhabhi koi bhi chor muh se kabhi bolta hai kya ki main chor hun

Nimisha: Kya matlab?

Ritwik: Matlab ye bhabhi ki bhaiyya ne socha hoga ki kyun faaltu mein tension lun..isliye nahi bataya hoga bhabhi abhi bhaiyya aayege toh unse puchhna ki ye Ananya kaun hai aur agar wo sahi sahi bataye toh kehna...dekhna wo yahi kahenge ki Ananya unke office ki ek employe thi

 **Meanwhile Kabir came back**

Ritwik: Achha bhabhi main chalta hun thik hai

and he left the room

Nimisha: Kis se baat kar rahe they tum?

Kabir: Ye Ananya se kyun?

Nimisha: Ananya kaun hai

Kabir: Wo..wo mere office ki employe thi

Nimisha: Sirf employee?

Kabir: Haan kyun? Kya hua

Nimisha: Urgh!..

 **and she made a irritated expression and turned other side switched off the iron press and took the pillows from the bed and started moving outside**

Kabir: Arey suno toh kya hua

 **But she didn't answer**

Kabir: Arey batao toh kya hua, aur ye pillows leke kahan jaa rahi ho ?

Nimisha: Jahannnum mein ...tumhe chalna hai?

Kabir: Haan kyun nahi only if the female devils are as beautiful as you...

Nimisha: Urgh!...hato raaste se

 **and she walked away**

Kabir: Arey suno..Nimisha..jaa kahan rahi ho..

 **But she had walked away...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally done with the chappy...do r n r**

* * *

 **Kabir follows Nimisha when she comes outside the room to the small hall upper area...**

Kabir: Arey hua kya ye toh batao?

Nimisha: Hua kya? Ye aap mujhse puchh rahe hain...huh!

Kabir: Toh tum naraz ho toh tumhi se puchhunga na

Nimisha: Shut up!..(and she started arranging the sofa)

Kabir: Arey lekin tum naraz ho toh kam se kam kamre ke andar so jaao yar yahan itne machhar hain...aur fir aise bahar soogi achha thodi lagega... log mujhe kya kahenge ki Kabir, Mehta khanadan ki bahu aise sofe pe so rahi hai

Nimisha: Wo main kehne ka unhe mauka hi nahi dungi...

Kabir: Matlab?

Nimisha: Bahar main nahi aap soyenge..huh!

 **Kabir followed her again but she walked into the room**

Kabir: Nimisha ...aisi saza mat do mujhe yar...bahar itne machhar hai, raat ko main unka dinner ban jaunga, please...

 **But she closed the door from inside**

Kabir: Nimisha! Nimisha please yar...

Kabir( to himself): Chal beta Kabir, machhar dinner pe intezaar kar rahe hain

 **While Sarwar was passing by the corridor and saw Kabir in the passage...**

Sarwar: Arey bhai ye kya, ye ..(and he started laughing) Bhabhi ne room se baahar nikaal diya

Kabir: Has le beta has le jab teri shaadi hogi aur teri biwi aisa karegi tab main hasunga

Sarwar: Achha bhai, sorry, ek kaam keejiye aap aaj mere kamre mein aa jaiye, aise bahar soyenege achha nahi lagega, aur fir aap machharon ka shikaar ban jayenge...

Kabir: Nahi Sarwar..main yahin sounga

Sarwar: Arey lekin bhaiyya machhar aapko sone nahi denge

Kabir: Sarwar, aisi naubat hi nahi aayegi aur waise bhi mujhe ye bahot achha lag raha hai

Sarwar: Kya matlab ?

Kabir: Hamare pyaar ki wajah se

Sarwar: Matlab...main samjha nahi

Kabir: Sarwar, jab tum kisi se pyaar karte ho na, toh uski di har saza tumhe kabool hoti hai...mujhe bhi kabool hai..aur jab kisi se pyaar karte hain na toh usey takleef nahi dete, balki agar humse galati se bhi kabhi galati ho toh maafi maang leni chaiye...aur tum dekhna abhi thodi der baad, jab gussa thanda ho jayega wo khud mujhe yahan se le jaayegi

Sarwar: Wah bhaiyya aapko toh mera saashtaang namaskar!...(Kabir smiled)...aapse achha gyaan mujhe kahan mil sakta tha...

 **Sachin was outside his room and he heard their conversation...**

Sarwar: Waise bhaiyya, jab bhabhi naraz hoi toh uske pehle Ritwik tha wahan?

Kabir: Haan Kyun?

Sarwar: Mujhe shaq tha... bhaiyya..phir toh aap gaye...yaad hai, aisa tab bhi hua tha jab Daya bhaiyya aur bhabhi ki shadi hui thi aur shadi ko 2- 3 mahine huye they...

Kabir: Usne fir se...!

Sarwar: Haan Ritwik!

* * *

 **After sometime  
**

 **Nimisha came outside the room and noticed Kabir shivering... she woke him up,he slowly opened his eyes**

Kabir: Kya hua Nimisha

Nimisha: Andar chaliye

Kabir: Tumhe toh...

Nimisha : Aap andar chalte hain ya nahi...

 **Sarwar watched this from his window and smiled**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **The ladies were in the kitchen and cooking food**

Savita: Main kya soch rahi thi ki ab toh Nevaan bhi ghar mein aa gaya hai toh bas ab shehnai bajwa dete hain ghar mein Akshay aur Sachin ki shadi ki kem Hansa, Daksha?

Hansa: Aa toh saras vichaar chhe mota ben

Daksha: Haan mota ben main jald se jald main pandiji se baat karke taarikh nakki karti hun dono ladko ki shadi ki

"Do nahi teen"

Daksha: Nimisha bete kem teen kyun

Nimisha: Kyunki Kaaki Hansa aapke dusre bete ne bhi ek ladki pasand kar li hai apne liye

Hansa: Ritwik ne ? Sach?

Nimisha: Ekdam sach, Wo Hansa Kaaki usey , usey meri chhoti behen Palak bahot pasand hai, infact wo dono ekdusre ko bahot pasand karte hain

Hansa: Aye ye toh bahot khushi ki baat hai bhaishaB, tu ek kaam kar tu hai ne apne ghar waalo se baat kar jaldi se jaldi

Nimisha: Bilkul kaki shubh kaam mein deri kaisi? main aaj hi chhoti maa aur papa se baat karti hun..Aur ye sab kya hai, chaliye aap sab kitchen se bahar chaliye main hun naa, main sab dekh lungi

Daksha: Tu akeli kaise karegi, main rukti hun ne main teri madat karti hun, Moti ben, aap dono jaiye hum dono saas bahu hain ne hum dono kar lenge...

* * *

 **HERE IN THE OFFICE  
**

 **Akshay came up to Keerti's cabin**

Akshay: Keerti, mujhe tumse kuchh baat karni thi

Keerti: Haan kaho na I am all free bas ek minute(and she closes the laptop)...bolo

Akshay: Dekho jo main kehne jaa raha hun, I know wo tumhe bahot hurt karega, lekin, agar maine tumse nahi kaha toh hum dono ke liye theek nahi hoga

Keerti: tum kehna kya chahte ho Akshay

Akshay held her hands and sat down

Akshay: I am sorry Keerti, lekin, kaise kab,kyun kahan...lekin main, Main PALAK se pyaar kar baitha hun

Keerti: Kya?

Akshay: Haan main jaanta hun tum ye sunke bahot hurt ho...lekin sach yahi hai...main Palak se pyaar karta hun, isliye tumse shadi nahi kar paunga hope you can understand..

Keerti: Lekin Akshay humari sagai ho chuki hai, now you cannot backoff like this

Akshay: I know, I know you are hurt lekin tum hi socho agar main tumhare saath is rishte ko ab bhi nibhaunga toh tumhe khush nahi rakh paunga...please try to understand

Keerti: Thik hai..tum jao..you are free

Akshay: Keerti I am sorry

Keerti: Just go.. mujhe thodi der akela rehna hai

Akshay: Thik hai

 **and he leaves the room, while Keerti started throwing the things on her desk, and the things..all around**

Keerti: Nahi..Nahi Akshay, tum aise nahi kar sakte nahi nahi nahi, tum aisa nahi kar sakte, main tumhe kisi aur ka hone nahi dungi, us kal ki aayi hui ladki ka toh bilkul nahi...wo ladki meri jagah nahi le sakti...kabhi nahi...Tum mere ho, sirf mere...

* * *

 **HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE  
**

 **IN AISHA'S ROOM**

 **Ritwik came up to Aisha..and held her hand**

Ritwik: Aisha! Aisha Aisha! Good news Aisha

Aisha: Kya hua itne khush kyun ho?

Ritwik: Aisha guess what? Bhabhi ne mere rishte ki baat kar li hai

Aisha(exclaims): Kya! That's really good news

Ritwik: Haan ab meri aur Palak ki shaadi hogi, you don't know I am so so happy

Aisha: Palak aur tumhari shadi?

Ritwik: Haan, arey vo letter mujhe Palak ne hi toh likha tha

Aisha: Ye tum kya bol rahe ho Ritwik?

Ritwik: Haan ab isme itna hairaan kyun ho rahi ho...tumhe toh pehle se pata tha...

 **And he got a phone call and moved outside**

* * *

 **IN A PARK**

"Dekha, Dekha!... arey seekho kuchh apne chhote bhai se..."

"Aru meri kya galati hai?"

Areej: Tum chup karo Sarwar, arey Ritwik ne ghar mein keh diya ki wo Palak di se pyaar karta hai tum keh nahi paaye ki tum mujhe chaahte ho huh!

Sarwar: Arey lekin aise kaise main achanak

Areej: What do you mean by achanak...dekho..tum tum ne kuchh nahi kaha na, ab tum sazaa bhugto...tum mujhse baat mat karna jab tak tum gharwalo se hamare rishte ki baat nahi kar lete

Sarwar: Arey lekin...

Areej: Don't talk to me huh!

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Keerti was in Mehta Nivaas**

Savita: Arey Dikra tu aavi ja bais...bais ne

Keerti: Auntie main aapse kuchh baat karne aayi thi wo darasal

Savita: arey tu baith..aur ye auntie auntie kya laga rakha hai Maa bulane ki aadat daal achha ek minute, arey Nimisha, Keerti aayi hai beta jaa juice le aa toh

Nimisha: Jee Kaki

Savita: tujhe pata hai ek aur khush khabar hai..humare chhote bete Ritwik ne bhi ek ladki pasand kar li hai aur us ladki ko bhi Ritwik bahot pasand hai

Keerti: Accha kise?

Nimisha(with the juice in her hand): Meri chhoti behen Palak ko

Keerti: Palak?

Nimisha: Haan

Keerti(thinking) Ye kya chakkar hai, Akshay kehta hai ki Palak aur vo ek dusre se bahot pyaar karte hain, aur yahan toh kuchh aur hi baat hai, wo jo bhi hai, mere aur Akshay ke rishtey se juda hai lekin main wo pata kaise lagaun...haan...Ritwik, mujhe usi se kuchh na kuchh pata chalega...lekin kaise pata karun? Haan... uske kamre mein jaati hun kisi bahane, kuchh na kuchh toh zaroor pata chalega

Nimisha: Juice leejiye na

Keerti: Haan..ek minute..

 **And she collided with Nimisha not accidently but did it intentionally**

Nimisha: Arey aapke kapde toh kharab ho gaye I am so sorry...

Keerti: Koi baat nahi..

Nimisha: Chaliye isey washroom mein saaf kar leejiye

Savita: Arey beta tu ek kaam kar isey apni saari de de ye tere kamre mein badal legi ye daag aise nahi jayega..kal dhobhi aayega na toh us se dhulwa lena

Keerti: Nahi auntie iski zarurat nahi hai

Savita: Zarurat kaise nahi hai..Nimisha le jaa isey

 **Nimisha got Keerti along with her to her room**

Nimisha: Ye (showing her the saaris of wardrobe)...inme se jo bhi pasand aaye wo le lijiye...aap aaram se kapde badal leejiye thik hai

Keerti smiled and Nimisha left the room

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Aisha was heartbroken with Ritwik's words and she was moving on the streets alone, her eyes were red of tears ...she didn't knew what was happening around...but suddenly a truck was heading towards her and it could have hit her hard..but a hand forched her on other side**

"Pagal ho gayi ho Aisha, dekhke nahi chal sakti"

Aisha: Kavin...

 **Kavin noticed her tears..and she hugged him**

Kavin : Aisha! Kya hua...tum ro rahi ho...chalo..aao kahin aur chalke baat karte hain

and they reached a park

Kavin cupped her face

Kavin: Bata kya hua?

but Aisha let her head fall on her shoulders

Kavin: Aisha...

Aisha: Sab khatam ho gaya Kavin sab khatam ho gaya..mere sapne...mera yakeen sab kuchh

Kavin: Aisha aisa kyun bol rahi ho dekho main hun tumhare saath hun..aur pehle toh tum yun rona band karo aur mujhe batao kya hua?

Aisha: Kavin..woo(and she told him what happened)...

Kavin hugged her

Kavin: Dekho Aisha rona band karo, agar usey ye pata bhi hota ki..wo letter tumne likha hai..toh vo tumse pyaar nahi karta...kyunki vo toh vaise bhi Palak ko chahhne laga tha na..

 **Aisha looked at Kavin and she was weeping**

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Keerti came out of the room and came up to Ritwik's room and she started searching his room, when she founded the letter in his drawer and read it on...**

Keerti: Oh toh ye letter, is letter ki wajah se ye sab hua hai, lekin ye handwriting toh Palak ki nahi hai ye toh... haan ye handwriting toh meri behen Aisha ki hai..iska matlab Aisha ne ye letter Ritwik ko likha, lekin Ritwik ko laga ki ye Palak ne usey likha hai aur isiliye ye sab..ab main sab samajh gayi, lekin main ye sab jaanti hun, gharwaale aur Akshay thodina is baat ko jante hain...haan sorry my baby doll Aishu lekin Akshay ko paane ke liye mujhe ye sab karna hi hoga

 **And she had a evil smile on her face**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Arjun got a phone call and he picked it up..**

Arjun: Hello!

"Hello Hii karne ke liye phone nahi kiya hai"

Arjun: Kaun

"Janna zaruri nahi hai tumhare liye, bas itna samajh lo ki tum Kolkata ki nayi deal nahi karoge"

Arjun: Main wo deal zaroor karunga aur mujhe rokne waale tum kaun hote ho

"Thik hai toh soch lo Arjun Shastri, nayi nayi shaadi hui hai, honeymoon pe jao, kyun apni patni ko vidhwa karna chahte ho"

Arjun: Dekho tumhe jo karna hai karo... lekin main us deal ko karke rahunga...

 **Arjun hanged the phone and Kuki who had heard his words came to him, her face was tensed and she was in tears**

Arjun: Kuki

 **and she immediately hugged him**

Arjun: Kuki kya hua?

Kuki: Ye jo kuchh phone pe maine suna...tum keh rahe they, koi tumhe dhamki de raha tha

Arjun: Haan Kuki wo... koi nahi chahta ki mainn wo Kolkata wali nayi deal karun

Kuki: Haan toh mat karo wo deal

Arjun: Kuki wo deal pure 500 crore ki hai

Kuki: Haan toh kuyen mein jaane do aisi deal ko, 500 crore tumhari jaan se badhkar nahi hain Arjun

Arjun: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho Kuki... ek miute tum baitho

 **He wiped her tears and cupped her face**

Arjun: Kuki business nahi hota, kisi ki dhamkiyon pe deal taye nahi ki jaati...

Kuki: Wo sab main nahi jaanti mere liye tumhari jaan se badhke kuchh nahi

Arjun: Kuki, dekho tum shaant ho jao aur thande dimaag se socho... is tarah se darke rehne lag jaayein hum log...kal ko koi kahega ki Shastri industries uske naam kar do nai toh wo mujhe maar dega toh aisa karenge kya hum.. Nahi na, toh ab kyun?...Dekho mujhe kuchh nahi hoga and I promise this to you

 **She was looking at him and he smiled and kissed her forehead**

* * *

 **MEHTA HOUSE**

 **Ruhana was with Nevaan and she was making him sleep in the craddle**

" _Chanda Loriyaan Sunaye Hawa Jhulna jhulaaye_

 _Raani Nindiya Sulaaye Mere Laal Ko_

 _Raani Nindiya Sulaaye Mere Laal Ko_

 _Chanda Loriyaan Sunaye Hawa Jhulna jhulaaye_  
 _Raani Nindiya Sulaaye Mere Laal Ko_

 **She saw that he was soon asleep and she kissed his forehead when she noticed Savita outside her room  
**

Ruhana: Arey maa aap

Savita: Haan, chal ab jaldi se fatafat ye doodh pee le

Ruhana: Nahi maa ye doodh...

Savita: Tujhe kya lagta hai ye bachha jann diya zimmedari khatam, arey jachki ke baad toh aur zaroorat hoti hai maa ko taakat ki

Ruhana: Maa lekin mujhe ye doodh...

Savita: Uff... ek bachhe ki maa ho gayi hai aur nakhre bilkul bachhon jaise...chalo mere saamne ye doodh khatam karo

 **Ruhana took the glass and drank it**

Ruhana: Khush?

Savita: Bahot khush

Ruhana: Lekin maa mujhe na aapke bete ki shikayat karni hai

Savita: Kaisi shikayat?

Ruhana: Dekho na maa Nevaan ko aake ek din nahi hua aur wo chale gaye apne kaam se, ye kya baat hui bhala?

Savita: Ruhana wo ye sab jaanbujhke nahi karta, kaam hi aisa hai, aur phir wo ghar mein sab se zyada bada hai, zimmedariyan bhi uski zyada hain, aur ab toh tum 2 nahi 3 ho...karna toh padega na...aur tu fikar mat kar aane de is baar jab aayega toh jaane nahi dungi aur kaan marod ke uthak baithak karwaungi

Savita and and Ruhana laughed

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING  
**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Kabisha Room**

 **Nimisha was setting her bedroom when Kabir suddenly pinned her to the wall**

Kabir: Ab tak naraaz ho?

 **Nimisha didn't answer but she wasn't able to take off her eyes from him**

Kabir: Kamaal hai mujhse naraaz bhi ho aur mujhse nazrein bhi hata nahi paa rahi

Nimisha: Hato mujhe kaam hai

Kabir (moved aside): Thik hai jao

 **and she was about to leave when he again held her hand**

Kabir: Kam se kam ye toh batati jao ki mera kasoor kya hai

 **she jerked his hand and left the room immediately**

Kabir: Thik hai Mrs Nimisha Mehta main bhi dekhta hun aap mujhse kab tak naraaz rahengi

 **DOWNSTAIRS**

 **IN THE HALL**

 **All the ladies were in the hall when it suddenly started raining and they ran to the garden area they were standing under shades**

Savita: _**Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare** _

Daksha: _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare** _

Hansa: _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare** _

Ruhana: _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare** _

Sailesh : _ **Ghanghor jhare chahu ore maaru mann**_  
 _ **Mor bani thangaat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thangat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thangat kare**_

 **When Kuki came and saw everyone over there she smiled and joined Sailesh and started singing and dancing  
**

 _ **Maaru mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_

 **And Inder came near Savita and  
**

Inder: _ **Ghanghor jhare chahu ore maaru mann**_  
 _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_

Savita: _ **Maaru mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_

 **Kuki took them along with her to the garden in the rains All the ladies started doing the Garba and...Here Ruhana remembered her and Daya's moments, when they welcomed the rain, she smiled  
**

Daya: _ **Gharr gharr gharrar meghghata**_  
 _ **Gagane gagane garjaat kare**_  
 _ **Ghumri ghumri garjaat bhare**_  
 _ **Navedhaan bhari saari sim jhule**_  
 _ **Nadiyu navjoban bhaan bhule**_  
 _ **Nav din kapotani paak khule**_

 **Arjun stood near by Kuki and he pulled her**

Arjun: _ **Maghara maghara malkaine medak**_  
 _ **Neh su neh su baat karein**_  
 _ **Gagane gagane ghumarai ne paagal**_  
 _ **Meghghata garjaat bhare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thangat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thangat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thangat kare**_

Kuki: _ **Maaru mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_

 **Kabir saw Nimisha standing alone aside he came near her but she saw him and was about to go when he held her hand and pulled her to himself  
**

Kabir: _ **Nav megh tane neel aanjaniye**_  
 _ **Maara ghegur nain jhagaat kare**_  
 _ **Maara lochan ma madghen bhare**_  
 _ **Parchhayi tade hariyaadi bani**_  
 _ **Maaro aatam nain bichaat kare**_  
 _ **Sachrachar shyamal baath dhare**_  
 _ **Mhaaro praan kari pulkaat gayo**_  
 _ **Pathraai saari vanraai pare**_  
 _ **Olo megh ashadhilo aaj maara**_  
 _ **Doy nene nilanjan ghen bhare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thangaat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thangaat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thangaat kare**_

Nimisha: _ **Maaru mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_

 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare…**_

 _ **Mor bani thanghat kare**_  
 _ **Mann mor bani thanghat kare** _

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **IN HOSPITAL**

 **Areej was still annoyed with Sarwar and she was walking by ignoring him**

Sarwar: Aru meri baat toh suno yaar

Areej: Sarwar, jao yahan se mujhe irritate mat karo

Sarwar: Aru tum meri baat hi nahi sun rahi ho

Areej: Kya sunu main kya sunu haan... Tumhe pata hai, maa ko bhi achanak pata nahi kya ho gaya hai, wo mere liye ladke dhoondhne lagi hai... achhi baat hai, main kisi aur se shaadi kar lungi na tab tumhe akal aayegi

Sarwar(with anger): Aru!

 **Areej was shocked by this reaction of him**

Areej: Sarwar?

Sarwar: Dekho Aru please aisa phir kabhi mat kehna, main tumhe kisi aur ka hote huye nahi dekh paaunga kabhi bhi, main tumse kabhi alag nahi hona chahta Aru, kabhi sapne mein bhi aisa nahi soch sakta

 **Areej looked into his eyes and noticed them being teary she hugged him**

Areej: Main tumhe kabhi bhi kahin chhodke nahi jaaungi Sarwar...

"Ahem Ahemmm..."

they looked and saw Navya and Sachin standing over there

Navya: Laila Majnu please apna romance khatam keejiye

Areej: Navya...aur aap...

Sarwar: Kya baat hai bhaiyya Navu se milne yahan aa pahunche

Areej: Sarwar isey bhabhi bulane ki aadat daal lo

Sarwar: Arey haan, kyun bhaiya humari bhabhi ko kahan leke jaa rahe hain aap

Sachin: Aisa kuchh nahi hai wo maine socha

Areej: Ki aap humari Navya ko date pe leke jayenge...very good, jaiye jaiye have fun

Sarwar: Aru.. ab jaane de unhe

 **Navya and Sachin moved out of the hospital**

* * *

 **IN A RESTAURANT**

 **Palak and Akshay were holding hands and both of them looked tensed**

Akshay: Keerti ko toh kisi tarah samjha liya hai lekin gharwaalon ko...

Palak: Tumne socha hai ki kaise manaoge gharwaalo ko

Akshay: Kuchh samajh nahi aa raha hai, par tum fikar mat karo kuchh na kuchh toh main soch hi lunga

Palak: Sab maan toh jaayenge na

Akshay: Haan

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Navya was with Sachin And they were having their coffee**

Navya: Kya soch rahe hain aap?

Sachin: Vo main soch raha tha ki..aapke hisaab se galati se kisi ko thes pahoncha di ho toh

Navya: Toh kya? Maafi maang leejiye us se, achha ab main ek sawaal karun?

Sachin: Jee

Navya: Aap humesha se hi itna kam bolte hain ya aaj koi special day hai..

 **Sachin smiles hearing this as he remembered something of the past**

* * *

 **IN THE PARK  
**

"Uffo! aaj barish ki wajah se dhand se jogging bhi nahi kar paayi"

"I am sorry Jewella"

Jewella turned and found Kavin

Jewella: Baarish ho rahi hai isme tum kyun sorry ho?

Kavin: Main sorry apne us din ke bartaav ke liye hun

Jewella: Kya? Kya kya kya? Phir se kaho

Kavin: Us din maine rudely behave kiya isliye sorry

Jewella : Aaj toh suraj hi nahi nikla, niklega bhi toh west se...waise it's okay mujhe bura waise bhi nahi laga tha...

 **Kavin smiled and raised his hand towards her**

Kavin: Mujhse dosti karogi

Jewella: Okay..(and she smiled)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally done with the update...Please fasten your seat belts as you can fall after sudden shocks...**

 **Well too many songs in this chap please bear with them...those who aren't included...be patient and wait for the next...  
**

* * *

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS**

 **MODI HOUSE**

 **Navya was at the main door and was in a rush, all of a sudden her feet dis balanced and she was about to fall when a hand held her and she looked at the person, it was Sachin, she smiled  
**

Sachin: Sambhalke abhi aapko lag jaati

Navya Nahi lagti, aap jo they yahan, mujhe girne thodina dete

 **Sachin was in his own thought he remembered something**

( _Sachin: Arey sambhalke Nimisha abhi gir jaati_  
 _Nimisha: Gir jaati toh gir jaati toh kya hua_  
 _Sachin: Tumhe chot lag jaati baba_  
 _Nimisha: Kaise lagti, main jaanti hun na tum jo ho mujhe bachane ke liye)_

 **this Sachin didn't realize that he hadn't left her hand**

Navya: Waise Aap yahan? Itni subah subah

 **and he came out of the trance, and left her hand**

Sachin: Yahin se guzar raha tha socha aapko aapke hospital chhod aata hun

Navya: Chaliye

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Ruhana was in her room when Baa came up to her**

Ruhana: Arey Baa aap yahan? Kuchh kaam tha toh mujhe bula liya hota ...

Baa: Kyun main apne parpote se milne nahi aa sakti hun?

Ruhana: Nahi Baa aisi baat nahi hai

Baa:Toh fir ? Nevaan dikra aaja aaja aaja Mera Rajkumar...(and she picked up Nevaan from the craddle)...

Ruhana smiled

Baa: Waise main yahan iski nazar utaarne aayi thi, aaj bahot saari aurtein aayengi na sangeet mein bas isi liye kahin mere dikre ko nazar na lag jaaye

Ruhana: Ye achha kiya baa, abhi main wahi karne wali thi, lo ab aap khud hi kar do...(giving her some stuff)

Baa: Achha Ruhana bahu, tune Daya ko phone kiya? arey aaj se saari rasmein shuru ho rahi hai, shaam mein, nayi bahuon ki god bharai hogi... aur wo abhi tak nahi aaya

Ruhana: Baa aap na khud hi daat laga do unhe, main baat karati hun aapki

 **Ruhana called up to Daya**

Daya: Haan Ruhana kaho

Ruhana: Daya aap kab aa rahein hain? yahan sab log aapki raah dekh rahe hain, aapke bhaaiyon ki shaadi hai aur aap...

Daya: Ruhana, dekho bolne mein mujhe ajeeb sa lag raha hai lekin, tum maa se kehna ki shaadi mere bagair hi kar lein

Ruhana: Kya?

Daya: Haan, yahan Banglore ka mausam bahot kharab hai Ruhana, pata nahi main nikal paaunga bhi ya nahi, I mean saari flights cancel ho gayi hain, aur mausam vibhaag ka kehna hai ki agle 1-2 hafte tak koi flight kahin nahi jaa payegi main train se bhi koshish kar raha hun lekin koi train bhi available nahi hai

Ruhana: Toh fir tum kaise aaoge?

Daya: Wahi toh mere bhi samajh nahi aa raha hai, isliye kaha ki shaadi mere bagair hi kar lo...

Ruhana: Toh Baa yahan baithi hain tum khud unse keh do

Daya: Nahi baa se mat kaho wo naraz ho jayengi khamakhaan, maa ...hello...hello

Ruhana: Hello... Daya..Hello

but the call was disconnected

Baa: Kya hua?

Ruhana: Baa wo phone kat gaya

Baa : Kya kaha usne? Kab aa raha hai vo?

Ruhana: Baa wo keh rahe they ki wahan mausam bahot kharab hai, train flight sab radd kar di gayi hai, maine bhi kal news mein dekha tha, nahi aa payenge vo

Baa: Arey toh fir hum shaadi aage badha dete hain

Ruhana: Nahi baa, vo keh rahe they unke pichhey naa rukein, shaadi kara dein, pata nahi mausam kab thik hoga

Baa: Achha, par man toh nahi maanega mera...fir bhi ab is tarah hum, ladki waalon ko rok ke nahi rakh sakte thik hai, main badi bahu se baat krti hun

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

Kuki: Arjun, tum na khana kha lena, maa, Chhoti maa, papa chhote papa sab ko khana paros diya hai maine, bas tum reh gaye ho...khaana time se kha lena abhi bhabhi aayegi main unke saath shopping jaungi

 **Arjun didn't answer**

Kuki : Tum sun rahe ho na Arjun...

Arjun held Kuki's shoulder

Kuki: Kya hua tum kya soch rahe ho?

Arjun: Kuki wo main soch raha tha ki...

Kuki: Kya?

Arjun: Wo Kuki maine kal tumse ek baat chhupai hai...

Kuki: Kaisi baat?

Arjun: Kuki pehle tum baith jao,

and he made her sit

Arjun: Kal maine tumse kaha tha na ki main aate waqt late isliye hua ki mujhe raaste mein mera dost Sameer mil gaya tha...darasal wo jhooth tha..mujhe koi Sameer wameer nahi mila

Kuki: Toh fir?

Arjun: Wo mujhe kal raaste mein Sameer nahi balki koi aur mila tha, infact...mili thi

Kuki : Kaun ?

Arjun: Wo ek ladki

Kuki: Ladki?

Arjun: Haan, us Ladki ke lambe lambe baal they, aankhein bhoori... (and he clutched her tight..her expressions had changed now)..aur usne safed saari pehni thi haath mein lantern.. maine dheere se car ka window kiya

Kuki(scared): Fir?

Arjun : aur us se puchha ki usey kahan jaana hai toh usne kaha ki usey

Kuki: usey...usey kya?

Arjun: Usey main jahan bhi chhod dun, fir usne jaise hi darwaza khola toh maine neechey dekha, dekha toh uske pair...

Kuki: Pair ultey they?

Arjun: Nahi bahot sundar they, phir...phir wo meri gaadi mein baithi...tumhe pata hai baithte hi wo bahot darawni dikhne lagi mere toh rongte khade ho gaye..pata hai wo kaisi dikh rahi thi ?

Kuki: Kaisi?

Arjun: Yahan aao,

and he took her to a side

Arjun : wo bilkul (turned her to the mirror), aisi dikh rahi thi...

Kuki: Kya...toh tum itni der se mujhse mazak kar rahe they, aur main tumhe darawni lagti hun tum ruk jao...

 **and she started running after him, while he was laughing at this,**

Kuki(throwing cushions ): Tumhe main darawni lagti hun haan? Main darawni lagti hun tumhe haan..tum na...sach mein haan

Arjun: Arey main mazak kar raha tha

Kuki: Mazak, darwani haan...

 **she was chasing him and all of a sudden she slipped and both of them fell on the bed , Arjun smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist**

Kuki: Arjun tum...

Arjun(placed his finger on her lips): Shh!... tum mujhe kaisi lagti ho ye batane ki zarurat nahi mujhe, tum jaisi ho...sirf meri ho...hmm..(and he kissed her forehead)

She smiled and hugged him

"Ahem Ahem"

 **and they looked outside, and saw Nimisha standing over there**

Nimisha: Sorry maine aap logon ko disturb toh nahi kiya , kiya hai toh main jaati hun aaplog apna romance continue kar sakte hain

Kuki got up and stood a distance away

Kuki: Bhabhi chalein shopping karni hai hume

Nimisha(smiled): Chalo...

* * *

 **IN THE OFFICE  
**

Keerti(writing on the letter): Tumhari Palak...

Keerti: Ye toh ho gaya... ab isey kisi bhi tarah Akshay takh pahonchana hai, lekin khud diya toh shaq hoga...kya karun?...haan..bas ek minute

 **and she walked up to Ritwik's desk, and placed the letter in his file, and walked away from there to Akshay's cabin**

Akshay: Keerti, aao koi kaam tha

Keerti: Haan wo Canada project ki file nahi mil rahi thi...tumne dekhi kya?

Akshay: Haan, wo darasal aaj subah hi maine Ritwik ko di thi, tum ek kaam karo tum yahin baitho main peon se mangwata hun

 **and he called a peon and asked him to get the file, and the peon brought the file from Ritwik's desk. Akshay opened the file , but he was surprised to find a letter inside the file, he simply opened it**

"Dear Ritwik

Main nahi jaanti ki tum mera ye letter padhke mere baare mein kya sochoge lekin haan itna zaroor jaanti hun ki agar abhi nahi kaha toh shayad bahot der ho jayegi.. jab se main tumhe mili hun main ek alag tarike se tumhare baare me sochne lagi hun...tumhare saath bitaya ek ek pal mere liye bahot keemti hai...phir dhire dhire ehsaas hua ki main tumhe chaahne lagi hun...Haan Ritwik I love you...shayad meri khaamoshi se tum ye samajh jaogi ki main tumse kitna pyaar karti hun

Tumhari Palak"

 **He was shattered after reading these words on the letter, he was so shocked, he would have never thought of this even in his worst nightmare**

Keerti: Kya hua Akshay

Akshay: K..Ku...Kuchh nahi, (he gave her the file ) Ye file chahiye thi na tumhe lo...

Keerti(evil smile and thinking): Lagta hai kaam ho gaya...

and she left the cabin

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Navya and Sachin were in the canteen of the hospital, when they were served with the tea. Sachin started drinking the tea and he saw that Nvya was busy in her phone**

Sachin: Chai toh lo, thandi ho jayegi warna

Navya: Thandi chai peene ka maza hi kuchh aur hai

Sachin smiled and again remembered something

(Sachin: Nimisha ye chai rakhe rakhe sharbat ho gayi hai  
Nimisha: Huh! tumhe kya pata chai thandi karke peene ka maza kya hai)

Navya(snapped fingers ): Kahan kho gaye aap bhi chai thandi karke piyenge?...

 **Sachin smiled at her, he could see the image of his lost love in Navya... for him now she was his lost love,he was again lost in his world of dreams**

 ***** DREAM*****

 **(To the same location of Dilwale)**

Sachin : **_Dhoop se nikal ke_**  
 ** _Chhaanv se phisal ke_**  
 ** _Hum mile jahaan par_**  
 ** _Lamha tham gaya_**

Navya: **Aasmaan pighal ke**  
 **Sheeshe mein dhal ke**  
 **Jam gaya to tera**  
 **Chehra ban gaya**

Sachin: _**Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hoon**_  
 _ **Nikli hai dil se ye duaa**_  
 _ **Rang de tu mohe Gerua**_  
 _ **Ranjhe ki dil se hai duaa**_  
 _ **Rang de tu mohe gerua**_

 **Navya waved her hand in front of Sachin's eyes and he came out of the trance ...He smiled**

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING  
**

 **MODI HOUSE**

 **The families had gathered for the Sangeet...The music was on, voice of people talking to each other could be heard...but after a while another another voice was heard from outside, the drums and trumpets, everyone gathered outside to see who it was  
**

 **It was Akshay and Sachin with the band**

Akshay: **_Peeche barati aage band baja aaye dulhe raja Gori khol darwaza_**

Sachin: _**Peeche barati aage band baja aaye dulhe raja Gori khol darwaza**_

 **Palak was shocked to see Akshay so happy with the situation...She couldn't believe her own eyes**

Others: _**Peeche barati aage band baja aaye dulhe raja Gori khol darwaza** _  
**She came up to Akshay, and got him a side**

Palak: Akshay tum khush ho rahe ho, tumhari shaadi ho rahi hai Keerti ke saath aur tum

Akshay: Haan toh bhayi har insaan apni shaadi mein khush hota hai, main kyun na houn

Palak: Kyunki wo shadi mujhse nahi kisi aur se ho rahi hai

Akshay: Tumse kyun honi chaiye meri shadi, meri shadi toh Keerti se honi chahiye aur usi se ho rahi hai, aur waise bhi tum kyun muh bana rahi ho tumhare paas toh dusra option bhi hai

Palak: Aur option, ye tum kya keh rahe ho?

 **But Sachin took him from there**

Sachin: **_Laaj sharam ki rekha ko par karle_**  
 ** _Na na na kar ha ha tu pyar karle_**

Akshay: _**Laaj sharam ki rekha ko par karle**_  
 _ **Na na na kar ha ha tu pyar karle**_

Both : _ **Nachte gate teri gali hum aayenge**_  
 _ **Tujhko utha ke gori hum le jayenge**_  
 _ **Apni marzi se aaja dil me samaja**_  
 _ **Aaye dulhe raja**_  
 _ **gori khol darwaza**_

 **Palak couldn't believe this and she was deeply hurt, she had no idea what Akshay was saying  
**

Palak(thinking): Ye kya keh raha tha Akshay...wo is shaadi se khush kaise ho sakta hai, aur apna kaise sakta hai...

 **Jayshree came up to them and welcomed them**

Jayshree: Aap log samay se aa gaye hume bahot achha laga...aaiye...baithiye aur kuchh leejiye, main tab tak dono bachhiyon ko leke aati hun

Ruhana: Auntie kya main apni dono devraniyon ko khud le aaun neechey

Jayshree: Arey isme puchhne wali kya baat hai, aapki hain aap le jaiye

Ruhana: Jee shukriya, Nimisha, chalo

 **and both of them got upstairs and brought them downstairs**

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Nimisha was busy talking to the guests when a lady who was singing the sangeet among them spoke to her**

"Arey beta tum toh jethani aur devrani dono ek saath banne wali ho tum kuchh nahi gaaogi "

Nimisha: Main gaaun?

"Haan haan tumhe toh gana hi hoga..."

Ruhana: Haan Nimisha suna do kuchh apni aawaz mein

Nimisha got up

Nimisha : Thik hai bhabhi

 **He looked at both Sachin , Kabir and smiled...while other girls also gathered around her**

Nimisha: **_Ho mai to bhul chali babul ka des  
Piya ka ghar pyara lage  
Koi maike ko de do sandes  
Jake maike ko de do sandes  
Piya ka ghar pyara lage  
Ho mai to bhul chali babul ka des  
Piya ka ghar pyara lage_**

Nimisha(came up to Kuki): ** _Nanadi me dekhi hai bahna ki surat_  
** Nimisha(came near Daksha): **_Sasu ji meri hai mamata ki murat_  
(touched the feet of Aniket )** _**O pita jaisa ho pita jaisa  
Sasur ji ka bhes  
Piya ka ghar pyara lage  
Ho mai to bhul chali babul ka des  
Piya ka ghar pyara lage  
Koi maike ko de do sandes  
Piya ka ghar pyara lage ** _

**Sachin was standing near Kabir, she delibrately came up to Kabir and held him by shoulders**

Nimisha: ** ** _Baitha rahe saiya naino ko jode  
Ik pal akela vo mujhko na chhode  
O nahi koi ho nahi koi jiya ko kalesh_****

 ** **Sachin noticed all this and he realized his mistake  
****

Sachin(thinking): Shayad tum thik ho Nimisha, main chaahke bhi tumhe itna khush nahi rakh pata jitna aaj tum Kabir ke saath ho

 ** _Piya ka ghar pyara lage  
Ho mai to bhul chali babul ka des  
Piya ka ghar pyara lage_**

 **Daksha came to Nimisha and  
**

Daksha: Nimisha beta ye log bol rahe they ki kuchh rasam hai inke yahan aur main wo saaman toh apne ghar ke store room hai ne wahan bhool gayi hun Toh tu aur Kabir jaake le aao ne

Kabir: Haan maa main le aaungi

 **While when Ruhana looked Sachin and Navya, she remembered Daya and her marriage moments and she was now badly missing him  
**

Ruhana: **_Ho koyal kuke hook uthaye_**  
 ** _Yaadon ki bandook chalaye_**  
 ** _Ho koyal kuke hook uthaye_**  
 ** _Yaadon ki bandook chalaye_**  
 ** _Baagon mein jhoolon ke mausam_**  
 ** _Vaapas aaye re.._**  
 ** _Ghar aaja pardesi tera des bulaaye re_**  
 ** _Ghar aaja pardesi tera des bulaaye re_ **

**Kuki noticed the tears in Ruhana's eyes...so she thought of stopping it and she thought of continuing the function with jolly songs  
**

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **IN MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Nimisha and Kabir stepped out of the car, but Kabir got a phone call**

Nimisha: Aap call attend keejiye, main samaan leke aati hun, waise bhi aapko pata nahi hoga, mujhe pata hai

Kabir: Thik hai tum Saaman le aao,

Nimisha smiled and turned to the way to the store room...

 **In the store**

 **She was searching for the things told by Daksha**

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE**

 **MODI HOUSE**

 **Kuki held Arjun's hand and smiled, she started singing**

Kuki: _**Saajan Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein**_  
 _ **Saajan Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein**_  
 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein, Kalaayi Mein**_  
 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein**_  
 _ **Toot Gayi Choodiyaan Kalaayi Mein**_

Arjun: **_Jaanam Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein_**  
 ** _Jaanam Tumse Pyaar Ki Laraayi Mein_**  
 ** _Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein, Rajaayi Mein_**  
 ** _Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein_**  
 ** _Jaaga Main Akela Rajaayi Mein_**

* * *

 **Meanwhile on other side  
**

 **Kabir returned to Nimisha to the store**

Kabir: Nimisha wo saaman...

 **But when he turned he saw her shivering and with a fearful expression**

Kabir: Nimisha..

 **When Nimisha turned she saw Kabir and immediately dropped away the box she had in her hand ..and walked up to Kabir immediately**

Kabir: Kya hua ro kyun rahi ho?...

 **But Nimisha didn't speak up and she hugged him immediately**

Kabir: Oho madam aap toh akele hone ka fayda utha rahi hain...kya baat hai, romantic hi hona tha toh kehti mujhse, aapko kisi achhi jagah le chalte

 **But he then heard the voice of hers as if she was weeping**

Kabir(cupped her face): Kya huaa Jaan..tabiyat theek toh hai? Aise ro kyun rahi ho

 **But she again hugged him**

Nimisha: Chaahe kuchh bhi ho jaaye, Kabir main aapka saath kabhi nahi chhodungi...kabhi bhi nahi

Kabir: Wo toh main jaanta hun ki koi aur ho na ho meri Nimisha humesha mera saath degi

 **He smiled and kissed her forehead**

Kabir: Pata nahi is jagah par aisa kya hai, maa bhi yahan aake ganga jamna bahane lagti hain...tumhe wo saaman nahi mila kya..main madat karun?

Nimisha: Nahi wo le liya hai maine...chalein...

Kabir smiled...

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Aisha remembered Ritwik's words, and here Palak remembered what Akshay had just said**

Aisha: **_Raja ki ayegi raja ki ayegi barat ragili hogi rat_**  
 ** _Magan mai nachugi ho magan mai nachugi_**

Palak: **_Raja_ _ki ayegi barat rangili hogi rat_**  
 ** _Magan mai nachugi, ho magan mai nachugi_**

Aisha: _**Raja ke mathe tilak lagega rani ke mathe sindur**_  
 _ **Rani ke mathe sindur**_

Palak: _**Mai bhi apane man ki asha puri karugi zarur**_  
 _ **Puri karugi zaru**_ r

Both : _**Mehadi se pile hoge hath saheliyo ke sath**_  
 _ **Magan mai nachugi, ho magan mai nachugi**_  
 _ **Raja ki ayegi barat**_

 **The sangeet function continued, here Kabisha were back from the home, and some rituals took place with the sangeet...  
**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **It was the day for both the marriages to take place... Everyone was busy doing some or the other work..A complete week had passed and finally the day of marriage but Akshay hadn't talked to Palak, neither he picked her calls nor did he answer his messages..Palak couldn't take this and she somehow managed to come to Akshay's room before the marriage procession would take place**

Palak: Akshay

Akshay turned

Akshay: Ye kya badtameezi hai...Kya matlab banta hai is tarah andar aane ka

Palak: Akshay tumhari shaadi ho rahi hai aur tum ye kya kar rahe ho.. naa tum mera phone utha rahe ho na messages ka reply kar rahe ho...kya ho kya gaya hai tumhe

Akshay: Main toh bilkul thik hun mujhe kya hona tha...aur waise bhi maine tumhare messages ka calls ka reply isliye nahi kiya kyunki main zaruri nahi samajhta tha

Palak: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Akshay, tum is shaadi se khush ho?

Akshay: Common yaar ab kya likh ke dun kkaagzon pe sign karke dun ki haan main khush hun, ye befizool ke sawaal mujhse mat karo and please agar in befizool sawal ke alawa kuchh nhi hai toh jao yahan se mujhe taiyyar hona hai

Palak: Akshay...

Akshay: Jao..leave...

 **Palak was shocked with this reaction of Akshay and she left the place**

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **In The Mandap**

 **Both the marriages were about to take place...both the brides were called for the ceremony...Keerti and Navya came downstairs, but both of them had a long veil on their face**

Ruhana: Ye kya auntie ji in dono ka chehra

Jayshree: Wo kya hai na bete, humare yahan pheron ke samay parda karne ki pratha hai

Ruhana: Accha thik hai

 **The rituals started taking place...**

"Kanya ke maata pita kanyadaan ke liye aage aayein"

 **Jayshree walked to Raano and Aalok**

Jayshree: Bhaisahab, ben aapse ek baat karni thi

Raano: Jee kahiye na..

Jayshree: Wo kya hai ne ki humari dono betiyon ki ek saath shaadi ho rahi hai..toh main kya bol rahi thi eksaath toh hum kanyadaan nahi kar payenge, isliye aap humari Navya ka kanyadaan le lenge toh achha hoga..

Ranno: Jee hum achanak yun...

Jayshree: Ab aap dekh toh rahi hain, wo bas muhurat na beet jaaye isliye main keh rahi thi...warna hum kar lete hain

Aalok: Raano ji, ye bilkul thik keh rahi hain aur waise bhi beti ka kanyadaan lena toh bahot achhi baat hoti hai...jee thik hai chaliye

Jayshree: Jee bahot bahot dhanyawaad

 **And they smiled and came to mandap to perform the Kanyadaan...Finally all the rituals were done**

"Vivah sampann hua...ab varvadhu badon kaa ashirwaad le lein..."

 **Both the couples took the blessing of the elders ...Sachin and Navya walked up to Raano and Aalok to take their blessings and they bent before them...when...**

Raano: Ek minute...

 **and she slowly lifted up the veil...Everyone was shocked with what they saw**

Raano: Aru!...tu yahan...

 **Sachin was more shocked when he saw this, also Sarwar who couldn't belief his eyes**

Sachin: Tum..tum yahan...Navya kahan hai

Jayshree: Hey maa...arey hamari Navya kahan hai

Raano: Tu bolti kyun nahi hai kuchh tu yahan kya kar rahi hai...

 **But Areej didn't speak up she was weeping slowly...**

Sachin: Apne muh mein dahi jamake baithi ho kya? Navya kahan hai

 **Sarwar who was silent till now, came to the mandap and held Areej's wrist**

Sarwar: Aru ye sab kya naatak hai... jab tu mujhse pyaar karti thi toh fir ye shaadi..ye sab kya hai ye sab...

 **But Areej still didn't speak she was just crying...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok girls I m back with an update..enjoy reading**

* * *

 **Nimisha took her aside**

Nimisha: Aru...Kya hai ye sab tu kuchh bolegi bhi ya nahi ...mujhe bata ye sab kya hai aur Navya kahan hai?

"Main yahan hun..."

 **Everyone turned and found Navya at the door**

Jayshree: Navya!

 **and she stepped to her**

Jayshree: Ye sab kya hai Navya..tu yahan aur ye yahan kya kar rahi hai

Navya: Vo Maa maine vo...main

Jayshree: Wo main Wo main kya laga rakha hai seedhi tarah bolti kyun nahi?

Navya: Maine hi Aru se kaha tha ki vo meri jagah dulhan banke khadi ho jaaye

 **and she comes to Areej**

Navya: Lekin Aru maine tujhe wo sirf mandap mein jaane se pehle kaha tha shadi karne ke liye nahi fir tune...

 **But Jayshree slaps her**

Jayshree: Aisi kya zaroorat aa gayi thi jo tujhe shaadi waale din ghar se bahar jaane ki zaroorat pad gayi bol

Navya: Mera ek emergency patient tha maa jisko mere ilaaj ki sakht zarurat thi...isliye main

Jayshree: Duniya ki ek akeli tu hi docterni reh gayi hai jo tujhe jaana pada...arey ek bhi baar tune ye sab karne se pehle socha nahi...aur tu...(to Areej)...Isne kaha aur tu maan gayi, aur phir phere bhi le liye

Raano: Muh mein dahi kyun jama rakha hai, kuchh bolti kyun nahi bol...(slaps her) bol...arey budd banke mat khadi reh bol (again slaps her)

Areej: Maa...agar main neechey nahi aati toh yahan Modi parivaar ki kitni badnaami hoti...ye sochke maine...

Jayshree: Arey ye jo tum dono ne tamaasha kiya hai ne us se kya kam badnaami hogi...aur tu Navya...wo parayi hoke bhi hamari izzat ke baare mein soch sakti hai aur tu hamari apni hoke bhi ye harkat...(comes to Baa)

Jayshree: Mataji...Mataji hume maaf kar deejiye Hamari beti ki wajah se...

Raano: Aru...ye tune bahot galat kiya...Ek bhi baar tune hamare baare mein nahi socha...ye tune bahot galat kiya... Chaliye jee ab yahan kuchh baaki nahi raha dekhne dikhaane ko...bachhe itne bade ho gaye hain ki apne faisle bina puchhe

and they walked away from there Areej followed her parents

Areej: Maa.. meri baat toh suno maa, maa suno naa

Raano and Aalok walked from there

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE  
**

 **Raano and Aalok reached the home and Areej also followed and reached home but Raano smashed the door on her face**

Areej: Maa...maa..maa darwaza kholo, maa mujhe maaf kar do na maa...darwaza kholo...kholo naa

she banged the door a lot of time but nobody opened

Palak came over there she also banged the door, Raano opened it

Raano: Palak...andar aa abhi isi waqt

Palak: Maa...

Raano: Maine kaha na andar aa

Palak: Maa Aru...

Raano : Tu andar aati hai ya nahi...

Palak: Maa lekin aap Aru ko...

Raano: Thik hai tu bhi bahar reh...jab man ho aane ka toh aa jana

Palak: Lekin Maa...

 **and she closed the door and was about to turn when she heard a voice...It was Palak  
**

 _ **Palak: Mahalo kaa raja mila**_

 _ **ke rani beti raj karegi**_

( **Raano turned and looked from window)**

 _ **Palak: Khushi khushi kar do bida**_  
 _ **tumhari beti raj karegi**_

 _ **Palak: Jis ghar jayey swarg bana de**_

( **Aalok opened the door and looked at Areej, who was standing in the bridal getup)**

 _ **dono kul ki laj nibha de**_

 _ **Yahi babul jee denge dua**_

( **And she caressed Aru's hairs)**

 _ **ke rani beti raj karegi**_

 _ **Khushi khushi kar do bida...**_

 _ **Palak: Beti toh hai dhan hee paraya**_  
 _ **pas apne koyi kab rakh paya**_

 _ **Bhari karna naa apna jiya**_  
 _ **tumhari beti raj karegi**_

 _ **Khushi khushi kar do bida...**_

 **But Raano couldn't forget about the incident and she went upstairs, but Aalok came to Areej  
**

Aalok(Caressing her forehead): Beta main ye toh jaanta tha ki ek din mujhe teri vidaai karni hai, lekin is tarah se ye main nahi jaanta tha...Tu jaa beta jaa.. apne ghar jaa...dekhna Raano ka jab gussa shaant hoga toh wo thik ho jayegi aur tujhe apne paas zaroor lene aayegi..lekin abhi ke liye..tu apne ghar jaa...Main, jaanta hun us ghar ko..un logon ko..tu shaadi kar chuki hai isliye bhale hi tujhe apnaaye na..lekin is shaadi ko zaroor apnayenge

Areej: Papa...

Aalok: Apna khayal rakhna beta...

 **and he got into the house...**

Areej: Papa...Papa...

Palak: Aru, Papa bilkul thik keh rahe hain...tu apne ghar jaa...

 **Meanwhile Kuki came over there**

Kuki: Aru...chalo..tum apne ghar chalo..(she smiled)

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS  
**

 **Kuki rang the doorbell, Savita opened the door, She looked at Areej ...she was fuming in anger**

Kuki: Maa...ghar ki ek bahu ka toh aapne swaagat kar diya, dusri bahu ka nahi karengi...

Savita: Kuki mere ghar mein ek bahu aa chuki hai, dusri aur kisi bahu ki is ghar mein koi jagah nahi...aur tu itni raat mein yahan kya kar rahi hai tujhe apne ghar mein hona chaiye tha

Kuki: Maa ye mera bhi toh ghar hai..

Savita: Haan toh andar aa na, kisi aur ko saath mein laane ki koi zarurat nahi hai...

Kuki: Lekin Maa

Savita: Bas! Maine keh diya na..aur behes mat kar mujhse...tujhe andar aana hai toh aa... aur kisi ko andar aane ki koi zarurat nahi...

Kuki:Lekin maa...

 **But Savita turned and Kuki walked after her, while Ruhana also walked after her to her room...Sachin looked at Areej**

Sachin: Suna nahi tumne...is ghar mein tumhari koi jagah nahi...chali jao yahan se...

 **and he held her hand to take her out of the house...when another hand stopped him**

"Sachin nahi..."

 **He looked back it was Nimisha...**

Sachin: Wah! Tumhari kami thi...tum dono behno ne meri zindagi ko narg bana diya hai..aur kya chaahti ho...?

Nimisha: Sachin tum is tarah se Areej ko ghar se bahar nahi nikaal sakte

Sachin: Oh haan... tumhari toh behen hai na ye...tum toh chaahti hi hogi ki ye is ghar mein aa jaaye, sach sach batana kahin tumne toh is se nahi kaha ki ye mujhse shaadi kar le...mujhse tumhara badla lene ke liye..

Kabir: Sachin! Apni bhabhi se is tarah se unchi aawaz mein baat mat karo...maine pehle bhi kaha tha...meri biwi se karni ho toh tameez se baat karo ...maanta hun jo tumhaare saath hua galat hua, lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki tum Areej ko uske haq se rok lo, hum usey ghar se nahi nikaal sakte, ab vo bhi is ghar ki bahu hai...

Sachin: Thik hai, keejiye aap dono swaagat is ghar ki is nayi bahu ka...

 **and he was about to leave when Kabir again held his hand**

Kabir: Areej ka swaagat tumhaare saath hoga, for god sake yahan khade raho...Nimisha...!

Nimisha: Jee..

 **and she got the thaali of aarti.. and did the aarti and got Areej inside**

Kabir: Nimisha, Areej ko uska kamra dikha do...

 **and Nimisha took Areej along with her**

* * *

 **Sachin's room**

Nimisha: Aru..Aru ye tune kya kiya..tu jaanti nahi hai ki ye tune kya kar liya hai, Sachin tere laayak nahi hai aur tune ...

Areej: Sachin mere laayak nahi hai matlab...

 **When there was a knock at the door..Nimisha opened it..She saw Sachin and Kabir**

Kabir: Nimisha..chalo..maine Sachin ko samjha diya hai...hume chalna chaiye chalo...

 **Nimisha looked at him, then Areej and walked away with Kabir...**

* * *

 **Akshay-Keerti room**

 **Keerti had put on the veil on her face and she was sitting on the bed...when Akshay came inside the room, he sat near Keerti took up her veil and looked at her...but he remembered something and got up and came aside**

 **Keerti got up and came near her**

Keerti: Akshay Darling..aaj humari suhaagraat hai tum...(back hugging him)

Akshay(took off her hands from him): Keerti, main..main thak chuka hun please...please tum so jao, mujhe bhi sona hai, mujhe bahot neend aa rahi hai

Keerti: Akshay..lekin..suno...

 **Akshay took out his clothes from his wardrobe and went to the washroom**

Keerti(in mind): Koi baat nahi Akshay, aaj na sahi kabhi aur sahi, main tumhe paakar hi rahungi...

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE  
**

 **Palak was in her room, she was shedding tears..she couldn't still believe that her love, her soulmate had married someone else...**

Palak: Kyun... Kyun...Kyun.. aakhir kyun kiya tumne aisa Akshay... kya kami reh gayi thi mujhme..ya mere pyaar mein...

(Akshay: Haan toh bhayi..har insaan ko apni shadi mein khushi hoti hai, main kyun na houn?...Tumse kyun honi chahiye thi meri shaadi, meri shaadi Keerti se hone waali thi aur usi se ho rahi hai...tum kyun muh phula rahi ho...tumhare paas toh dusara option bhi hai...)

 **She couldn't forget his words...**

Palak: Akshay, agar tumhe Keerti se hi shaadi karni thi toh mujhse pyaar ka dhong kyun kiya...kyun mere man mein shaadi ka vishwaas jagaya kyun kyun...

 **and her eyes were continuously shedding tears**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Kabisha Room**

 **Nimisha was rubbing her hands and moving from one place to the other in the room**

Kabir: Tumhare is tarah se is room mein marathon karne se kuchh hoga?

Nimisha : Please Kabir mujhe bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai aur aapko mazaak soojh raha hai

Kabir: Jaan is tarah se toh tumhara aadha kilo kam ho jayega aur mera bhi

Nimisha: Kabir!..

Kabir: Achha baba...mazaak band..(holds her hand)...meri baat suno..isi fikar mein ho na ki Sachin Aru ke saath kuchh galat na kar de...par trust me, maine us se samjhaya hai,aur vaise bhi ab wo badal chuka hai...maine usey achhe se samjhaya hai

Nimisha: Fir bhi main jab tak Aru ko ek baar nahi dekh lungi tab tak mere dil ko tassalli

Kabir: Offo Jaan... give them some space, Sachin ki abhi dimaag ki haalat aisi nahi ki wo ekdam se ye sab Qubool kar sake, usey waqt dena hoga, infact dono ko waqt dena hoga...tum fikar mat karo okay..sab thik hoga hmm...

(and he hugged her)

* * *

 **MODI HOUSE  
**

 **Jayshree was still angry at Navya...She couldn't accept what had happened**

Jayshree: Arey kya zaroorat thi? Kya zaroorat thi apne hi haathon, apni khushiyon ka gala ghontne ki...Arey ek baar ek baar tune hamare baare mein socha? Ye socha ki humare upar is khandaan ki izzat pe kya asar padega...

Navya: Lekin Maa

Jayshree: Chupp ekdam chup...mujhe kuchh nahi sunna tune jo harkat ki hai na uske baad se teri zubaan se maa shabd sunna nahi chahti main...mar gayi teri maa

Navya: Maa mera us patient ke paas jaana is shaadi se zyada zaroori tha maa main...

 **But Jayshree didn't listen to her and walked away from there**

* * *

 **Sachin's room**

 **Areej was in the room, tears fell by her eyes when she remembered her and Sarwar's moments...and with a voice at the door she came out of her thoughts**

Sachin: Wah! ye toh pehli baar dekh raha hun ki doosron ko takleef dene wala khud aansu baha raha hai... dekho mere saamne ye sab naatak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai...aur tum is bed pe kya kar rahi ho..get up

 **Areej immediately stood up**

Areej: Wo main...

Sachin: Shut up and get up...mere pyaar ko toh tumne chheen hi liya hai... ab mera bed mera room share karne ka koi haq nahi rakhti tum...get up I said

 **and Areej got up**

Sachin: Khadi khadi mera muh mat dekho...ek baat kaan khol ke sun lo...zabardasti shaadi karke tum is ghar mein toh aa gayi ho... meri patni kabhi nahi ban paaogi...aur na hi main tumhae aisa karne dunga...aaj se tum har raat us couch pe soogi mere nazdeek aane ki koi zarurat nahi hai samjhi...

 **Areej took the pillows and got on the couch...she laid down and turned to other side, tears were still in her eyes...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Areej heard some sounds outside the room...she came out of the room...she looked around and was shocked to see Sarwar lying on the floor...he was inebriated in alcohol...and he couldn't handle himself...he was not able to get up and Areej saw all this and she came up to him**

Areej: Sarwar utho..ye kya haalat bana li tumne apni...

 **She came to tears after seeing this...Sarwar looked at her and he smiled**

Sarwar: Aye..he he he..Aru..tu mujhe dikhai de kyu rahi hai..hehe...

 **Areej tried to help him**

Areej: Sarwar please utho...

Sarwar: Achha...(rubbing his eyes and trying to get up) arey tum toh sach mein yaha ho...lekin tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...tumhe...tumhe toh mere paas hona chaiye...arey nahi nahi matlab...Sachin ke paasss hona chaiye tumhe

Areej: Sarwar sambhalo apne aap ko ye tumne kya haalat bana li khud ki

 **She supported him by her shoulder...**

Areej: Sarwar chalo tumhe tumhaare kamre mein chhod dun

Sarwar: ARery.. chhod kya dogi..chhod toh diya tumne mujhe...chhodo main..khud..jaaunga..

 **But Areej held him firm and took him to his room..she couldn't see him like this and she had tears in her eyes again**

Sarwar: Arey arey..tumhari aankhon mein ye aansu..Aru..ye aansu bilkul achhe nahi lagte tumhari aankhon mein..badi badi aankhein..un badi badi aankhon mein bade bade sapne..ye aansu...nahi..nahi...

 **And he lied on the bed and got into sleep...**

Areej: Maine tumhe dhoka diya Sarwar aur phir bhi tum mere baare mein soch rahe ho...

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING  
**

 **IN THE KITCHEN**

 **Areej came to the kitchen, when Savita saw her, she left the kitchen, Nimisha and Ruhana looked at her**

Nimisha: Aru tu yahan kya kar rahi hai ?

Areej: Di main aapki help kar dun..

Ruhana: Nimisha apni behen se keh do ki hame kisi madat ki koi zarurat nahi hai wo jaa sakti hai apne kamre mein

Nimisha: Haan Aru..tu jaa...ham dekh lenge

Areej: Kyun didi main madat kyun nahi kar sakti

Nimisha: Aru tu samajh na..kaha na tu jaa yahan se

Areej: Di, main ghar pe aapki help karati thi na fir ab

Ruhana: Nimisha, nashta bana lo tum dono toh bata dena...meri zarurat toh ab hogi nahi kitchen mein

Areej: Di aap mujhse kahiye na..aur vaise bhi main sirf madat hi toh karna chaahti hun

Ruhana: Areej, dekho..main aur Nimisha milke sab dekh lenge...tum jaa sakti ho

Areej: Arey lekin mere madat karne se aapko problem toh nahi honi chaiye

Ruhana: Thik hai toh main jaati hun yahan se

Areej: Arey didi aap aise kyun baat kar rahi hain, main madat kar bhi dungi toh nashta kharab toh nahi ho jayega

 **But Ruhana got irritated with this and she left the kitchen...Nimisha followed her  
**

Nimisha: Arey didi.. ruko na.. suniye na

Ruhana: Mujhe kuchh nahi sunna Nimisha tum chali jaao yahan se

Nimisha: Didi Aru ki baat ka bura mat maaniye, uska ye matlab nahi tha

Ruhana: Nimisha please..wo tumhari behen hai iska matlab ye nahi ki tum uski atpati baaton ka support karo..aur waise bhi mujhe kaam hai, tum jaao yahan se

Nimisha: Thik hai didi

 **Nimisha looked at her and left the place**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Kavin was in the hall and Kuki was coming downstairs, when she suddenly felt her head spinning and Kavin watched this**

Kavin: Bhabhi sambhalke...

 **and he immediately ran to her and held her**

Kavin: Bhabhi sambhalke...

 **And he got her downstairs**

Kavin: Bhabhi aap thik toh hain?... Bhabhi kya hua aapko achanak?

Kuki: Pata nahi...achanak se mira sar ghoomne laga

Kavin: Bhabhi na aap apni sehat ka dhyaan rakhti hain , na bhaiyya rukiye main abhi unki khabar leta hun

Kuki:Arey wo ghar mein nahi hain..kiski khabar loge

Kavin: Matlab

Kuki: Matlab subah subah office nikal gaye vo...

Kavin: Tab toh aane do unko main aur bhi zyada daatunga...ek minute aap yahin baithiye..main aapke liye fatafat achha sa juice leke aata hun

Kuki: Kavin iski koi zarurat nahi hai

Kavin: Zarurat hai bhabhi...aap baithiye

* * *

 **IN THE OFFICE  
**

 **Palak's eyes had swollen up due to continuous weeping, she hadn't slept the last was on her desk and she was still thinking about last night..Ritwik noticed this and came to her  
**

Ritwik: Hey bhagwaan ye ladkiyaan jab apne orignal avtaar mein aati hain toh kitni bhayankar lagti hain

 **But Palak was in her own trail of thoughts and she didn't reply**

Ritwik: Palak!... Kya hua kya baat hai...Main dekh raha hun aaj tum itni chupp aur shaant

Palak: Nahi bas kuchh nahi

 **and she got up to leave..but Ritwik held her hand**

Ritwik: Palak...agar apni man ki baat mujhse nahi kehna chaahti toh mat kaho...lekin tumhare liye tumhara man halka hona bahot zaroori hai...aur chaaho toh aansuon ko behne do...(with a handkerchief in his hand)

 **Palak saw it and she again had tears in her eyes..she hugged Ritwik...Meanwhile Akshay and Aisha saw this ...Akshay was again in anger when he noticed this..and Aisha came up to her cabin**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Ruhana had held Nevaan in her arms but he had started crying...and his voice increased but she wasn't able to handle him**

Ruhana: Hey bhagwaan...ye itna kyun ro raha hai...

 **she checked him but she couldn't find any solution...Areej was near the room when she heard Nevaan crying** **...she came inside  
**

Areej: Arey..didi ye itna kyun ro raha hai...

Ruhana: Pata nahi itna toh aaj tak nahi ro raha ab kyun ro raha hai

Areej : Laiye mujhe deejiye, main chup karati hun

 **and Ruhana gave Nevaan to her.. after a few seconds, he was silent**

Areej : Dekha Nevaan, tum aise mere paas raho..apni mumma ko bhool jaoge..

Ruhana heard this and..

Ruhana: Areej..usey chup kara diya na

Areej: Jee didi

Ruhana: Laao do mujhe

Areej placed him in the craddle

Ruhana: Tumhe kuchh kaam tha ?

Areej: Nahi didi main vo toh Nevaan ki aawaz sunke

Ruhaan: Areej, Nevaan ki maa main hun, main uska khayal rakh sakti hun, thank you par tum ab jaa sakti ho

Areej: Ruhana didi main...

Ruhana: Areej main bahot thak gayi hun, sona chahti hun will you please excuse me...

Areej: Thik hai di

 **Areej came out of the room**

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING  
**

 **Aisha was in the central park and she again rememberred whatever that happened in the office , she closed her eyes trying to forget it...When Kavin saw her and came to her**

Kavin: Aisha..where are you kabse main tumhe phone laga raha hun..you are not reachable

Aisha: Haan vo mera phone .. I mean...

Kavin: Tum usi baat ko lekar abhi tak baithi hui ho...Aisha...common cheer up and move on... dekho tumhaare is tarah se baar baar sochne se Ritwik tumhara nahi ho jayega na...

 **Aisha looked at him and he smiled**

Aisha: Kavin lekin main ekdam se

Kavin: Aisha..now common chhodo ye sab itna sochna, Jo hota hai achhe ke liye hi hota hai...now give me a hug and smile...common

 **Aisha looked at him and smiled, while he hugged her**

 **Meanwhile, Jewella who was standing a bit distance to him noticed all this, she turned to return back**

Jewella: Huh! Ye ladka apne aap ko samjhta kya hai, jab chaahe dosti karega aur jab chaahe...Ek minute mujhe kyun itna bura lag raha hai...Oh gow Jewella you are mad..arey wo kisi ko bhi gale se lagaye tujhe kya...

 **While Kavin had seen her from there**

Kavin: Jewella...Tum wahan khadi khadi kya kar rahi ho..yahan aao na

 **Jewella turned and came forward**

Kavin: Jewella tum wahan kya kar rahi thi...anyways...Jewella meet my friend

Jewella: Arey I know her...Aisha...right?

Aisha: Haan aur buddhu main bhi inhe jaanti hun

Kavin: Aa..toh ham jab ekdusre ko jaante hi hain, toh ek kaam karte hain dinner saath mein karte hain, fir main tum dono ko ghar chhod dunga, what say?

Jewella: Good Idea... chalo...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Padhke maarna mat yaaro**

* * *

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Baa was in her room in front of the lord Krishna's idol..**

Baa: Hey Thakur jee ye sab kya ho raha hai, mere parivaar ko ye kiski nazar lagi hai Thakur ji...sab tumhaare haath mein hai, sab thik kar do Thakur ji...

 **She had completed her words and she felt as if she couldn't breath, she started breathing heavily...Areej was passing by the room and she noticed Baa**

Areej: Baa..Baa

 **and she came inside the room**

Areej : Baa, kya hua haan..Baa..

 **She checked her and**

Areej: Arey Baa ko ye toh Asthma ka attack aaya hai...Baa ka pump...

 **She looked around the room, she saw Baa pointing to a drawer, Areej searched the drawer and found the pump she took it to Baa**

Areej: Baa ye lo..Baa...

 **A few minutes later Baa was back to normal**

Areej: Baa aap thik ho?

Baa: Haan Dikra..

 **Areej got some water for her as well..while Sachin noticed all this**

Areej: Baa pani

 **Baa smiled at her and took the glass of water from her**

Baa(placed her hand on her head): Sukhi tha dikra Sukhi tha...

Areej smiled when she heard Baa's blessings for her

Baa: Areej dikra

Areej: Haan Baa

Baa: Beta, main jaanti hun, tu na apne man se is ghar mein aayi hai, na kisi aur ki ichha thi...ye sab Thakur ji ki leela hai, bas tujhe ye samjhana tha beta ki ye tera ghar hai, yahan ke log ab tere hain, tujhe in logon ko apna manna hoga, ye log bhi tujhe apnayenge, thoda samay lagega lekin thoda dheeraj rakhna hoga haina

Areej: Jee

 **And she hugged Baa...Sachin had noticed all this, but he left the place**

* * *

 **Kabisha's room  
**

Kabir: Nimisha, yar mujhe ye shirt select karne mein madat karo na mujhe samajh nahi aa raha

Nimisha didn't respond

Kabir: Arey yaar tum bhi na, arey batao na main kab se puchh raha hun

But Nimisha still didn't respond she remembered the store room part...

Kabir: Nimisha (he held her hand and made her turn towards him )

Nimisha: Kuchh kaha aapne?

Kabir: Kabse tumse puchh raha hun, kaunsi shirt pehnu tum batati kyun nahi? Kahan khoyi ho hmm...

 **Just then Daksha stepped**

Daksha: Arara, tum dono ko thodi akal wakal hai ki nahi hai

Nimisha: Maa..Kya hua ?

Daksha: Tum dono ko sach mein na akal nahi hai..arey tumhari koi nayi naveli saadi thodi na huyi hai, 2 mahine mein tumhari saadi ko pura ek saal pura ho jaayega haan..arey ab toh tum dono ko na nanhi Nimisa ya nanhe Kabir ko laane ki taiyyari karni chahiye haan

 **Nimisha blushed when she heard Daksha's words**

Daksha: Jo..kaise sarma rahi hai, arey saas hu main teri saas..Kabir samjha isey ..Bhaisaab mujhe toh apne pote ya poti ka muh dekhna hai wo bhi jald se jald haan dikra

 **Nimisha blushed more and she hugged Daksha**

Daksha: Bas bas, achha tum logon ko na main ye batane aayi thi ki Gruh shaanti ki puja rakhwani hai ghar mein, Ruhana toh aaj kal Nevaan ki wajah se zyada kaam nahi karti isliye, tu dekh lena dikra haan

Kabir: Maa aap fikar mat karo hum dono dekh lenge

Daksha: Chalo ab main chalti hun haan, bahot taiyyari karni hai

 **And she left the room**

 **Kabir pulled Nimisha by her waist**

Kabir: Kya kehti ho Mrs Nimisha Kabir Mehta...puri kar dein maa ki ichha?

 **This made Nimisha to blush more and Kabir smiled**

Nimisha: Kabir aap bhi na

Kabir: Mazaak samajh rahi ho kya? Arey I am very serious

 **Nimisha smiled and hugged him**

 **Keerti who was standing at the door had heard all the stuff**

Keerti : Iska matlab ki mujhe ab Sasu Maa ki chahiti banna hoga, Ruhana toh already apna kaam kar chuki hai,ye bhi chhoti sasu maa ki laadli hai, agar mujhe apna makaam haasil karna hai toh mujhe bhi apni saas ki laadli banna hoga warna wo Areej is sab ka fayda utha legi, lekin ye ladki (Nimisha) ye toh is ghar mein sab ki chahiti hai,ya toh mujhe isey sabke khayalon se nikaalna hoga, ya khud iski jagah leni hogi...warna main apna makaam haasil nahi kar paaungi...

* * *

 **IN THE HOSPITAL  
**

 **Navya was in the hospital..she was upset with whatever that happened in past, It was the day for Rajat to get discharge..She was beside Rajat,reading his reports  
**

Rajat : Kya baat hai Navya ji aaj aap upset lag rahi hain

Navya: Nurse, maine discharge papers prepare kar diye hain, inke relatives toh koi hain nahi, main hi sign kar dungi...

Rajat: Navya ji kya baat hai, mujhe yahan se bhejne ki badi jaldi padi hai

Navya: Nurse, jo maine davaiyan likh di hai, uski list bhi inhe de dijiyega

Rajat: Navya ji wo aap

Navya: Main round leke aa rahi hun tum dekh lena

Rajat: Navya ji please...aap mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahi hain?

Navya: Main aapse jitni baat karna zaroori samajhti hun, utni kar rahi hun

Rajat: Lekin Navya maine aisa kya kiya hai

Navya: Aap mujhse ye puchh rahe hain ki aapne kya kiya hai ? Kya aap sach mein janna chaahte hain?

Rajat : Haan bataiye

Navya: Thik hai toh suniye, Aap ne meri zindagi barbaad ki hai Rajat ji...Mere saath aaj jo kuchh bhi ho raha hai uski wajah sirf aap hain...

Rajat: Ye aap kya bole jaa rahe hain ?

Navya: Bilkul thik keh rahi hun main Rajat ji, aapki wajah se, sirf aur sirf aapki wajah se agar aap us din mujhe aane par majboor nahi karte toh aaj main khushi khushi apne ghar mein hoti apne pati ke saath,mera parivaar mujhse khush hota aaj lekin sirf aur sirf aapki zid ki wajah se mujhe shaadi ka mandap chhodna pada, aapko dekhne ke liye yahan aana pada I hate you Rajat ji I hate you...

 **She said this and left the place from there , meanwhile Areej had just came to the hospital and she collided with Navya...Navya saw her and her eyes fell on the vermilion on her forehead...she couldn't see this and she was about to leave**

Areej: Navu

Navya stopped

Areej: Navu kya jo 3 mahine pehle hua, hum usey bhulake ek nayi shuruaat nahi kar sakte?

Navya just looked at her and left without speaking anything...

* * *

 **IN THE OFFICE**

 **Palak and Ritwik had now come closer by the time, and Ritwik was clear with his feelings for Palak..**

Ritwik(on the phone): Bhabhi aap toh jaanti ho naa, mujhe ye sab kehne mein bahot darr lag raha hai

Nimisha: Itna daroge toh kahoge kaise? Bina hichkichaahat ke kehna hmm..

Ritwik: Bhabhi pakka na?

Nimisha: Haan baba...aur tum fikar mat karo wo haan hi kahegi

Ritwik : Thank you bhabhi, aap se baat karke ek himmat si mil gayi hai

Nimisha: Safal raho putra! mera aashirwaad tumhaare saath hai!

Ritwik: Thank you so much bhabhi..Bhabhi I love you

Nimisha: Ye tumhe usey kehna hai, mujhe nahi

Ritwik: Haan bhabhi, thik hai main rakhta hun

 **And he disconnected the call**

 **Ritwik walked to Palak and held her hand**

Palak: Kya hua

Ritwik: Chalo coffee peetey hain

Palak: Is samay coffee...

Ritwik: Arey meri maa kabhi meri bhi sun liya karo..chalo na

Palak: Achha thik hai, chalo

 **They walked up to the cafeteria, Keerti and Akshay were also there Ritwik ordered for the coffee and winked at the waitor**

 **In a few minutes the coffee was there ...**

 **As Palak took the first sip something came to her lips and she checked it, it was a ring, she took it out**

Palak: Ritwik ye..

 **Ritwik bent to his knees and held Palak's hand, Akshay and Keerti could also see all this, meanwhile Aisha also got into the cafeteria and saw whatever that happened  
**

Ritwik: Palak, aaj tak maine tumhe ye baat kabhi zaahir nahi hone di, kabhi apne dil ki baat tumse kahi nahi...lekin aaj kehna chahta hun, main tumse bahot pyaar karta hun Palak aur tumse shaadi karna chahta hun, abhi se nahi balki tabse jabse maine tumhe pehli baar dekha hai ...pagalon ki tarah deewana hun tumhare peechey, Palak main chahta hun ki main tumhara, tumhare is safar mein zindagi bhar saath nibhaaun, kya tum mera isme saath dogi? Kya tum meri jeevansaathi banogi

 **Palak didn't had anything to say, as her broken heart didn't allowed her to respond, but when she gazed at Akshay, she found him waiting for her answer...She smiled and nodded in a yes..Aisha couldn't see further, she walked away from the place  
**

Palak: Haan Ritwik, main tumhara saath dungi

 **Ritwik was overwhelemed with this answer and he immediately got up and slid the ring in her hand, Akshay couldn't see all this, there was an anger on his face, but it wasn't in his words, he walked up to Ritwik**

Akshay: Congratulations Ritwik

Ritwik: Thank you so much bro

Akshay: Congrats Palak

Palak(giving a fake smile): Thanks

Akshay: Waitor, their bill is on me today...

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING  
**

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Kuki was too much angry, it showed all that on her face**

Kuki: Arjun main ghar chhodkar jaa rahi hun bas

Arjun: Kuki tum puri tarah se pagal ho gayi ho kya ?

Kuki: Tumhara matlab kya hai main aadhi pagal hun?

Arjun: Maine aisa kab kaha ?

Kuki: Tum na chup raho tumhare kehne ka sara matlab achhi tarah se samajhti hun main, thik samajhti hun main

Arjun: Ye sab kya pagalpan hai Kuki ye sab kya hai...

 **Meanwhile Raano entered their room, and saw Kuki packing her luggage**

Raano: Kuki- Arjun ye sab kya hai?

Arjun: Dekho na chhoti maa bina baat ki baat mein ye ghar ghar chhodke jaa rahi hai

Raano : Kya ? Kuki ye main kya sunn rahi hun

Kuki: Bina baat ki baat...kya matlab bina baat ki baat, chhoti maa dekho aap apne laadle ko..maine inse sirf itna kaha ki ye jis business trip pe jaa rahe hain uspe naa jaaye, toh tarah tarah ke tark dene lage ...chhoti maa aap batao galat kaha maine?

Raano: Arey Arjun, aisa bhi kya keh diya us ne, itna toh wo haq rakhti hai

Arjun: Rakhti hai chhoti maa, mujhpe toh ye pura haq rakhti hai, lekin aap batao, koi is tarah se kaam ke kagaz chhupake rakhta hai kya? sirf isliye ki main naa jaaun

Kuki: Chhoti Maa

Raano: Offo! Tum dono na bilkul bachhon ki tarah jhagadte ho...Tum dono, dono ke dono ek dusre se maafi maango abhi ke abhi mere saamne

Kuki/Arjun: Sorry!

Raano: Good

Arjun: Ab tum kahan jaa rahi ho, samaan rakh do ab

Kuki: Nahi ye saman toh ab bhi bahar jayega

Arjun: Kya matlab?

Kuki: Matlab ki ye ki isme mere nahi tumhare kapde they, aur waise bhi main apna ghar chhodke kyun jaaun? mujhe apna ghar bahot pyaara hai..

and she hugged Raano, Arjun also hugged her and from the back Kavin hugged her

Kavin: Maa ye thik hai, itna pyaar sirf apne bade bete ke liye

Raano pulled his ears

Raano: Achha ? Bataun main tujhe

Kavin: Aa..aa maa chhodo na

Raano: Haan ab aaya na line pe

Kavin: Achha maa suno main abhi bahar jaa raha hun thoda kaam hai, tum mera intezaar mat karna baahar khaake aaunga thik hai

Raano: Haan isi wajah se, teri inhi harkaton ki wajah se main tujhse zyada laad Aru ko aur phir...

Raano just stopped as she had realized whatever she spoke

Kavin: Maa, maaf kar de na usey, us baat ko 2 mahine ho gaye maa, hum mein se kisi ne uska chehra tak nahi dekha, uspe kya beet rahi hogi maa , maaf kar de

Raano: Tu kahin jaa raha tha na, jaa, main khana kha lungi...

Kavin: Maa ...

Raano walked out of the room

* * *

 **AFTER SOME TIME  
**

 **Kavin was at cafe "Wonders" , Aisha had called him there**

Kavin: Kaho Aisha , kya baat hai achanak tumne is tarah se mujhe

Aisha: Kavin waada karo jo tum se ab kehne jaa rahi hun wo tum kisi se nahi kahoge

Kavin : Wo toh main waise bhi kisi se nahi kehta Aisha, par tumhari tassali ke liye...main waada karta hun(and he held Aisha's hand)

 **Jewella was there, along with her friends and her eyes fell on Aisha and Kavin**

Jewella: Ye sab... ye dono yahan kar kya rahe hain? aur ye Kavin ne is ladki ka haath kyun pakad rakha hai

.

.

On other table

Kavin: Ab toh batao Aisha ki kya baat hai?

Aisha: Kavin tum mujhe khush dekhna chaahte ho na

Kavin: Haan lekin baat kya hai?

Aisha: toh suno...(she continued)

 **Jewella could see them together but she couldn't hear them, but she couldn't also bear this**

Jewella: Jewella, tu pagal ho gayi hai..tujhe kya karna hai, ye kisi ka haath pakde pair pakde ya fir gala tujhe kya, tu apne doston ke saath enjoy karne aayi hai, wahi kar...

.

.

Kavin: Aisha ye tum kya keh rahi ho...hum aisa nahi kar sakte..hume ghar pe sabko batana hi hoga...

Aisha: Please Kavin meri khaatir..please..I know ye achha nahi hai..mere liye bhi mushkil hai lekin please...

Kavin: Aisha..

Aisha: Mushkil mein kaam aaye vo dost na...tum hi ne kaha tha, tum apni baat se mat palto please na...please..aur fir kuchh hua toh I promise main sab ko sab kuchh bata dungi...

Kavin: Thik hai

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS  
**

Savita: Keerti beta, kal greh shaanti ka paath karana hai, kuchh saman hai store se lana hai tu le aayegi ?

Keerti: Arey bataiye na maa, boliye

Savita: Zyada kuchh nahi bas ek pushtaini kalash hai, chandi ki thali hai..aur...

Keerti: Don't worry maa, jo bhi zarurat ka samaan dikhega wo main le aaungi

Savita: Achha thik hai, ye rahi chaabi(giving the keys to her)

 **Keerti took the keys and got down to the store room**

Keerti: Kya din aa gaye hain Keerti...ghar ke naukron ke kaam ab ghar ki bahu kar rahi hai

 **She opened the store room with the keys and searched for the items listed by Savita to her, but her eyes fell on a file, and album ...She opened those**

Keerti: Arey ye kis cheez ke documents hain?...(after reading those)...Keerti beta, teri lottery lag gayi..kisine thik hi kaha hai, bhagwaan ke ghar mein der hai andher nahi...par ye kya tujhe toh der ki bhi zarurat nahi padi...Bechari Nimisha tch tch tch...Ab tum aur Kabir toh yahan bas kuchh hi dino ki mehmaan ho...

 **She had a wicked smile on her face..she took the file and album along with her**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **There was a call on the landline phone, Sarwar picked it up**

Sarwar: Hello!...Jee haan main unka chhota bhai hun...jee...Kya!

 **and the phone slipped off from his hand...He was in tears..and shocked also..Ruhana watched this from the kitchen, he immediately rushed to him**

Ruhana: Sarwar Kya hua sab thik toh hai na? haan..tumhare haath se ye phone kyun chhoot gaya bolo?

Sarwar: Bhabhi..wo...

Ruhana: Kya hua haan..kya hua...

Sarwar: Bhabhi... Vo bhaiyya ka...

Ruhana: Kya hua Daya ko...Sarwar

Sarwar: Bhabhi jis flight se bhaiyya aa rahe they wo...

Ruhana: Sarwar bolo..kya hua hai Daya ko

Sarwar: Bhabhi wo flight crash ho gayi hai..aur us flight ka ek bhi passenger bacha nahi hai...

Ruhana: Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta ...aisa nahi ho sakta..kisne bataya tumhe ye sab...galat bataya hai jisne bhi bataya

Sarwar: Bhabhi abhi abhi police headquartes se phone tha, unhone confirm kiya hai ki Daya bhai ab is duniya mein...

Ruhana: Nahi..ye sab jhoot hai..aisa nahi ho sakta...aisa nahi ho sakta Sarwar...keh do ki ye sab(and she had tears in her eyes...she started weeping)

Sarwar: Bhabhi..Bhabhi ye sach hai..sambhalo apne aapko

 **Ruhana couldn't believe his words**

Ruhana(shouts): Daya!..

 _ **"Main taan jiyaa na mara  
Haye ve dasu main ki karan  
Dil jude bina hi tut gaye  
hath mile bina hi chutt gaye  
Ki likhe ne lekh kismat ne  
**_

 _ **Baar baar rod akhiyan**_  
 _ **tainu jo na vekh sakiyan**_  
 _ **Khole aaye aaj kudrat ne**_  
 _ **Kataan main ki ve din**_  
 _ **teri soh tere bin**_  
 _ **Main toh jiya na mara"**_

* * *

 _ **Its done 1 2 3... Run...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews..here i continue :D**

* * *

 **AFTER TWO MONTHS**

 **Nobody couldn't still believe that Daya was no more...Savita and Ruhana were in a different state of mind...Ruhana still couldn't believe that Daya was no more... she still had the faith that he would come back..but due to the family she had to follow the traditions of what a widow would do, it was difficult for her to accept the bitter truth...She was in the small temple of the house and lit the lamp**

Savita: Mera man maanne ko taiyyar nahi hai Hansa ki mera beta maro dikra..vo ab ..(and she was weeping)...aisa lagta hai ki jaise kal ki hi baat ho maine usey apni god mein liya aur(she couldn't control her tears)

Hansa: Moti ben sambhalo apne aap ko

Savita: kaise sambhalu Savita... mera dikra, mera rajkumar (and she was weeping)

Daksha: Moti ben sab thik ho jayega moti ben

Savita: Kaise thik ho jayega Daksha, mera beta toh wapas nahi aayega na

 **and then Areej was there with the tea**

Areej: Maa, majhli maa, chhoti maa chai

Savita : Ye ladki jabse is ghar mein aayi hai tabse apshagun pe apshagun ho rahe hain...is ladki ko toh main

 **She firmly held Areej's hand and took her forcefully out of the house**

Savita: Nikal jaa is ghar se aur dubara yahan mat aana

Sachin was stepping inside from the other side, he saw all this happening and

Sachin: Maa, Maa ye tu kya kar rahi hai?

Savita: Sachin is ladki ka is ghar se jaana bahot zaroori hai

Sachin: Maa bas karo, jo kuchh hua isme iska koi dosh nahi hai, bhai ki maut ki zimmedar nahi hai ye...aur waise bhi Maa chaahe jaise bhi ho ye is ghar ki bahu hai,aur hum apne ghar ki bahuon ki izzat karte hain (looks at Nimisha) chaahe fir wo kaisi bhi kyun na ho...Andar chalo Areej

 **and he took Areej along with him to his room**

Sachin: Ye mat samajhna ki maine tumhe apne dil se apni patni maan liya hai, ye toh bas ek karz tha jo maine lautane ki koshish ki hai

Areej: Karz kaisa karz?

Sachin: Us din meri Baa ki jaan bachaayi thi tumne, bas wahi karz tha tumhara mujhpae

Areej looked at him and he left the room

Areej(thinks): Bhale hi aaj tum mujhe apni patni naa maano Sachin, lekin ek din tum mujhe zaroor apnaoge, patni na sahi, pehle dost banna hoga mujhe tumhari, aur tumhare is rukhepan ka raaz janna hai mujhe

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Kuki was also not in a state to accept her brother's death, she remembered all the moments she spent with him, she remembered her childhood when Arjun stepped by her side**

Arjun: Kuki

 **Kuki immediately hugged him**

Kuki: Kyun.. Kyun Arjun kyun..bhagwaan ne aisa kyun kiya kyun...tum jaante ho mera aur Daya bhai ka rishta kitna special tha mere liye ...bachpan mein jab main shararat karti thi daat vo khaate they, Kabir bhai ki daat se bhi vo hi bachate they zarurat padne par unhe hi daat dete they aur...

 **And her tears burst out...Arjun hugged her tight**

Arjun: Shh! Bas karo Kuki, jo ho gaya usey koi nahi badal sakta, aur phir aise roke toh wo wapas nahi aayenge na, I know kitna difficult hota hai ye sab accept karna lekin Kuki tumhe ye sab accept karna hoga

Kuki: 2 mahine se main wahi koshish kar rahi hun leikin...

Arjun wiped her tears and kissed her forehead

* * *

 **AT A FLOWER SHOP**

 **Navya was busy choosing flowers for a function when a bunch of her favorite was before her eyes...She turned to see who was the one holding them**

"Ye aapke liye"

Navya: Rajat ji aap

 **and she took her steps to move away from there but Rajat held her hand**

Rajat : Navya ji please meri puri baat suniye, fir aapko jaana hai toh beshaq jaa sakti hain

 **Navya stood facing other side**

Rajat: Navya ji main nahi jaanta tha ki meri wajah se aapki zindagi mein itni mushkilein aayengi... Dekhiye ye sab kismat mein likha hota hai, atleast mera toh yahi manna hai, meri toh waise bhi kismat kharab hai, pehle toh gharwalo ka ata pata nahi, phir jo thode bahot doston ne mujhe pehchana hai, vo ye bhi nahi jaante ki mera kabhi koi parivaar tha ya nahi..badi mushkil se main apni zindagi ko dubara shuru kar paaya hun, lekin aise mein mujhse aapki ye haalat dekhi nahi jaa rahi...mujhe baar baar bahot guilty feel ho raha hai ki meri wajah se aisa kuchh hua hai aapke saath..please mujhe maaf kar deejiye..inhe accept kar leejiye please

Navya: It's okay, shayad maine bhi overreact kiya tha

Rajat: Toh aapne mujhe maaf kiya

Navya: Jee

Rajat: Ek minute...ek aur baat

Navya: Kahiye

Rajat: ye vo matlab ke kya hum dost ban sakte hain?

Navya: Dost?

Rajat: Haan aapne hospital mein mera bahot khayal rakha, aapki wajah se meri jaan bachi, kya pata aapka dost banke, aapke us karz ko utaar sakun

Navya: Thik hai..lekin is se zyada mujhse kuchh mat expect keejiye

Rajat: Aapne mujhe apni dosti ke kaabil samjha, yahi mere liye kaafi hai

* * *

 **IN THE OFFICE**

 **Palak and Ritwik were in the cafeteria**

Palak: Ritwik, dekho ye sahi waqt nahi hai, tumhare ghar mein do mahine pehle Daya bhai ki ...

Ritwik: Main jaanta hun Palak, ki do mahine pehle jo hua, us se sab kitna shocked hain,infact ghar ka maahol hi badal gaya hai, Daya bhai ko koi nahi bhula paaya hai, aur itne kam waqt mein koi bhula bhi nahi sakta main bhi nahi , lekin mere khyaal se yahi sahi waqt hai, hamare is rishte ke baare mein sabko batane ka, aur fir Nimisha bhabhi toh ye baat jaanti bhi hain, ghar mein shaadi ka maahol banega toh sab bhool paayenge, main jaanta hun ki ye kitna kadwa sach hai, par sabko sach accept karna padega

Palak: Ritwik kaisi baatein kar rahe ho tum, aisa karke hum bahot khudgarz lagenege, aur waise bhi ye sab mujhe thik nahi lag raha...

Ritwik: Lekin Palak, main ye sab..

Palak: Nahi Ritwik, ye waqt bahot galat hai...mere hisaab se ye thik nahi

 **and she got up but as she turned she noticed Akshay in front of her eyes**

Akshay: Ritwik sahi keh raha hai Palak yahi sahi waqt hai, abhi hi tum dono ko is rishtey ke baare mein sabko bata dena chahiye

Ritwik: Wahi toh main kitni der se Palak ko batane ki koshish kar raha hun bhai lekin ye maan hi nahi rahi hai

Akshay: Kyun? Aisa kyun Palak? Kahin tum Ritwik ko dhoka dene ka plan toh nahi kar rahi(eyeing at Ritwik)

Palak: What?

Akshay: Arey bhayi, control control, main toh bas mazaak kar raha tha..

Palak: Dekhiye, mujhe aise mazak bilkul nahi pasand

Akshay:Arey main sach mein mazak kar raha tha, lekin tum toh aise bhadak rahi ho jaise tumhara Ritwik ko dhoka dene ka sach mein koi irada ho...nahi..Palak..(eyeing at Palak)

R

 **Palak moves away from there in anger...**

Akshay: Arey Ritwik khade kya ho jao uske peechey, usey keh dena ki main mazaak kar raha tha hmm..(Ritwik looked at him) Arey jao jaldi se, kuchh tootne wala hai

 **Ritwik got after her..when he saw her in the cabin she threw a glass on the floor**

and here Akshay also heard the voice, a peon also heard the voice

Peon: Ye kaisi aawaz thi

Akshay: Kuchh nahi, guroor tootne ki aawaz thi, andar jaake dekho

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Areej was arranging the bed room , she was placing everything in its place, when she saw Sachin stepping inside, he sat on the study side and took some books to read**

Areej: Aa.. waise puchhne ka haq toh nahi diya tumne lekin kuchh puchhna chahti hun

Sachin: Puchho

Areej: Wo jab hum pehli baar miley they toh tum tab toh Navya ko jaante nahi they fir tum bhala aise dil toote huye logon ki tarah kyun rehte they I mean kya tum Navya se pehle bhi kisi se

Sachin: Kyun khud samajh nahi aaya tumhe, Dil ke tootne ki koi aawaz sunai degi tab samajh aayega tumhe, Dil Ke tootne ki koi aawaz nahi hoti leki jab wo tukde chubhte hain toh bahot takleef dete hain...main bhi kis paagal se baat kar raha hun...pyaar kiya ho toh samjhogi na...

 **and he took his book and sat aside**

Areej(thinking): Sahi kaha tumne pyaar kiya ho toh samajh aaye na

 **She remembered Sarwar and her moments while Sachin could still catch a bit of his memories**

 ** _Tum nahi ho yahan par  
Tera ehsaas magar hai  
Dil ki deewarein suni  
Kya tujhe iski khabar hai_**

 ** _Koi aahat hoti hai  
Yun lage tum aayi ho  
Bhool kar sari baatein  
saari khusiyan lai ho_**

 **Here on other side, Sarwar looked at the sky**

 ** _Jab mein toota bharam  
ho ho ho ho  
Teri parchai thi gum  
reh gayi hai tanhai_**

 ** _Yaad soo baar kiya  
Tum nahi aaye  
Thora sa pyaar hua tha  
kuch nahi baqi_**

* * *

 **HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE**

 **Nimisha was at Kabir's office**

Nimisha: Kabir, ye sab jaldi khatam karo bhook lagi hai mujhe ...

Kabir: Ek minute... bas ho gaya

Nimisha: Kabir, ek toh tumne mujhe yahan zabardasti bulaya hai, tum jaante ho na, is waqt sabse zyada zaroorat hai badi kaki aur Ruhana didi ko hamari fir tum

Kabir: Thik hai chalte hain chalte hain...

Nimisha: Tumne mujhe bulaya hi kyun hai

Kabir: Sab batata hun, pehle muh kholo

Nimisha: Kya?

Kabir: Sawal mat karo muh kholo

Nimisha opens her mouth, and he placed a piece of chocolate in her mouth

Nimisha: Umm...Kabir ye sab kya hai?

Kabir: Ye sab isliye kyunki tum sabsi niraali ho na Jo baat tumhe mujhe batani chahiye, wo main tumhe bata raha hun

Nimisha: Kya baat, Kabir please paheliyan mat bujhaao

Kabir(kissed her hands): Hamari anniversary pe tum mujhe itna bada gift de rahi ho aur ye baat tumhe nahi pata

Nimisha: Kya baat Kabir please come to the point

Kabir: Okay...Tumhe do- teen din se nausea feel ho raha tha right? toh hamne kal tumhara check up karwaya..

Nimisha: Haan, aur doctor ne kuchh tests bhi kiye they

Kabir: Exactly.. here are the reports (gives her some papers)

Nimisha(reads the papers): Ye Kya Kabir..(she had come to tears and she immediately hugged Kabir)

Kabir: I am so happy, do mahino ke baad aakhirkuchh toh achha hua

Nimisha(wipes her tears): Haan main ye sab jaanke bahot zyada khush hun...Lekin Kabir hum ye sab

Kabir: Gharwaalon ko nahi batayenge, jaanta hun, abhi ye waqt sahi nahi, isliye tumhe yahan bulaake tumse ye baat maine kahi hai..Hum gharwaalon ko nahi batayenge, iska matlab ye nahi ki tum apna dhyaan nahi rakhogi...aaj se, dohri saavdhaani se

Nimisha: Nahi main apna dhyaan nahi rakhungi, tum ho na mera dhyaan rakhne ke liye

Nimisha smiled and again hugged him

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAS**

 **Ruhana lit the lamp in the temple and Jewella came beside her**

Jewella: Di main kuchh madat karun

Ruhana: Nahi tu jaa, so jaa

Jewella: Di is tarah se kab tak rahogi, dekho main jaanti hun sach accept karna bahot mushkil hai lekin aap ko maan lena chahiye ki jiju ab lautke nahi aayenge

Ruhana: Tu jaanti hai main har roz unke aane ka intezaar karti hun, vo aate hain Jewella wo aate hain, hawa ka jhonka bakar, phoolon ki khushbu bankar is diye ki roshni bankar, vo aate hain

Jewella: Di, tu kab tak rahegi...maanti hun ki mushkil hai lekin koshish kar jeene ki khud ke liye na sahi Nevaan ke liye is ghar ke liye, jab se Jiju ...tabse tu bhi kho si gayi hai, aaina bhi dekhna chhod diya hai tune, ye kya haalat ban li hai tune apni

Ruhana: Ab dekhke koi fayda nahi hai...Aur ye sab baatein mat kar ...jaake so jaa

Jewella: Lekin Di

Ruhana: Jaa

 **Ruhana and Jewella walked upstairs , Ruhana was turning the lights off when she heard some voice from the downstairs, Keerti and Savita were also there..When she looked down, she saw Nimisha and Kabir holding hands and Nimisha giggled a bit**

Keerti : Wah, ye is ghar ke bete aur bahu hain Maa, ghar ke bade bete ko mare 2 mahine nahi huye, aur ye log apni wedding anniversary celebrate kar ke aa rahe hain, bhabhi mujhe bahot dukh hota hai, aap jaanti hain, do mahine se maine kuchh achha bhi nahi khaya, aur ye simple kapde pehen ke ghoom rahi hun, aur ye dono...disgusting

 **Ruhana silently walked into her room**

* * *

 **Ruhana was in tears she looked at the photograph of Daya and then her son, who hadn't slept yet She lifted him up and started singing the lullaby for him**

 _Tari Rari Ra Ri Ra Rum_  
 _Tari Rari Ra Rum_  
 _Tari Rari Ra Ri Ra Rum_  
 _Tari Rari Ra Rum_  
 _Sun Sun Nanhe lori ki dhun ho ja meethe sapno mein Gum_  
 _Sun Sun Nanhe lori ki dhun ho ja meethe sapno mein Gum_  
 _Tu mera suraj hai_  
 _Tu mera chanda hai_  
 _Tu meri aankhon ka tara hai sun_  
 _Sun Sun Nanhe lori ki dhun ho ja meete sapno mein Gum_

 **He was fast asleep, Ruhana wiped her tears and also slept beside him**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Raano was tensed and she was pacing in the corridors when Shailja saw her**

Shailja: Raano, kya hua, kya baat hai tu itni ghabrayi kyun hai haan?

Raano: Dekho na didi, itni raat ho gayi hai aur ye Kavin abhi tak ghar nahi lauta hai

Shailaja: Kya? Kavin ghar nahi aaya lekin gaya kahan hai

Raano: Dekho na didi aajkal toh mujhe batake bhi nahi jaata

 **And the doorbell rang**

Raano: Lagta hai aa gaya, Didi aaj tum isey bilkul mat bachana, aaj toh main iski jooton se pitai karungi

 **and she opened the door and found Kavin on the door**

Raano: Arey beta kahan reh gaya tha tu, main kabse teri raah dekh rahi hun

 **and a girl who was in the bridal dress and had a viel on her face came in front**

Raano: Ye ladki kaun hai aur kya hai ye sab

Kavin: Maa, wo..ye meri dost hai ...humne shaadi kar li hai

Raano: Kya? Tune shaadi kar li, arey lekin aise kaise tune shaadi kar li hume bataya kyun nahi, hum teri shaadi achhe se karate, aur kaun hai ye ladki, ye shaadi..

Shailja: Raano Raano, shaant ho jaao, hum hain na shaanti se baat karte hain, pehle bahu ka swagat kar lo

Raano: Arey lekin didi

Shailaja: Raano!

 **and Raano got inside and got the puja thali ,and welcomed the new couple**

Shailaja: Andar aao beta,

Raano: ab batao kya hai ye sab kaun hai ye ladki, aur aisi bhi kya jaldi thi jo tune apne maa baap ko batana zaruri nahi samjha

Shailaja: Raano...(to the bride) beta, zara apna ghunghat upar karogi..

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Keerti was massaging Savita's feet**

Keerti: Maa ab kaisa lag raha hai

Savita : Beta ab thik hai, tu rehne de, thak gayi hogi

Keerti: Nahi Maa is mein toh mujhe achha lag raha hai, aise lag raha hai, jaise main apni maa ke pair daba rahi hun

Savita: Sach beta tujhe meri kitni fikar hai

Keerti: Maa sach kahun, mujhe Kabir aur Nimisha ki wo harkat achhi nahi lagi..mera matlab hai kitni insensitive hain wo..maana ki unki wedding anniversary hai, lekin agli baar celebrate karte toh kya chala jaata lekin nahi ..ruka hi nahi gaya

Savita: Beta wo toh hoga hi, khoon apna rang dikha hi deta hai, apna khoon apna hota hai

Keerti: Jee apna khoon, lekin Kabir bhi toh is hi ghar ka beta hai na

Savita(fake smile): Haan, mera matlab hai..kuchh nahi..tu aisa kar ab jaa aarama kar haan

Keerti: Jee

Keerti(thinks): Good job Keerti lagta hai teer nishaane pe laga hai

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **At a bunglow**

 **A man was beside the pool and loud music was thumping ...It was a pool party, where lots of girls and guys were chilling and the man was with alcohol and party drugs...**

"This is life" he said

another man who was having his cigarette..

"Yeah..ladkiyan, daaru aur ye music, yahi life hai boss"


	15. Chapter 15

**SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Meanwhile Alok came downstairs**

Alok: Ye sab kya ho raha hai itni raat mein?

 **And he noticed Kavin and the bride**

Alok: Raano, ye sab kya tamasha hai? Kaun hai yeh ladki

Raano: Apne Raja babu se puchho...dharampatni banake laya hai na is ladki ko yahan arey chhup kyun hai nalayak bol na kaun hai ye ladki

Alok: Kya? Isne shadi karli hume bina bataye

Raano: Haan ji, aur tu bata nalayak ki iske ghar mein pata hai ya vo bhi humari tarah

Kavin: Maa vo isney ghar pe ye bola hai ki ye apni saheli Piya ke ghar gayi hai aur Piya jo hai iski saheli wo subah jaake iske ghar pe letter de degi ki humne zara shaadi kar li hai

Alok: Zara , zara matlab kitna? Aadhi chamach shaadi ki hai?

Raano: Aap aap shaant ho jaiye please

Alok:Arey kya shaant ho jaun, Kavin tumhe pata nahi hai , iska baap humpe police case kar sakta hai

"Jee wo toh karenge hi" said the bride

Alok: Achha yani ye fixed hai?

"Jee"

Alok: Aapke Papa kya dimagi khadoos hain?

"Jee nahi khadoos nahi bas thode se sanki hain"

Alok: Achha achha, kaam kaaj kya karte hain?

"Jee chaaku chhuri ki factory hai"

Alok: Suna tumne, dimagi sanki hain aur chaku chhuri ki factory hai

Kavin: Isiliye toh unko nahi bataya

Alok: Arey lekin meri toh Textile industry hai mujhe kyun nahi bataya...Ek minute...Ek minute ek minute ek minute...beta(to the bride) tumhare papa Sanki hain?

"Jee"

Alok: Aur unki chaakoo chhuri ki factory hai

"Jee"

Alok: Tum apna ghoonghat zara upar karogi bete...tu Omkar putri hai?

 **and all of them get shocked to see Aisha and Alok starts laughing**

Alok: Raano bulao Omkar bhai ko bulao, phone karke Omkar bhai ko tum bulao

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING  
**

 **Navya got a call from Rajat...**

Navya: Hello

Rajat: Kaisi hain aap

Navya: Phone kisliye kiya tha

Rajat: Oh! Lagta hai aap ne mujhe abhi tak mujhe maaf nahi kiya

Navya: Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai, aapko aisa kyun laga

Rajat: Kaisi hain aap ke jawab mein log main thik hun, I am fine aisa koi jawab dete hain maine un mein se ek bhi nahi suna

Navya: Aisi koi baat nahi hai..maine aapko bahot pehle maaf kar diya

Rajat: Okay, So.. main coffee bahot achhi banata hun

Navya (smiled): Kahan?...

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAS**

 **SaReej's Room  
**

 **Areej had just come out of the washroom after the shower ,just then Sachin entered and her feet slipped, and Sachin was over her**

 ** _Ik aur badhne lage jo_**  
 ** _Ik dor bandhne lage jo_**  
 ** _Ik shor karne lage jo_**  
 ** _Do dil_**  
 ** _Ik chaal chalne lage jab_**  
 ** _Ik dhaal dhalne lage jab_**  
 ** _Ik thaal chakhne lage jab_**  
 ** _Do dil_**

 **and Sachin was the first to come out of the trance, he got up and Areej also got up and she turned to the other side  
**

Sachin: Sorry mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum...

 **Areej pretended to be busy, Sachin turned and saw her playing with her knots..he slowly stepped to her and placed his hand near the table which she stood, Areej just closed her eyes but Sachin took his car keys and left from there**

* * *

 **Kabisha 's room**

 **Kabir just entered his room when he saw Nimisha with a full box of tissue, crying out...**

Kabir(cupping her face): Jaan jaan jaan kya hua tum ro kyun rahi ho...tumhe kisi ne kuchh kaha kya? Kuchh hua kya haan?Tumhari tabiyat ...Hamara

Nimisha(jerks him): Door hato tum mujhse (weeping)

Kabir: Arey kya hua? Ro kyun rahi ho?

Nimisha: Ek toh khud rulate ho upar se puchhte ho ki kya hua..

Kabir: Arey baba bolo toh sahi maine kya kiya?

Nimisha: Tum mere mangetar bane, fir mere pati aur ab mere bachhe ke baap..(cries)

Kabir: Arey toh kya problem kya hai

Nimisha: Shuru mein tumne jump le liya..ahaan(cries)

Kabir: Arey tum kya bol rahi ho ? Kya jump ? Mujhe kuchh samajh nahi raha

Nimisha: Arey shaadi se pehle pyaar mein nahi padwa sakte they apne..aur phir humne bf-gf ki stage skip kar di...

Kabir: Toh isme meri kya galati hai...

Nimisha: Sab galati tumhari hai..humari love marriage kyun nahi hui...sabke paas shaadi se pehle ke kisse hote hain sunane ko mere paas kuchh bhi nahi hota ...aaannn(weeps)

Kabir:Log sahi kehte hain, Pregnancy mein auratein pagal ho jaati hain

Nimisha: Kya? Ab main pagal nazar aa rahi hun tumhe?

Kabir: Achha achha thik hai(holds her hand)...tumhari ye khwahish bhi puri kar dete hain hmm.. aaj se hum dono husband wife nahi balki bf-gf ki tarah behave karenge okay..ab khush? Now smile hmm?

Nimisha(smiles): Okay

Kabir(wipes her tears): Kitni buri tarah se smile kar rahi ho, is se better toh tum rote huye lag rahi thi...

Nimisha: Kabir!

Kabir: Achha baba achha..(and he kisses her forhead)..aur apne aap ko lucky maano ki tumhe itna achha bf mila hai, jo apni pregnant gf ka bachha accept karne ke liye taiyyar hai

Nimisha smiles and she got up and took out a bag

Kabir: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Nimisha: shadi se pehle gf bf ek kamre mein nahi sote

Kabir: Toh tum kya ab apne ghar jaa rahi ho?

Nimisha: Nahi, Maa ko apne is khel ke baare mein thodi batana hai..main toh aapki maa ke kamre mein jaa rahi hun aur Papa aapke saath rahenge

Kabir: Ye thik hai, Maa ke saath rahogi toh mujhe tension bhi nahi hoga

Nimisha was done with the packing and she was about to lift the bag when Kabir stopped her

Kabir: Main bahot achha bf hun meri jaan, aise apni pregnant gf ko thodi saman uthane dunga..hmm..come..

 **and he took her luggage to Daksha's room**

Daksha: Arey Kabir-Nimisha, ye kya hai hein? Tum logon mein koi jhagda hua hai?

Nimisha: Nahi maa aisi koi baat nahi hai..wo mera kuchh din aapke saath rehne ka man kar raha tha isliye

Daksha: Pakka?

Kabir: Aapki kasam Maa..

Daksha: Toh thik hai..Main tere papa ko bol dungi wo tere kamre mein chale jayenge kuchh din

Kabir smiled and was about to go when

Daksha: Arey ruk...

Kabir: Kya hua maa

Daksha took out a box from her almirah and gave it to Nimisha

Nimisha: Ye kya hai Maa?

Daksha: khol

Nimisha opened the box and found a pair of small kadas

Nimisha: Ye?

Daksha: Tujhe kya lagta hai, tum log mujhe bataoge nahi toh pata nahi chalega, ki tu hamere ghar mein ek naya mehmaan laane waali hai kem?

Nimisha: Maa lekin aapko kaise?

Daksha: Humere Jamane ki auratein hain ne, wo chaal dekhke bata deti hain...Main jaanti hun, tum dono ne ghar ke maahol ke wajah se ye sab chhupaya, fikar mat karo main bhi kisi ko kuchh nahi bataungi..sirf tumere Papa ke alawa

Kabir and Nimisha looked at each other and smiled

Kabir: Achha maa main chalta hun

He left the room

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **At a room**

 **Rajat opened the door...and he found a beautiful girl in a yellow suit standing at his door**

Rajat:Please come in Navya

 **She entered**

Navya: Ghar toh aapka waakai bahot accha hai Rajat

Rajat: Thank you lekin iska sara credit main apni ...(he stopped) ..apni intelligence ko deta hun

Navya: Oh I see..waise kahan hai wo ?

Rajat: Kaun kahan hai ?

Navya: Jiske liye mujhe aapne yahan bulaya hai...Rajat meri coffee

Rajat: Just in a minute

 **and after a while he came with 2 large cups of coffee...but just then he got a call**

Rajat: There you go...Navya aap ye coffee leejiye main ek minute mein aaya

Navya looked around and her eyes fell on a photograph ...while Rajat came back

Rajat: Sorry aapko itna wait karaya aur...

Navya: Ye kaun hai Rajat

Rajat: Ye...Navya...aap chhodiye na kahan ki baatein leke baith gayi aap bataiye coffee kaisi hai

Navya: Rajat,aapne mujhe apna dost maana hai...aur dost ek dusre se kuchh nahi chhupate...bataiye na ye kaun hai

Rajat: Navya darasal ye meri ex wife hai

Navya: Oh I am sorry ...wo mujhe laga ki...

Rajat: Nahi isme aapki koi galati nahi hai...ab hall mein tasveer hogi toh koi bhi aise hi sochega

Navya: Waise Rajat...ye jo matlab ki is tarah se abhi bhi ye photo aapne hall mein rakhi hai zaroor aap inse bahot pyaar karte honge jo is tarah se inki tasveer yahaan hai

Rajat: Sahi kaha aapne pyaar toh main bahot karta tha is se par wo kehte hain na dhokha dene waale ka chehra nahi hota...kaash main chehra pehchan paata uska...lekin ye tasveer isliye nahi ki main usey ab bhi chahta hun balki isliye hai ki main uske diye is dhoke ko yaad rakh sakun aur phir koi galati na karun

Navya: Vaise socha toh aapne achha hai Rajat lekin aise toh aapke dil mein sirf nafrat ke liye jagah hogi aur kisi aur ke liye nahi ...ek baar isey hatake dekhiye...I am sure meri dosti ke layak jagah ho hi jayegi is dil mein

Rajat looked at her

Navya(looking at another picture): Ye baccha kaun hai?

Rajat: Ye main hun Navya

Navya: Rajat aap apne bachpan mein itne golu molu they..so cute

Rajat: Haan Guruji bhi yahi kehte hain..ki jab main unhe mila tha toh aisa tha

Navya:Guruji?

Rajat: Haan..bachpan mein kho gaya tha...guruji ko mila tha...aaj tak mere baap ka pata nahi...tabse Guruji ke paas hi hun...mujhe hospital mein Guruji ne hi pehchana tha aur sab yaad dilaya tha..main kaun hun...he he is like a father figure to me

Navya: Ek coffee ne kaafi raaz khol diye hain aapke Rajat ...aapko aur janne ke liye ek aur coffee leni padegi

Rajat: Sure...lekin agli baar coffee aapke ghar mein

Navya: Mere ghar mein ?

Rajat: Haan ab mujhe toh pata chale aapke baare mein

Navya smiled

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

Omkar: Jaishree, Aisha bahot hua ye naatak chalo yahan se

Jaishree: Kya chalo yahan se...ye shadi kar li hai aapki beti ne bina puchhe

Omkar: Haan toh isme kaunsi nayi baat hai..ek beti hai jo apne hi mandap se bhaag jaati hai aur ek ye.. jo shaadi karne ka itna bada faisla le leti hain aur puchhti bhi nahi hai

Aisha: Main puchti toh aap maan jaate?

Omkar: No never... I mean I don't know

Aisha: See isilye nahi bataya...

Shailaja: Bhaisahab, Bhaisahab..shaant ho jaaiye...dekhiye jo hua usey hum kuchh nahi kar sakte, bachhon ki marzi thi unhone ne shaadi kar li, bina puchhe ki ye galat tha lekin Raano Aalok, Jaishree behen , bhaisahab aap log is rishtey ko apna leejiye aur aashirwaad de dijiye bachhon ko...

Omkar: Shayad aap thik keh rahi hain, jo ho gaya usey badal nahi sakte

 **and Aisha and Kavin got up and touched Alok 's feet first and then Raano, Jaishree Omkar and finally Shailaja**

Alok: Haan Khush raho khush raho

Raano: Thik hai Thik hai

Jaishree: Haan

Omkar just kept his hand on their head

Shailaja: Dhudho nahao pooto phalo , hamesha khush raho

 **and Kavin , Aisha hug her**

 **Jaishree and Omkar leave the place while Arjun and Kuki also hug them**

Shailaja: Kuki, Aisha ko uska kamra dikha do

 **Kuki takes her to her room**

Kuki: Pata nahi tha ki tumhara swagat mujhe is tarah se karna padega...

Aisha: Main aapko Di bulaon?

Kuki: Jo bulana ho bula sakti ho

 **Meanwhile, Kavin stepped in**

Kuki: waise toh tumhare bhaiya tumhara office ke liye wait kar rahe they, par tum dono kal se jaag rahe ho, thodi der aaram kar lo

Kavin: Jee bhabhi

Kuki came outside

Kavin: Tum change kar lo main aata hun

Aisha: Kavin tum yahin ruko khamakhaan sabko shaq ho jaayega, tumhare aur mere alawa koi nahi jaanta ki ye ek shaadi nahi balki ek contract marriage hai...

Kavin: Aisha, ek request karna chahta hun

Aisha: Kya?

Kavin: Jab tak tum yahan ho, please mere gharwalo ko is baat ki bhanak na lage, wo bhale hi khush nahi hain lekin main jaanta hun ki wo tumhe dil se apna lenge aur specialy Badi Maa

Aisha: Main jaanti hun Kavin, rishton ki ehemiyat samajhti hun, maine application de di hai jaise hi wahan se permission milti hai main U.S chali jaungi

 **and she walks into the washroom**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Sachin was on the breakfast table waiting for breakfast**

Sachin: Harish bhaiya, nashta dedijiye please office ke liye late ho raha hai

 **and a plate was before him he tasted the food without looking at anyone**

Sachin: Wah Hairsh bhaiya kya halwa hai, amazing lovely, dil karta hai ki...

 **but he looked up and found Areej serving the food to him**

Sachin: Wo tum..? Mujhe laga ki Harish bhaiyya..

Areej: Harish bhaiya gaaon gaye hain...Halwa aur dun ?

Sachin: Nahi mera ho gaya bas wo main...

 **But Areej served more to him, Sachin looked at her ...After sometime, he got up and was about to go when**

Sachin: Areej

Areej(turned): Haan

Sachin: Halwa bahot achha tha

Areej: Pehli baar bana rahi thi, dar tha pasand aayega ya nahi

Sachin: Dubara zaroor banana

 **and he left saying these words, while Areej smiled**

* * *

 **IN DAKSHA'S ROOM  
**

 **Daksha was looking for some stuff in the almirah when her eyes fell on a picture and tears rolled down her eyes, while Nimisha placed her hand on her shoulder and she tried to hide the picture**

Nimisha: Mujhse mat chhupaiye Maa, main jaanti hun sach kya hai

Daksha: Beta lekin

Nimisha: Fikar mat keejiye main inse nahi kahungi, main jaanti hun, ye aapke liye kitna maine rakhte hain

Daksha hugged her

 **While Ritwik entered**

Ritwik: Kya baat hai Saas-bahu mein itna pyaar...serial walo ko naya topic dhundhna padega ab toh

Daksha: Chup kar kuchh bhi bolta hai

Ritwik: Kaki, bahot din ho gaye aapne mere pasand ka dhokla nahi banaya, aaj bana deejiye na bahot man hai

Daksha: Le Ritwik Kumar, tera dhokla main banane hi wali thi, tu nahi bhi bolta toh bhi banta, maine puri taiyyari bhi kar li thi

Ritwik: Toh fir jaldi se le aaiye na Kaki, pet mein chuhe daud rahe hain

Daksha: Abhi laayi

 **and she left the room**

Ritwik: Bhabhi mujhe aapse ek bahot zaruri baat karni hai

Nimisha: Mujhse? Mujhse kya zaruri baat karni hai

Ritwik: Bhabhi kya hum sab family picnic pe jaa sakte hain

Nimisha: Ye tum kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Ritwik, jo hua uske baad

Ritwik: Main jaanta hun bhabhi lekin main ye Badi bhabhi aur Badi kaki ke liye hi kar raha hun, hum sab bahar jaayenge toh unka man behlega, dhyaan batega..unhe achha lagega

Nimisha: Par fir bhi Ritwik..

Ritwik: Please bhabhi ek aap hi hain jo sabko mana sakti hain is picnic ke liye...mujhe is se achha mauka nahi milega, sabko mere aur Palak ke baare mein batane ke liye

Nimisha: Wo sab thik hai RitwiK lekin kya ye sahi hoga?

Ritwik: Bilkul sahi hoga bhabhi aur hum aapki family, Keerti bhabhi ki family sabke saath chalenge, sabka mood thik hoga...

Nimisha: Thik hai lekin..Badi Kaki aur didi ko main nahi mana paaungi tum aisa karo unse baat tum karna

Ritwik: Thik hai bhabhi main un dono se baat kar lunga, baki ghar walo ki zimmedari aapki..main saare arrangements bhi dekh lunga

Nimisha: Arey lekin hum jaayenge kahan?

Ritwik: Mahabaleshwar

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Ruhana was buying some clothes for Nevan in a shop, as he came out of the shop a car just stopped before it could collide her and all the stuff of her bag fell on the road and the man came out**

"I am I am sorry, lady aapko laga toh nahi"

Ruhana: Lag jaata toh kya tabhi tumhari aatma ko shanti milti?

"I am sorry I am really sorry"

Ruhana: Bas yahi problem hai tum logon ki sorry kaho aur sab thik, andhe ho kya jo tumhe dikhai nahi diya arey mere saath ye chhota sa bachha hai agar isey kuchh ho jata toh...

"I said I am sorry lady"

Ruhana bent to collect the rest stuff

"May I help you?"

Ruhana: Koi zarurat nahi hai..door hato...

 **and she picked up her stuff and left the place**

* * *

 **SHASTRI INDUSTRIES  
**

 **Arjun got a phone call**

Arjun: Mujhe baar baar aise dhamki dene se koi fayda nahi hoga, jo karna hai kar lo

 **and he kept the phone**

Kuki: Kya hua Arjun, ye kis se baat kar rahe they tum..ek minute, ye fir wahi aadmi hai na

Arjun: Haan Kuki lekin tum fikar mat karo, police complaint kar di hai maine, wo log dekh lenge

Kuki: Arey lekin hum ye project chhod kyun nahi sakte...please Arjun mujhe kuchh thik nahi lag raha, please meri khatir ye project mat karo

Arjun: Kuki fikar mat karo kuchh nahi hoga, aur waise bhi hum business person hain, aisa hote rehta hai, tum please tension mat lo

Kuki: Arjun lekin

Arjun: Kuki, Relax...

 **and he hugged her**

* * *

 **NIGHT**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Ritwik knocked the door of Ruhana's room...**

Ritwik: Andar aa sakta hun?

Ruhana: Tumhe kabse permission ki zarurat hone lagi...Aao

 **Savita was also there**

Ritwik: Aa..Kaki Bhabhi aap se ek baat karni thi ...

Savita: Bol na beta

Ritwik: Bhabhi , Kaki main soch raha tha ki hum sab bahar chal sakte hain ?

Savita: Beta mera man nahi hai baki sab chale jao

Ruhana: Haan Ritwik mera bhi man nahi hai

Ritwik: Bhabhi Kaki...please.. dekhiye sab ko accha nahi lagega agar aap log nahi chaloge...please chaliye

Savita: Nahi beta Daya ke bina mera kahin man nahi lagega...beta main...nahi aa paungi

Ritwik: Kaki, jo hua usey hum thik toh nahi kar sakte lekin Kaki aap hi kehti hain na...zindagi rukni nahi chaiye... aur fir bhaiya jahan bhi hain wo aapko aise udaas dekhke kya thik reh payenge...Kaki mere liye na sahi bhaiya ki khushi ke liye aap log chaliye...Bhabhi Nevan aapko aise udaas dekhke dekhiye kaisa ho gaya hai...please chaliye

Savita: Thik hai beta, Ruhana bahu ye sahi keh raha hai...hume chalna chaiye beta,Sabke liye,Nevan ke liye

Ruhana: Thik hai Maa

 **Keerti was watching all this from outside**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Jewella was outside a restaurant when she saw Kavin and Aisha together coming to the restaurant**

Jewella: Ye dono eksaath yahan kya kar rahe hain..

Kavin: Jewella, tum yahan ..doston ke saath aayi ho kya

Jewella: Haan bas unhi ka wait kar rahi thi ...aur ye kya Aisha ye kya tum ne shadi ki aur bataya bhi nahi...Where is your husband?

Aisha: Lo tumhare saamne khada hai aur tum puchh rahi ho where is your husband

Jewella: Kya?Tum dono ne shadi kar li?..

Kavin: Haan...arey ye sab chhodo...tum hamare saath hi dinner kyun nahi kar leti...doston ka kab tak intezaar karogi join us

Aisha: Haan Jewella join us

Jewella(acting as if she got a call): Wo..meri friend ka phone hai..bye you guys enjoy

 **and she left the place**

Kavin: Phone ring hi nahi hua toh phone kaise aa sakta hai

Aisha: Kavin...chalein ?

Kavin: Haan

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAS**

 **Baa had called all the new bahus of the family to her room**

Baa: Tum log soch rahi hogi ki maine achanak tum logo ko yahan kyun bulaya...darasal maine tum sabko ek bahot hi ahem zimmedariyan saumpne ke liye bulaya hai,taaki Savita,Hansa aur Daksha bahu ki zimmedari bilkul kam ho jaye

Keerti: Kaisi zimmedari baa

Baa: Ek minute...batati hun,zara wo meri almari khol de

Keerti opened the almirah

Baa got up and took out some diaries and also she pulled a small box

Baa: Main tum logon mein saari zimmedari tum char bahun mein batna chahti hun, Ruhana bahu ye saare gehno ki zimmedari tumhari hmm..(and handed her the boxes )Nimisha bahu tumhari zimmedari ghar ki tijori aur ghar walo ke paison ki hai,(handling the keys to her) Keerti bahu ghar ka sara kharch tumhare upar hai hmm kitne paise kahan kharch honge tum wo sara hisab kitab tum rakhogi(handling her the dairies) Areej bahu tu doctorni hai na isliye ghar ke sab logon ke ke khaane peene davai is sab ki zimmedari teri thik hai ye le sabki report...

Ruhana: Baa..aap ne apni zimmedariyan hume saump di na ab aap so jaiye

Areej: Haan baa aapke sone ka time ho gaya hai

Baa: Achha thik hai main soti hun lekin sab apna kaam samjh gayi na tum?

All: Jee

All of them smiled and left the place except Keerti who stood there thinking about something

Keerti(thinking): Ye kya zevar aur Paison ki zimmedari toh in dono ko de di hai...ab main kya karungi..kuchh bhi karke ab mujhe sirf Nimisha nahi balki uske saath saath is Ruhana ko bhi is ghar se nikalne ke baare mein sochna padega...kuchh na kuchh toh karna hi padega...

Baa: Kya hua Keerti bahu...

Keerti: Kuchh nahi Baa wo main soch rahi thi ki aapne itni badi zimmedari di hai mujhe main ye kar paungi ya nahi

Baa: Bilkul kar payegi beta kyun nahi kar payegi...mera aashirwad hai tu bahot acche se is zimmedari ko nibhayegi

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Jewella was walking on the road**

Jewella: Ye kya hua hai mujhe main is tarah se kyun chali aayi wahan se,Kavin ki shadi ho gayi hai , mujhe khush hona chahiye ,fir bhala un dono ko saath dekhke mujhe kyun itni takleef hk rahi hai,yw kya ho raha hai mujhe ...itni takleef kyun ho rahi hai mujhe...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed...Hope you would like this chapter  
**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS AFTER**

 **The families were ready to go for the picnic...Sachin,Ritwik and Sarwar were helping to keep the luggage in the bus**

Kuki: Sachin Bhaiyaa,saaman gaadi mein rakhwa deejiye...Abhi Areej aur laa rahi hai

 **He took the bags from her, and Kuki got aside...while Areej came up with some more luggage... and Sachin stopped her**

Sachin: Laao main rakh deta hun

Areej handed him the luggage while Kuki was about to take something out but she was pushed and Areej lost her balance but Sachin held her

Sachin: Aaram se...dekhke chalo lag jayegi toh...

Areej: Toh?

Sachin: Toh kuchh nahi dekhke kaam karo

Areej smiled,while Sarwar could see all this from a distance but he avoided it...

Keerti could also notice Sarwar looking at both of them

Keerti: Kya baat hai devar ji koi problem hai kya?

Sarwar: Nahi kuchh nahi bhabhi wo bas main...saman le aata hun

Keerti(thinks): Keerti...itni badi baat tu kaise bhool sakti hai, In logon ka ye love triangle tere hi kaam aayega(she smiled)

* * *

 **MAHABALESHWAR**

 **All the families had reached the picnic place...The arrangement were made at 3 cottages...Kavin was helping Aisha with some work**

Kavin: Ye accha kiya jo picnic plan ki hai Ritwik ne sabka man laga rahega

Aisha: Haan lekin agar Navya bhi aati toh kitna accha hota

Kavin: Haan lekin usine toh kaha usey chhutti nahi mili

Aisha: Wo sab ek bahana hai, Aru ko chutti mil gayi, Sarwar bhaiya ko chutti mil gayi toh fir usey kyun nahi mili...Lagta hai jo kuchh hha wo sab wo bhool nahi paayi isiliye nahi aayi hai

Jaishree: Naam mat lo us manhoos ka, aur bahar jaaiye jabardasti ke Jamai raja , Raano ben bula rahi hai aapko

Aisha: Maa tum bhi na...

Kavin: Aisha rehne do...main aata hun...

 **Here on other side**

 **Ritwik held Palak's hand and brought her to a area where they couldn't be noticed**

Palak: Arey baba kya hai,tum mujhe aise kyun leke aaye ho...sab kya sochenge

Ritwik: Sab ko kuchh pata chalega tab kuchh sochenge na aur waise bhi ye kya baat hui Palak tumhare liye maine itni planning ki hai aur tum ho ki mujhse nazrein chura chura ke bhaag rahi ho

Palak: Aisi baat nahi hai Ritwik

Ritwik: Toh fir kaisi baat hai...Palak main notice kar raha hun jab se maine tumhe propose kiya hai tum mujhse kati kati rehne lagi ho...sach batao Palak kahin kisi dabaav mein aake toh tumne mujhe haan nahi kaha na

Palak(turned): Ye tum kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Ritwik,Aisa kuchh bhi nahi hai

Ritwik came in front of her and cupped her face

Ritwik: Pakka?

Palak: Haan

Ritwik(smiled): Thank God...main kitni chinta kar raha tha pata hai ...aur main bhi kitna buddhu hun jab us letter mein khud tumne mujhe confess kiya tha toh fir...

Palak: Letter?...

Ritwik: Haan..letter.. accha wo sab chhodo...ye dekho main kuchh laya tha tumhare liye par dene ka mauka hi nahi mila...

Palak: Kya?

Ritwik showed her the beautiful pair of kadas

Palak: Ye...(and her eyes fell on Akshay who was noticing them together from a distance)

Ritwik: Pasand aaya?

Palak: Bahot...achha ab itne pyaar se laaye hi ho toh pehna bhi do

Ritwik made her wear those kadas... and he kissed her hands...Akshay could see all this from a distance and he walked away while Keerti followed him

Keerti: Akshay

Akshay: Kya hai Keerti

Keerti: Akshay tum mujhse aise kate kate kyun ghoom rahe ho , hum apni shadi ke baad pehli baar kahin ghumne aaye hain...ek toh tum mujhe honeymoon pe bhi nahi le gaye upar se yahan bhi...

Akshay: Keerti mujhe pyaas lag rahi hai ...main aata hun

 **and he got inside a cottage**

* * *

 **On other side**

 **Kabir held Nimisha's hand and pulled her towards him**

Kabir: Nimisha ye kya hai tum aise kyun ghum rahi ho mujhse alag alag...bus mein bhi mujhse alag jaake baith gayi...aise bina baat ke naraz kyun ho rahi ho yar

Nimisha: Toh kya aapko apni ruthi hui girlfriend ko manana nahi aata Mr Kabir Mehta...

Kabir: Jee Ms Shastri...

Nimisha: Huh!

and she moved away while Kabir followed her...All of this was noticed by Kuki from a distance...Arjun patted her

Arjun: Sharam nahi aati tumhe apni bhabhi aur mere jeeja ke personal moments dekhte huye

Kuki: Shut up Arjun main koi personal moments nahi dekh rahi...main toh kuchh aur dekh rahi hun

Arjun: Kya?

Kuki: Ye bhaiya aur bhabhi ke beech mein zaroor kuchh na kuchh tashan chal raha hai

Arjun: Accha aur tumhe kaise pata ?

Kuki: Abhi abhi bhabhi bhaiya se naraz hoke gayi aur bus me bhi dono alag alag baithey they...dekha tumne

Arjun: arey tumhe kya karna hai hoga kuchh aapas mein tum bhi na...

 **and he took her aside and pulled her towards him**

Arjun: Tum baki sab ki love stories mein interest logi toh hamari love story ka kya hoga hmm...

Kuki: Arjun chhodo na hum bahar hain

Arjun: Toh?

Kuki: Sab dekh lenge...

Arjun: Toh dekhne do...

Kuki: Koi kya sochega?

Arjun: Yahi ki main tum se kitna pyaar karta hun

 **But Kuki ran away from him and Arjun chased her ...after a while he pinned her to a wall**

Kuki: Arjun...

Arjun: Aap toh aise ghabra rahi hain jaise main pehli baar aapke itne kareeb aaya hun

Kuki closed her eyes while he placed his lips on hers

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Areej was helping Nimisha for serving the dinner**

Nimisha: Aru,ek kaam kar,baki sab toh bahar kha lenge Bas Baa ko nahi jamega...tu ek Baa,Dada Dadi ke liye tu hi chai banwa de ...main bahar dekhke aati hun sab ko kya chahiye

Areej: Jee di

Nimisha went outside while Sachin had entered the kitchen to get some water

Areej: Ramu kaka, baki sab bahar kha sakte hain bas Bas baa dada dadi ke liye khana chai sab yahin banega toh aap utna dekh leejiye

Ramu: Jee didi

Areej: Ramu kaka chai main dekh leti hun aap bas khana dekh leejiye fatafat,kuch saman chahiye toh bata deejiye

Ramu: Jee didi

Areej was preparing the tea but in this the hot water fell over her hand

Areej: Aah!

Sachin came to her and immediately held her hand

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai...haath jala liya na apna dekhke kaam nahi kar sakti tum

Areej: Wo main

Sachin: Chup karke aao mere saath tum

And he took her hand to the tap and put it under running water...For the first time Areej could see him worried for her...he looked at her and...

 ** _Itni mohabbat karo na_**  
 ** _Main doob na jaaun kahin_**  
 ** _Waapas kinaare pe aana_**  
 ** _Main bhool na jaaun kahin_**  
 ** _Dekha jabse chehra tera_**  
 ** _Main toh hafton se soya nahin_**

 ** _Bol do na zara_**  
 ** _Dil mein jo hai chhipa_**  
 ** _Main kisi se kahunga nahi_**  
 ** _Main kisi se kahunga nahi_**

 **While on other side Everyone had gathered outside**

Ritwik: Everyone ready for the game

 **and with his voice SaReej came back to normal and went outside**

Ritwik: Lo bhaiya bhabhi bhi aa gaye,arey baki sab kahan hain...Nimisha bhabhi aap wahan kya kar rahi hain yahan aayiye...Keerti bhabhi leke aaiye unhe

Keerti: Chalo na Nimisha

Nimisha: Haan bas ek minute mein aati hun

Keerti: Arey kya ek minute chalo na

(And she pulled her due to which she lost her balance but Kabir held her)

Nimisha: Aah !

Keerti: I am sorry ..

Daksha: Keerti!Wo ladki koi khelne ki gudiya jo tu usey aise kheench rahi thi

Nimisha: Maa, main ekdam thik hun

Daksha: Kya thik hai?abhi kuchh ho jata toh

Savita: Daksha Itni chhoti si baat ke liye itna kyun daat rahi ho usey

Daksha: Moti ben wo koi chhoti bacchi nahi hai jo aisi harkatein kare

Ritwik: Bas bas bas bas Daksha kaki Savita kaki...bhabhi thik hain ...aap log baith jaiye please... baith jaiye

 **Both of them got away and sat ...**

Ritwik: Haan toh ab sab khelenge ek game, Game hai Dumbsheras , I am sure rules toh aapko maalum hi honge so lets start

 **Keerti comes to Savita**

Keerti: Dekha aapne Maa ek chhoti si baat ke liye chhoti kaki ne mujhe kitna daanta..agar unki bahu hoti toh kitne pyaar se baat karti...

Savita: Dekh rahi hun Keerti..par bas ab main kuchh aisa karungi jis se ye sab kuchh khatam ho jayega..tu abhi shaant ho jaa aur khel hmmm..

 **The teams were divided Jewella, Kavin , Arjun,Nimisha Sachin Areej Akshay were in one team and Kirti Palak Ritwik Sarwar Aisha,Kabir,Kuki ,Ruhana in another.**

 **The first chance came to Kavin and Aisha gave him a movie**

Kavin: Kya...Aisha tumhe na movie dena bhi nahi aata

Aisha: Arey jao jao pehle is movie ko hi karke dikha do...

Kavin: That's so simple

Aisha: Do It

 **Kavin came near Jewella and extended his hand forward to her,Jewella gave her hand to him...Kavin held both of her hands,Jewella could actually feel this..she smiled for a while, she looked into his eyes, and was lost for a while**

 _Carried away my soul_

 _It needs enchant a stroke_

 _It's such a delightful_

 _Carving my heart a cold_

 _Driving for soft nylon_

 _Dear sometimes we might ..._

 _I am so carried away_

Nimisha: Main jaanti hun...It's Titanic...

and with her words Jewella came out of the trance

Kavin: Kya baat hai chhoti ek hi baar mein...Dekha Aisha

Aisha shows tounge to him...

Jewella: Main aati hun

and she left the place

Aisha: Arey isey kya hua

Ruhana: Main dekhti hun

And she also followed her

Aisha: Accha ab humari bari...Sarwar bhaiya aap jaaiye

Sachin: Aa main movie deta hun

Sarwar smiled and he was performing, nobody could guess the movie but Akshay did...

Akshay(looked at Palak): Pyaar tune kya kiya...

 **Palak was startled by those words and she looked at him**

Kavin: Arey wah...Akshay bhaiya koi nahi pehchaan paa raha tha and you did it...

 **Here on other side**

 **Ruhana went after Jewella, and she could see her in tears**

Ruhana: Jewella!

 **Jewella wiped her tears as she saw her**

Ruhana: Tu ro rahi thi bata

Jewella(fake smile): Aisa kuchh nahi hai di main thik hun

Ruhana: Meri taraf dekh ke bol ki tu thik hai

 **Jewella couldn't hide her feelings from her and she hugged her, she had tears in her eyes**

Ruhana: Jewella! Kya hua haan!..tu aise...kise ne kuchh kaha haan? bol ? kya hua

Jewella: Di main Kavin ko kisi aur ke saath bardasht kyun nahi kar paa rahi di , wo mera bahot achha dost hai, jab bhi main uske saath hoti hun bahot khush hoti hun, wo mera bahot khayaal rakhta hai di..lekin aaj jab uski shaadi ho gayi hai, wo kisi aur ke saath khush hai toh main bilkul khush nahi hun, mujhe takleef ho rahi hai di...main bahot...(and she was crying)

Ruhana: Nahi Jewella aisa nahi ho sakta...aisa nahi ho sakta Jewella

Jewella: Kya nahi ho sakta di?

Ruhana: Tujhe kisi shaadi shuda aadmi se pyaar kaise ho sakta hai...ye galat hai Jewella ..Ye nahi ho sakta

Jewella: Mujhe...Kavin se pyaar hai?

Ruhana: Haan lekin...ab iska koi fayda nahi hai Jewella...Wo kisi aur ka ho chuka hai, tera chaahke bhi nahi ho sakta, Wo tujhe chaahke bhi pyaar nahi kar paayega..Behtar yahi hoga Jewella ki jitna ho sake tu us se door reh aur ho sake toh bhool jaa usey

Jewella: Kyun di

Ruhana: Kyun ka kya matlab hota hai Jewella...Wo ek shadi shuda aadmi hai wo tera nahi ho sakta

Jewella: Kyun nahi di bachpan mein aap meri saari khwaahish puri karti thi na..toh ye kyun nahi...Main Kavin ko haasil kyun nahi kar sakti di..Kyun?

Ruhana: Pagal mat ban...Jewella...Main bhi sochti hun ki tere jeeju wapas laut aayen par aisa ho nahi sakta na...wo nahi aa sakte wapas..isi tarah bhool jaa Kavin ko..kyunki wo ab tera kabhi nahi ho sakta...Kabhi bhi nahi...

 **and she left from there**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

Kavin: Ab hamari baari... Sachin bhaiya aap jaaiye

Sachin got up...Kabir told him the movie

 **Sachin smiled and moved to Areej he extended his hand and she gave her hand to him and she got up , they danced for a while and then it started raining a bit, but the game wasn't stopped, and Sachin removed his jacket and placed it over her and himself**

 ** _Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera  
Tujhse juda agar ho jaayenge  
toh khud se hi ho jaayenge juda_**

 **ArChin were lost in each other for a while till they heard others singing the same song  
**

 _ **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho  
**_

 **and they came out of the trance with their voice and Ritwik removed the jacket from them  
**

Nimisha: Kabir, aap bhi na, aisi movie koi deta hai bhala

Ritwik: Haan bhaiya ye toh yahin Aashiqui-2 shuru ho gayi

Nimisha: Chalo chalo andar chalo baarish tez ho rahi hai...andar chalo khana bhi lag gaya hai

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE  
**

 **MUMBAI**

 **It was raining heavily and Navya was outside and her eyes fell on a person struggling with the umbrella..she came up to him...to help him**

Navya: Arey aap bheeg jaayenge..(she saw it was Rajat)

Rajat: Navya aap

Navya: Rajat ji aap..aur ye kya aap bheeg jayenge, ye paas mein mera ghar hai aap chaliye please

Rajat: Haan, thik hai

 **and they got inside**

Navya: Rajat ji aap aise bahar kya kar rahe they..aur ye aap pure bheeg chuke hain, aap bhi na Rajat ji

 **and she got inside and brought a towel for him...she came up to him and started wiping his hairs...**

Rajat: Navya main kar lunga

Navya got a bit away and she realized what she just did

Navya: I am sorry lekin aap itna bheeg chuke hain, dekha nahi gaya mujhse

Rajat: It's ok...laiye

 **He wiped his own hairs and face**

Navya: Main coffee leke aati hun

 **and she got the coffee for him and herself**

Rajat: Aap apna waada itni jaldi nibhayengi maine socha nahi tha

Navya: Kaisa wada?

Rajat: Ye coffee wala, maine kaha tha na...

Navya: Haan yaad aaya...Waise aap yahan kar kya rahe they

Rajat: Kuchh khaas nahi wo, mechanic dhundh raha tha, gaadi dhoka de gai isliye

Navya: Chaliye isi bahane merra wada pura ho gaya...

Rajat: Waise aap ghar mein akeli hain...baaki sab

Navya: Wo baki sab ghar mein nahi hai

Rajat: Wo toh mujhe bhi dikh raha hai isiliye puchh raha hun Navya...baki sab kahan hain?

Navya: Wo log Mahabaleshwar gaye hain

Rajat : aap nahi gayi

Navya: Nahi mere patients they na yahan isiliye

Rajat: Common Navya..maine aapse lagbhag sab kuchh share kiya hai..agar main ye share karne ke liye bhi na kaam aaun toh ye dosti kaisi

Navya: Aisi baat nahi hai Rajat ..darasal mere mom dad, unhone mujhe ab tak maaf nahi kiya hai..unki nazron mein main ab bhi doshi hun, maaf nahi kiya hai unhone mujhe

Rajat: Aur is sab ki wajah main hun

Navya: Nahi Rajat ji aapki jagah koi aur hota tab bhi main yahi karti...

Rajat: Fir bhi aapka gunehgaar toh main hi hun na

Navya: Fir wahi baat aap khud ko dosh kyun de rahe hain Rajat ji

Rajat: Wahi toh main aapko samjhane ki koshish kar raha hun...aap khud ko doshi manna nahi chhodengi toh aapki family bhi aapko nahi maan paayegi

Navya looked at him and he held her hand

Rajat: Navya relax ! Khud khush rahiye baki sab apne aap thik ho jaayega

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING  
**

 **MAHABALESHWAR**

Keerti: Didi bahar aaiye na, sab ghumne jaa rahe hain

Ruhana: Tum chalo main aati hun

 **She carried Nevaan and and some stuff along with her but collided with a person...and the person who was holding a juice bottle it all spilled on him**

"Dekhke nahi chal sakti..."

 **But when his eyes fell on Ruhana**

"God! You lady tum hamesha mujse takrati kyun rehti ho"

Ruhana: Tum fir yahan...tumhari problem kya hai haan

"Ye sawal mujhe tumse karna chahiye, jab dekho tab bina dekhe chalti ho... Tumhari wajah se mera itna mehnga suit it got spoiled up"

Ruhana: Oh shut up mujhe koi shauk nahi hai tumse takrane ka...tum

"Shut up you lady...us din tum mujhe kitna suna rahi thi ki maine tumhara samaan gira diya..what about this..you have spoiled my clothes today"

Ruhana: Wo maine jaanbujhke nahi kiya main...

"Jo bhi ho you know who I am I am Vineet Oberoi, CEO Oberoi group of industries and you have spoiled my clothes..you will have to pay for this"

Ruhana: Tum Vineet Oberoi ho ya Vivek Oberoi I don't care...huh!

 **and she got away from there**

* * *

 **On Other Side  
**

 **Kabir held Nimisha's hand and blind folded her  
**

Nimisha: Kabir hum kahan jaa rahe hain

Kabir: Wait and keep walking

Nimisha: Kabir mera haath chhodo dard ho raha hai chhodo

Kabir: Nahi, tum bhaag jaogi isliye haath kaske pakda hai tumhara

Nimisha: Kya Kabir ...Aah haath chhodo mera

Kabir: Bas ek minute

 **And after a few steps he opened her blind fold**

Kabir: Nimisha, tumne mujhse ek baar puchha tha na ki meri sabse khoobsurat painting kaunsi hai...aankhein kholo aur khud dekh lo

 **And she opened her eyes, Her eyes were in tears when she saw the painting... It was a painting of her holding a baby in her arms...**

 _ **"Naa Kuchh Puchha  
Naa Kuchh Maanga  
Tune Dil Se Diya Jo Diya  
Naa Kuchh Bola  
Naa Kuchh Tola  
Muskura Ke Diya Jo Diya  
Tu Hi Dhoop Tu Hi Chhaya  
Tu Hi Apna Paraya  
Aur Kuchh Naa Jaanun Main  
Bas Itna Hi Jaanun"  
**_

 **and she hugged him immediately  
**

 _ **"Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai  
Yaara Main Kya Karun  
Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai  
Yaara Main Kya Karun  
Sajde Sar Jhukta Hai  
Yaara Main Kya Karun"**_

Kabir: Kaisa laga girlfriend?

Nimisha just hugged him once again

Kabir: Arey ye kya maine toh tumhe lajawab kar diya

 **and he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Nimisha got up from the bed she looked at Kabir and then her eyes fell on the painting she smiled and caressed his forehead and then came outside...just then her eyes fell on a person and she smiled and came up to him**

Nimisha(she patted his shoulder): Aap yahan kaise?

"Nimisha tum ! What a pleasant surprise"

 **and he hugged her**

Nimisha:Main yahan apni family ke saath aayi hun aur aap

"Main bas Main bhi apni family ke saath aaya hun.."

Nimisha: Just a second aap mere husband se miliye..he will be very happy to see you...

"Haan haan kyun nahi zaroor milwao unse"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So so sorry for late update and so sorry guys this chapter will be a much Drama filled and Kabisha focused i promise to bring other couples from next sorry**

* * *

 **Nimisha went inside the room to call Kabir**

Nimisha: Kabir bahar chaliye na...Kabir utho na... Kabir

 **But he didn't Get up..She pulled his hand**

Kabir: Kya kar rahi ho Nimisha

Nimisha: Kabir utho na utho chalo

 **Nimisha sprinkled some water on his face**

Nimisha: Kabir utho utho...

 **Kabir got up**

Kabir: Kya hua baba ye subah dubah barish kyun kar rahi ho mujhpe

Nimisha: Tum jaldi se bahar chalo mere sath

Kabir: Bahar kya hai aisa

Nimisha: Arey baba sawal mat karo bas bahar chalo

Kabir: Accha ek minute shirt toh pehnne do

Nimisha: Jaldi karo

 **Kabir wore the shirt and Nimisha pulled him outside**

Nimisha: Kabir main tumhe jinse milwane jaa rahi hun na wo tumhe dekhkar bahot khush honge

Kabir: Kis se milwane le jaa rahi ho tum mujhe Nimisha

Nimisha: Tum chalo toh sahi wo ...(but when she looked there ,there was no one)

Kabir: Kaun

Nimisha: Yahin toh they...kahan chale gaye ...

 **Meanwhile a waiter came to her**

"Madam wo sir aapke liye ye message chhod gaye hain(handing her a note )"

Nimisha reads the note

"Sorry Nimisha mujhe achanak ek bahot zaruri kaam aa gaya isliye jana pad raha hai ye mera mobile no hai 9####### jab bhi zarurat ho baat kar lena-Abhijeet"

Nimisha: Chale gaye

Kabir: Oh..Koi baat nahi fir kabhi milwa dena

Nimisha smiled

* * *

 **Everyone return to Mumbai**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

Savita: Ritwik ne sahi kiya itne dino baad hi sahi maine Ruhana bahu ko khilkhila kar haste dekha

Hansa: Haan moti ben ekdam sahi kaha maro dikra nazar na lage isey

 **Meanwhile Ritwik came to Hansa**

Ritwik: Maa Kaki mujhe aapse bahot zaruri baat karni hai

Savita: Kya baat hai beta bol na

Ritwik: Maa,Kaki baat darasal ye hai ki main aur Palak ek dusre se bahot pyaar karte hain aur ek dusre se shadi bhi karna chahte hain

Hansa: Beta ye tu...

Savita: Hansa...Kab tak ek bure haadse ka ham shok manate rahenge ...bilkul Shadi karenge beta teri aur Palak ki main kal hi Shastri ji se baat karti hun aur teri aur Palak ki shadi ki date fix karti hun haan...

Hansa: Moti ben abhi us haadse ko ...

Savita: Bas Hansa maine dekha hai itne dino tak tum sab ne kis tarah se apni khushiyon ka gala ghonta hai par ab nahi...Palak aur Ritwik ki shadi hogi vo bhi jald...

 **Saying this she left from the place**

* * *

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS**

 **Mehtas talked to Shastris regarding Ritwik and Palak's marriage and both the families agreed The marriage was to take place in 1 month.**

 **On other side**

 **MODI HOUSE**

 **Navya didn't got any phone call or message from Rajat from a few days she checked her phone many times neither did any reply of her messages or reply to her calls came to her**

Navya: Ye kya ho gaya hai Rajat ji ko na phone karte hain na uthate hai na koi message...mujhe dekhna hi hoga

 **She took her bag and left for Rajat's house**

 **RAJAT'S HOUSE**

 **Navya knocked the door and a servant opened it**

Navya: Rajat ji hain?

"Ji haan hain lekin aap?"

 **but she came inside without answering and she directly went inside his bedroom, She could see Rajat lying on the bed**

Navya: Rajat ji ye kya aap is tarah se (she checked him)

Navya: Ye kya aapko toh itna tez bukhar hai aapka badan toh buri tarah se tap raha hai

Rajat: Nahi bas wo thoda temperature hai bas

Navya: Thoda temperature...itna tez bukhar hai aapko aur aap...Dost kehte hain na aap mujhe apna acchi dosti nibhai aapne...ek baar aapne phone karna nahi socha

Rajat: Navya aisi baat nahi hai vo main

Navya: Vo main vo main kya vo main...aap lete rahiye...(she called to a nurse )...Sister Doctor Asthana ko inform kar deejiye ki main do din tak duty pe nahi aaungi ok..

And she disconnected the call

Rajat: Dekha bas isiluye maine aapko phone nahi kiya ki aap apni sari appointment cancel karke sirf mere upar focuse karengi aur...

Navya: Doctor hone ka kya fayda Rajat ji agar main samay aane par apne dost ki hi madat na kar paaun

Rajat: Navya main aapko pareshan nahi karna chahta tha bas isiliye

Navya had tears in her eyes

Rajat: Navya aap ro kyun rahi hai...I know ...main bhi kitna stupid hun...hurt kar diya aapko maine

Navya got up and left the place

Rajat: Navya aap kahan jaa rahin hain

and half an hour later she returned with her kit

Rajat: Thank god aap aa gayi mujhe laga aap mujhse naraz ho gayi hain

Navya: Naraz toh main hun aapse Rajat ji par ek doctor hone ka farz nibha rahi hun

 **And she was about to take a glass from other side when her feet slipped and she lost her balance but Rajat held her**

Zehnaseeb, Zehanaseeb

Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb  
Mere kareeb, mere habeeb  
Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb

 **Rajat could notice the tears in her eyes, the guilt of being unsuccessful to treat him**

Rajat(thinks): _Ye ashk kaise teri aankhon mein neend meri udti hain_

 _chain unka khota hai_

 _Takleef meri aur ashq unke behte hain_

* * *

 **AT INFINITY MALL**

 **Kuki and Arjun were there for shopping**

Kuki: Dekho ji mere bhai ki shadi hai jeb dheeli karni hogi

Arjun: Ab tumhare itne saare bhai hain aur tum iklauti behen ye banda itna ameer nahi ki saara kharcha apne saalo pe kar de

Kuki: How mean shadi tumhari behen ki bhi toh hai

Arjun: Haan toh uske liye kharcha karne ki kya zarurat hai jaa toh rahi hai vo the Mehtas ke ghar mein

Kuki: Arjun tum na ek no ke kanjoos makhi choos ho..huh

 **and she was about to walk away from there when Arjun pulled her hand and brought her close to him**

Kuki: Arjun chhodo mall mein hain hum log

Arjun: Aise kaise main apni roothi biwi ko chhod dun manana toh padega na

Kuki smiled

Arjun: Kuki tum toh khadi khadi rooth jaati ho yaar ...aur maan bhi utni hi jaldi jaati ho

Kuki : Manane wala aisa ho toh kaise koi zyada der tak rootha reh sakta hai bhala

Arjun: Main mazak kar raha tha Kuki jo kuchh hai tumhara hi toh hai

Kuki : Jaanti hun main,main bhi toh sirf roothne ka natak kar rahi thi

Arjun smiled and hugged her

* * *

 **Other Side**

 **Areej and Sachin were at the same mall**

Sachin: Ye mera card rakh lo jo chaahe shopping kar lo main bahar wait karta hun

Areej: Mr Sachin Mehta card toh mere paas bhi hai lekin main yahan aapke saath shopping karne aayi hun card ke saath nahi...ab main shopping tab hi karungi jab aap meri help karenge

Sachin: Thik hai chalo

 **They went inside a shop, Areej was looking for some suits...She picked up a suit looked into mirror**

Areej: Sachin ye kaisa hai

Sachin(without looking): Achha hai

Areej: Ohho dekhke batao na us mobile ko chhodo

Sachin: Wo red wala better hai wo lo

 **Sachin helped her in was very happy with this...later they came across a saree shop and entered as she entered her eyes fell on a beautiful yellow Sari**

Areej: Sachin ye saree kaisi hai mujhe ye saree bahot pasand aayi

Sachin: Haan ye saree bahot sundar hai aur peela rang tumpe bahot khilta hai Nimisha...(he stopped for a while and)... I mean Areej

 **with that one word her smile was ruined and she stepped out of the shop**

Sachin: Kya hua

Areej: Bas bahot hui shopping ghar chalo

Sachin: Thik hai tum bahar chalo main parking se gaadi leke aata hun

Areej: Hmm

 **Sachin left but Areej was boiling in anger**

Areej: Nimisha... us din car mein bhi di ka naam...kahin vo ladki Nimisha di ...mujhe di se aaj baat karni hogi...

 **Other side**

 **Palak and Ritwik were at a jewelry shop**

Ritwik: Batao na Palak in sab anguthiyon mein se tumhe kaunsa pasand aaya

Palak: Tumhe jo thik lage

Ritwik: Accha toh ye wali try karo

Palak took the ring and closed her eyes she remembered something

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Palak : Offo Akshay ye tum mujhe kaha leke aaye ho

Akshay: Bas ab tum apni aakhein khol skti ho

Palak opened her eyes

Palak : Ye kya hai Akshay

Akshay: Pasand aaya ?(looking at the necklace he had tied around her neck)

Palak: Ye kya Akshay ...

Akshay: Kyun tumhe pasand nahi aaya ?

Palak: Mujhe itne mehnge gifts ki zarurat nahi hai Akshay mere liye tumhara pyar hi kaafi hai

Akshay smiled and he hugged her

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

Ritwik: Batao na kaunsa pasand aaya?

Palak wipes her tears

Ritwik: Arey tum rone kyun lagi

Palak : Kuch nahi wo bas

Ritwik: Kaise bhi aansu ho mujhe tumhari aankhon mein aaye ye bilkul pasand nahi Hmm now smile

Palak smiled and he kissed her forehead

 **OUTSIDE THE MALL**

 **Kuki and Arjun had also came after shopping, they were walking to the park nearby when two goons gathered around them**

Kuki: Kaun ho tum log

"Mr Arjun Shastri aap ko aakhri baar warn karne aaye hain wo project chhod do nahi toh tum is duniya mein nahi rahoge "

Arjun: Apne boss se keh do jo karna hai kar le main wo project nahi chhodunga

Kuki : Arjun kaun hain ye log

Arjun: Fikar mat karo Kuki kutte bhonkte hain hum unpe dhyan nahi dete

One of them took out a gun

"Aye zyada Chabad Chabad nahi aakhri baar keh rahe hain wo project chhod de...varna teri jawan biwi vidhwa ho jayegi samjha "

Arjun: Accha main bhi dekhun kya kar sakta hai tu chala goli...

 **Meanwhile Areej Sachin had also come out they were in the car and they saw all this**

Sachin: Ye Kuki Arjun yahan aur ye gundde ye kya chakkar hai

Areej: Chalo chalkar dekhte hain

Sachin and Areej came over there

Areej: Bhabhi bhaiya ye sab kya hai ye log

"Ye paltan bhi hai tere sath ,kya re yede Apni biwi ke sath sath behen ko bhi vidhwa karega...sabse pehle iska hi khopda uda daal "

Sachin: Dekho ...

Areej: Ek minute goli chalani hai toh pehle mujhpe chalao fir mere pati ki taraf dekhna

"Soch le behen ko tapkana hai ya peechey hatega project se"

Arjun: Aru tu beech mein mat pad

Areej: Nahi bhaiyya iski himmat kaise hui mere pati pe gun tanne ki, Mar jaungi lekin majaal hai ki koi Sachin ko kuchh bhi kare

Meanwhile someone had called the police and the siren could be heard

"Abhi toh jaa rahe. Hain lekin yaad rakhna apni maut ka zimmedar tu khud hoga "

and he left from there

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Kavin opened the door and he found Jewella on his doorsteps**

Kavin: Jewella aao na please come in

Jewella: Samay nahi hai mere paas jaane se pehle ek baar milna chahti thi tumse

Kavin: Jaane se pehle ...Kahan jaa rahi ho tum?

Jewella: Wapas apne ghar

Kavin : Ek minute tum aise kaise achanak jaa sakti ho...tum kahin nahi jaa rahi

Jewella: Shadi karne ka itna bada faisla jab tum bina bataye le sakte ho toh fir kam se kam main bata ke jaa hi sakti hun

Kavin: Nahi Jewella tum kahin nahi jaa rahi

Jewella: Mere yahan rukne ki koi wajah nahi hai Kavin

Kavin: Tum kaise jaa sakti ho main bor ho jaunga...main ladunga kis se

Jewella: Aisha se ladna aur usi ko manana

Kavin: Pagalpan mat karo Jewella Ritwik Palak ki shadi ke baad chale jana

Jewella: Main shadi mein bhi nahi aaungi Kavin

Kavin: Ye kya baat hui Jewella..tum..

Jewella: Bye...

 **and she left from there**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Kabir was at the house to take some files from his room...**

Kabir: Arey vo purani kitabein bhi nikalni thi ..Nimisha... nahi main khud hi nikalta hun

 **He moved to the store room and was looking for some old books when his eyes fell on some files and photographs .Meanwhile Nimisha came to the hall and he saw his car**

Nimisha: Kabir aa gaye...par room mein toh nahi aaye gaye kahan

Nimisha: Harish bhaiya Kabir kahan hain?

Harish: sahab toh store room mein gaye hain

Nimisha: Store mein hey bhagwan kahin ye...

 **She moved to store room when she stepped in she saw Kabir with some papers and photos**

Nimisha: Kabir

Kabir turned , he was in tears

She came up to him

Kabir: Nimisha main ...is parivar ka hissa nahi hun...main...itne saalon se sab ne mujhse itni badi baat chhupai

Nimisha hugged Kabir

Nimisha: Kabir please aisa kuchh nahi hai aap please aisa mat sochiye

Kabir: Nimisha ye photos ye paper

Nimisha: Kabir main sab janti hun

Kabir separated her from himself

Kabir: Tum bhi janti thi aur tumne bhi itni badi baat mujhse chhupai... Paraya toh main tha hi tumne bhi mujhe paraya kar diya

Nimisha: Kabir ye aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hain

Kabir: Bas ! Aaj mujhe sab samajh aa gaya ...

 **Kabir turned and was about to go**

Nimisha: Kabir rukiye Maa se aap kuchh mat kahiye

 **Kabir didn't listen to her and he was stepping outside Nimisha tried to stop him but he didn't listen**

Nimisha: Aah !...

Kabir turned

Kabir: Nimisha ...

He came up to her

Kabir: Nimisha tum thik ho haan

Nimisha:Kabir main thik hun...aap shaant ho jaiye please... Kabir please ek baar maa papa ke nazariye se bhi sochiye aap unki iklauti santaan hain itni badi baat batane se unhe yahi dar tha ki wo aapko kho denge...Please Kabir main bhi maa banne wali hun ek maa pe kya beettti hai acche se samajh sakti hun please ek baar maa ke baare mein sochiye...ek pal ke gusse mein saalon ka rishta mat khatam keejiye

Kabir remembered the moments he spent with his parents...Meanwhile Daksha had also was there she saw the photos in his hand

Daksha: Nahi Dikra tu mujhe chhodke toh nahi jayega na...main hi teri maa hun...main hi teri maa hun Dikra main...(she was shivering and crying)...

Kabir: Maa..maa maa...bas shant ho jaa...

Daksha: Dikra tu kahin mat jana mujhe chhodke

Kabir : Haan maa tu hi meri maa hai

 **and he hugged Daksha...he wiped his and her tears**

Kabir: Main tujhe kabhi kahin chhodke nahi jaunga maa...

Daksha kissed his forehead ...she looked at Nimisha

Daksha: Ab toh hum sabko teri khushkhabri batayenge

Nimisha smiled and all of them came Areej and Sachin had also returned back

Areej: Di mujhe aap se kuchh zaruri baat karni hai upar aaiye

Nimisha and Areej walked to her room

 **SAREEJ'S room**

Nimisha: Bol kya baat hai ?

Areej: Vo ladki aap hi hain na di

Nimisha: Kya bol rahi hai tu Aru

Areej: Jis ladki ki wajah se Sachin ne mujhse aaj tak doori bana rakhi hai wo aap hi hain na

Nimisha: Aru tu ..

Areej: Bas di bas sirf sach main sirf sach sunna chahti hun

Nimisha told her the past between her and Sachin

Areej: Aapka diya dhoka mere upar kitna bhari pad raha hai jaanti hain aap...Aapki wajah se sirf aur sirf aapki wajah se hum dono ke beech dooriyan hain ek kamre mein rehke bhi hum pati patni nahi hain itne din baad bhi wo aapko bhula nahi paaye hain sirf aur sirf aapki wajah se

Nimisha: Aru main..

Areej: Bas di bas haath jodke sirf itni binti karti hun aapse ki aap mere pati se ab door rahiye aur ho sake toh mujhse bhi...

Nimisha: Aru meri baat toh sun

Areej: Mujhe kuchh nahi sunna..aap jaiye is kamre se aur meri zindagi se bhi

Nimisha had no words after these words of hers she walked out of the room she was shattered with Areej's words she was moving but was not in her sense she was coming downstairs meanwhile Keerthi was also stepping upstairs and by mistake the both collided and Nimisha was about to fall but Daksha saved her..she slapped Keerti

Daksha: Dekhke nahi chal sakti ...abhi gira deti isey kaun zimmedar hota

Keerti: Kaki lekin...

Daksha: Bas us din bhi tune janbujhkar isko girane ki koshish ki thi aur aaj bhi...

Keerti: Aisi baat nahi hai kaki main

Daksha: Sab janti hun main tu isey

Savita also came over there

Savita: Bas karo Daksha us din bhi tumne meri bahu ko ulta seedha kaha tha maine kuchh nahi kaha lekin aaj hadd ho gayi

Daksha: Aapki ye ladli bahu meri Nimisha ko girane chali thi moti ben

Savita: Bas karo Daksha meri bahu ke liye ek ulta shabd nahi...

Kabir was also there

Kabir: badi maa please meri maa se is tarah baat mat keejiye

Savita: Tum chup raho gharwalo ke beech mein bahar waale nahi bola karte

Daksha: Moti ben

Savita: Sach sach hota hai Daksha... aur bahot sehen kar liya maine aur meri bahu ne ab nahi aaj faisla hoke rahega... ghar ka batwara hoke rahega

Nimisha: Batwara... badi kaki please itni chhoti si baat ke liye batwara...thik hai main maafi maangti hun please batware ki baat mat kariye...

Baa: Haan Savita bahu ye achanak batware ki baat kahan se aa gayi

Savita: Thik keh rahi hun baa ye toh mujhe pehle hi kar leni chahiye thi na..

Daksha: Moti ben...

Savita: Thik hai Daksha agar tum ye nahi chahti ki is ghar ka batwara ho toh meri ek shart hai apne is muh bole bete aur bahu se kaho is ghar ko abhi isi waqt chhod ke chale jayein

Baa: Savita bahu

Savita: Aap beech mein mat boliye baa aaj faisla ho hi jaaye ...batao Daksha... Kya chahti ho apni beti Kuki ka hissa ya ye tumhara muh bola beta

Daksha: Bas keejiye moti ben...maine bhale hi Kabir ko apni kokh se janam nahi diya par main iski maa hun maine isey pala hai

Savita: Daksha bhulo mat tumhare isi bete ki wajah se tumne apne asli bete ko kho diya tha...aur aaj tum apni beti ke hisse ki khushiyan kho dogi is bete ki wajah se

Daksha: Moti ben main aapke haath jodti ye zid chhod deejiye

Savita: Nahi nahi nahi Daksha aaj faisla hokar rahega

Daksha: Moti ben meri Baat suniye

Kabir: Maa Badi Kaki bas...Kaki aapki pareshani main hun na...main is ghar ko chhodke jaane ke liye taiyyar hun

Daksha: Ye tu kya bol raha hai Dikra

Kabir: Haan Maa mere jaanne se is ghar ki shanti bani rahegi isliye main jana chahta hun

Daksha: Beta abhi abhi tune mujhe kaha ki tu mujhe chhodke kahin nahi jayega aur tu jaane ki baat kar raha hai

Kabir : Mujhe maaf kar deejiye maa is ghar ki shanti ke liye mujhe yahan se jaana hi hoga...Chalo Nimisha

Nimisha couldn't take all this she got unconscious

Kabir: Nimisha

Baa: Kabir isey andar leja

Kabir took her inside and Sarwar checked her

Sarwar: Ye kya bhai aapne itni badi baat hum sab logo se kyun chupai Nimisha bhabhi pregnant hain aur aapne itni badi baat hum sab se chhupai...aur maa ye sab jo ho raha hai vo inki sehat ke liye accha nahi...stress ko wajah se bhabhi behosh ho gayi hain aap ye kya kar rahi hain maa...

Savita: Main jo kar rahi hun bilkul thik kar rahi hun aur ye koi pehli aurat nahi jo baccha janm dene wali hai ...tu mujhe mat samjha Sarwar mera faisla atal hai jaise hi usey hosh aa jaaye tum dono saman leke yahan se chale jana

 **But Nimisha had got back to consciousness and she was outside**

Nimisha: Hosh aa gaya hai mujhe badi Kaki ...Chaliye Kabir

Kabir: Nimisha tum uthke ...

Nimisha: Main thik hun Kabir chaliye..bahot der ho chuki

 **After sometime they pack their bags and come outside**

Daksha: Dikra..

Kabir: Maa sambhalo khudko...

 **they took everyone's looked at Areej..but Areej was still in anger she ignored her**

Kabir:Kaki aapne hume is ghar mein rehne se roka hai par ek cheez lene se aap bhi hume nahi rok sakti

 **He and Nimisha bent down to her.**

 **Nimisha walked up to Ruhana and took her hands**

Nimisha: Ruhana didi Baa ne bade pyaar se mujhe ek zimmedari di thi ye wahi chaabiyan hain

 **and she kept the keys in her hand**

Nimisha: Chaliye Kabir

 **Kabir held her hand and both of them walked to the door**

Sarwar: Maa jab jab tumhare pair dukhte they Daya bhaiya Sachin bhaiya aur mujhse zyada Kabir bhaiya ne pair dabaye hain Maa ...unhe rok lo maa

Baa: Savita bahu Nimisha bahu ko is samay humari sabse zyada zarurat hai bahu...rok le beta usey

 **But nothing affected Savita and Kabir and Nimisha left the house**

 **After sometime Kabir and Nimisha were outside Shastri house**

Nimisha: Kabir hum yahan kyun aaye hain

Kabir:Nimisha main chahta hun ki jab tak hum koi dusra ghar nahi dhundh lete tum yahan raho

Nimisha: Nahi Kabir main wahin rahungi jahan aap rahenge...Mujhe pata hai aapka swabhiman aapko Shastri house rehne mein allow nahi karega...isliye main aapke saath hi rahungi..chahe kuchh ho jaaye

Kabir: Lekin Nimisha...

Nimisha: Bas Kabir Ye Seeta apne Ram ke saath hi rahegi ...

Kabir smiled and hugged her


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another chapter...r. n r**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Arjun got to know about Nimisha and Kabir and he informed the other family members**

Kuki: Ye bahot galat kiya badi kaki ne...

Shailja: Ab kahan hai vo dono

Arjun: Pata nahi maa phone kiya par unhonne kuchh bataya nahi kehte hain hum log pareshan naa hon...aur kuchh nahi bataya

Shailja: Pata nahi kis haalat mein honge bachhe

Arjun: Aur fir Nimisha ko tum janti ho na maa lakh takleefon mein hogi par uff tak nahi karegi muh se

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

Savita : Bas Hansa koi behes nahi Ritwik ki shaadi is hi mahine mein hogi

Hansa: Lekin moti ben Daksha ki ye haalat pe main apni khushiyan kaise manaun

Savita: Thik hai mera aakhri faisla hai agar phir bhi tumhe shaadi nahi karni toh jab chaahe tab kar lena lekin main mere bete aur bahuye shamil nahi honge

Hansa: Thik hai moti ben..

* * *

 **Sareej's room**

 **Sachin was thinking about the mall incident ...He remembered the words said by Areej**

"Nahi bhaiyya iski himmat kaise hui mere pati pe gun tanne ki, Mar jaungi lekin majaal hai ki koi Sachin ko kuchh bhi kare"

 **He smiled and Areej entered,Sachin looked at her**

Sachin(thinks): Kya itni taakat dete hain ye moti iske gale mein , vo laal rang iske maathe par jo ye meri jaan ke liye apni jaan dene chali thi...kya ye sirf haq hai

Areej found him looking at her

Areej(thinks): Kaash ke tum samajh paate ki ye sindur jise tum laal rang kehte ho...ye mangalsutra jise tum moti kehte ho ye mujhe haq nahi deta balki beinteha mohabbat karne ki ijaazat bhi...

Sachin: Areej...

Areej: Haan

Sachin: Tumne mujhe ...mera matlab hai mere liye

Areej: Sachin mera farz tha...

 **She was silent and she sat on one side of the bed and laid down**

 ** _Kuch khaas hai,_**  
 ** _Kuch paas hai,_**  
 ** _Kuch ajnabi ehsaas hai,_**  
 ** _Kuch duriyan, nazdikiyan,_**  
 ** _Kuch hass padi tanhaiyaan,_**  
 ** _Kya yeh khumaar hai, kya aitbaar hai,_**  
 ** _Shayad yeh pyaar hai,_**  
 ** _Haan hai shayad,_**  
 ** _Kya yeh bahar hai, kya intezaar hai,_**  
 ** _Shayad yeh pyaar hai,_**  
 ** _Pyaar hai shayad.._**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Kabisha side**

 **Kabir had got Nimisha to a small house in a small was having only two rooms in all**

Kabir: I am sorry Nimisha jab tak main kahin aur kaam aur ghar nahi dhundh leta humein yahin rehna hoga , Karan se maine baat ki wo yahi ghar arrange kar paya mere liye..wo toh apne ghar mein rehne ke liye keh raha tha par maine mana kar diya...maine thik kiya na

Nimisha: Bilkul thik kiya...Kabir zaroori deewarein nahi aapka saath hai...aap mere saath jahan rahenge main khush rahungi

Kabir smiled and he hugged Nimisha

* * *

 **RAJAT'S HOUSE**

 **Rajat was trying to sleep but his eyes were not able to**

Navya: Rajat raat bahot ho gayi hai aap so jaiye

Rajat: Arey haan Navya aapke liye wo guest room

Navya: Rajat ...aap Doctor hain ya main...let jaiye...

Rajat: Navya

Navya: Let jaiye bas...

 **He looked at her ...She had all the right to scold him**

Na jiya zindagi ek pal bhi

Tujhse hoke judaa sun zara  
Bin tere mujhse naaraaz tha dil  
Tu mila hai toh hai keh raha

Main toh tere rang mein  
Rang chuka hoon  
Bas tera ban chuka hoon  
Mera mujhme kuch nahi sab tera

 **and he laid down...No longer he was in a sleep...Navya saw him sleeping with a wide smile on his face...she remembered...the moments she spent with him**

 _Main toh tere dhang mein_  
 _Dhal chuki hoon_  
 _Bas teri ban chuki hoon_  
 _Mera mujhme kuch nahi_  
 _Sab tera, sab tera.._  
 _Sab tera, sab tera._

 **Rajat was trembling and Navya saw him she came closer to him...and pulled the blanket for him but in this Rajat held her hand...**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **It was raining heavily Areej was on the terrace to take the clothes from there...and in this she was drenched in water...She came down to her room and Sachin saw her**

Sachin: Ye kya tum toh bheeg chuki hai puri tarah se

Areej: Haan main change kar leti hun ek minute...

Sachin: Ek minute ruko

Sachin held her hand and got a towel for her , he started wiping his hairs

Sachin: Mere liye apni jaan dene ka dawa karti ho aur khud ka khayal bilkul nahi

Areej: Sirf daawa nahi tha

Sachin was confused with this...he remained silent and gave her the towel...he was about to move when she her feet slipped and he held her...

 _ **Kuch khaas hai,**_  
 _ **Kuch paas hai,**_  
 _ **Kuch ajnabi ehsaas hai,**_  
 _ **Kuch duriyan, nazdikiyan,**_  
 _ **Kuch hass padi tanhaiyaan,**_  
 _ **Kya yeh khumaar hai, kya aitbaar hai,**_  
 _ **Shayad yeh pyaar hai,**_  
 _ **Haan hai shayad,**_  
 _ **Kya yeh bahar hai, kya intezaar hai,**_  
 _ **Shayad yeh pyaar hai,**_  
 _ **Pyaar hai shayad..**_

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Shastri House**

Raano: Nahi didi meri bacchi Nimisha itni buri haalat mein hai aise mein Palak ke haath mein main mehndi kaise lagaun nahi didi mujhse nahi hoga

Shailja: Par Raano wo log khud chahte hain ki ye shaadi isi mahine mein ho

Raano: Haan toh thik hai Palak ki shadi nahi hogi aisi halat mein ...main mana kar deti hun

"Kyun nahi hogi shadi..."

Raano looked behind and found Nimisha and Kabir standing

Raano: Nimisha...

They came to her and Raano hugged her, Kabir bent to all to take their blessings

Raano: Tu thik toh hai na meri bacchi haan

Nimisha: Main bilkul thik hun chhoti maa..waise bhi Kabir mera itna khayal rakhte hain jitna ki aapne aur maa ne bhi nahi rakha hoga...aur ye kya chhoti maa...main kya sun rahi hun Palak ki shadi kyun nahi hogi...Palak ki shadi bhi hogi aur bilkul utne dhoom dhaam se hogi jitni ki meri hui thi

Raano: Par beta

Nimisha: Bas chhoti maa 2 din baad Palak ki god bharai(Roka in punjabi ) hogi aur haan is baar Kabir aur main dono is ghar ki taraf se honge...

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Kabisha's home**

 **It was 2 am in the night .Nimisha saw Kabir busy with some calculations**

Nimisha: Ye kya Kabir ye raat ke do baje aap kya kar rahe hain?

Kabir: Tum meri chhodo tum ye batao ki tum itni raat mein kya kar rahi ho...Doctor ne tumhe kaha hai na apna khayal rakhne liye aur tum

Nimisha: Arey baba main pani peene ke liye uthi thi...

Kabir: Paani chahiye tha toh mujhe aawaz de deti khud kyun uthi

Nimisha: Tum bhi na...Kabir meri baat chhodo ye batao ye itni raat me tum kya jod ghatana leke baithey ho kya hisaab kar rahe ho

Kabir: Ritwik aur Palak ki shaadi mein madat karni padegi...kitna kharch lagega wahi hisaab laga raha tha

Nimisha: Kya kam hai I mean paise

Kabir: Takreeban 1 lakh chahiye aur is waqt humare paas ghar kharch aur baki sab hatake bhi 50,000 rupaye chahiye padenge

Nimisha: Accha...ek minute

 **She got to her room and took out some boxes**

Kabir: Ye kya hai ?

Nimisha: Ye maa ne shadi ke waqt diye they gehne tum saare bech do

Kabir: Nimisha tum mujhe ek bura pati sabit karna chahti ho kya

Nimisha: Kya matlab

Kabir: Maa ne itne pyaar se tumhe ye gehne diye aur tum ho ki unhe mere haathon bikwana chahti ho...rakho inhe andar

Nimisha: Arey lekin

Kabir: Nimisha!...(and he took the boxes from her hand)

Nimisha: **_Sona Nahi Na Sahi, Chaandi Nahi Na Sahi_**  
 ** _Fikar Kya Hai Main Hoon Na Tere Liye_**  
 ** _Sona Nahi Na Sahi, Chaandi Nahi Na Sahi_**  
 ** _Fikar Kya Hai Main Hoon Na Tere Liye_**  
 ** _Sona Nahi Na Sahi, Chaandi Nahi Na Sahi_**  
 ** _Fikar Kya Hai Main Hoon Na Tere Liye_**

Kabir: O _ **Magar Jag Mein Meri Jaan, Koyi Dil Ki Tamanna**_  
 _ **Mohabbat Ke Siwa Bhi Hai Mere Liye, Tere Mere Liye**_  
Nimisha: **Sona Nahi Chaandi Nahi**  
 _ **Magar Jag Mein**_

 _ **Kabir:Meri Jaan**_  
 _ **Nimisha: Koyi Dil Ki Tamanna**_  
 _ **Mohabbat Ke Siwa Nahi Tere Liye,**_

 _ **Kabir: Tere Tere Liye**_

Nimisha: _**Pyaar Main Hoon Pyaar Tu Hai Maan Ja O Dilruba**_  
 _ **Saare Jag Mein Kuch Nahi Hai Ek Tere Mere Siwa**_

Kabir: _**Maanta Hoon Sanam Pyaar Hi Hai Zindagi**_  
 _ **Kya Karoon Dil Mein Thi Baat Koyi Aur Hi**_

 _ **Nimisha: Are Jo Bhi Hai Woh Sab Galat Hai Maan Jaa O Dilruba**_  
 _ **Saare Jag Mein Kuch Nahi Hai Ek Tere Mere Siwa**_

 _ **Kabir: Are Chalo Maana Bahes Kya Hai, Mohbaat Hi Sach Hai Yaar**_

Nimisha: _**Karoge Tum Haan Karoge Tum Sajan Mujhse**_  
 _ **Karungi Main Tum Se Pyaar**_

Kabir : _**Chalo Sona Nahi Na Sahi, Chaandi Nahi Na Sahi**_  
 _ **Fikar Kya Hai Tu Hain Na Mere Liye, Hain Na Mere Liye**_

 _ **Sajan Sunna, Jaane Tammnna**_  
 _ **Sajan Sunna, Jaane Tammnna, Tere Liye**_

Nimisha: _**Sona Nahi Chaandi Nahi**_  
 _ **Sona Nahi Na Sahi, Chaandi Nahi Na Sahi**_  
 _ **Fikar Kya Hai Main Hoon Na Tere Liye**_

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Kurjun's room**

 **Kuki was tensed she still couldn't forget the mall incident**

Kuki: Arjun kya tha wo sab pehle calls aur ab toh log aake tumhe dhamka rahe hain...ab bhi tumhe wo project karna hai

Arjun: Hann

Kuki was upset with this answer

Arjun: Kuki tum samajh kyun nahi rahi ho.. ye project bahot important hai...ye project humare haath se nikal gaya toh karodo ka nuksaan hoga...aur mujhe kisi se dar nahi lagta

Kuki: Lekin mujhe lagta hai, tumhare liye humare parivar ke liye hum sab ke liye mujhe dar lagta hai

Arjun: Kuki relax ye log sirf dhamkiyan dena jaante hain ye log kuchh nahi kar sakte trust me...

Kuki: Kaise karun relax haan pehle phone call phir wo log kal ko kuchh ho gaya toh...Arjun main sab kuchh kho sakti hun tumhe nahi...tumhe nahi(and she was in tears )

Arjun wiped her tears and hugged her

Arjun: Accha tumhe humare pyaar par bharosa hai na Kuki

Kuki : Hmm

Arjun: Toh tumne ye kaise soch liya ki tumhara pyaar itna kamzor hai ki usey koi bhi nuksaan pahoncha sake...

Kuki looked at him and he smiled

When a call from Shailja was heard

 **After sometime**

 **Preparation were being made .It was the day for Palak and Ritwik's Roka...Areej and Nimisha brought Palak with her**

Palak: Di mujhe bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai

Areej: Pani laun?

Nimisha: Sabko hoti hai..

 **Ritwik saw Palak in front of her...He came to her and extended his hand**

Ritwik: Chalein ?

 **Palak holded his hand and they moved to the hall**

 **The rituals took place and everyone blessed the couple...Akshay and Keerti looked at them**

Palak(thinks): Thik hai Akshay tumne mujhpe bewafai ka ilzaam lagaya tha aaj main wahi bewafa tumhe banke dikhaungi

Ritwik: Shall we dance ?

Palak: Nahi Ritwik mera mann nahi hai

Ritwik: Arey chalo na

Palak: Ritwik tum bhi na

Ritwik held her hand and kissed it..He took her for a dance

 ** _Mera dil jis dil pe fidda hain_**  
 ** _Mera dil jis dil pe fidda hain_**  
 ** _Ek dilruba hain ek dilruba hain_**  
 ** _Ha dilruba hain ek dilruba hain_**  
 ** _Meri ulfat meri wafa hain_**  
 ** _Meri ulfat meri wafa hain_**  
 ** _Woh dilruba hain woh dilruba hain_**  
 ** _Ha dilruba hain woh dilruba hain_**

 **Akshay looked at both of them he couldn't see this...he moved forward but Keerti stopped him**

Keerti: Kahan jaa rahe ho..let's dance ?

Akshay(smiled): Sure

 **He held her hand and brought her near to himself...**

Akshay: **_Yu nafrat se naa kato ko_**

 ** _Dekho kam aayenge_**  
 ** _Phakat phulo se aayi_**  
 ** _Gul dosti achi nahi hoti_**

 ** _Mera dil jis dil pe fida hai_**  
 ** _Mera dil jis dil pe fida hai_**  
 ** _Ek bewafa hai ek bewafa hai_**  
 ** _Ek bewafa hai ek bewafa hai_**  
 ** _Ha mohabbat ki yeh saja hai_**  
 ** _Ha mohabbat ki yeh saja hai_**  
 ** _Tu bewafa hai tu bewafa hai_**  
 ** _Tu bewafa hai tu bewafa hai_**  
 ** _Mera dil jis dil pe fida hai_**  
 ** _Mera dil jis dil pe fida hai_**  
 ** _Ek bewafa hai ek bewafa hai_**  
 ** _Ha bewafa hai ek bewafa hai_**

 **Palak couldn't listen all this and she left Ritwik's hand and walked upstairs to her followed her but when he reached there he noticed her in tears**

Ritwik: Palak...Palak.. Palak please rona band karo dekho...bhai aise hi hain...wo bachpan mein bhi humari taang kheechte they aaj bhi wo...

Palak: Ritwik please leave me alone

Ritwik:Palle I am sorry

Palak : Tum kyun sorry bol rahe ho...tum bhi mera mazak bana rahe ho ?

Ritwik: I am sorry Palak bhai ne aisa kiya...I am sorry main unki taraf se tumhe sorry bol raha hun

Palak: Dekho Ritwik mujhe

Ritwik placed his hand on her lips

Ritwik: Bas..Shh...Tumhari aankhon mein aansuon aaye aur meri wajah se aaye ye mujhe bardasht nahi...lekin mere bhai kaise hain ye bhi main hi janta hun...Main bas is waqt Sorry keh sakta hun...I swear wo aisa mazak aage se nahi karenge...

 **He wiped her tears and hugged her**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 _Dhol bajne laga gav sajne laga_

 _Koi laut ke aaya hai sang apne_

 _Vo rang kitane laya hai_

 _Aaya re hamra mitva_

 _Ham jhum jhum gaye_

 _Nache re hamra manva_

 _Ham jhum jhum gaye_

 **All the members came downstairs when they heard someone singing**

Savita: Ye subah subah kya ho raha hai yahan

Hansa: Pata nahi Moti ben...chaliye dekhte hain

 **A man entered the Mehta Nivaas ,here Ruhana who was busy doing her aarti came to the person**

Ruhana: Kaun ho tum aur ye kya badtameezon wali harkat hai, aise kaise chale aaye tum is ghar mein

 **The person turned**

Ruhana: Tum...Tum yahan

"Oh my god Madam kichkich tum yahan bhi kyun kar rahi ho mera peecha...mat karo mera peecha"

Ruhana: Oh hello Mr Vivek Oberoi mujhe koi interest nahi hai tumhara peecha karne ka

Vineet: Mera naam Vineet Singh Oberoi hai got it ?

Ruhana: Ok so Mr Vineet Singh Oberoi tum yahan kya kar rahe ho

Vineet: Kyun apne ghar aane par kaisi rok tok

Ruhana: Tumhara ghar ? Ye Mehta Nivaas hai mera ghar samjhe tum...

 **Meanwhile Sailesh came over there**

Sailesh: Arey Vineet

Vineet: Sailesh sir ...How are you...

And he hugged him

Sailesh: Kab aaye tum

Vineet: Bas abhi abhi...Aaya aur aapke ghar mein mujhse reporters ki tarah sawal jawab ho raha tha

Sailesh: Tum aaye ho aaram karo hum baad mein discuss karenge

Vineet: Jee

Sailesh: Ruhana bahu Ye Vineet hai humara naya business partner ye aaj se yahin rahega...iska saman Kabir ke kamre mein shift karwa do

Ruhana looked confused with all this..


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay so back with a family chapter...enjoy reading**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **It was the day of Palak and Ritwik's engagement, On one side where the family members had gathered to attend their engagement, while on other hand, It was a black day for Akshay and Aisha, they were in a club 'PULP'**

Akshay: One large Vodka please

"One for me too"

Akshay: Aisha tum, tum yahan kya kar rahi ho, tumhare ghar ki shadi hai , tumhe wahan hona chahiye

Aisha gulps the drink in a single go

Aisha: Yahi baat main aapse kahun toh

Akshay(to the bar tender): One more please

Aisha: Chup kyun ho gaye aap?...Mr Akshay Mehta bolna bahot aasan hota hai accept karna utna hi mushkil, aap bhi apni mohabbat ko kisi aur ka hote huye nahi dekh sakte aur main bhi, isiliye hum dono yahan aaye hain, aur apna ghum is sharab ke sahare bhoolne ki koshish kar rahe hain

Akshay: Kya bakwaas kar rahi ho, what gham...

Aisha: Kyun? Aap Palak se pyaar nahi karte Mr Mehta?

Akshay: What rubbish? Main kisi se pyaar nahi karta

Aisha: Jhoot, Mr Mehta ye jhoot unse boliyega, jo ispe yakeen karte ho, mujhse nahi...

Akshay(looked at her): Chalo theek hai, maan liya ki meri kahani ek BEWAFA pe khatam ho jati hai tum batao, tum toh shayad Kavin se pyaar karti ho fir yahan...

Aisha(smiles) : Pyaar karti hun na, Lekin Kavin se nahi...Ritwik se..lekin is duniya mein ektarfa pyaar ki koi kadar nahi karta Mr Mehta...lekin aap Mr Mehta, jis ladki ko bewafa keh rahe hain vo meri dost hai , aur itna toh main apni dost ko jaanti hun ki wo kuchh bhi kar sakti hai, bewafai nahi, agar usne Ritwik se shaadi ke liye haan kaha hai, uski zaroor koi wajah hogi...(to the bar tender)...Inhe meri taraf se ek aur pila dena bahot zaruri hai, inke hosh thikaane pe laane ke liye

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Palak was getting ready for the engagement, she hadn't bought any new dress for her engagement, as she was not happy,meanwhile Nimisha came inside**

Nimisha: Ye kya Palak, tu taiyyar nahi hui

Palak: Vo di main decide nahi kar paa rahi inme se kaunsa dress pehnu

Nimisha: Ye kya? Tune naye dress nahi kharide ?

Palak: Kya fayda di, waise bhi main lehnge zyada pehenti nahi hun, khamakhan ek din ke liye kya lehnga lena...isliye socha purane mein se hi koi pehen lungi

Nimisha: Palak tu bhi na, agar mujhe pata hota na ki tune kuchh nahi khareeda toh main tujhe zabardasti le jaati, ab ruk...

 **She got to her room and after a few minutes came back with a bag**

Palak: Ye kya hai Di?

Nimisha: Ye , ye Dadi ne mujhe diya tha, shadi pe ,I know thoda old fashioned hai, par maine isey abhi tak nahi pehna, main chahti hun, tu isey pehne

Palak looked at the yellow and orange _**"Chaniya Choli"**_

Palak: Par di ye aapka hai main isey kaise...

Nimisha: Palak, kaha na isey tu pehenegi, aur waise bhi farak kya padta hai, tu pehne ya main, Daadi ka aashirwad hai, aur mera bhi, chal ab jaldi se pehen aur aa jaa

Palak looked at Nimisha who was wearing a simple plain orange Saree without ornaments

Palak: Di tum...ye..

Nimisha: Pagal, abhi ...abhi toh main...taiyyar houngi baba...

Palak: Di..jhoot mat bolo...

 **Meanwhile someone called Nimisha's name**

Nimisha: Tu taiyyar ho main aati hun

 **and she left the room,while Palak looked at the chaniya choli in her hand, she remembered something**

 **FLASHBACK  
**

Palak: Akshay ye sab kya hai kahan le jaa rahe ho mujhe

Akshay: Ek minute bas ek minute...

 **and he got her n front of the mirror , and placed something on her head**

Palak: Ye kya hai Akshay

Akshay: Isey Chunni kehte hain, aur ye...Chaniya Choli...(showing a pair of dress)

Palak: Wo mujhe bhi pata hai, lekin kyun

Akshay: Main chahta hun ki jab humari shadi ho tab tum ye Chaniya choli pehno

Palak smiled

Akshay: aur dekho ye narangi(orange) rang tumpe kitna achha lagta hai, kitni khilti ho tum isme...

Palak: Achha ji main humari shadi mein, yahi chaniya choli pehenke tumhari dulhan banungi..thik?

Akshay: Haan lekin ek minute...ek kami hai

Palak: Kis cheez ki

Akshay: Sindoor...jo tum sajaogi, mere naam ka...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

 **Palak closed her eyes, tears dripped off her eyes, she remembered Akshay's words  
**

* * *

 **DOWNSTAIRS**

 **Areej was busy lighting some diyas, Sachin saw her from a side, and he remembered that very moment when she tried to save his life...but his eyes went on her 'dupatta' which he could see was about to catch fire, he immediately ran to save her**

Sachin: Areej!...dhyaan se...and he tried to save her

 **Areej clutched him tightly and hugged him...Sachin was again lost in her**

 ** _Meri bechainiyon ko chain mill jaaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**

 ** _Mere deewanepan ko sabr mil jaaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**

 **Kuki who was passing by saw them together and she smiled, she silently called Arjun  
**

Arjun: Haan kya..

Kuki: Shhhhhhhh!... Wo dekho(pointing to SaReej)

Kuki: Is se achha mauka nahi milega, in dono ko eksaath karne ka

Arjun: Matlab? Kya soch rahi ho tum? Kya chal raha hai tumhare dimag mein?

Kuki Matlab...Ek minute (She told something to him)

 **After sometime, she came close to SaReej, who were still in a hug**

Kuki: Ahmmm...

 **SaReej separate..and Sachin left the place**

Kuki: Aru, wo main jo gifts , wo maine tumhare kamre mein rakhwa diye they, aur vo chabi shayad tumhare paas hai, tum le aaogi please

Areej: Koi baat nahi bhabhi main le aati hun

Kuki smiled

Areej got into her room, on other side Arjun called Sachin

Arjun: Sachin

Sachin: Haan, Kya hua Arjun,

Arjun: Wo darasal, tumhare kamre mein, actually maine socha saare gifts eksaath rakh deta hun, toh wo Aru ke room mein rakhe they, tum le aaoge kya...mujhe yahan zara kaam hai

Sachin: Sure main laata hun

 **Sachin also got into the room, where Areej was already there**

Areej: Yahan toh koi gift nahi hai phir(she turned)...Sachin...

Sachin: Haan vo main gifts lene aaya tha...

Areej: Yahan toh koi gifts nahi hain...phir

Sachin turned and tried to open the door, but it didn't opened

Sachin: Ye darwaza kyun nahi khul raha

Areej: Darwaza nahi khul raha...(and she tried to open it but her feet sliped but Sachin held her)

Sachin: Sambhalke

Areej(got up): Wo, main...kisi ko phone karke bulati hun

 **But as she was about to move Sachin held her hand**

Sachin: I am sorry

Areej: Sorry?

Sachin: Tumhe hamesha galat samajhne ke liye, aur

Areej: Aur?

Sachin: Tumhe ab tak khud se door rakhne ke liye

Areej was surprised to listen this from him , Sachin moved to her and placed his hand on her cheek

Sachin: **Tumse maine seekha hai, pyaar ka asli matlab, ye jo tum bina kisi wajah apni jaan pe khel gayi, bina kisi wajah, mere itne roookhepan par bhi apni hasi bharti gayi..shayad, main kabhi bhi nahi samajh paaya ki sirf paa lena pyaar nahi, kuchh kho dena bhi pyaar hota hai**

 ** _Zikr tumhara jab jab hota hai_**  
 ** _Dekho na aankhon se_**  
 ** _bheega bheega pyaar beh jaata hai_**

 **Areej hugged him, Sachin cupped her face and placed his lips on hers**

 ** _Meri tanhaiyon ko noor mill jaaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**

 **OUTSIDE THE ROOM  
**

 **Nimisha was passing by the room when she saw the room locked from outside,**

Nimisha: Ye bahar se room kisne lock kiya, abhi abhi toh maine Sachin ko andar jaate dekha

 **She opened the room and saw them together, while SaReej seperated with this voice**

Nimisha(embarressed): I am so sorry

 **saying this she left the place**

 **She was walking to her own room and collided with Kabir**

Kabir: Arey arey..ye superfast train ki tarah kahan bhaage jaa rahi ho, aur ye bina baat kyun has rahi ho?

Nimisha: Ka..ka..kuchh nahi wo maine, tum wo sab chhodo, ye batao, sab neechey aa gaye?

Kabir: Nahi abhi aa jayenge

Nimisha: Achha thik hai

Kabir: Lekin ye kya tum taiyyar nahi hui ?

(he looked at her, he saw her without ornaments)

Nimisha: Taiyyar toh hun baba aur kaise taiyyar houn?...

Kabir: Meri wajah se tumhara shringaar bhi kam ho gaya na Nimisha,

Nimisha: Kya baatein kar rahe ho Kabir...

Kabir was silent..

Nimisha: Achha thik hai aaao mere saath...

Kabir: Kahan?

Nimisha: Aao

 **and she took him to her room and took out something**

Nimisha: Mera shringaar adhura hai na?(and showed a box to him which had sindoor, mangalsutra , some glass bangles and a gajra)...Lo kar do isey pura

 ** _Main raat-din ye duaa karun_**  
 ** _Tere liye main jiyun marun_**  
 ** _Chaaron pehar tujhe dekha karun_**  
 ** _Mera jahan ye tujhpe fanaa karun_**

 **Kabir smiled, he filled a pinch of 'sindoor ' in her hairs, and tied the mangalsutra around her neck , he made her wear the bangles and also pinned the gajra in her hairs, Nimisha bent down**

 ** _Zikr tumhara jab jab hota hai_**  
 ** _Dekho na honthon pe tera ehsaas_**  
 ** _Reh jaata hai_**

Kabir: Ye kya kar rahi ho?

Nimisha: Ab mera shringaar pura hua

 ** _Mere har raaste ko manzil mill jaaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**

 **Kabir smiled he hugged her and kissed her forehead**

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **The Mehtas reach the Shastri house, Ruhana was carrying Nevaan along with her, Nimisha was there but she hides herself from Ruhana, but when she saw Nevaan, she wanted to play with him...Ruhana saw Nimisha and took Nevaan to the other side, she placed Nevaan in the stroller and**

Ruhana(to Savita): Maa aap zara isey dekhiye main ek minute mein aayi

 **She left the place and walked to the juice counter, but as she was coming back she again collided with Vineet,and the juice spilled on him**

Vineet: Oh God! Not again

Ruhana: Oh! I am sorry..dekho...

Vineet: Excuse me ma'am, kya aapko bhagwan ne visually impaired banaya hai? agar aisa hai toh I can understand

Ruhana: Excuse me, what do you mean

Vineet: Dekhiye Ms Ruhana...agar aap dekh nahi sakti toh main samajh sakta, but I guess aap achha khasa dekh sakti hai, toh matlab aap ye sab jaanbujhke karti hain haan?

Ruhana: Dekho mujhse tameez se baat kiya karo, aur agar nahi hai tameez toh bilkul mat kiya karo,...I said I am Sorry, lekin tum sunna hi nahi chahte

Vineet: Main aapke is Sorry ko dhoop mein sukhaun?...1.5 lakh ka suit kharab kar diya

Ruhana: Shukar manao, ki juice tumhare suit pe giraya hai, muh pe nahi..Huh Idiot!

 **Keerti was hearing their conversation**

Keerti(thinks): Ruhana ki bhi ghar se vidaai karne ka tarika mil gaya hai mujhe, ab dekhna Ruhana jiji, kaise aapko phir laal jode mein sajake is ghar se vida karti hun

 **Meanwhile Nimisha saw Nevaan alone and she came up to him, Nevaan smiled seeing Nimisha, he tried to catch her hand, Nimisha picked him up in her arms and started playing with Nevaan**

 **On other side Ruhana was about to leave, she turned but as she turned she found herself stuck,  
**

Ruhana: Ye kya badtameezi hai chhodo meri sadi

 **She turned again and found her sari stuck with Vineet's watch, she stepped to him and tried to get her Sari off from his watch,**

Vineet: Wait!

 **He tried to remove the knot,but couldn't ,but he kept on trying , Ruhana looked at him, his face seemed to be known to her, she could see his eyes which seemed to be known to her  
**

Vineet: Ho gaya...

Ruhana: Hmm

 **And she moved away, but when she came back she looked at the stroller, she couldn't find Nevaan for a while**

Ruhana: Nevaan, kahan chala gaya Nevaan...

 **She looked around, but didn't find her**

Ruhana: Nevaan,

 **Meanwhile Savita came over there**

Ruhana: Maa Nevaan kahan hai?

Savita: Nevaan?...wo toh yahin tha main abhi toh isey Kajri ke saath chhod gayi thi

Ruhana: Kajri...(she Pulled a girl) Nevaan kahan hai ?

Kajri: Nevaan baba...wo toh yahin...(but when she saw the stroller it was empty)

Ruhana: Hey bhagwaan kahan hoga mera bachha, itne saare logon mein...(but just then her eyes fell on Nimisha, Nevaan was in her arms...she immediately came up to her)

Nimisha: Nevaan baba, ye dekho chachi...

 **But just then Ruhana took Nevaan from her**

Ruhana: Himmat kaise hui tumhari mere bachhe ko chhoone ki

Nimisha: Didi main toh bas Nevaan ke saath khel rahi thi itna toh haq hai na mera

Ruhana: Arey jao jao khoob janti hun main tum jaise logon ko, ghar se nikaalne ka badla ab tum mere bachhe se logi, mere bachhe ko nuksaan pahonchaogi

Nimisha: Didi ye aap kaisi baatein kar rahi hain, main bhala Nevaan ko...

Ruhana: Bas! mujhe samjhaane ki zarurat nahi hai, arey tum toh un mein se ho jo dusron ko takleef pahoncha ke khush hote hain, tumhe apne bachhe hone ki khushi nahi hoti...balki is se zyada khushi tumhe mere Nevaan ko takleef deke hogi..2 minute main aur nahi aati toh pata nahi mera Nevaan ...

 **She said this and left from the place, while Nimisha was in tears, Kabir came up to her**

Kabir: Kya hua Nimisha?

Nimisha: Kuchh nahi bas aise hi, sab ko saath dekhke aankhein bhar aayi

 **Kabir smiled**

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **The engagement rituals had started, Akshay had also reached the Shastri house, Ritwik held Palak's hand , Palak looked at Akshay, who was standing with a glass of Vodka in his hand, he looked at her, but turned to the other side...he remembered the day when he proposed Palak**

 ** _Berang hawayein mujhe naa jaane_**  
 ** _De gayi sadaa kyun abhi abhi_**  
 ** _Hai sarfaroshi ye aashiqui bhi_**  
 ** _Jaayegi jaan meri isme kabhi_**

 **Here Ritwik made her wear the ring..she had tears but didn't let them come out  
**

 ** _Zikr tumhara jab jab hota hai_**  
 ** _Dekho na har lamha teri daastaan_**  
 ** _keh jaata hai_**

 **She also held his hand and was about to make him wear it, but the ring fell from her hand and it rolled up to Akshay, Akshay slowly picked it up and gave it to her,Palak took it from him and fixed it to Ritwik's finger...Akshay couldn't see all this the glass broke in his hand...Palak noticed this  
**

Palak: Akshay...

Ritwik: Bhai...

Akshay: I am, I am fine...

 ** _Meri har ik tadap ko sukoon mill jaaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**  
 ** _Tera chehra jab nazar aaye_**

 **and he left the place...**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Ruhana was playing with Nevaan, and Baa- Bauji stood beside her room, he could see her and their eyes filled with tears**

Keerti: Baa-Bauji, ek minute kya aap mere saath aa sakte hain

 **She called Baa- Bauji and took them to her room**

Keerti: Bauji , Baa main jaanti hun aapke liye apne pote ki maut ko sehna aur usey dekhna kitna mushkil hoga, aur us se bhi zyada mushkil hoga, apne parpote ko aise bina pita ke dekhna, mujhse bhi didi ka dard dekha nahi jaata...lekin Bauji-Baa, ye sab toh niyati ka khel hai, main, chhoti hun lekin main bhi didi ki khushi hi chahti hun, Baa agar aapko bura na lage toh kya main ek baat kahun

Bauji: Kaho na bahu, kya baat hai?

Keerti: Bauji, Nevaan abhi chhota hai, aur didi ki umar hi kya hai...kya hum didi ki dobara shadi nahi kar sakte?

"Keerti, ye tum kaisi baatein kar rahi ho?"

 **Said Savita who just heard her words, she came inside**

Baa: Isme galat kya hai Savita, Keerti bilkul thik keh rahi hai...

Savita: Lekin Baa, vo mere bete ki bahu hai, uski dubara shadi, hum kaise kara sakte hain, agar vo shadi dubara karegi, toh Nevaan, vo bhi humse door chala jayega, Baa-Bauji...mujhe usme apne Daya ki surat nazar aati hai, lagta hai jaise mera Daya hi hai meri god mein

Keerti: Baat aapki bilkul thik hai Kaki lekin aap khud hi sochiye, kya Nevaan ko ek pita ki zarurat nahi

Savita: Nevaan ko jis din pita ki kami mehsoos hogi tab uske chacha honge uske sar pe haath rakhne ke liye, uske dada dadi honge

Keerti: Baat aapki thik hai Kaki, lekin kab tak, aap bhi jaanti hain ki jab Sachin, Ritwik Sarwar ya phir main khud ka hi keh lun jab hum sabke apne bachhe honge toh kya hum uspe itna dhyaan de payenge, Maaf keejiye Kaki lekin chahke bhi jab aap Kabir ko apna nahi saki toh baki sab kaise

Savita: Keerti, Kabir ki baat alag hai...vo is ghar ka hissa nahi hai

Keerti: Chalo maana Kabir is ghar ka hissa nahi hai, lekin Kaki fir bhi..mera manna toh yahi hai Kaki ki jitni zarurat ek bachhe ko uski maa ki hoti hai, utni hi zarurat usey apne pita ki hoti hai

Bauji: Savita beta , Keerti bilkul thik keh rahi hai, Nevaan ko ek pita ki zarurat hai, aur us se zyada zarurat hai Ruhana ki, kyunki zindagi ke har mod pe ek saathi ki zarurat hoti hai, jo usey humesha hogi...aur phir main uski adhuri aankhein aise nahi dekh sakta...

Baa: Haan Savita, Ruhana ka akelapan usey ek din kha jayega, usey bhi ek saathi ki zarurat hai

Savita :Thik hai Baa-Bauji agar aap yahi samajhte hain toh yahi sahi, lekin Ruhana khud is baat ke liye maanegi?

Keerti: Vo fikar aap mat keejiye Baa, vo sab aap mujhpe chhod deejiye, main Didi ko mana lungi

Savita: Thik hai, Ruhana ko shadi ke liye raazi karwaane ki zimmedari teri

Keerti(smiled thinks): Aap wo sab mujhpe chhod deejiye sasu ji, kyunki Ruhana ko kaise is ghar se dafa karna hai ye maine soch liya hai...

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **In a few days Navya and Rajat had learned that they had fallen for each other...but they still feared to say, Navya had called Rajat to help her in shopping**

Rajat: Thank god Navya..at last aapki shopping puri hui, warna pata nahi mera ye bags utha utha ke kya haal hota

Navya: Rajat, shukar manaiye ki aaj maine zyada shopping nahi ki hai, agar karti toh aapka kya haal hota(she giggled)

 **Rajat looked at her, he smiled seeing her smiling,**

 ** _Phir dil ke raaston pe_**  
 ** _Teri aahat jo hui_**  
 ** _Har dhadkan jashan mein hai_**  
 ** _Yeh inaayat jo hui_ **

**they kept on walking on the road , Navya didn't look back, Rajat held her hand and stopped her**

Rajat: Navya mujhe aapse kuchh kehna hai

Navya: Haan toh kahiye na main sun rahi hun(kept on walking)

 **Rajat pulled her hand and got her close to her**

Navya: Ye aap

Rajat: Shh...Jo main kehna chahta hun, main chahta hun aap usey dhyaan se sunein

Navya: Kahiye na Rajat...

Rajat: Navya, main nahi jaanta, kaise kab aur kahan...lekin...ab main khud ko sirf aapke saath poora mehsoos karta hun, aapke bina sab adhura hai, ye shopping main kabhi nahi karta lekin, sirf aap, aap hi wajah hain ki mujhe ye sab cheezein achhi lagne lagi hai, aapka mujhpe gussa karna bhi mujhe haq lagta hai aapka, aise lagta hai jaise, sirf aap sirf aap ye haq rakhti hain, doosra koi nahi,aap naaraz hoti hain toh mujhe achha nahi lagta Navya, sab mujhse rooth jaayein lekin aap mujhse roothti hain toh aisa lagta hai jaise mujhse koi bahot bada gunaah hua hai, main chaahta hun ki ye ehsaas humesha mere saath rahe , aap humesha mere saath rahein...Navya I love you...I really do...(He bent down to her )..Will you marry me...

Navya: Rajat, aap bilkul senseless hain, aur buddhu bhi, aur aapko na bilkul bhi akal nahi hai, ki ek ladki ko is tarah sadak pe propose nahi karte...kahin thappad maar diya toh , lekin kyunki aapke jasbaat ekdam sachhe hain, toh koi ladki mana kaise kare

Rajat: Matlab aap

Navya: Uth jaiye na Rajat

Rajat got up and she hugged him

 ** _Main toh tujhe milke jee uthi hoon_**  
 ** _Teri dhadkan mein chhupi hoon_**  
 ** _Mera mujhme kuch nahin_**  
 ** _Sab tera, sab tera.._**  
 ** _Sab tera, sab tera.._**

Navya: Kya mere aansu aapko batane ke liye kaafi nahi they jo mujhe kehna pad raha hai...ofcorse main aap se shadi karungi

Rajat smiled, he hugged her back

 ** _Jis pal tu saath mere_**  
 ** _Uss pal mein zindagi hai_**  
 ** _Tujhe paake paaya sab kuch_**  
 ** _Koi khwahish ab nahi hai_ **

Rajat: Navya aap jaanti nahi hain, aapne mujhe kitni badi khushi dde di hai, he kissed her forehead and lifted her up

 ** _Mmm.. main toh bas tujhse hi bana hoon_**  
 ** _Tere bin main bewajah hoon_**  
 ** _Mera mujhe kuch bhi nahi_**  
 ** _Sab tera, sab tera.._**  
 ** _Sab tera, sab ter_**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Done with the chap r n r**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **SAREEJ ROOM**

 **He looked into his eyes, which were full of desires,without any thought or worries,she pulled him on the top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist,then Sachin started playing along, his fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse and she pulled off his shirt,at first the kiss was smaller, but then it got intense they were breathing deep,he stared into her eyes and locked her lips again, ,Sachin covered them with the blanket and they continued making love**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Savita knocked the door, with this voice Areej got up,she remembered the past night**

Savita: Sachin, beta darwaza kholo, Areej...

Areej looked at the watch it was already 9 am

Areej: Arey baap re!... 9 baj gaye...Maa bahar hain...Sachin utho

Sachin without looking at her held her hand and kissed it

Areej: Sachin, utho..Maa bahar khadi hain

Sachin held her hand and pulled her towards him

Areej: Kya kar rahe ho...Maa kya sochengi...

Sachin: Yahi sochengi ki chhote bhai ki shadi pe bade bhai-bhabhi ne suhagraat ki rasam puri kar li

Areej lightly hits him

Areej: Sachin!...Utho, uthke washroom mein jao, main darwaza khol rahi hun

Sachin: Jo hukum

 **and he pulled his shirt and got inside the washroom, while she tried to bring herself to normal by tidying herself...and then opened the door**

Savita: Kitni der beta, itni der se so rahe they tum log...

Areej: Wo maa...main..wo washroom mein thi...

Savita: Sachin?

Areej: Wo washroom mein they na...I mean wo so rahe they

Savita: Kya itni der tak...(but her eyes went on her face, which told the story of her perfect night)

Savita(smiled): Achha thik hai(she took the 'bindi' from her neck and placed it on her forehead)..Taiyyar hoke neechey aa jao, aaj barat niklegi na, Ritwik ki

Areej: Jee maaa

 **Savita left the place**

Areej felt awkward at this, while Sachin hugged her from the back

Areej: Sachin!...(and she jerked him and placed both of her hands on her face)

Sachin: Kya hua

Areej: Maa ko sab samajh aa gaya, kya sochti hongi

Sachin: Maa kya sochti hongi ye mujhe nahi pata...lekin...Meri biwi kaisi dikhti hai sharmati hui...zara main bhi toh dekhun(and he took her hands aside)

She blushed and placed her face on his shoulder,he cupped her face and kissed on her forehead

* * *

 **RUHANA'S ROOM**

 **Ruhana had just came out of the washroom, she was drying her hairs in front of the fan, Vineet was passing by her room, but due to the opened windows he could watch her** **His eyes rested on her , he wanted to move away but something was there that didn't let him go ,she started to unwrap herself, she moved her hands to her back and opened the knot of the sleeveless backless blouse .Vineet wanted to turn but a different kind of attraction stopped him ,his hand touched a vase and it fell...and his attraction broke...Ruhana turned hearing the voice of the vase but couldn']t find him...But when once again she turned he saw her and once more his eyes resisted him from going, he stepped forward but somehow Vineet just shook his head to throw away his thought...Ruhana turned, but when she turned she didn't found him and closed the window..**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **It was the day when Palak and Ritwik were to get married, Palak was getting ready as a bride, Kuki and Nimisha were helping her...**

Kuki: Ye toh dekh Pallu, ye kitna sundar mukut hai, khaas main chun ke laayi hun tere liye...kitni zyada lucky hun main, ye mukut sasural se aata hai, dulhe ki behen laati hai aur dulhan ko uski bhabhi pehnati hai, behen bhi main aur bhabhi bhi...bol na sundar hai na

Palak didn't reply

Kuki : Pallu...bol na

Palak: Haan bhabhi bahot sundar hai...

Nimisha: Aaj hamari Pallu kitni sundar lag rahi hai naa

Kuki: Nazar mat lagayiye bhabhi ab se ye aapki behen nahi devrani hogi aur hamare ghar ki bahu ko koi nazar lagaye hume pasand nahi

Nimisha: Achha Kuki mata nahi lagate nazar

 **Meanwhile they heard their names being called...**

Nimisha: Arey baap re barat aane mein hogi,chalo Kuki hum neechey chalte hain

 **and they left the place**

 **Palak looked at herself she again remembered her past**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Arey baba Sorry mera matlab vo nahi tha..."

Palak: Toh kya matlab hai tumhara?...Kya matlab ki humari shaadi nahi hogi Akshay

Akshay: Main ye keh raha tha meri jaan, ki humari shaadi sirf is janam mein nahi hogi...humara ye rishte janmo janmo ka hoga...har janam mein mujhe sirf tum hi chahiye ho

Palak: Sach Akshay?

Akshay: Haan

Palak: Ab har janam ka toh mujhe nahi pata...lekin is janam mein...sirf aur sirf tum mere dulhe banke aana...

Akshay: Ban ke aana...arey ban ke aa gaya

Palak: Kya matlab?

Akshay: ek minute apni aankhein band karo

Palak closes her eyes

Akshay: Vo dekho, tum apne kamre se jhaank ke mujhe dekh rahi ho,aur main,main ghode pe sawar hoke tumhare ghar ke samne hun, Kavin ne mujhe utara hai, aur vo dekho tumhari maa mera swagat kar rahi hain..sab bahot khush hain...aur tum un sab ko dekhke bahot zyada khush dekho...ab main mandap mein pahunch gaya..aur ab tum bhi neechey aa rahi ho...lekin main tumhe rokta hun, aur khud tumhe mandap tak leke aata hun...hum dono mala badalte hain, tumhare dada dadi hum dono ki nazar utaar rahe hain aur vo dekho ab hum phere le rahe hain...aur ab main tumhari maang mein sindoor bhar raha hun, aur vo dekho ab main tumhe mangalsutra bhi pehna raha hun, ab hum sabse aashirwaad le rahe hain,...arey mere joote kahan gaye...lo vo toh Aru ne chura liye...aur vo dekho tum kaise usey daant rahi ho joote churane pe...ab fast forward...

Palak: Fast forward

Akshay: Haan, vida wala part maine skip kar diya tum rougi, mujhe achha thodi lagega ...ab aage dekho hum ghar aa gaye hain, maa aarti ki thali leke khadi hain, sab bahot khush hain, ab kuki toh aa nahi paayi, isliye sarwar aur Ritwik ne hi darwaza rok liya(he laughs)..ab tum andar aa gayi,phir wahi saari rasmein hui jo ek naye jode ke saath hoti hain, wo kankan ki rasam, vo anguthi dhundhna, ab hum apne kamre mein hain, main dheere se aaya, tumhara haath yun pakda aur

Palak opened her eyes, she had tears in them

Akshay: Arey kya hua

Palak: Bahot haseen khwaab hai Akshay..dar hai kahin toot na jaaye

 **and she hugged him**

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

 **Palak opened her eyes and she had tears in them, meanwhile Nimisha returned..Kavin and Arjun were also there**

Nimisha: Arey ye aansu kyun?

Kavin: Jaise ki tujhe pata nahi hai, yaad hai na apni vidaai mein kaise royi thi...Palak bhi toh vida hone jaa rahi hai

Palak smiled and hugged all

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS  
**

 **Ritwik was also getting ready, he was almost ready...**

Hansa: Ritwik, bahu saras laage chhe..kahin meri hi najar naa lag jaaye mere bete ko

Ritwik: Arey maa, teri nazar bhala mujhe lag sakti hai...kabhi nahi...(and she hugged her)

Ruhana also came over there

Hansa: Chal ab deri ho rahi hai, Palak tera intezaar kar rahi hogi,

Baa: Bas nikaasi ki rasam ho jaaye toh..Barat nikal jayegi

Savita: Arey haan, Ruhana bahu, aao nikaasi ki rasam kar do

Baa: Savita, ye tum kya bol rahi ho...ek vidhwa se ye rasam karwana apshagun hota hai...Keerti bahu bhi apne mayke waalon ke saath hai...Nimisha bahu hoti toh wo...

Areej: Main karungi rasam

Baa: Aru beta tum

Areej: Kyun nahi Baa...(she came up to Ritwik)...Umra mein main aapse chhoti hun, par rishta mein toh badi hun na Ritwik bhaiyya

Ritwik smiled ,Areej did the rasam

* * *

 **The procession reached the Shastri house, all the family members including Kuki and Nimisha were there to welcome them, Areej pulled Kuki and Nimisha to dance with them, Nimisha resisted but Areej didn't listen...Ruhana was also watching this**

Keerti: Gharati hoke baratiyon se zyada naach rahi hai ye toh...kabhi kabhi shak hota hai ye pregnant hai bi, ya natak kar rahi hai

Ruhana was also not that happy to see her over there, she held her hand and brought her aside

Ruhana: Nimisha, itna mat naacho...pregnant ho na...zara si unch neech hui toh tumhare bachhe ke liye thik nahi hoga..hmm

Nimisha: Achha laga didi ye dekhke ki, aapko ab bhi meri fikar hai

Ruhana didn't answer anything and she moved away from there

* * *

 **They had come inside, The rituals started taking place,**

 ** _Dulhe kaa sehra suhana lagta hai  
Dulhan kaa toh dil divana lagta hai -  
Palbhar me kaise badalte hain rishte -  
Abb toh har apna begana lagta hai_**

 **Palak was called to the mandap, the rituals of the marriage were being perormed, as Akshay looked at her, he also remembered the past moments, it was all going smooth ...the ceremony took place, they exchanged the 'varmalas' took the 'phere'and all other rituals were done the couple was married , they took the blessings from all...**

Dulhe kaa sehra suhana lagta hai Dulhan kaa toh dil divana lagta hai

Ritwik: Mere joote, mere joote kahan gaye...

Areej,Kuki,Aisha: Hamare paas hain

Ritwik: Aru bhabhi aap,lekin

Areej: Lekin aap bhool rahe hain devar ji ki aapki bhabhi hone ke saath saath, main aapki saali bhi hun, toh laaiye neg

Ritwik: Ye achha hai bhabhi, nikaasi ke time neg,aur yahan bhi neg

Kuki: Haan toh tu de de na

Ritwik: Kuki, tu bhool rahi hai..tu meri behen hai

Kuki: Behen hone saath saath main dulhan ki bhabhi bhi hun,us hisaab se main bhi jootey churane mein shaamil hun

Ritwik: Achha toh teri bhi hissedari hai

Kuki: Sirf meri nahi, Aisha..

Ritwik: Aisha, tu bhi in dono ke saath hai, lekin kyun,tu toh meri best friend hai na

Aisha: Kyunki ab aisa hai Ritwik, ki main tumhari best friend baad mein, Kavin ki patni aur Palak ki bhabhi pehle hun

Ritwik was silent for a while

Ritwik: Aa..ye toh galat baat hai...

Kuki: Chal chal ab zyada natak mat kar...chupchaap paise nikaal

Ritwik: Girls koi nahi jeet sakta inse..and he placed some cash in Kuki's hand

Raano: Chalo chalo ladkiyon, agar tumhara sab kuchh ho gaya ho toh,Palak aao mere saath, vidaa se pehle ek do rasmein aur karni hai...Riwik Palak aao mere saath

 **and they went to the temple to perform some rituals..finally, it was the time for 'Vida' ceremony..Palak looked at all her family members and tears came to her eyes**

Main Teri Baahon Ke Jhule Mein Pali Babul  
Jaa Rahi Hoon Chhodke Teri Gali Babul

She looked back at her father, she couldn't control herself , she hugged him

 ** _Main Teri Baahon Ke Jhule Mein Pali Babul_**  
 ** _Main Teri Baahon Ke Jhule Mein Pali Babul_**  
 ** _Jaa Rahi Hoon Chhodke Teri Gali Babul_**

She looked back at Raano she couldn't see her crying...and hugged her also...Areej also remembered her wedding day and she looked at Raano, Raano extended her hand and she ran up to her and both the sisters hugged her

 ** _Khoobsurat Yeh Zamaane Yaad Aayeenge_**  
 ** _Chaahke Bhi Hum Tumhe Na Bhool Paayenge_**

Here Nimisha also remembered her vida and looked back at Kamal, who hugged her,Palak was about to sit in the car but she once again looked at Aalok and came back and hugged him

 _ **Muskhil**_  
 _ **Mushkil, Mushkil Daaman Ko Churaana Lagta Hai**_  
 _ **Dulhan Ka To Dil Deewana Lagta Hai**_  
 _ **Mushkil Daaman Ko Churaana Lagta Hai**_  
 _ **Dulhan Ka To Dil Deewana Lagta Hai**_  
 _ **Palbhar Mein Kaise Badalte Hain Rishte**_  
 _ **Ab To Har Apna Begaana Lagta Hai** _

* * *

**MEHTA NIVAAS  
**

 **Palak was at Mehta Nivaas, Hansa welcomed her , some post marriage rituals took place...**

Hansa: Ritwik, Palak tum log thak gaye hoge jao andar jao aaram karo haan...

Areej: Aan aan..Nahi kaki , itni aasani se nahi...ab Kuki bhabhi ko maine wada kiya tha , unke hisse ka neg leke hi aapko andar jaane dungi

Ritwik: Bhabhi kitna neg ?

Areej: Aaahana.. Meri taraf mat dekho, ye instructions mere nahi Kuki bhabhi ke hain, laiye neg laiye

Hansa: Beta, reva de ne...Kuki se bolna wo apna neg khud le legi...aur Ritwik, Kuki ko uska neg zaroor de dena haan

Ritwik: Haan Maa...Bhabhi main aapse wada karta hun, Kuki ko uska neg zaroor milega, lekin abhi hum andar

Areej: Jaiye jaiye maine nahi roka...

Ritwik smiled and they got inside the room Ritwik closed the door, Palak stood near the window and Ritwik walked up to her..He placed his hand on her shoulder,but Palak jerked him...

Palak: Main, main bahot thak gayi hun Ritwik...

and she came aside

Ritwik:Palak...main jaanta hun ki aaj humari pehli raat hai..lekin..main vaada karta hun Palak...jab tak tumhari marzi nahi hogi...main tumhe chhoonga nahi

and he got inside the washroom and Palak laid down

* * *

 **Keerti was strolling at the terrace when she noticed someone in the garden**

Keerti: Ye itni raat mein Sarwar garden mein kya kar raha hai

 **She came downstairs and came up to him...**

Keerti: Tch Tch Tch!...tum yahan pe Devdas banke uski yaadon mein khoye ho, aur wo apni haseen raatein Sachin ke saath puri kar rahi hai, usne toh tumhe kab ka bhula diya

Sarwar: Dekho tum jaao yahan se, tumne bhale hi Akshay bhai se shaadi kar li hai, lekin meri nazron mein koi nahi ho

Keerti: Aahan! I like that attitude

 **Sarwar took the bottle of whisky in his hand and started moving**

Keerti: Tum nahi chahte ki usey bhi wahi takleef ho jo tumhe ho rahi hai, usey ehsaas ho apni galati ka

 **Sarwar didn't listen to her and kept on moving**

Keerti: Main tumhari madat kar sakti hun

Sarwar stopped Keerti came up to him

Keerti: Main tumhari madat kar sakti hun, Aru ko chot pahonchaane mein, usey ehsaas dilaane mein ki usne kya khoya hai

Sarwar looked at her and

Keerti: Haan thik sun rahe ho tum...main tumhari madat kar sakti hun agar tum chaaho toh

Sarwar: Lekin tum meri madat kyun karna chahti ho

Keerti: Aaahan! Intelligent haan...thik hai, main tumhari madat karungi lekin badle mein tumhe bhi meri madat karni hogi Sarwar...toh bolo haath milate ho...(extends her hand)

Sarwar looks at her, thinks for a while and shakes his hand with her

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Ruhana was making Nevaan sleep peacefully,she was humming a song for him**

Ruhana: **_Chanda Hai Tu, Mera Suraj Hai Tu, O Meri Aankhon Ka Tara Hai Tu  
Chanda Hai Tu, Mera Suraj Hai Tu, O Meri Aankhon Ka Tara Hai Tu  
Chanda Hai Tu, Mera Suraj Hai Tu, O Meri Aankhon Ka Tara Hai Tu  
Jiti Hu Main Bas Tujhe Dekhakar, Iss Tute Dil Ka Sahara Hai Tu (She remembered Daya)  
Chanda Hai Tu, Mera Suraj Hai Tu_**

 **Vineet heard this voice and he wanted to know who was singing the song so he followed the voice, he came up to Ruhana's room and noticed that she was making him sleep, Ruhana felt the cold wind on her skin, she covered Nevaan  
**

Ruhana: ** _Purwayi Wan Me Ude, Panchhi Chaman Mein Ude_**  
 ** _Purwayi Wan Me Ude, Panchhi Chaman Mein Ude_**  
 ** _Ram Kare Kabhi Ho Ke Bada, Tu Banake Badal Gagan Mein Ude_**  
 ** _Jo Bhi Tujhe Dekhe Woh Yeh Kahe, Kis Mann Ka Aisa Dulara Hai Tu_**  
 ** _Chanda Hai Tu, Mera Suraj Hai Tu, O Meri Aankhon Ka Tara Hai Tu_**  
 ** _Jiti Hu Main Bas Tujhe Dekhakar, Iss Tute Dil Ka Sahara Hai Tu_**

 **Nevaan was in a sleep now, Ruhana kissed his forehead , and placed him on the bed, she kept pillows around him, when she turned she saw Vineet  
**

Ruhana: Tum..tum yahan

Vineet: Haan vo tum gana gaa rahi thi na, accha gaa leti ho...

Ruhana: Thanks...

Vineet: Aa..vo main...chalta hun

 **and he turned to move back, but when he turned without looking and his feet met the wooden rack**

Vineet: Aauch

Ruhana: Sh!... Uth jayega Nevaan, Itni jor se kyun chilla rahe ho

Vineet: Vo pair mein lag gaya

Ruhana: Pair mein lag gaya, arey tum toh aise chilla rahe ho jaise ghaav lag gaye hon...

Vineet: Sorry...

 **He turned and walked of the room**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Rajat and Navya were shopping at a mall...**

Navya: Rajat main keh rahi hun na, ye shirt aap pe bahot achhi lagegi

Rajat: Joker lagunga Navya isme

Navya: Nahi lagoge baba ek baar try toh karo

Rajat: Okay sirf tumhare liye

 **and he took the shirt and took the trial of the shirt,Navya had a wide smile on her face when she saw him in her favorite color purple...**

Navya: Dekha maine kaha tha na, ye aap pe bahot suit karega, aur bhi handsome lag rahe ho mere raja...(but she just stopped as she realized what she had just said)

Rajat: Accha ji

Navya: Rajat...(Rajat looked into her eyes and she blushed and turned )

Rajat was about to hug her but she stopped him

Navya: Rajat,mall mein hain hum log...

Rajat: Okay..Okay...(and he moved behind)

Navya: Ye shirt le leejiye na

Rajat: Achha baba, le leta hun hmm...

 **They did some more shopping and came out of the shopping mall,**

Navya: Aap yahin rukiye main gaadi laati hun

 **Navya left to get the car...Rajat was waiting for Navya to come, when his eyes went on a person and he smiled...**

Rajat: Viren...Viren!...(but Viren couldn''t hear him) Arey sun hi nahi raha

 **and he ran to stop him, but Viren had already left, and he was in the middle of the traffic...but as he was coming back...with the voices of the car in the traffic,some glimpses of his past came before his eyes, he was packed...He could see his past before his eyes...someone was dying and he found himself helpless...but all this vanished with the horns again**

"Arey O Marna hai Kya...hat saamne se"

Rajat: Sorry!...Sorry...

 **and he moved away,Meanwhile Navya came up with the car, she blew the horn, but Rajat was lost in his thoughts**

Navya(opening the window): Rajat chalo...

Rajat: Haan..haan

 **And he sat into the car,Navya was driving but, he was still thinking,**

Navya: Kya hua Kya soch rahe ho

Rajat : Kuchh nahi,Wo bas yunhi...

 **They reached the park and got down, but Rajat still seemed to be lost**

Navya: Rajat, main kabse dekh rahi hun, hum jabse mall se aaye hain, tum bas khoye huye ho...

 **Rajat hugged her..his face looked to be scared...**

 ** _Mile ho tum humko_**  
 ** _Bade naseebon se_**  
 ** _Churaya hai maine_**  
 ** _Kismat ki lakeeron se_ **

Rajat: Mujhe wada karo Navya,tum mujhe chhodke kabhi nahi jaaogi

Navya: Main Waada karti hun Rajat

 **Rajat tightened his hold on her**

 ** _Teri mohabbat se saanse mili hai_**  
 ** _Sada rehna dil mein kareeb hoke_**

 **He looked at her and filled her in his embrace  
**

 ** _Mile ho tum humko_**  
 ** _Bade naseebon se_**  
 ** _Churaya hai maine_**  
 _ **Kismat ki lakeeron se** _

* * *

**KABISHA'S HOME  
**

 **Nimisha was getting ready,Kabir saw her...**

Kabir: Kahan jaa rahi ho Nimisha?

Nimisha: Interview dene

Kabir: Interview?

Nimisha: Haan,Kabir...main chahti hun ki is ghar mein jitna contribution tumhara hai utna hi mera ho

Kabir: Tum pagal ho gayi ho Nimisha... is haalat mein tum job karogi...arey main job dhundh raha hun na , dekho maine tumhe hamari company join karne se mana nahi kia tha,ghar pe rehna tumhari apni choice thi...lekin ab main tumhe koi job nahi karne dunga samjhi tum

Nimisha: Kabir... main jaanti hun..aap mujhe bilkul bhi takleef nahi dena chahte...lekin...ye hamari zarurat hai is waqt, aapke ya mere liye nahi hamare bacche ke liye, aap samajhiye na

Kabir: Koi zarurat nahi hai , tum samajhti kyun nahi ho, Dekho Nimisha ye hamaari pehli sabtaan hai main koi risk nahi lena chahata...

Nimisha: Kabir...ye main hamare bacche ke liye kar rahi hun na

Kabir: Nimisha...

Nimisha: Kabir...please... and don't worry main koi high risk ya tension wala job nahi lungi...ye dekhiye...(showing a paper advertising) ek school ka advertising hai...unhe apne school mein vice principal ki zarurat hai bas vahi jaa rahi hun, aur waise bhi Mr Kabir Mehta ahukar manaiye ki apni qualification se kam position pe bhi jaane ke liye taiyyar ho gayi hun main

Kabir: Tum se koi nahi jeet sakta...accha wish you all the best and wish me luck...

Nimisha: Haan tum bhi toh interview dene jaa rahe ho na

Kabir: Nahi Nimisha, roz main interview deta hun lekin mera business mein experience hone ke bawjood mujhe job nahi deta hai koi kyunki main Mehta group of industries ka executive director tha unka manna hai ki aisa karne se unki company pe sawal uthenge...

Nimisha: Kabir aise toh tumhe...

Kabir: Fikar mat karo...maine kuchh aur socha hai,ek do dost hain jo madat karne ke liye taiyyar hain...ab bas ek property loan pass hona hai...tab main apna khudka naya setup shuru kar sakta hun..aur haan tum apna khayal rakhna time pe khana khana aur haan time pe dawaiyaan lena hmm...

 **and he hugged her**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Kabir was returning from the bank...he was walking to the auto stand when a car hit him,but on time he came aside and was not harmed much...but he fell due to the force,the driver of the car came out**

"Arey arey,tumhe toh bahot lag gayi hai,I am sorry,maine dekha nahi tumhe aur tum...arey tumhe toh bahot chott lag gayi hai tum chalo mere sath main tumhe dressing ki zarurat hai "

Kabir: Nahi it's okay sir,aapne meri madat karne ka socha wahi mere liye kaafi hai warna aajkal hit and run cases kitne hote hain,main chala jaunga namaste

"Arey aise kaise chale jaoge,pehle tum mere saath chal rahe ho hospital"

* * *

 **KABISHA'S HOUSE**

 **Nimisha was waiting for Kabir**

Nimisha: Kabir abhi tak ghar kyun nahi aaye...ghar aa jayenge toh main unhe bataungi ki main select ho gayi

 **Someone knocked the door, and she opened it**

Nimisha: Kabir!

(she was shocked to see his hand dressed in bandage and bandage strips on his forehead)

Nimisha: Kabir ye sab kya hai ye haath mein bandage..aap mujhe keh rahe they ki main apna dhyaan rakhun aur aap khud...(his eyes fell on the person who was helping Kabir by supporting him) Abhijeet bhaiyya aap?

Abhijeet(looks at her): Tum...aa...Kabir andar chalo...inhe andar le chalo

Nimisha: Kabir aaram se

 **They settled down and Nimisha got water for them**

Nimisha: Ye sab kaise hua..Kabir aap

Abhijeet: Main batata hun wo darasal(and he narrated the whole incident to her)

Kabir: Sir ye hai meri ardhaangini Nimisha

Abhijeet: Ab samajh aaya ki Kabir tumhari itni fikar kyun kar raha tha...

Nimisha: Kabir, ye wahi Abhijeet bhaiyya hain, jinse main tumhe us din Mahabaleshwar mein milwana chaah rahi thi

Abhijeet: Kabir agar tumhari ye khoobsurat biwi na hoti na, toh aaj main zinda nahi hota, isne meri jaan bachayi thi ek dafe...

Kabir: Tabhi main sochun aap log ek dusre ko kaise jaante ho, sach mein bhaisahab isey toh aadat hai logon ki jaan bachane ki(remembering their first meet)

Abhijeet: Aa..Nimisha, tum meri behen jaisi ho...infact behen hi ho...lekin mujhse puchhe bina raha nahi jaa raha, tumhare maa baap toh I mean..tum log...dekho agar bhai maanti ho toh batana zaroor

Nimisha: Main samajh gayi ke aap kya puchhna chahte hain...darasal(Nimisha narrated the whole story to him)

Abhijeet: Oh! Mujhe jaan ke bada afsos hua Kabir...toh ab aage kya socha hai

Kabir: Kuchh nahi bhaisahab ek naya setup kholne ka soch raha hun usi ke liye gaya tha bank mein loan apply karne ke liye,Jab maine business shuru kiya tha toh Papa ne ek salah di thi, jaise bhi ho, apne khud ke paison se ek zameen ka tukda le lun aur phir shuruat karun,maine jaise taise karke shares mein invest karke, tutions leke , jaise bhi ban pada waise, khud ke paise jama kiye, aur phir ek dukaan ki jagah le li thi, aaj vo salah bahot kaam aa rahi hai, mere naam pe bas ek wahi band dukaan hai, usey security pe rakhke, bank se loan lene wala tha...

Abhijeet: Ek minute main kuchh kahun

Kabir: Kahiye na bhaisahab

Abhijeet: Dekho meri company abhi abhi ek project shuru kar rahi hai, electronics appliances ka,tum vo project ko head kyun nahi karte Kabir

Kabir: Lekin main aise kaise...

Abhijeet: Dekho Kabir, main ek business man hun, aur business man apne fayde ki baat karta hai, tum eligible ho, experienced ho isliye main ye mauka tumhe dena chahta hun

Kabir: Nahi bhaisahab, aapki pehchaan hone ka fayda main nahi utha sakta

Abhijeet: Kabir maine abhi abhi kaha ek businessman apna fayda dekhta hai, aur main bhi wahi dekh raha hun, mujhe apne project ke liye itna kabil aur experienced insaan mil jayega, mujhe aur kya chahiye...aur us se bhi zyada important(eyeing at Nimisha) meri behen ki khushi...dekho Kabir isey ehsaan mat samajhna, ye ek deal hai aur jo zameen tum bank mein security ke liye de rahe they, wahi mujhe de sakte ho girwi rakhne ke liye,jab tum is kaabil ho jaao ki mera investment sood samet chuka sako toh chuka dena, main mana nahi karunga...

 **Meanwhile Kabir got a call**

Kabir: Speaking..hmm..(and he came aside)...

after coming back

Nimisha: Kiska phone tha Kabir

Kabir: NPS company se call tha wo log mujhe job dene ke liye taiyyar hain, puchh rahe they ki main kabse join kar sakta hun

Nimisha: Toh tumne kya kaha

Kabir: Mana kar diya...Thik hai bhaisahab, main aapke is project mein join karunga lekin...aap ye (giving him some papers) kagazaat rakh leejiye...aur jab tak main aapke investment ka amount pura nahi kar deta with profits aap ye mujhe nahi lautaenge

Abhijeet took them and got up

Abhijeet: Tumhare, ghar waale kaun hain...

Kabir: Mehta group of Industries ke maalik

Abhijeet: Mehta family(he had a evil smile on his face )

He turned and left


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know it's a bit late but i hope you like this Karwa Chauth special...**

 **Warning: Don't faint reading the precap :p**

* * *

 **KARWA CHOUTH SPECIAL**

* * *

 **A few days passed...today was a special day...for every married woman of Shastri , Mehta and Modi family...as it was Karwa Chouth...**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **It was early morning ,the ladies of the family were having 'Sargi'...Savita and Hansa were discussing on earlier times**

Savita: Arey Hansa, Ye Daksha kahin dikhai nahi de rahi...uthi nahi kya...vo bhi toh vrat rakhti hai

Hansa: Pata nahi moti ben...main gayi thi usey bulane par vo thi hi nahi kamre mein...

 **Baa came up with two plates...and gave them to Savita and Hansa..both of them touched her feet**

Baa: Maine apni bahuon ko sargi di hai ab tum apni bahuon ko de do hmm...

Savita: Baa Daksha kahan hai?

Baa: Uski sargi ho gayi vo aa jayegi...tum log apni bahuon ko ye sargi...

it was the first Karwa Chouth of Areej,Palak and Keerti...Three of them came forward and took their blessings

Keerti(thinks): What nonsense...subah 4 baje se kaun itna sara khayega...ek toh subah subah 4 baje utho upar se sara din bhookhe pyaase raho...mujhse toh nahi hoga ye sab huh!...

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Kuki was talking to Arjun she was a bit upset...**

Kuki: Ye kya aaj mera pehla Karwa Chouth hai aur tum aaj jaa rahe ho...

Arjun: Sorry...kaan pakadke sorry jaan...lekin kya karun bahot important meeting hai...mujhe jaana padega

Kuki: Mujhse bhi zyada important?

Arjun: Tumse important koi cheez ho sakti hai kya?

Kuki: Toh fir kyun jaa rahe ho...

Arjun: Raat mein aa jaunga na baba...trust me...please...

"Kuki...beta"

Arjun: Arey maa

Shailja: Kuki...beta ye lo sargi

Kuki: Maa inhe rokiye na...mera pehla karwa chouth hai aur ye jaa rahe hain

Shailaja: Meri toh ye ek bhi baat nahi sunta...khabardaar...khabardaar agar tune meri bahu ko rulaya hai toh...(she said by pulling his ears)...agar tu chaand aane se pehle nahi aaya na...toh ...tera bhi 3-4 din ka karwa chouth rakhwa dungi samjha...

Arjun: Samajh gaya maa...ab jaane toh de..(he touched her feet)...Aap fikar mat keejiye madam...chaand aane se pehle aapka ye chaand aa jayega

* * *

 **KAVIN'S ROOM  
**

Kavin: Agar tum chaaho toh mana kar sakti ho is vrat ke liye...ye vrat vagere hamare contract mein nahi hain

Aisha: Main ye vrat rakhungi...tumhare liye nahi...baki sab ke liye...

Kavin: Haan lekin tum mana kar sakti ho

"Kya mana kar sakti ho?"

Kavin: Maa...aao na

Aisha: Dekho na maa...ye keh rahe hain ki vrat na rakhun...aise kaise na rakhun...

Raano: Oh ho! ab uska man hai toh rakhne de na usey vrat...

Kavin: Par maa pura din bina khaaye piye...ye vrat

Aisha: Koi nayi baat hai kya maa..ap bhi toh rakhte ho...main bhi rakhungi

Raano: Haan uska mann hai toh usey rakhne de...tu ye auraton ke beech mein mat bol...Aisha...ye lo tumhari sargi

Aisha: thank you maa..

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS  
**

 **All of them were having sargi when they saw Ruhana stepping downsteps...She came up to Savita**

Ruhana: Maa meri sargi kahan hai?

Savita: Ruhana beta tum...

Ruhana: Maa...ye vrat sirf pati ki lambi umar ke liye nahi balki...pati ko har janam mein paane ke liye hota hai na...toh main ye vrat kar sakti hun...haina Maa

Savita: Ruhana ye tu kaisi baat kar rahi hai beta

Ruhana: Main har janam mein Daya ko hi apna pati paana chaahti hun maa...please...meri sargi deejiye...

Baa: Nahi Ruhana...ye vrat tum nahi kar sakti...

Ruhana: Thik hai Baa aap mujhe sargi nahi dengi naa...toh main bina sargi ke hi vrat kar lungi...

 **and she walked back to her room**

Baa: Ye kya zid hai...Savita...samjhao usey...vidhva ka vrat karna ashubh hota hai...samjhao usey...

Savita: Haan maa main samjhati hun

* * *

 **KABISHA'S HOUSE**

Kabir: Kya?...tum vrat kar rahi ho...tumhara dimaag kharab hai...tum pregnancy mein ye karwa chauth karogi...dekho...main is cheez ke liye bilkul taiyyar nahi hounga...tumhe fast karna hai agle saal se kar lena...lekin is saal bilkul bhi nahi

Nimisha: Kabir ye mera pehla Karwa Chauth hai

Kabir: Dekho Nimisha...main tumhari har zid puri karta hun...lekin ye zid bilkul puri nahi karunga...

Nimisha: Lekin mera mann hai...aur pehla saal hum karwa chauth karenge Kabir please ...

Kabir: Pehle saal karwa chauth karna zaroori hai na...toh thik hai na...main karta hun vrat...pura din khaaye piye bina rehna hai na...thik hai main reh lunga...

Nimisha: Kabir please...mujhe ye vrat karna hai...

 **Meanwhile someone rang the doorbell**

Nimisha: Itni subah subah kaun aaya hoga

 **She opened the door**

Nimisha: Arey maa aap

Kabir(touched her feet): Achha hua maa aap aa gayi...aap hi isey samjhaiye na...faltu ki zid liye baithi hai...keh rahi hai karwa chauth karegi..

Daksha: Mujhe pata tha...yahan yahi behes chal rahi hogi...isiliye aayi hun...apni bahu ke saath sargi khaane...

Nimisha smiled and they sat together

Kabir: Maa ye aap...

Daksha: Tera mann hai na vrat karne ka..toh thik hai..kar le...lekin is baar jaisa main kahun thik vaise hmm..

Kabir: Arey lekin maa ye

Daksha: Tu chup kar gadheda...mujhe sab pata hai...Nimisha...tu is baar hai ne...kadak vrat mat kar...ekdam sada kar...maane jaise...ye dher saari sargi khaa le...aur aur vraton ki tarah falahaar kar le

Nimisha; Lekin maa

Daksha: Bas ...maine teri zid maan li na...tu bhi meri baat maan le hmm...

Nimisha: Thik hai maa...

Daksha: Tum dono ka bhale hi us ghar se naata na ho..par mujhse hai isliye...ye itni saari sargi laayi hun...tere liye...

 **Nimisha smiled and both of them had the sargi...**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **The ladies were performing the karwa chauth pooja when, Shailaja noticed something missing**

Shailaja: Maa, suhaag ka kajrota nazar nahi aa raha baki sara saman toh hai bas kajrota nahi hai

Daadi: Haan kajrota kahan hai...

Kuki: Daadi lagta hai wo kitchen mein hi reh gaya..main leke aati hun

 **She got up to take the 'Kajrota'...but while returning back she found her head spinning and was about to fall but Daadi noticed this and she held her**

Daadi: Arey Kuki beta...ye kya...baitho baitho...(she made her sit)...lo aadhe din mein hi bikhar gayin na..aa gayi na kamzori...koi zarurat nahi hai vrat karne ki...Aisha beta Kuki ke liye paani leke aao

Kuki; Nahi Aisha main kar lungi

Daadi: Daadi ka kehna nahi maanogi kya...Aisha...jao beta leke aao paani

 **Aisha got water for her and Daadi made her drink it...**

Daadi: Tum chaaho toh falahar karke kar lena Kuki beta...

Shailaja was in deep thoughts...Daadi came up to her

Daadi: Shailaja kya hua beta kya soch rahi ho

Shailaja: Maa vo...apshagun hota hai aise beech mein vrat chhodna...Kuki bete...pooja zaroor kar lena haan

Kuki: Jee maa

* * *

 **It turned out to be night but the moon was still not there in the sky...It was almost 8.30..but the sky was incomplete without the moon...Navya was waiting for Rajat in a park but...her eyes brightened up when she saw him there..  
**

Rajat: Hey kya hua..Chehra itna kyun utra hua hai?

Navya: Bhookh lagi hai

Rajat: Toh aapse kisne kaha tha ye Karwa warva chauth rakhne ke liye

Navya: Rajat...(and she made a crying face)

Rajat: Kya hua jee

Navya: Roz chaand 7 baje nikal aata hai aur aaj 8.30 baj gaye abhi tak nahi aaya

Rajat: Haan lekin aapka chaand toh aa gaya na...aap vrat khol sakti hain..

Navya looked at him and he kissed her forehead but just then a smile came up to her face

Navya: Chaand aa gaya

Rajat: Arey toh deri kis baat ki...kholo apna vrat chalo chalo...paani piyo

 **She performed every ritual...she used the chhalni to see the moon..but while she was doing so...some glimpses of the past came up before Rajat's eyes**

Navya: Chalo ab paani pilao

 **But she found him to be lost...she waved her hand before his eyes**

Navya: Rajat...pani pilao na

 **Rajat smiled and made her drink the water..later they settled down for dinner  
**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS  
**

 **Keerti was in her room she already had the lunch ..she was not fasting as she didn't feel it's importance...**

Keerti: Keerti beta kuchh kha le varna chhup ke khaane ko bhi nahi milega...kyunki pata nahi chaand kab aayega

 **She was about to have a bite of some food...when Akshay entered...she jerked as she saw him**

Keerti: Aa..wo..main ..mera matlab hai ki mujhe vo..main

Akshay: Maine tumse kaha mere liye vrat rakho toh fir... It's okay I understand, tumhe aadat nahi hogi bhookhe rehne ki..tum aaram se kha lo main darwaza band kar deta hun...aur upar tum sabke saamne waise hi vrat todna jaise aur sab todengi

Keerti: Main agli baar zaroor...(but before she could say anything Akshay had left)

* * *

 **AT THE TERRACE**

 **The women were waiting for the moon to appear but it wasn't visible..they all were singing**

 ** _Aaja re aaja re chanda kee jab tak too naa aayega  
Sajana ke chere toh dekhne yeh man tarsa jayega_**

 ** ** _Aaja re aaja re chanda too lakh duwaye payega_****

 ** **They were dancing and singing, everyone was peresent there but not Sachin...Areej was waiting for him to come...but then the moon became visible and this increased their happiness  
****

 ** _Aaya re aaya chanda,_**  
 ** _Ab har khwayish puri hogi,_**  
 ** _Chandani raat mein har sajani apne,_**  
 ** _Sajanaa ko dekhegi._**

Palak: Aru...Chaand aa gaya..vrat khol le

Areej: Di Sachin nahi aaye na

Palak: Par tu sirf chaand ko dekhke vrat khol sakti hai

Areej: Nahi di main wait karti hun aate hi honge e

Palak: Achha thik hai

 **The Shastris family was also there, the ladies were performing ritual and Palak looked at Akshay..and she was jealous to see Keerti standing in front of him...she closed her eyes and when she brought the chhalni near Ritwik's face she opened her eyes..but she was a bit jerked as Akshay first appeared before her eyes...**

Ritwik: Kya hua

Palak: Kuchh nahi...

 **Ritwik got a phone call**

Ritwik: Just a sec

 **and he picked it up...**

Ritwik: Kya?...ek minute...aawaz thik se nahi aa rahi..hello!

 **and he got aside...but as he moved aside she felt a jerk from him...the plate was to fall from her hands..but Akshay somehow held it ...**

Akshay: Aaram se

Palak smiled

 **Ritwik came back, Palak was smiling**

Ritwik: Arey abhi chehra murjhaya hua tha...abhi achanak se kya ho gaya

Palak: Kuchh nahi

Palak(thinks): Tumhara is pooja ki thali pe haath lagna yehi ishara karti hai Akshay...ki chaahe kuchh bhi ho jaaye tum aur main ek dusre ke liye hi bane hain

Ritwik: Paani

Palak drank it by herself

Ritwik: Main pila raha tha na

Palak: Koi baat nahi mujhe bahot pyaas lagi thi

 **Here on other side...Aisha continuously looked at Ritwik while doing the rituals...but she couldn't take this anymore and the plate fell from her hand**

Ritwik: Arey Aishu...duffer...tune fast kyun kiya jab fast kiya nahi jata...

 **and he helped her in getting everything...and arrainging it again...**

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **Ruhana was upstairs with all the pooja stuff..**

Savita: Ruhana..beta tumhe samajh kyun nahi aata tum ye..

Ruhana: Maa please...

 **She performed the rituals...but as she looked the moon with the chhalni...Vineet appeared before her eyes and she was shocked with this**

Ruhana: Ye kya badtameezi hai

Vineet: Badtameezi nahi hai..ye mujhe pehle hi kar dena chahiye tha..

 **He held her hand and took her away from there...to her room...**

Ruhana: Chhodo mera haath ye kya badtameezi hai

Vineet: Chupp! Ekdam chupp!...tumhe apni jo reeti...jo riwaaz manna hai maano...lekin kam se kam us sab se dusron ka mood mat kharab mat karo...

Ruhana: Kya matlab hai tumhara

Vineet: Tumhari saas unhe kitna dukh hota hoga tumhe aise pagal bante dekh...apne bete ke naa hote huye vo tumhe ye vrat karte dekh rahi hain...kabhi socha hai...unhe kitna dukh hoga...

Ruhana looked at him

Vineet: Ab aankhein faad faad ke mujhe ghoorna band karo..chupchaap vrat kholo aur ye sab natak band karo

Ruhana didn't react to him

Vineet filled a glass with water and gave it to her

Vineet: Piyo...abhi..

Ruhana sipped the water ...

Vineet: Main khana bhijwa raha hun...yahin khana...

* * *

 **KABISHA'S HOUSE  
**

 **Nimisha performed all the rituals and Kabir broke her fast...and she smiled..He took a sweet and made her eat it...Nimisha took a bite and then took rest of the sweet in her hand**

Nimisha: Lo tum khao

Kabir: Main?

Nimisha: Main jaanti hun na tum aaj...tumne paani bhi nahi piya

Kabir: Nahi aisi toh koi baat nahi hai...main bahar gaya tha na din mein toh achhe se khaya hai maine...

Nimisha: Jhooth...baahar jaake bhi tumne kuchh nahi khaya...jaanti hun main...

 **Kabir smiled and they had the dinner together... Kabir cupped her face and placed his lips onto hers... she looked into his eyes  
**

Nimisha: **_A **ga** r tum mil jaao_**  
 ** _Zamana Chhod denge hum_**  
 ** _Agar tum mil jaao_**  
 ** _Zamana chhod denge hum_**  
 ** _Tumhe paakar zamane bhar se_**  
 ** _Rishta tod denge hum_**  
 ** _Agar Tum Mil jaao_**  
 ** _Zamana chhod denge hum_**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Areej was waiting for Sachin ..the clock turned 11.30..he still wasn't there...but after a while he stepped inside...he found Areej waiting for him**

Sachin: Aru...I am...I am really sorry Aru..bahot zaroori kaam aa gaya tha main aa nahi paaya...I am sorry

Areej: Sh!...

 **She held his hand and took him to the terrace..**

Areej: **_Bina tere koi dilkash nazara hum na dekhenge_**  
 ** _Bina tere koi dilkash nazara hum na dekhenge_**  
 ** _Tumhe na ho pasand usko dubara hum na dekhkenge_**

( **She performed the aarti meanwhile and took the chhalni in her hand to look at moon and then Sachin)**

Areej: **_Teri surat na ho jisme_**  
 ** _Wo sheesha tod denge hum_**  
 ** _Agar tum mil jaao_**  
 ** _Zamana chhod denge hum_**

 **He gazed at her and touched her lips with his own...  
**

* * *

 **A Few days passed Diwali was nearing..The Mehta family had arranged Nevaan's mundan and also a small ceremony after that...**

Savita: Ruhana bahu...mundan toh ho gaya...ab ek chhoti si rasam hai..bas uske baad aas pados ki saari auratein aayengi isey aashirwad dene thik hai?

Ruhana: Jee maa

Savita: Lo wo log aane shuru ho gayi...

 **The nearby people joined the ceremony and were showering blessings on Nevaan...but the place was quite when they saw Nimisha enetering the house..Ruhana was not happy to see her there..  
**

Savita: Wahin ruk jaao...yahan kya karne aayi ho

Keerti: Aane deejiye usey moti kaaki ... aao aao sahi mauka dhundhke aai ho tum, bahot khushi hui tumhe yahan dekhke, Moti Kaaki koi insaan itna kaise gir sakta hai ki baar baar apna apmaan karwaane khud chaukhat par aa jaaye

Nimisha: Chaukhat bhi apni aur log bhi apne,apno se apmaan ka dar kaisa, main toh Nevaan ko aashirwaad dene aayi hun

Ruhana: Aashirwaad dene aayi ho ya rishton ki bheekh maangne

Nimisha: Kabir ki gaimaujoodgi mein main Nevaan ke liye saugaat leke aayi hun didi

Ruhana : Ye kya hai?

Nimisha: Shagun didi, Nevan ka mundan hua hai na..usey shagun de rahi hun...ek bhent uski chhoti kaki ki taraf se

Ruhana throws away the gift

Ruhana: Humare pariwar ne ab tak tumhara saath diya toh tumhari himmat itni badh gayi ki tum yahan tak aa pahunchi, wo bhi bina bulaaye..aur toh aur khud ko Nevaan ki kaaki ya Kabir ko Nevaan ke kaka kaise bol rahi ho...Hosh mein toh ho Nimisha...Tumne kya socha ki tum ye aashirwaad ka naatak karogi aur hum pighal jaayenge, Dekha Keerti tum bilkul sahi keh rahi thi kya khoob mauke pe aayi hai ye, aur mauke ka fayda uthana isey achhe se aata hai, Is ghar ne isey galati se apni bahu samajh ke apnaya, aur aaj ye apna haq lene aayi hai, apna hisssa lene aayi hai

Nimisha: Nahi didi ye baat sach nahi hai, aapne bhale hi mujhe aur Kabir ko is ghar ka hissa na maana ho, lekin main jaanti hun ,mera man jaaanta hai didi , humne humesha is ghar ko apna maana hai didi, is saugaat ko mat thukraiye didi phir chaahe uske baad aap humse koi rishta naa rakhein

Ruhana: jab choodi naap ki naa ho toh usey haath mein nahi pehente,ya toh choodi kaatni padti hai ya haath kat jaata hai, Naa toh tum is ghar ki bahu ho, naa hi tumhara ya Kabir ka is ghar se koi rishta, chalo maan liya ki tumhara is ghar se kuchh saal ka rishta tha,kam se kam ab apni aukaat ka khayal rakhke is ghar mein rishton ki bheekh maangne naa aati, bahot bade nautanki ho tum aur tumhara vo pati... aur Nevaan, tum ab Nevaan ki kuchh nahi lagti, isliye apna ye khota sikka yahan mat chalana Nimisha, aur apne pati se bhi keh dena ki agar bheek maangna hai toh muh se maange,jitni keemat maangega hum de denge, yun is tarah se dhonng karne ke liye tumhe na bheje

Nimisha: Didi!...Ab bas! Ab tak maine kuchh nahi kaha kyunki tum sirf mujhe bol rahi thi lekin ab tumhare shabd ab mere pati ke maan ki mariyada ko paar kar chuke hain, aaj tak tum mere liye didi thi lekin ab se koi nahi...aur ye mat bhoolo ki jis Nevaan ki maa hone ka itna guroor tum kar rahi ho, wo dum tod deta agar main na hoti toh...

yaad hai naa Baa,Bhaisahab ke jaane ke baad jab ye paagal ho gayin thi, inhe kisi baat ka hosh nahi tha , yaha tak ki apni aulaad ka hosh nahi tha , inhone apne bete ko apne se alag kar diya tha, ye toh bhool chuki thi ki inka koi beta bhi hai, tab maine...maine Nevaan ko apne seene se lagaya tha,usey apne pyaar se seencha tha, apne haathon se usey paala tha,apni lori se usey sulaya tha, apni muskurahat se usey jagaya tha...

tab mujhe kya pata tha, ki tum sirf apna dimagi santulan hi nahi, balki apna dil bhi kho baithi ho...jiske liye sirf khoon ke rishte maaine rakhte hain aur...aur jiske liye baaki saare rishte khokhle...

arey didi jitne ehsaan tumhare aur is ghar ke Kabir par nahi us se kahi zyada pyaar maine aur Kabir ne Nevaan se kiya hai, maine tumhari aur tumhare bete ki seva ki hai...Haan maanti hun main ki Kabir ka is ghar se khoon ka rishta nahi lekin pyaar aur seva unhone Badi kaki ki,is ghar ki aapke pati se zyada ki hai, rishta khoon ka ho ya na ho , uski pehchaan jazbaat se hoti hai Didi, lekin usko tum nahi pehchaan paaogi didi kyunki tum andhi ho didi, jo tumne guroor ki patti bandhi hai apni aankhon par, tum behri ho..jo pyaar ki sada ko sun nahi sakti..aur bahot jald goongi bhi ho jaogi, kyunki jab tak tum ye sab samjhogi...kuchh bacha nahi hoga kehne ke liye

jise tumne thukraya, usi lakshmi ki saugandh hai mujhe, ab tumhare kehne par bhi tumhare bete ke sar pe mera haath nahi hoga, abse uske sar par meri mamta ki chhaya kabhi nahi hogi...ye ek maa ka vaada hai aapse...

* * *

 **PRECAP**

 **"**

 **"Main kabhi sapne mein bhi soch nahi sakta tha ki tum aisi ochhi aur ghatiya harkat karogi...door ho jaao meri nazron se"**

 **Rajat: Navya...door raho mujhse...mat karo mujhe itna pyaar...main iske laayak nahi...**

 **"Hey jalaram bappa..ye kya ho gaya hamari Kuki ke saath"**

 **Kabir: Nimisha...Nimisha...kya ho gaya tumhe...nahi...**

 **"ye sab kya nautanki hai...kya tamasha hai ye...jise is ghar se nikaal diya tha...usey phir le aaya tu...tune kisi ke baare mein nahi socha..."**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: ome more suspense filled chap..r n r**

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER  
**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

Palak-Ritwik's room

Palak: Letter letter letter...tang aa gayi hun main tumhara ye letter letter sunke...shaadi se pehle Ritwik maine tumhe koi letter nahi likha

 **Akshay was passing by their room he heard all this**

Akshay: Achha baba thik hai koi letter nahi likha...lekin apne dil ki baat toh...(he was coming near but Palak got aside)

Palak: Mujhe nahana hai...bahot kaam hai

 **and she got into the washroom..Akshay was now confused as why did she say so...he got into his room but Keerti wasn't aware of the fact..she was busy talking to someone  
**

Keerti: Tumhein kitni baar kaha hai mujhe yahan phone mat kiya karo...arey kitni mushkil se main sabka vishvaas jeetke is property ka hissa apne naam karane ki koshish kar rahi hun aur tum ho ki...(but when she saw Akshay she was shocked)...main baad mein baat karti hun..Akshay...main wo..

Akshay: Bas!..sab sun chuka hun main...property ke liye shaadi...aise hi maang leti shayad de deta...lekin main zyada hairaan nahi hun...balki mera vishwaas is baat pe badhta jaa raha hai ki mujhe kisi bhi ladki pe ab vishwaas nahi karna hai...

Keerti: Akshay...aisa nahi hai jaisa tum soch rahe ho lekin...

 **But he left the place...**

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE  
**

 **Rajat was still not awake from his sleep,but he could see glimpses of something that came before his eyes as a dream...worse than anything else could be... with something very weird he got up, he was sweating, his heartbeats were faster, he was breathing deep...He walked up to the kitchen and immediately got a glass full of water and drank it...He looked outside, his hands were trembling...he closed all the doors and windows**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Arjun was about to leave the premises, he had a deal in Delhi, for which he had to catch the flight**

"Kuki, Kuki jaldi karo yaar...der ho rahi hai"

Kuki: Aayi!... achha ye lo ye dahi shakkar...ye raha tumhara wallet, ye chashma, baki sab rakh liya na tumne?

Arjun: Haan, sab rakh liya hai

Kuki: aur haan suno wahan pahonchte hi phone karna...

Arjun: Achha meri maa phone karunga main

Kuki: Dekho ho sake toh jaldi aa jana

Arjun: Achha baba jaldi aa jaunga, ab jaane bhi do,jaane nahi dogi toh aaunga kaise

 **He side hugged her and came up to Shailja and Rano took their blessings and also of Kamal and Aalok, Dadaji and Dadi**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Ruhana was playing with Nevaan for the first time she was so happy, after Daya had left them...Nevaan could now walk on his knees and this made her even more happy...When all of a sudden while playing she bumped into Vineet to which the baby laughed**

Ruhana: I am sorry vo main...

 **But Vineet just smiled and walked up to Nevaan and lifted him**

Vineet: Oho toh aap ho inke hasi ki wajah...

 **Nevaan looked at him with wide eyes**

Vineet: Nevaan...aapki mumma ko toh dosti aati nahi hai aapko aati hai na

(he said by placing his hand near him and Nevaan lightly pushed his hand on his)

Vineet: That's like a good boy...ab apni mumma se kaho ki aapki tarah sabse dosti karna seekhein haina

Nevaan laughed and he handed over Nevaan to her

* * *

 **The day passed and it turned out to be evening, when someone entered in the Mehta Nivaas and here Keerti was talking to some person in her room**

Keerti: Tum, Tum pagal ho gaye ho kya, tumhe kisne bola tha wo papers mere ghar bhejne ke liye...kab aa raha hai wo delivery boy

 **Meanwhile Akshay was there and Keerti saw him**

Akshay: Inhi papers ke liye daud rahi thi na

Keerti: Nahi Akshay wo main

Akshay slapped her

Akshay: Shut up!...Shaq toh mujhe tumhare intentions pe tabhi ho gaya tha jab maine tumhe phone pe baat karte huye suna, lekin main sochh bhi nahi sakta tha ki tum itni giri hui aur ghatiya harkat karogi...tumne hamari pushtaini zameen bech daali...arey baa ne kitna bharosa karke tumhe wo papers diye they aur tum...aur toh aur aaj meri jo bhi zindagi hai sirf tumhari wajah se...tum jaanti thi na jaanti thi na ki wo letter Palak ne Ritwik ko nahi balki Aisha ne Ritwik ko likha tha...bolo jaanti thi ya nahi?...(he yelled)

Keerti; Haan

Akshay: Tum ye bhi jaanti thi ki main aur Palak ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte they..fir bhi tum chupp rahi ...sirf aur sirf daulat ke liye tumne meri puri zindagi barbaad karke rakh di...is se pehle ki main tumhare saath aur kuchh bura karun...jaao yahan se aur apni shakal leke yahan mat aana...divorce papers kal tak ready ho jayenge

Keerti: Divorce ? Akshay divorce...dekho itni si baat ke liye...

Akshay: Itni si baat? Tumhare liye ye itni si baat hogi...lekin main aise insaan ke saath nahi reh sakta..jisne mere parivaar ko nuksaan pahonchaya ho

Keerti: Akshay please...Akshay please aisa mat karo...I promise main aisa kabhi nahi karungi

Akshay: Get lost!

Keerti; Akki

Akshay: Get lost! ...

Keerti walked away from there...

Akshay: Maine itne dino mein Palak ko bewafa samjha aur usey kitna kuchh kaha mujhe usey maafi maangi chahiye...

 **He walked up to Palak's room, he saw her doing some work..she turned and found him there**

Palak: Tum? Yahan? Yahan kya karne aaye ho...dekho..tumhe agar mujhe bewafa kehna hai..ya koi aur scene create karna hai toh please ye khayal apne mann se nikaal do...kyunki main bardasht nahi karungi..tum already meri life ko hell bana chuke ho isliye ab...

 **But she was silenced when Akshay joined his palms and lowered his head**

Akshay: Main jaanta hun main tumhara gunehgaar hun, tumhara gussa jaayaz bhi hai, isiliye maafi maangne ke alawa main kuchh bhi nahi kar sakta...maine tumhara bahot dil dukhaya hai...isliye...ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena...

 **He said these words and left**

* * *

 **RAJAT'S RESIDENCE**

 **Navya rang the doorbell but Rajat didn't open it, she stood for a while but still he didn't open it**

Navya: Ye Rajat darwaza kyun nahi khol rahe

 **She rang the bell again and Rajat finally opened it and she got inside**

Navya: Rajat, main kabse bell baja rahi hun, aapne khola kyun nahi

Rajat: Baitho, Coffee logi?

Navya; Rajat aap strange kyun behave kar rahe hain...main pehli baar thode aa rahi hun yahan...

Rajat: Navya, Jo main ab keh raha hun usey please dhyaan se sunna aur fir react karna

Navya: Rajat aap mujhe dara rahe hain...boliye na

Rajat: Dekho, Navya, wo...I think..ab tumhe aur mujhe milna band kar dena chahiye...look lets end this relationship here

Navya; What? Ye aap kya keh rahe hain? Aap thik toh hain ? Aap kya bol rahe hain?

Rajat: Tumne sahi suna, main ab ye rishta aur aage nahi badha sakta...

Navya: Rajat ye kya bol rahe hain aap...kya matlab hai iska...aage nahi badha sakte matlab?

Rajat: Aage nahi badha sakte matlab aage nahi badha sakte Navya...tumhari aur meri bhalai isi mein hai...ki tum aur main door ho jaayein ek dusre se humesha ke liye

Navya: Humesha ke liye ? Humesha ke liye door reh sakte hain aap mujhse...agar maan bhi lun aapki baat toh kya mera vajood mita sakte hain aap apni zindagi se boliye? Apni dhadkan se aur saanso se alag kar sakte hain mujhe? Main nahi kar sakti...nahi kar sakti main

Rajat: Navya...door raho mujhse...mat karo mujhe itna pyaar...main iske laayak nahi...

Navya: Aap is pyaar ke laayak hain ya nahi..ye aap nahi taye karenge Rajat...

 **and she hugged him..and he filled her in his embrace**

Navya : Aap kyun kamzor pade hain ye toh main nahi jaanti par ab aapko aur kamzor nahi hone dungi main

 **She cupped his face and placed her lips on his**

Rajat: **_Dekh na mere sar se aasmaan ud gaya hai_**  
 ** _Dekh na aasmaan ke sire khul gaye hain zameen se_**  
 ** _Chup chup ke chup chup ke chori se chori_**  
 ** _Chup chup ke chup chup ke re_**

Navya: **_Dekh na kya hua hai, yeh zameen beh rahi hai_**  
 ** _Dekh na paaniyon mein zameen ghul gayi hai kahin se_**  
 ** _Dekh na aasmaan ke sire khul gaye hain zameen se_**  
 ** _Chup chup ke chup chup ke chori se chori_**  
 ** _Chup chup ke chup chup ke re_**

 **She held his hand and they were in a temple, where they took the blessings of god  
**

Rajat: ** _Hosh mein main nahin, yeh gashi bhi nahin_**  
 ** _Is sadi mein kabhi yeh hua bhi nahin_**

 **Rajat and Navya took the vows of the wedding...  
**

Navya: **_Jism ghulne laga, rooh galne lagi_**  
 ** _Paaon rukne lage, raah chalne lagi_**

Rajat: **_Aasmaan baadalon par karvatein le raha hai_**  
 ** _Dekh na aasmaan hi barasne lage na zameen pe_**

Navya: **_Yeh zameen paaniyon ki dubkiyaan le rahi hain_**  
 ** _Dekh na uthke pe pairon pe chalne lage na kahin pe_**  
 ** _Chup chup ke chup chup ke chori se chori_**  
 ** _Chup chup ke chup chup ke re_**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **KABISHA'S HOME**

 **Daksha was there to see Nimisha's health**

Daksha: Main kaisi badkismat saas hun...Jo apni bahu ki chaahke bhi godbharai nahi kar paa rahi hun

Nimisha: Maa, phir wahi baat...Maa aap phir wahi baat nahi karengi..mujhe bilkul achha nahi lagta...arey godbharai nahi toh kya...aapka aashirwaad toh hai na mere saath

Daksha: Thik hai...nahi karungi...lekin kya karun beta...bolne mein aa hi jaata hai

"Arey aap nahi kar sakti toh kya hua...Maike mein hogi uski godbharai" **said someone from the door, when Nimisha saw her a smile appeared on her face, it was Shailja and Areej at the door**

Nimisha: Maa, Aru..aap log

 **She came and immediately hugged them**

Nimisha: Maa...kaisi ho? Aru..ghar mein sab kaise hain aur...

Areej: Sabki fikar hai na di tumhe? ab waqt aa gaya hai..ki hum tumhare liye kuchh special karein..us nanhe se mehmaan ko welcome karein...jo aanewala hai

Nimisha blushed and hugged her mother again

Nimisha: Maa dekho na ye kitna mujhe tease kar rahi hai

Areej: Badi maa...inse keh do ye meri jithani hone se pehle, meri di hain

Nimisha: Tera waqt aayega na tab tujhe dekhungi

Shailaja: Hum yahi baat karne yahan aaye hain Daksha behen..aap ...aap humare ghar mein kar leejiye na god bharai

Daksha: Haan ye thik rahega, is se meri ichha bhi puri hogi, aur kisi ko dikkat bhi nahi hogi...

Nimisha: Lekin Maa..main

Daksha: Bas Haan bas...tu do do maaon ki baat taal nahi sakti..haan...Shailaja ben..tame chalu karo taiyyari

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS PASSED  
**

 **It was the day of Nimisha's god bharai, all the ladies of nearby had gathered over there and also the family house was decorated beautifully and Nimisha was brought downstairs, Kabir looked at her and smiled**

Nimisha: Kitna achha hota bhaiyya bhi yahan hote

Kuki: Bhabhi, aapke bhaiyya nahi toh kya hua, hum sab hain na, aur dekhiye unhone kya taufa bheja hai,

 **She video called Arjun**

Arjun: Mujhe toh yakeen hi nahi ho raha, main mama banne wala hun...aur haan chhoti, main tere liye kuchh bhej raha hun...Kuki de dena, yaad se

Nimisha: Kitna achha hota agar aap yahan hote

Arjun: Yun samajh le main wahin hun...tere paas..achha, Kuki mujhe phone rakhna hai...ek important kaam hai..sorry Nimisha zyada baat nahi kar paunga...

Nimisha: It's okay bhaiyya aap apna khayal rakhna'(she smiled)

 **Areej came up to her**

 ** _Waree jawa, waree jawa, waree jawa  
Sau sau baree, sau sau baree waree jawa_**

Areej: **_Sola singar karke godee bharayee le  
Saiyyan saiyyan saiyyan saiyyan(she pulled Kabir)  
Saiyyan se khelee bahut abb, chhotu ko khilayee le  
Sola singar karke godee bharayee le, sola singar karke _ **

**_Waree jawa, waree jawa, waree jawa  
Sau sau baree, sau sau baree waree jawa_  
 _Chhotu jo aave ghar me_**

Kuki(pulled both Shailaja and Raano) ** _Oye hoye hoye hoye, oye hoye hoye hoye  
Chhotu jo aave ghar me, nani behlave  
Payal pehenke nani nach dikhave  
Waree jawa, waree jawa, waree jawa  
Sau sau baree, sau sau baree waree jawa _**

**_Han chhotu jo aave ghar me_**

Kavin(took Areej and Palak) ** _Hoye hoye oye oye oye... Chhotu jo aave ghar me,  
masee ko bulave  
Nappy badalke unakee loree sunave _**

Areej,Palak: **_Nappy, masee kee  
Chhotu jo aave ghar me, aave unke mama_**

Palak : ****_Chhotu jo aave ghar me, aave unake mama  
Daton se nada pakde, hath se pajama_****

(Kuki dreams of Arjun being there and she smiles)

Shailaja: ** _Oh teree hasee bhar bharke, ghar me chhidkave  
Oh sola singar karke godee bharayee le  
Sola singar karke godee bharayee le_**

Areej: **_Saiyyan saiyyan saiyyan saiyyan  
Saiyyan se khelee bahut abb, chhotu ko khilayee le  
Sola singar karke godee bharayee le, sola singar karke_**

 ** _Waree jawa waree jawa waree jawa  
Sau sau baree sau sau baree waree jawan_**

 **Everyone was busy celebrating when Kavin received a phone call...and the happiness of the celebration did not stay long, his face was frowned with whatever he heard on the phone...he was shocked to hear that...he looked at Nimisha and Kuki taking selfies...he couldn't spoil the moment...but he had to inform someone..with whatever news it was...  
**

 **He came up to Kabir and took her aside, along with him...but was noticed by Kabir she gave all the gifts to Shailja and followed them...but when she heard their conversation...she had no control on her emotions,she was completely shocked she couldn't handle herself and she fell on the floor unconscious...Kabir looked at her...**

Kabir: Nimisha!...Nimisha..kya ho gaya tumhe...nahi...

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **A photo of a person was hung on the wall, with the garland around it...Kuki looked outside the window...she couldn't stop her tears...She remembered the time she spent with Arjun, the moments appeared before her eyes again and again...**

 ** _Kyun na bole mo se mohan kyun_**  
 ** _Hai roothe roothe mohan yun_**  
 ** _Kaise manaaun haai kaise manaau_**  
 ** _Kyun na bole mo se mohan kyun_**  
 ** _Hai roothe roothe mohan kyun_**  
 ** _Kaise manaaun haai kaise manaau_**

 **Shailaja also came near her and caressed her hairs with her own hand...Kuki looked at her and hugged her**

 ** _Un binn kate naa raina_**  
 ** _Unn binn aawe na ik pal chaina_**  
 ** _Unn bin jeeun tto kaise main jeeu'n haay.._**

 **She couldn't stop herself, she was completely broken and shattered , she broke down into tears**

 ** _Bahe naina Bhare morey Naina_**  
 ** _Jhare morey naina_**  
 ** _Mohe naina sune naahi kehna, bahe morey naina_**

 ** _Bahe naina Bhare morey Naina_**  
 ** _Jhare morey naina_**  
 ** _Mohe naina sune naahi kehna, bahe morey naina_**

* * *

 **HERE IN MEHTA NIVAAS**

Hansa: Hey Jalaram bappa, ye kya ho gaya humeri Kuki ke saath...na jaane kiski najar lag gayi hai hamare ghar ki bahu betiyon ko

Savita: Aur kiski lagi hogi...usi Nimishi ki nazar lagi hai ...pehle is ghar ke bete ko khaa gayi aur ab apne hi bhai

"Aise kathor shabdon ki maine aapse ummeed nahi ki thi " said Kuki who was at the door

Shailaja: Maine socha Kuki agar apne maike mein kuchh din rahegi toh use achha lagega..lekin

Kuki: Nahi Maa...main yahan ab nahi reh sakti...aur waise bhi main toh yahan aane bhi nahi waali thi...lekin aapki zid ki wajah se main yahan aayi...Moti Kaki, wo ghar mera apna ghar hai, aur Nimisha di, mere pati ki behen, aur mere parivaar ke kisi sadasya ki koi itni buri tarah se bezzati kare...ye mujhe bardasht nahi...

 **She walked up to Daksha and hugged her**

Kuki: Maa, main aayi toh thi kuchh din yahan rehne lekin ab nahi reh paaungi...

 **She wiped her tears and left the place**

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **11.30 pm...**

 **It was raining heavily, Akshay was still awake, when Palak walked up to him...**

Akshay: Tum itni raat gaye yahan kya kar rahi ho

Palak: Tum Ritwik ke us faisle ke baad mera jawab sunna chaahte they na..toh thik hai...bolo...karoge mujhse shaadi..wo bhi isi mahine mein

Akshay: Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho Palak..are you out of your mind

Palak: Tum ab bhi pyaar karte ho na mujhse..toh thik hai..prove it...marry me

Akshay looked at her with wide eyes..meanwhile a person stepped inside...Akshay and Ritwik were shocked to see this person in wedding costume and also the girl around him with the same costume, also her sindoor and mangalsutra...could be seen

Akshay: **"** ye sab kya nautanki hai...kya tamasha hai ye...jise is ghar se nikaal diya tha...usey phir le aaya tu...tune kisi ke baare mein nahi socha..."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: OKAY after a long time back with another update**

* * *

 **Palak and Akshay were shocked to see Sarwar along with Keerti, both of them had married each other**

Palak: Ye sab kya hai...meri toh kuchh samajh nahi aa raha matlab

Akshay: Sarwar tune is aurat se shaadi kar li? Isne humare parivaar ko dhokha diya hai Sarwar, ye aurat

Sarwar: Bas, bas bhai bas...kyunki jis aurat ki aap baat kar rahe hain wo ab meri patni hai...aur koi meri patni ke baare mein kuchh bhi galat bole ye mujhe pasand nahi

Akshay: Sarwar, tu galati kar raha hai

Sarwar: Achha lagta hai

Akshay: Kya?

Sarwar : Galati karna achha lagta hai

 **He held Keerti's hand and took her to his room**

* * *

 **AT RAJAVYA'S HOME  
**

 **Navya was getting ready for the hospital,while Rajat was looking at her constantly, he wrapped his hands around her**

Navya: Rajat, aap bhi na, mujhe hospital jaana hai

Rajat: Toh maine kab roka hai jaao

Navya: Aap chhodenge tab main jaungi na

 **She jerked him lightly and came aside**

Navya: Main jaa rahi hun, aap apna dhyaan rakhenge aur haan

Rajat: Madam aapka ye berozgaar pati ghar ke saare kaam kar lega aapko fikar karne ki itni si bhi zarurat nahi...

Navya: Kya aap bhi...maine kaam karne ke liye thodi bola hai

Rajat: Kar bhi lunga toh kya ho jayega Navya,ye kis kitaab mein likha hai ki auraton ko ghar sambhalna chahiye aur mard bahar kamaye?...Hum ulta bhi kar sakte hain...aap din bhar khoon paseene ki mehnat karke ghar aaiye aur main aapki seva karunga priye

Navya giggled at these words of him

Rajat: Tum kitni achhi lagti ho na aise haste huye...

 **Navya now had a wide smile on her face**

Rajat: Navya, main kya keh raha tha, hum tumhari family se mil kyun nahi sakte

Navya: Kyunki koi farak nahi padta Rajat, unhe mere hone na hone se koi farak nahi padta, Keerti di chaahe kuchh bhi karti rahe,koi baat nahi, Aisha chaahe kuchh bhi karte rahe, koi baat nahi...lekin meri ek galati maaf nahi karenge wo, isliye tumse kaha na maine, hum phir is sab pe discuss nahi karenge okay?

Rajat: Okay

Navya smiled and left the place

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Baa-Bapuji Savita were talking about the situation they had faced in the past as two divorces had met in the past  
**

Baa: Ye ghar mein jo kuchh ho raha hai na, meri toh kuchh samajh nahi aa raha

Savita: Baapuji kya karun kuchh samajh hi nahi aa raha, pehle Akshay Keerti ne talak le liya aur ab Ritwik aur Palak ne aur uske baad ye Sarwar aur Keerti, shaadi ko khel bana rakha hai in logon ne

Bapuji: Savita bahu, in bachhon ne toh bade bade faisle lene se pehle puchhna bhi zaruri nahi samjha hai...inki baat na hi karo toh achha hai, chinta toh mujhe Ruhana bahu aur Nevaan ki khaayi jaa rahi hai...abhi Ruhana ke aage puri zindagi padi hai aur fir Nevaan usey bhi apne pita ki zarurat hogi, hume Ruhana bahu ki dubara shadi kar deni chahiye

Savita: Haan Bapuji aap jo keh rahe hain, mujhe bhi wahi sahi lag raha hai, Nevaan se mera moh toh bahot hai, par ab mujhe khudgarzi chhodke apni bahu ke baare mein sochna hoga, main Meenakshi se baat karti hun, uske liye achha sa ghar aur var dhundhne ke liye

 **Ruhana had heard all this she came up to them**

Ruhana: Nahi maa maine aap logon se pehle bhi kaha hai aur ab fir keh rahi hun, Daya ki jagah mere dil mein koi nahi le sakta, isliye main dobara shadi nahi karungi, haan lekin agar main aur Nevaan aap logon pe bojh hain toh bata deejiye, main usey leke yahan se chali jaungi

Savita: Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho Ruhana, tum dono humpe bojh ho sakte ho kya?...Dekho Ruhana beta, Nevaan abhi chhota hai usey apne pita ki zarurat hogi...

Ruhana: Maa, maine kaha na, mujhe aur Nevaan ko kisi ki bhi zarurat nahi hai, aur main dubara shaadi nahi karungi..bas...

 **She said this and left the place**

 **Vineet had listened all of their conversation from a distance, he had a wicked smile on his face he walked up to Ruhana's room and entered without her permission**

Ruhana: Arey ye kya badtameezi hai, aise kaise tum mere kamre mein chale aaye

Vineet: Doesn't matter waise Ruhana, tumhe badon ki baat maan leni chahiye , Dubara shaadi kar leni chaiye

Ruhana: Tum kaun hote ho mujhe ye batane waale ki mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi

Vineet: Tumhare hone wala pati

Ruhana: Kya? Kya bakwaas hai

Vineet: Arey, jo kuchh dino mein sach hoga vahi bata raha hun

Ruhana: Tumhare sapno mein

Vineet: Haqeeqat mein

Ruhana: Aisa kabhi nahi hoga

Vineet: Aisa hoga, aisa tum karogi Ruhana, kyunki aisa tumhe karna padega

Ruhana: Kya matlab hai tumhara, main aisa kyun karungi...mera dimag kharab nahi hai

Vineet: Tumhara toh dimaag kharab nahi hai lekin...

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Akshay was with Palak in a restaurant**

Akshay: Tumhara dimag kharab hai Palak, tumhare bhai ki maut hui hai abhi abhi aur tum ho ki...tumhe apni shaadi ki padi hai

Palak: Haan, toh kya galat keh rahi hun main Akshay kya galat kaha maine bolo...Rishton ki dor pe chalte chalte thak gayi hun, ab apne liye jeena chahti hun, toh kya galat kaha maine...(she was in tears)

Akshay: Palak...please rona band karo, dekho mera matlab ye nahi ki main tumse shaadi karunga, lekin sahi samay aane par, abhi sahi waqt nahi nahi

Palak: Achha? toh kab karoge shaadi batao? main intezaar nahi kar sakti Akshay, pehle hi bahot agni pariksha de chuki hun ab aur nahi, main tumse door nahi reh sakti Akshay...is se achha hai ki main mar jaun...

Akshay: Palak , aisi baat dubara mat kehna...(he hugged her)...thik hai, hum isi hafte mein shaadi karenge

Palak smiled

Palak(thinks): Shabash Palak, apne bhai ko nyaay dilaane ki ye pehli seedhi chadh li hai tune,...ab bahot jald tu uske kaatil ko saza dilwa sakegi

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE  
**

Raano: Kya? Ye sab kya tamasha hai Kavin, tumhari aur Aisha ki shadi ek contract marriage thi

Aisha: Maa wo

Raano: Chup raho tum...tum logon ne shaadi ko khel samjha hai? aaj kar li kal tod di...

Shailaja: Raano Raano bas karo

Raano: Kaise bas karun Didi...mera toh sar dard se fata jaa raha hai, ye log...

Shailaja: Raano main samajh sakti hun, lekin aise apni sehat mat bigaado...bachhon tum logon ne ye bahot galat kiya hai, abhot galat

 **Kuki could hear all this from a distance she found her head spinning, Kavin noticed this and he held her and got her to her room, he called Areej for the same**

Kavin: Aru, bhabhi ko achanak kuchh ho gaya hai, behosh hone waali thi tu aa jaa

Areej: Haan, main...main aati hun

 **Areej came up to Shastri house as soon as she learned about Kuki, she got to her room**

Shailaja: Aru, dekh na bete, ye achanak se Kuki ko kya ho gaya hai

Areej: Haan badi maa, main check karti hun

 **Areej checked Kuki and she looked worried**

Shailaja: Kya hua beta, sab thik toh hai?

Areej: Badi Maa, wo bhabhi...

Shailaja: Kya?

Areej: I mean I am not sure lekin ek test kara lete hain, reports se sab sure ho jayega

Shailaja: Arey tu bol na kya hua hai isey

Areej: Badi maa vo..shayad...matlab ...bhabhi pregnant hain

 **Everyone was shocked to hear that, they were more shocked then happy to hear about her Kuki's face brightened up**

Kuki(thinking): Arjun...aapka ansh...aapka ansh hai meri kokh mein...

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Vineet showed some papers to Ruhana , with which she was shocked and she looked at him**

Vineet: Ab batao Ruhana, na toh tum pagal ho, na tumhara dimag kharab hai, fir bhi tumhe, mujhse shaadi karni padegi na

Ruhana: Dekho, tum jo chahte ho, main vo karungi...lekin please meri family ke saath kuchh mat karna

Vineet: Good girl Ruhana...kuchh nahi karunga, jab tak tum meri marzi se chalogi...kuchh nahi karunga...

Ruhana: Lekin, shaadi hone ke baad tum apni baat se nahi paltoge, is baat ki kya guarantee hai

Vineet: Guarantee? Main tumhe pankha bech raha hun?

Ruhana: Nahi, pankha bechte toh main ye sawaal nahi karti

Vineet: Tumhare paas aur koi option hai? Meri baaton pe yakeen karne ke alawa

Ruhana looked at him and he raised his eyebrows

Vineet: Good, toh...ab tum sabse pehle jaake apni baa bapuji aur maa se kahogi ki tumhe apni shadi hone se koi aitraaz nahi..samjhi..

Ruhana: Thik hai

 **Vineet smiled and left her room**

Vineet: Haan Abhi bhai...kaam ho gaya, maan gayi Ruhana

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT  
**

 **It was raining heavily .Nimisha sat next to Kabir with her head on his shoulder ,Kabir tried to make her calm, she couldn't stop her tears**

Kabir: Nimisha, please khud ko control karo, I know tumhare liye mushkil hai, lekin is se hamare bachhe par asar padega Nimisha, try to understand

 **She hugged him and he caressed her hairs**

Nimisha: Bhaiyya...Kuki, uspe kya beet rahi hogi Kabir, mere bhaiyya ka kya kasoor tha...

Kabir: Jo hua vo galat hua lekin usey badal bhi toh nahi sakte na, please Nimisha, khud ko roko, rona tumhare liye achha nahi hai

 **Kabir caressed her hairs while she cuddled got a phone call and he picked it**

Kabir: Excuse me

 **He came aside,to talk on the phone but all of a sudden Nimisha felt the labor pains...she called Kabir**

Nimisha: Kabir!...

 **Kabir immediately rushed to her**

Kabir: Nimisha...tum, tum ghabrao mat, tumhe kuchh nahi hoga haan, wait, main ambulance ko call karta hun ya kuchh arrange karta hun

 **he hot outside to arrange for some help, but no taxi or auto was ready to go due to the heavy rain...even ambulance would take time to reach...she was in pain and Kabir couldn't see her like that, he called up Daksha so if she could arrange some help**

Daksha: Hey bhagwaan, maine tujhse kaha tha na, main wahin rukti hun, par tu nahi maana, Dekh Kabir, himmat se kaam le

Kabir: Maa vo dard se cheekh rahi...

Daksha: Meri us se baat kara, phone speaker pe le aur haan aas paas ki jitni bhi auratein hain sabko ikattha kar, delivery vahin karni hogi

 **Kabir put the speaker on and he got to get the ladies from the neighbourhood**

Daksha: Dekh beta ghabra mat haan, tu meri sherni hai na,aur sherni jab bachhe ko janam deti hai, uske paas koi nahi hota hai, lekin tere paas Kabir hai,teri sabse badi taakat...himmat mat haarna bas

 **Meanwhile Kabir came up with the ladies of neighbourhood, all of them efforted to help Nimisha...and sometime later she cried out loudly...and a baby cry was heard along...Kabir was relaxed, one of the women came up to him**

"Mubarak ho beta,tumhari ghar lakshmi aayi hain"

 **His eyes welled in tears when he heard this, a few minutes later another women handed the baby to him and Kabir lifted her and got her to Nimisha, he placed her beside her, kissed the both of them on their temple**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A short update after a long time**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **The family had agreed for Ruhana and Vineet's marriage, but none of them knew about the deal that took place between the two. Ruhana straight away walked into Vineet's room, she saw him busy working on his laptop, she took the laptop and placed it aside**

Vineet: Kya badtamizi hai ye Ruhana

Ruhana: Ye toh main tumse bhi keh sakti hun, papers kahan hai wo?

Vineet: Vo papers toh tumhe nahi milenge

Ruhana: Tum jo chahte they vo ho raha hai na, ab tum vo karoge jo tumne kaha tha, vo papers mujhe de do

 **Vineet got up , he holds Ruhana's hand and twists it**

Ruhana: Mera haath chhodo, dard ho raha hai mujhe

Vineet: Papers tumhe tab milenge jab meri shart puri hogi aur dusri baat, agar dubara tumne mere saath badtamizi ki toh main vo karunga jo tumne apne bure se bure sapne mein bhi nahin socha hoga samjhi tum..Now get lost

 **He left her hand but it was so forceful that her head touched a brass piece placed on the shelf**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **Everyone was happy to hear about the good news, after so many days they all smiled, all of them were ready to welcome the new one but Shailaja was quiet, something pinched inside her heart. Kavin noticed this and he came up to her**

Kavin: Kya hua badi maa aap khush nahin hai? Bhabhi maa banne wali hai, main chacha aur aap daadi

Shailaja: Aisi baat nahi hai beta, main bahot khush hun

Kavin: Toh fir aap aise chup kyun hain badi maa

Shailaja: Baat vo nahi hai Kavin...mujhe Kuki ki chinta ho rahi hai...tu toh janta hai usne abhi abhi apne pati ko khoya hai, aur ab uske upar itni badi zimmedari hai, na chahte huye bhi pati ki kami khalegi usey, aur phir uske bachhe ko bhi toh ek pita ki zarurat hogi...

Kavin: Aap baat toh thik keh rahi hai badi maa lekin, aise mein bhabhi se unke dusri shaadi ki baat karna...

 **Before Kavin could complete his words, he heard a sound which came from outside, he found Kuki standing at the door, she had tears in her eyes and she walked away from there**

Kavin: Bhabhi ne sab sun liya hai Badi maa...

Shailaja: Uske paas jaa Kavin us se baat karke aa...jaaa, is waqt usey tu hi usey samjha sakta hai

* * *

 **MEHTA NIVAAS**

 **Palak and Akshay did the court marriage as it was Palak's obstinate wish to marry Akshay as soon as possible and Akshay fulfilled it as he considered himself to be her culprit.**

 **Palak was searching for something in her room, suddenly her eyes fell on a file and she smiled, but when she heard someone stepping inside, she closed the cupboard, she saw it was Akshay**

Palak: Tum?

Akshay: Expected anyone else?

Palak: Nahi wo bas tum abhi office chale gaye they na...

Akshay: Main apna phone bhool gaya tha

 **he picked his phone**

Akshay: Mujhe lagta hai tum mujhse kuch chhupa rahi ho

Palak: Kya?

 **Akshay moved towards her and extended his hand to the cupboard while he pinned her to it**

Palak: Akshay wo main

Akshay: Ab toh pakdi gayi

Palak: Akshay...

 **Akshay went more closer and took out a picture from the cupboard**

Akshay(shows the photo to her): Toh main aaj kal aapke dil ke saath aapki saariyon mein bhi rehta hun?

 **Palak smiled and hugged him**

Palak: Aaj jaldi aa jana

Akshay: Sure

 **He smiled, kissed on her forehead and left the room**

 **Navya returned back from the hospital for the lunch, she looked upset, but as she entered inside, a pair of hands grabbed her waist**

Navya: Rajat

Rajat: Yes sweetheart...main hi hoon aapka Rajat...ab aap achhe bachhon ki tarah haath muh dhokar aaiye, main aapke liye khana serve karta hun okay?

Navya: Par Rajat...

Rajat: No par war...jaaiye

 **Navya couldn't resist him, she washed her hands and came back, while Rajat served her with the food**

Navya: Khaane ki khushboo toh waakai bahot achhi hai Rajat...muh mein paani aa gaya

Rajat: Ab chakh ke bataiye ki kaisa hai

 **Navya tastes it and smiles**

Navya: Delicious!...bahot achha hai

Rajat: Achha? fir thik hai...main aata hun

 **Rajat served a plate for himself and sat down, they started having their lunch, but Rajat noticed Navya's frowned face..**

Rajat: Kya hua Navya pareshan ho?

Navya: Kuchh nahi Rajat..bas aise hi..

Rajat: Navya!

Navya: Rajat vo mummy papa ka phone aaya tha, keh rahe they ki aapke saath ghar aaun

Rajat: Ye toh achhi baat hai na Navya...tumhe toh khush hona chahiye...

Navya: Rajat, itne dino baad unhone mujhe ghar waapas bulaya hai samajh nahi aa raha kya karun

Rajat: Navya, itna zyada sochna nahi chahiye, ghar jaana chahiye...aur kya...

Navya: Par Rajat...

Rajat: Navya, hum ghar jayenge, ok...

 **Navya smiled and hugged him**

* * *

 **SHASTRI HOUSE**

 **A doorbell was heard Kavin opened the door**

Kavin: Jhillmil

Jewella: Has toh vadi... aur kaun?

Kavin: Tum yahan? What a surprise

Jewella: Ave uba uba mane shu joyshe, ghar me bulaoge ki nahi

Kavin: Haan please andar aao na get inside

 **KabiSha's home**

 **Nimisha took her baby in her arms and closed the door**

Kabir: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho Nimisha?

Nimisha: Bas Kabir, main aur Swadha kahin nahin jayenge us ghar mein aur naa hi main aapko kahin jaane dungi

Kabir: Nimisha tum samajh kyun nahi rahi ho Baa aur Bapuji ki ichha hai ki vo ek baar Swadha ko dekh lein...

Nimisha: Toh maine unhe Swadha se milne se nahi roka hai Kabir, lekin aap us ghar mein nahi jayenge, jahan aapka itna apmaan hua, Swadha ko unse kaise milwana hai ye main dekh lungi...lekin us ghar mein naa aap jayenge aur naa hi main, aur is baar aapko aur mujhe Swadha ki kasam hai Kabir...

Kabir: Thik hai tum nahi chahti ki Swadha aur main us ghar mein jaayein toh nahi jayenge, lekin...

Nimisha: Maa aur Papa, Baa aur Bapuji ko leke raat mein mandir aayenge, hum wahin Swadha ko lekar chale jayenge

 **Kabir smiled and hugged her**

 **Later that night Nimisha and Kabir brought Swadha along with them to the temple, Baa and Baapuji were also there along with** **Daksha and Aniket**

 **Nimisha and Kabir came forward to take their blessings**

Sailesh: Aye Daksha maari Poti chhe, jo hamere poti Daksha

Daksha: Haas toh dekhiye kitni sundar chhe bilkul apni Daadi pe gayi hai jo

Sailesh: Mere upar gayi hai vo daffod...apne Dada pe

"Aye babuchak laa toh mein bhi dekhun hamari parpoti kaisi hai"

Daksha: Leejiye Baapuji

 **Baa and Baapuji took the baby close to them**

Baa: Aa toh bilkul laksmi ro roop chhe

Bapuji: Haan Inder ki maa bilkul Lakshmi ka roop hai

Baa: Durbhagya toh dekhiye Inder ke Baapuji apni hi poti ko dekhne ke liye jhoot bolke aana pad raha hai...

 **She started weeping**

Kabir: Arey Baa, meri pyaari pyaari Baa aap rote huye bilkul achhi nahi lagti, Baa aapka jab mann ho aap hamare paas aa sakti hai, Nimisha, kya ab bhi tum nahi chahti ki main Swadha ko leke Baa aur Bapuji ke paas jaun

Baa: Nahi Kabir Dikra Nimisha bahu jo kar rahi hai thik kar rahi hai, humara jab mann karega hum apni bachhi se milne aa jayenge, lekin ab tujhe tera swabhiman khone ki zarurat nahi hai, jab tak Savita aur uski bahuon ki akal thikane nahi aati tab tak tujhe us ghar me nahi aana chahiye

"Thik keh rahi hai aap baa"

 **said Hansa who was also there along with Aniket**

Daksha: Moti ben tame

Hansa: Haan Daksa, hum bhi yahan apni beti ko dekhne aaye hain

 **Daksha handed Swadha to her, they caressed her and placed some money in her hand**

Nimisha: Kaaki iski zarurat nahi thi...

Aniket: Beta, aur kuchh toh ham nahi kar sakte par isey mana mat karo

"Waah Nimisha Kabir waah"

 **it was Savita who was there along with Ruhana**

Savita: Din ki ujaale mein baat na bani toh raat ke andhere ka sahara liya tumne

Nimisha: Badi kaki wo...

Savita: Bas...kuchh kehne ki zarurat nahi hai, sab dekh chuki hun main, zameen ki gandgi ko humne gale se lagaya aur usne toh hamare chehre pe hi kaalikh laga di, aur aap sab log aap sab logon ko bhi dikhai nahi deta, ki ye apne nahi paraye hain

Baa: Bas karo Savita bahu apni hadd mein baat karo

Savita: Hadd mein, ye aap kya keh rahi hain Baa, in paraye logo ke liye aap mujhe chup kara rahi hain

Baa: Bahot ho gaya Savita bahu, ab nahi, bhagwaan jaante tere sar se ye khoon aur khandaan ki patti kab hategi, Hamare liye jitna Nevaan hamara apna hai utni hi Swadha

Ruhana: Mere Nevaan ki tulna is ladki se mat keejiye Baa, Mera Nevaan is ghar ka pota hai, aur ye ladki kisi gande khoon ki gandi nishani

 **Baa slapped her and looked at her in anger**

Baa: Bas Ruhana bahu bas, Tum aur Savita na jaane kab sudhroge, betiyaan ghar ki lakshmi hoti hain, aur aaj tumne apne ghar ki lakshmi ka apmaan kiya hai, yaad rakhna tum dono ne aaj jis lakshmi ka apmaan kiya hai usi Lakshmi ki wajah se is ghar ka uddhar hoga aur tumhare Nevaan ka bhi...

 **Baa again looked at Swadha and blessed her before leaving**


End file.
